Jillian Forge Potter
by Venquine1990
Summary: Hogwarts is magical. She's powerful and sentient. When one of her own is in grave danger, she makes the teachers intervene. But the intervention changes Harry's life in ways no one have ever expected. Good things are now in the young Potter's future, but there are still bits of the past to come up as well. Will she be ready? WARNING Fem!Harry! Eventual HarryxFem! RW/HG Bashing!
1. The Attack

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this story is going to make V.L. Crawford pretty much hate me, but it has been in my head ever since halfway through June. However, it was that holiday at the end of July that made me feel this story had to take a backseat, so I didn't start on this until all chapters for June and July were written and ready to go.  
**_ _ **Anyway, this story was something that I started thinking about after writing June's chapter for To Read And To View and I don't think I need to tell you what part of that story inspired me to write this. However, the start of this story will feature a Male!Harry, but he won't remain that way for more than 1 or 2 chapters.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Jillian Forge Potter  
**_ _ **Chapter 01  
**_ _ **The Attack**_

 _ **31**_ _ **st**_ _ **of October 1994  
**_ _ **Ante Chamber, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Dumbledore's POV**_

The Tri-Wizard Tournament. An event that was supposed to give my staff a chance to calm down from the events of the last three years. An event that was supposed to give me potential new allies in case Voldemort returns. An event that was supposed to give my favorite student a chance to be just a teenager for a year.  
"I should have known better. I should have taken Pettigrew's escape more seriously. I should have done more to keep the Goblet safe. I should have realized that Sybil's last prophesy could happen at any given time. I should have realized that Frank and Bertha's disappearances were signs for things still yet to come."  
This goes through my mind as I watch the Heads of Beauxbattons and Durmstrang argue with Severus and Minerva, while Barty, Ludo and the actual Champions have already left the room, Barty and Ludo to go back to the Ministry and the Champions back to either the ship and carriage for the foreigners or the dorms for my own students.  
And while I hate that I had to be so brutal with Harry to get the truth out of him, did I feel the need to defend his rights and honor from the other Heads as Madam Maxime and her Champion proved they were willing to believe anything, except Harry himself. Yet in the end whether they believed him or not didn't matter.

And while I really worry for Harry and what he will face in the Tasks ahead, do I know that trying to change them to make them a little easier now will just worsen everyone's opinion on the boy and he really doesn't deserve that alongside everything else he will soon face. "At least he will have his friends to support him."  
Goes through my mind, but then everyone gasps as the magical essence of the room somehow seems to feel a whole lot stronger before a trophy case that is standing near us all freezes over with a magical light. And the vision that shows on the ice has Severus scoff as he says: "And of course Potter – why did he get pulled in like that?"  
He asks in shocked confusion before I rush for the door and shout at the others to follow me. This because the scene that follows this is of Harry getting disarmed and then shot against the wall with a horribly strong force. Yet it's not this attack that has me rushing, it is the caster of the two spells; Harry's friend, Hermione Granger.

The vision then starts to follow me as I rush into the Grand Staircase and it has Minerva gasping for breath and Severus cursing as it's not just Hermione attacking Harry, asking him hurtful questions and then screaming at him when he tells the truth, Harry's other friend is there too and so is at least a quarter of Gryffindor.  
"Why is nobody stopping this?" Madam Maxime asks horrified and I growl: "That's why." As I had already turned my focus on this myself and had spotted the current Head Girl, Ellen Supers, holding barriers up all over Gryffindor common room that keep the other three quarter of her House stuck behind her spellwork.  
And yet, while some students, mostly the younger years, look frightened at the violence being hurled at their new Champion and while others look resigned at the fact that they can't help him are others, such as Neville Longbottom and Collin Creevey, glaring at the attackers and are Fred, George and others trying to break free.

We then reach the last staircase leading up to Gryffindor common room and while I send a silent word of gratitude to Lady Hogwarts – who I have by now realized is responsible for the vision – for allowing us to take the fastest way there, do I shout: "OPEN UP!" And a teary eyed Fat Lady does as asked, smiling in heartfelt gratitude.  
Yet because I was so focused on getting to my destination and on why other students weren't helping or defending Harry, did I not really see where Granger, Ronald and the other attackers were taking their attack. And so the sight that greets me when I enter the common room has me need to keep a close lid on my magic.  
" _Mister Ronald Billius Weasley. Step away from Harry_ _ **this instant."**_ I hiss, my voice cold and devoid of all emotions bar my ice cold rage at the boy, who trembles as he sees me. "But Professor Dumbledore –." Granger tries, only for Minerva to spat: "Mss. Granger, you listen to the Headmaster right this instant.  
You will be lucky if your only punishment is expulsion, which –." But then Lady Hogwarts touches my mind and sends me an idea of hers that makes me interrupt my trusted coworker and I say: "Will be the least of your worries. Trust me, Minerva. Severus, check on Harry. Igor, free my students and check for other barrier spells."

The two do as asked and I turn my focus on my next target as I growl: "Mss. Supers, your badge. _Now_." And the young woman looks at me shocked before I say: "You are guilty of holding your own House captive and cooperating in an all-out brawl that lacks all signs of a fair fight. Do you truly believe you can keep your badge?"  
And the young girl cringes before pulling her badge off her lapel. Yet as she approaches us, does Granger interrupt again and say: "But Professor, we –." Yet I send her a look that proves exactly how I feel about her before deciding to deliver some very just punishment – before taking the actions Lady Hogwarts recommended me.  
"Mss. Granger, I must say. You truly are a witch that just loves important dates and repeating History, don't you? I mean, here we are, thirteen years since Lily, James and _Harry_ Potter were betrayed, that betrayal leading _to murder_." The girl instantly turns horrified, yet what I didn't expect was Severus sighing and saying:  
"Which seems to repeat itself indeed, Headmaster." And I turn to the man in horrified fear as he says: "Potter's injuries are too severe for Poppy to have proper time to both examine him and go back and forth through the floo for her required potions, yet taking him there will juggle him and open wounds that will make him bleed to death."

Here the man turns to me with a grave look on his face as he whispers: "I'm sorry, Albus." And while tears want to gather in my eyes, do they get shocked away when the Weasley twins rush from where they were held and shout: "WAIT, WE HAVE AN IDEA!" And instantly the whole room turns to them as the left one says:  
"Madam Maxime has a decent enough size that she can carry Harry safely." And before Severus can open his mouth does the right one say: "And we can combine our magic to Mobilicorpus her down the staircases, thus reducing the juggling and keeping Harry's injuries sealed." And instantly Severus snarls: "Don't say it, do it!"  
And Olympe rushes for the boy, yet picks him up as if he were made of the finest of China and as she rushes for the portrait hole, do the twins shout: "MOBILICORPUS MADAM MAXIME!" And the woman is afloat even before she has to climb through the portrait, the twins saluting me and my staff before they rush her out.

"Albus, I spotted and took down a really strange ward. It was a floo ward and yet, it was designed to only let one person out and make them think the floo was occupied every time they tried. The damned spell seems to have been activated several times now since its creation." Igor then tells me and I ask: "Who's the target?"  
And the answer of _some Lupin fellow_ has me turn to Granger with a furious glare as I already know that she was responsible for this monstrosity. "Igor, inform Remus and let him come over. If he has a pet dog with him, insist the dog comes with. Also, does Severus have permission to gather Potions experts from your ship?"  
The man nods and I turn to Severus: "Get every student with a decent skill – decent for you – to the Hospital Wing, Severus. All Houses, no exceptions. We can't let Halloween repeat itself." The man nods and snarls: "All those who are in their Sixth and got an EE on their last Potion, summon your kits and follow me. Seventh years, same."

And while some of the Sixth years look stunned, does Lee shout: "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? AN INVITATION TO A FUNERAL?" And this instantly spurs the students on, but then one of them gets stopped and Minerva snarls: "Don't even think about it, Mr. McLaggen, we know you were a fellow attacker."  
And the boy looks shocked, but I glare at him as I know that Cormac is not someone who would easily admit to himself being in the wrong and who has a reputation of complaining and bad-mouthing the teachers that put him in detention. I then decide to prove him and the other attackers that punishment will be served.  
I lie my hand palm up against one of the stone bricks of the common room wall and connect my magic with that of Lady Hogwarts, guiding her and having her guide me as we create another door in the room, this one leading to a new hallway that has a single door for each of the attackers, the doors having name plagues on them.  
The students all look shocked to see this new door and I say: "Because Mr. Weasley can't be trusted not to commit the same heinous act on his dorm mates as he just tried when attempting to rape Mr. Potter, will all those who were part of this attack – and the barrier spell casting – now be transferred to a new dorm.  
You will find your belongings behind the door that has your name on it and until the full extent of your punishment has been served, that room will be your dorm. No discussions." I snap in the end, furious when I spot several Lions opening their mouths to actually voice their objections to this and they all cringe and stay quiet.

Or so I believe, but then Granger says: "But Headmaster, that's just not fair." To which I coldly retort: "And disarming your former best friend before letting thirty something students attack, curse and almost kill him is fair, Mss. Granger?" Making the girl cringe before she turns her head away in reproachful guilt.  
"Wait, what do you mean _former_?" Ronald then asks and Minerva snorts as she says: "Mr. Weasley, that you even conceive the notion that your friendship with Mr. Potter is anything other than over proves just fine why you need Mss. Granger to pass this school. You three remaining friends? Good grief, perish the thought."  
The boy looks shocked and then a wary voice asks: "Do I – do I want to know?" And I see Remus standing at the fireplace, a large black-furred dog shaking his head as he stands by his side and while some of the attacking students scream for Grim, do I think: "If only that were true." Before I sigh and tell the wary man:  
"Just follow me, Remus. I will explain it all as we head for the Hospital Wing. Minerva, can you ensure that these attackers go to the _right_ dorm room?" The woman nods and I escort Remus out. Yet at the entrance, do I turn around and say: "For all of you who want to know, it was Lady Hogwarts who send us on this rescue mission."  
And I leave a stunned common room in my wake, the attacking students having their mouths open in shock at how I describe what just happened and the others, mostly, wearing expressions of relief at the notion that the being that represents Hogwarts' sentient magic disagreed to this attack so much she took action to stop it.

 _ **Minerva's POV**_

I always believed that I felt my worst when I found out that Sirius Black had betrayed his best friend and led the Potters to their deaths, but right now I feel similar, almost worse to how I felt that night. And the fact that this time it was two friends betraying the Potters instead of one is what almost makes me feel even worse.  
I have gone to stand in the center of the one room that usually fills me with more pride than when I gaze at the House and Quidditch Cup that have been standing in my office for the last three years, but that now make me feel as if I am back on that one solemn night, when the room was empty and I grieved my losses.

"Professor –." Granger then tries and the fact that her voice still sounds strong and resilient instead of guilty and weak makes me hold back on a furious hiss that wants to escape my throat due to my Animagus form and I glare her quiet, the girl taking a frightened step back before I decide to put her in her place and snarl:  
"Mss. Granger, allow me to explain to you where you stand right now. You led a quarter of your House on an all-out attack against your best friend, questioned him as if he were in front of the Wizengamot and then refused to listen when he told you _the exact same things_ he told Headmaster Dumbledore and myself.  
You seem to have dodged the bullet of expulsion, but that does not mean you will get out of this unpunished. And no, Mss. Granger, I do not believe keeping you from a potential new victim is punishment enough. I even believe that the reason you are not expelled is because the Headmaster feels that too weak a punishment.

And I personally tend to agree with him, Mss. Granger. And I will also let him know of that and request with him permission to ban you and your fellow attackers from all locations at Hogwarts that are Gryffindor property. And this includes the Quidditch pitch, several spots on the grounds and finally quite a few classrooms."  
And while this makes the girl in question whiten with horror, does Ronald then ask: "But then how am I supposed to Try Out for Keeper next year?" And I send him a furious glare as I can barely believe how assured the boy sounds in his belief he will be able to try-out next year as well as how he doesn't sound the least bit guilty.  
"Mr. Weasley, correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that you and your fellow attackers kept the majority of our current team captive and that you also attacked the last member of the team. So why exactly do you believe I will trust you to play along with people you treat so disrespectfully, let alone try-out to play with them.  
And no, Mr. Weasley, I do not believe you will manage to earn my trust back before the end of the year. And Mss. Weasley, before you even try to defend your brother, you are even more guilty as Lady Hogwarts showed me how it was _you_ that encouraged your brother into attempting to rape the boy _you_ owe a life debt to.

A life debt, I will only too happily remind your parents about when I inform them of your horrible actions and your lack of guilt or remorse. Now all of you who have a new dorm, please spare me the annoyance of my headache turning into a right migraine and head for your new dorms. Your punishment will come tomorrow."  
And while the three people I expected to help Mr. Potter through his trials look flabbergasted that I am being this harsh on them, do the others trot through the new door and after one last stern look, do the three transgressors follow their crew of offenders and I sigh, my desire to see if Mr. Potter will make it now practically sky-high.

Yet when I turn around, do I hear Mr. Longbottom ask: "Professor, is Ronald gone?" And I turn to him as I say: "Yes Mr. Longbottom, he has retreated to his new dorm room. You can come down now. It's safe." But the boy shakes his head and says: "I'm not scared of him, Professor, I just didn't want him to try and interfere."  
This confuses me and the boy walks down the intersection balcony between the boy and girl's dormitory and he says: "Lady Hogwarts worked together with the Headmaster to ensure that Ronald couldn't commit more transgressions when they created the new dorm. I know this, because this was on the floor where his trunk was."  
And to my shock is his arms full of clothes that aren't Ronald's size, books that actually have nametags of other students on them and bags filled with galleons. "And this was there too." Longbottom says and he opens his hand, showing me a key that I recognize instantly due to Albus keeping it safe for years.

This just further increases my rage levels and I need to work my hardest not to hiss or snarl as I ask: "And you found this where Mr. Weasley's trunk used to be?" And the boy says: "Yes ma'am, and I know the bags are Harry's. Ron has been messing with him all year, asking him to get some pocket money and then nicking it."  
And while I wonder what Molly and Arthur could have done wrong in their upraising of their youngest son, do I take a deep breath and say: "Thank you, Mr. Longbottom. Take five –." But the boy interrupts me with a shake of his head and says: "I don't deserve points, Professor. I knew this for months and I did nothing."  
And just like I wondered where Arthur and Molly went wrong, do I smile at how right Augusta went with her upraising of this young man before I say: "Very well, Mr. Longbottom. Please return those books and clothes to all other students and keep what belongs to Mr. Potter to yourself. I will let you know when you can return it."

The boy nods and I sigh in relief, glad that all has been taken care of. Yet then I get a bad feeling in the back of my throat and I ask: "Mss. Brown, could you check your dorm as well? You too, Mss. Erstwell." And the two girls look gravely concerned as they nod and move up to their respective dorm rooms each.  
And both of them, to my shock, come back, Mss. Brown with several fancy dresses, dress robes and books in her arms and Mss. Erstwell with several bags of money, jewelry and three fancy, high-society-looking dresses and even books on the Ancient House Of Potter as well as things like Love and Lust Potions in her arms.  
Yet the girl also looks white as she hands me one of the books and the title almost makes me unable to take it from her. _Submissive Partners and How To Break Them_ by Walburga Black, a book that has been banned from Hogwarts since a year after the woman's own graduation and that is even on the banned list of books in the Ministry.

"She was behind this, Professor, or at least the abusive part. Ronald was the one who instigated and motivated those other students, but the things done were Ginerva's plan this whole time. Professor, I – I'm so sorry. I – I swear, I had no idea she had something like this in her possession. I – I would have reported her if I knew, I swear."  
Mss. Erstwell says and I hold up a hand to halt any further apologizing and say: "I don't blame you for Mss. Weasley having this, young lady. But if you feel like you need it, you can join me to the Hospital Wing for some calming draught or perhaps even a Dreamless sleep potion." But the girl proves her resilience as she says:  
"No thanks, Professor, I'll be fine. You just go see if the same counts for Potter. No one here wants Halloween to repeat itself, Professor, really." And I nod at the girl, my heart twitching in concern at the very reminder and I turn back to the portrait hole, hoping that Poppy will have managed to make some headway by now.  
Yet as I leave the Gryffindor common room, do I have no idea that this will be the last time that I do this as Head of Gryffindor, do I have no idea of what Albus, Severus and Mr. Potter are currently doing or of any of the other crazy events that will start happening before the night is over and last well into the rest of the year.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So that happened. And to be honest, part of me really wanted to go into further detail of the attack, but the extensive results of this attack will be part of next chapter and this will also be where several things will happen, one of them being Harry becoming the title of this very story and the number of Champions being reduced to three.  
Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_ _ **  
**_


	2. The Legend Lives On

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This story has been in my mind for so long, stopping the writing is almost impossible. This is especially true because this is yet another chapter that will mention death and extensive levels of pain, yet it will also give the Weasley family a chance to repay the life debt they owe Harry for saving Ginny's life in CoS.  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 02  
**_ _ **The Legend Lives On**_

 _ **31**_ _ **st**_ _ **of October 2017  
**_ _ **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Dumbledore's POV**_

The minute I walked through the doors, I just knew things were very, very wrong. This is mostly because the whole atmosphere seemed dampened with horror, grief and loss, but also because none of the students that Severus collected are behind the cots that have been changed into stations or working on any healing potions.  
Then Severus comes over and the fact that he says nothing about either Remus or the dog by his side being here only further increases my sense of dread and the man sounds heartbroken as he says: "I'm sorry, Albus, but Poppy is out of all of the most vital of potions and draughts and brewing them will take at least four hours.  
And Mr. Potter, if her and my scans are as accurate as I believe, will only be able to hold out for another three hours. And the fact that he is allergic to most of the pain relief potions doesn't help. We can only put him under one for an hour, but the other two –." And here the man lowers his head in pain and to hide his own tears.

"He – he seems at peace with it, Albus. He asked for you." The man then whispers and by now tears are in my eyes as I cannot believe that, even with Lady Hogwarts' warning, help in getting to the common room and the brilliant idea executed by the Weasley twins, Halloween will still repeat itself after all these years.  
Snuffles then whines in heartfelt loss and Severus: "Good, Potter was asking for him as well. Wants the both of you to come see him." And I gently lead the whining Animagus to the only cot that has the privacy curtains pulled close around it. And the sight that greets me behind these curtains outright breaks my heart.  
Harry's face is covered in bandages all over, bar his eyes and a small part of his chin and while his arms are on top of the blanket, are they also completely bandaged and have an extra cast to keep them in place, yet this cast makes the poor boy's arms look even thinner and all in all the boy looks like a soft tap could kill him.

"Oh my poor, poor boy. I – I'm so sorry I couldn't be faster." I whisper, but while the boy's eyes are lidded, do his eyes shine before he looks down and while I am not entirely sure, do I gently move the bandages off his mouth, trying my hardest to be as gentle and careful with the frail, ailing – dying – boy I have grown to care for.  
"Thank you, sir. And you came as soon as you could, I know you did." The boy whispers, yet as he speaks, do my eyes widen as he misses half of his teeth and his lip is split in three different places. "How can he speak with all those injuries?" Goes through my mind, but then I remember that he knows he is dying.  
"Professor, I can't die." The boy then says and this makes me feel like a punch to the face, but then Harry says: "If I die, especially tonight, the Boy-Who-Lived fans and people like Skeeter will have a field fortnight, if not a field month. I don't want to die, not like that. I want to die, being remembered only by those who matter."

And with that does he turn his gaze from me to Sirius and this makes tears gather in my eyes as I can barely believe that, even upon his death, the boy is thinking of things like this. "Change me." Harry then whispers and I wonder if the pain is making him delusional, only for him to go on and whisper: "Change me – into a girl."  
This shocks me and he whispers: "Let my legend live on, but give me the chance to die in such a way, only those who care will want to remember me. Please Professor, I know you can do it." Yet while I feel honored that he has such faith in me, do I hesitate in concern and say: "Give me a moment, my boy. I'll be right back."  
And I move back out of the cubicle and feel relieved beyond words when I see Severus standing next to one of the curtain holders. "Harry wants me to change him into a girl." I tell him and his eyes widen as I say: "It will allow him to let his legend live on, but have him die in such a way that only those that cared would remember him.

I just don't know if I should, seeing his fragile state." I tell the man, but then Severus turns to me and says: "Do it. Yes, the transformation will probably make him feel some of the pain he is going to experience when the Pain-Reliever wears out, but I'd rather him be through those few minutes of pain than two full hours."  
And while this doesn't make me feel any better, does Severus then lie a hand on my shoulder and with a growl of hidden pain in his voice, he says: "Give that boy – the death he wants, the death he deserves." And I sigh as I whisper: "Curse you and your honesty sometimes, Severus." But the man just grimaces at me.  
I then turn back and return for the cubicle. Harry looks at me, his breathing sounding a little heavier and Snuffles having gone to lie next to one of Harry's cast-up arms with his tail lying flat against his side and covering Harry's arm. "I'll do it. My apologies, my dear boy, but I felt I had to take your health into account."

At this Harry gives me a weak smile and I take another deep breath to gather my wits before walking over to the head of his bed. "I'm sorry, my boy, but this form of transfigurations requires your whole body to be bare. I – I will have to even take your bandages and casts off." To which the boy nods and whispers: "I understand, thank you."  
And while in my mind I whisper: "Goodbye, Harry Potter." Which strongly reminds me of the night I left him with his Muggle relatives, but then I pull my wand out of my robe and use it alongside one of my finest vanishing spells, casting it upon his blanket first and then on each of his clothes, bandages and casts individually.  
The boy does wince and hiss from time to time, yet Sirius seems adamant on helping me as he gently licks the boy's face, being mindful of his new scars, wounds and bruises, and also rubs his head against the parts of the boy's head that are still covered in hair, instead of shaven bald due to more wounds and bruises being there.

Finally the boy's whole body is bare for the elements and I take a deep breath, feeling glad that I could keep the boy from feeling too much pain yet hating that what I am about to do will do exactly the opposite. And with a sigh of resigned defeat, do I send the boy and his godfather one last look, both of them nodding back at me.  
I then aim my wand at the very highest point of the boy's head and start chanting the spell that will change everything about the boy from his current male gender into the opposite. And while I have no doubt that the spell, as it passes over the first few scars and wounds, hurts the boy terribly, does he not let out a single word of pain.  
And the pride I feel for the boy – soon to be girl's – level of endurance makes me feel better about continuing the chant, yet even his levels have their limits. And by the time I pass over a horrible looking scar that looks like it's bursting to start bleeding, does the boy let out his first moan, which is like a dam bursting.  
And I know this isn't just because this spell makes a person's skin much more sensitive when the spell changes a boy into a girl, but also because his organs are rearranging themselves in order for female organs to be grown alongside them and this combination, as I go further down the boy's upper body makes him scream.

Louder and louder the boy screams, his screams and shouts becoming more painful, not just to hear, but also in the sense of how much pain the boy is in and I hate myself for the fact that I need to change each of his arms and legs respectively, yet then, just when I finish the final part – his right leg – does the boy stop screaming.  
He lets out one last pained breath and then actually stops breathing all together, his whole body lying slack and Sirius letting out a howl of profound, heart-broken pain. Yet then he gets pushed to the side and to my shock, I see that the Weasley twins have rushed into the cubicle and they pull Snuffles off the bed before aiming their wands.  
"CLEAR!" They shout and then cast what look like two different spells, one spell each, that both hit the new Mss. Potter. This shocks me so much I feel paralyzed with shock and then the voice of Madam Maxime shouts: "Try again, more power." And the twins repeat their shout before casting their spells a second time.  
And when the body that their spells hit actually starts to moving in such a way that it is actually breathing again, do I feel my shock overwhelm me and I fall in one of the seats next to the bed. "You – you saved him." I whisper and then I turn to Madam Maxime who seems to have followed the twins and ask: "But – but how?"

"It is an emergency form of healing magic being used back in France and other parts of the continent. It uses magical energy that is hot like fire and cold like ice – or positive and negative energy – to give the heart a boost that helps it restart itself as well as gives the body the energy necessary to start working again."  
And as she tells me this does the giant woman motion for Poppy, who instantly does a scan on the new female body lying on the bed. And the Healer gasps before she rushes for the entrance and shouts: "Potter's change and the defibrillation have make him more resilient. She'll hang in long enough for the four hour potion brewing."  
To which Severus shouts: "YOU HEARD HER! GET TO WORK!" And instantly I hear sounds rushing through the Hospital Wing, while Poppy returns to the bed and puts new casts and bandages around the now fully changed body. And as I hear and see all this work being done to save the child, do I finally sigh in relief.

"Well congratulations, boys. You two just made up for the life debt your sister owes Potter – or should I say Mss. Potter." Severus then tells the twins, who are grinning at each other over the fact that they managed to cast the magic needed to save Mss. Potter's life successfully, but this instantly turns them both serious and the left one says:  
"We don't care." And the right one says: "She didn't deserve to die." And they chorus: "Not at the hands of the unworthy." At this Severus nods and I whisper: "Severus, please get Arthur here. Before Ronald gets the idea to go complain with Molly." And the twins cringe before they growl: "Blasted little owl of his."  
And I smile slightly as Snuffles whines at this, Sirius of course feeling stupid for having given the former best friend of his godson a gift like that and the twins also laugh, even if they don't know what is going on and then the two leave the cubicle. And a few minutes later, does the duo return with their very confused father.

Yet because I'd rather give the new Potter some well-respected privacy until everything has been taken care of, am I waiting for him outside the cubicle of the new Potter's bed. "Albus, what's going on? Why did the twins call me from the Hospital Wing? And why did they demand I come here instead of fetching Molly first?"  
The man asks and I sigh as I say: "It's because of your other son that is here, Arthur. You see, Ronald –." But then the man gasps and I can easily sense something happening in the family magic of House Weasley, something he senses as well as he asks: "Wait a second, Albus. Why does it feel as if the life debt has been – _repaid_?"  
And instantly the man grabs my robe and asks: "What happened to Harry? Tell me, Albus, please! What happened to that poor boy? It can't have been the tournament, was it? It hasn't started yet, has it?" But I shake my head and calmly pull his hands off my robe before I say: "It plays a role, but not a vital one, I'm afraid.  
You see, somehow – or better said, through someone – Harry became an unwanted fourth Champion and – well, Ronald, Ginerva and Mss. Granger didn't take lightly to that. They rallied up a quarter of Gryffindor House and then convinced the Head Girl, Mss. Supers, to contain the other three quarter – before they attacked.  
And their attack did almost take Mr. Potter his life, yet before he was about to die, Harry wished for me to change him into a girl. This to ensure that his legend would live on, but that his death would only be remembered by those who mattered. The transformation would have killed him – had it not been for Maxime and your twin sons."

The man looks shocked and I say: "And that is why I had them call you here. Ronald has his new owl, Pig, and when Minerva and I caught him in the act, he didn't portray any semblance of guilt, remorse or regret. I have no doubt Ronald will write Molly and turn the whole thing into a sob story with him as the victim.  
Arthur, I know you usually –." But here the man stops and he growls: "No son of mine will get away with an attempt of murder, Albus, I assure you." And the man turns around. Yet when he reaches the fireplace, does he turn around to face me yet again and he asks: "So, when can Molly and I expect Ginerva and Ronald home?"  
But I shake my head at this and say: "Expulsion is out of the question, Arthur. It will not be enough to relay the message that what they did was wrong. Lady Hogwarts has another plan in mind to punish both them and the other Gryffindors that attacked the new Mss. Potter." And the man nods before he says: "Got it, good luck, Albus."

And I nod at him before he leaves and after the man has left, does the door to the Hospital Wing open and does Minerva walk in. And because the situation is now under control, at least for the time being, do I smile at her in order to make her know that things are going much better, making the woman sigh in heartfelt relief.  
I then motion her to follow me into another cubicle and pull the curtains closed before I say: "I have good news and bad news for you, Minerva. Though the bad news does precede the good." This makes the woman sigh in relief and I tell her everything; of the potions, the request, the change and the twins saving Mss. Potter's life.  
The woman looks shocked and then sighs in relief, actually taking a seat on the bed in the cubicle as she asks: "So – so – so she – she'll be moved to the Fourth year's girl's dorm?" But I shake my head and say: "I'd rather she be moved to the Fifth. Mss. Bell is closer to her male form and will be a better help with the changes in her new life."  
At this Minerva nods and says: "I – I guess – I'll take a quick detour to the kitchens to get myself a pick-me-up and then head back to the Gryffindor dorm to let Mr. Longbottom and Mss. Bell know." At this I nod, but then I lie a hand on her shoulder and say: "Mr. Weasley can't find out. Please make sure of that, Minerva."

And the woman nods at me, this request apparently being what she needed to regain herself and when she has left, does Poppy come at me and ask: "Albus, what do I do about that dog? It won't leave Mss. Potter's side. It has practically tethered itself to the bottom of the poor girl's bed? How do I get it to leave for Merlin's sake?"  
But this makes me realize that, even with Mss. Potter now being out of danger's reach, there are still things that need to be done and yet again Lady Hogwarts has her sentient magic touch my mind, which makes me smile and say: "Just get me the Minister here, Poppy, and I will take care of everything. And don't send that poor dog out."  
And while this doesn't seem to be the answer Poppy was hoping for, does she still nod and leave. I then take a seat on the bed myself, knowing that Poppy actually embeds the blanket, matrass and pillow with a few spells that will make patients feel better. And indeed, I feel the magic revitalize my energy reserves.

This makes me sigh in relief and I keep my eyes closed for a few seconds. That is, until my magical senses notice Cornelius approaching and before the man can get through the curtains, have I taken a seat in one of the chairs and turned the bed into a desk for us to sit at. The man enters and instantly asks: "Albus, you needed me."  
And to my delight, do I almost hear Lady whispering a plan in my mind, as if the being herself is standing behind me and whispering in my ear. "Cornelius, thank you for coming. Please, take a seat. Poppy, could you go fetch Severus for me?" And when the snarky man has taken the last available seat, do I smile at him and say:  
"Severus, it seems that, last year, some of your knowledge was a little limited." The man looks confused and I say: "According to Lady Hogwarts, you are quite the expert in Dark Magic, but you seem to have, I'm sorry to say, made a vital mistake in your comparison between the Imperius curse and the Confundus spell."  
The man looks shocked and I say: "According to Lady Hogwarts, the Imperius curse can keep going, even when the target is asleep. However, I'm afraid the same doesn't count for the Confundus charm. And our three little lions from last year – were unconscious before they tried telling us that Sirius Black was innocent."

The two men look shocked and Cornelius asks: "Wait, are you saying that – that when Potter and the others said that – that they were telling the – the truth?" And I nod before I say: "However, we can't just bring this out to the public and expect them to welcome Sirius back with open arms. No, we need something to prove his innocence."  
"What on earth could prove that when all we have is the word of three teens?" And while I wonder how Lady Hogwarts is planning to accomplish this, do I say: "By putting Mr. Black – on probation." The two look shocked and I say: "Cornelius, Lady Hogwarts and I will take full responsibility for this idea, we assure you."  
"You are in contact with Lady Hogwarts? How long has that been going on? Why did you never tell me?" Cornelius asks shocked and I say: "I never told you, Cornelius, because Lady Hogwarts only saw reason to contact me tonight. And no Cornelius, I don't really understand why she believed this." The man hums and then gasps.

"Wait, the Champions were chosen tonight. Did something happen to some of them? Did they try to sabotage each other?" But I shake my head and say: "Someone Confunded the Goblet of Fire and it believed, I am truly sad to say, that Potter was to be a Champion for a Fourth school that only exists inside mind of the caster."  
The man looks shocked and I say: "And, to make matters even worse, did a portion of the Gryffindors not take kindly to the fact that one of their own, as they believed, cheated the Goblet into letting him in as a Champion. They attacked poor Potter and, I feel angered just thinking of it, but they almost managed to kill Potter."  
"K-k-k-kill? Potter is – is he – no, he – he can't be –." Yet here I stop the man and say: "Cornelius, the legend of the Boy-Who-Lived can live on, you need not to worry about that. However, Potter's injuries were horrible enough and, until a few minutes ago, was Poppy out of all of the necessary potions and draughts.  
Because of this, did we all believe that, yes, Harry would die, but Harry didn't want to die in such a way that it would become a media craze, so – he asked me to change him into a girl. And I won't deny it, Cornelius, the transformation would have killed poor little Potter, had it not been for Madam Maxime and the Weasley twins."

The man looks shocked and he asks: "And – and – and this – _won't_ hit the media." But I say: "Cornelius, even if this hits the news, it won't cause trouble for anyone other than the attackers. Not the Tournament as it was a Dark Wizard who Confunded the Goblet and not the Ministry as there was no way they could have prepared for this.  
 _However_ Sirius Black _is_ Harry Potter's godfather and, because he is innocent, he deserves this chance to be with his new goddaughter. And that is where the probation comes in. And yes, Cornelius, I will do all I can to keep a firm, close eye on the news, from the first reporter all the way to the edition of this story hitting the stores."

The man sighs relieved and he asks: "That – that sounds – that sounds fine, I guess. But – _how_ are we going to get in contact with Black? We weren't even able to hold him captive for more than an hour last year? How are we supposed to keep him long enough to let him know all this?" Yet I already know the answer and ask:  
"What do you think about this, Sirius?" And the man swipes the curtain aside as he says: "Just make sure I can keep my goddaughter as my main priority and that my probation will be over before the year ends and you've got me in." And the man smirks, leaning against my side of the desk as Cornelius jumps up and shouts:  
"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" And Sirius answers: "I was taken alongside Remus after he finally got through to the Floo. I've been staying with him from time to time as he knows I'm innocent, just like my little girl, Granger and that bastard of a traitor.""Wait, you mean the – the Weasley boy? He – he attacked Potter?"  
And Sirius turns dark with fury as he growls: "Apparently. Albus told me and Remy the whole tale on the way from Gryffindor common room to here – before we heard Snape here tell us that Poppy was out of the necessary potions. Oh and Snape, before I forget. My little girl wanted you to know that the life debt has been repaid."

This shocks both Severus and myself and Sirius shrugs as he says: "She knew that it was you who told Madam Maxime of what Albus here was doing and so feels that you are as responsible for the twins restarting her heart as Maxime and the boys are. Her heart was restarted, her life given a new chance, the life debt repaid."  
And while Severus looks shocked that our new female Potter has decided on this, does he then nod and say: "Minister, I'm not sure how we'll manage to get Black a probation that can get him to stay here until the end of the year, but I do agree. He deserves his freedom and Potter deserves a devoted, determined guardian."  
And while Sirius looks shocked that his rival is complimenting him like this, does he then give the man a small smile before Cornelius takes a deep breath and says: "Alright, but I still have one question." Yet I say: "Don't worry, Cornelius. Lady Hogwarts told me she will come with a solution at breakfast tomorrow."

Making the man sigh in relief, but then he turns to Sirius and says: "Alright then. Black, make sure you have Poppy look you over, follow her health regime to the letter and, most importantly –." But then Sirius turns stern and practically growls: " _No one_ will come near my little girl without my permission, I assure you."  
And Cornelius looks a little intimidated before I ask: "May I make a suggestion, Sirius? I know your goddaughter is only fourteen, but I would like to send her to the fifth year dorm as that will allow her to share a room with one of her fellow Quidditch players. I know for a fact she is closer with Mss. Bell than with Mss. Brown."  
This makes Sirius turn thoughtful and he asks: "What about the rest of the team?" To which I answer: "The same." To this Sirius smiles and says: "Then I like that idea, though I would like to add that the other female members of her team are to join in on helping her getting used to be a girl. And the twins need to become her bodyguards."

At this Severus, Cornelius and I share a pleasant smile and I say: "That sounds wonderful. I will make sure to report all this at breakfast tomorrow. Now Sirius, why don't you go to join your new goddaughter. And Severus, could you please go report to the Houses that the reason behind your first visit has been covered?"  
And the two men nod before I ask: "Cornelius, can I ask you to make sure Amelia will be at the Great Hall tomorrow? In case we can catch the culprit who cursed the Goblet or in case one of the attackers tries something." And the Minister nods before we all leave for our respective tasks, me for my office and later my bed.

* * *

 _ **Whew, so much has been done.  
**_ _ **Harry Potter is now no more than a legend, Mss. Potter has been born, two life debts have been repaid and many, many lives are about to change. Now our female little girl will be waking up in two chapters from now, but next chapter will still be very grand as Lady Hogwarts will make an appearance and she will take action.  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	3. Lady Hogwarts Speaks

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This chapter is going to change the lives of all the attackers, the Chasers, the Weasley elders, the culprit behind the curse on the Goblet and, of course, Sirius and his new goddaughter. However, I also intend to change things up for Remus, Minerva and all of Gryffindor, though the way I intend this, I think you will greatly enjoy.  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 03  
**_ _ **Lady Hogwarts Speaks**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Dumbledore's POV**_

The fact that Sirius is now soon to be a free man and that Harry has gotten out of all the drama that comes with being famous made sure I actually slept better than I expected after all the drama and concerns I have felt for most of the night and now I am more than ready to find out what Lady Hogwarts has planned.  
Minerva and I made sure that the four Heads of House were to be inside the Great Hall before anyone else and when they were certain that all of their students were awake, did I use the Sonorus charm to speak to all of Hogwarts and say: **"All students report to the Great Hall, please! Important news will be relayed today!"  
** And when House Gryffindor comes down, does Minerva use the same charm and says: " **Hold it! Those who got a new dorm last night move into the Hall first. The rest remains behind. No Mr. McLaggen, you will sit here at the Head Table side of your Table. Same for all those with a new dorm. Move along NOW**!"  
And while the Lions look shocked, does McLaggen then start to smirk along with Ronald and the rest of the attackers do as asked. Minerva then guides the rest of her students to the Gryffindor Table, but to my pride, does she make sure that there are several seats empty between the attackers and the lions that had been held captive.

Then the rest of the school is seated, the foreigners glaring at the attacking lions to prove that Igor and Olympe have told them what happened and I know things need to be cleared up soon before glares potentially become curses. And then I find something out I really never expected in all of my years of tenure as Headmaster.  
I stand up and say: "Students, good morning. Allow me to apologize for ordering you to the Great Hall before you can get ready for another day of classes, but important news has come to light in regards to various events that transpired last night. Especially events that took place _after_ the Four Champion names were called out.  
However, the news of these events will not be relayed by myself or my staff. As some of you may know, Hogwarts truly is a magical castle, in the sense that magic has been performed inside her halls long enough that she has gained a sentient existence, an entity that comes to the aid of the staff whenever she feels necessary.  
However, last night, Lady Hogwarts didn't come to the aid of the teachers, she called on the aid of the teachers, in order to stop a serious transgression from taking place. Further information, I will leave to her sentient being. Please give an honorable welcome to the sentient being of our fine school, Lady Hogwarts herself."  
And with that, do I sit down and feel the energy that allows me to move leave my form together with a bit of my magic. And while this makes it so I can only blink and breath while in my seat, does a gorgeous female entity appear from the many sparkling lights that leave my body and solidify into this form behind the owl stand.

 _ **Lady Hogwarts' POV**_

I know that many of the students here wonder why I only acted last night and not two years ago with the Chamber or the Dementors and hate the fact that enough dark or malevolent magic can severe my connection with the Headmaster, regardless of how powerful he or she might be. But I ignore this and focus on the task at hand.  
"Greetings, students, staff, guests and – imposters." And with that and a snap of my fingers does the seat of the fake Alastor Moody get encased by large stone plagues that make sure his staff falls to the side and that only his neck and head remain uncovered. The man's good eye widens, but I snarl: "You don't fool the one you live in, pall."  
And instantly I spot Minerva turning a worried glance at Albus before I decide to give in to the teenage side within me that has been developed thanks to all the teenagers that have come and gone over the centuries. I snap my fingers again and Moody's famous flask appears in front of the self-absorbed Hermione Granger.  
"Mss. Granger, why don't you tell the school what's in that flask? I'm sure a scent like that is one you and your compatriot, Ronald, won't be forgetting anytime soon." The girl looks shocked, but then a large grin of pride adorns her face. That is until she actually sniffs the drink and gasps: "Wait, that's – that's – Polyjuice Potion."

And I send a smirk of my own her way as I say: "An imposter pretending to be a world-renowned Auror and using Dark Magic to bring chaos into your _former_ best friend's life. Sure sounds a lot more plausible than your little theory of your _former_ best friend lying to you about his lack of a desire to join the Tournament, don't you think?"  
And the girl looks shocked as I say: "I've had millions of students walk my halls, Mss. Granger. I know how they think and I can be just as vicious as them. However, your pride and ego just aren't worth my time, not when so many other, more worthy students, deserve what I have to tell them about your actions last night."  
And the girl looks at me flabbergasted before I tell her friend: "Oh, and Ronald, Mr. McLaggen? The only reason Minerva gave you _special_ treatment, was so she could enchant the empty seats to keep you from doing to your fellow Lions what you did to your _former_ best friend last night. It wasn't because you deserved _special_ treatment."  
The two look shocked and I smirk as I say: "Go ahead. Try and reach for one of the students on the other side. I know what spells Minerva used to prevent that and I fully approve." Yet the two and their seat partners seem to have lost the spunk and courage they had last night and just keep looking at me, making me shrug.

"Very well then, less time for me to be bothered, only better. Anyway –." I clear my throat and turn to the rest of the school as I say: "As I'm sure you've noticed, those of Beauxbattons and Durmstrang are already aware of what I will be telling you. And may I just say, I very much approve of their response to having heard this.  
Allow me to recap what most of you do know. Last night something made me call on Albus, Minerva, Igor, Olympe and Severus to get to Gryffindor common room. Something that resulted in Severus visiting the other three Houses and gathering many students with proper Potions making skills to come to the Hospital Wing.  
The reason? The group you see sitting here attacked Harry Potter in the belief that he lied to them when he told them the same thing he told Albus and the others; that he had no idea how his name got out of the Goblet and that he didn't do it or asked a fellow student to do it. That attack resulted – in Harry Potter's death."  
And gasps and cries of horror ring through the entire Great Hall before Ronald jumps up and shouts: "You're lying! Harry always survives everything! He survived the bloody Killing Curse! He –." But then a female voice shrieks: "HE'S DEAD, RONALD BILLIUS! HE'S DEAD AND YOU AND YOUR SISTER KILLED HIM!"

And Ronald's mouth drops when he sees Molly, Arthur and William storm into the Great Hall. Yet before Molly can reach her son, do the twins jump up and say: "Mum, just let Lady Hogwarts continue. She'll handle that traitorous bastard." And while Molly seems reluctant, does she let her sons lead her away.  
"We're not doing this for you, Ronald." Fred then says and George goes on: "We're doing this for her." And while I have no doubt that everyone believes that he means his mother, do I fight my smirk as I know they mean little Mss. Potter instead. The same Mss. Potter who I know will wake in about an hour time or so.

I then focus back on the Great Hall and say: "Yes, Harry Potter is dead. Fred and George managed to get him to Poppy safely, but Poppy herself was out of all of the required potions and making them would take 4 hours to more. And due to Potter being allergic to many Pain Relievers, would the injuries kill him in 3 hours.  
However, I have an important – though you may not directly understand why – question. Who here was disappointed when Harry Potter came to Hogwarts – and did not live up to the legend you knew about him for years?" And while many students look shocked, confused and uncomfortable, do many hands rise nonetheless.  
I nod at them all and ask: "And who would like a chance to continue believing in the Boy-Who-Lived legend?" To which Cedric asks: "How can we do that if Harry Potter died on the night he became famous in the first place?" And I settle all their concerns as I say: "By believing in the legend – and letting Mss. Potter live her life."

And at this I can practically feel the shock and confusion become palpable in the air of the Great Hall before Mss. Bell shouts: "So that's why there was an extra bed in my dorm when I woke up!" At which I happily nod and say: "Yes dear, Albus believed you being friends with Mss. Potter would help her feel better.  
Hope you don't mind, Mss. Brown." Yet the girl in question sighs and says: "I don't deserve to share a dorm with her anyway. It wouldn't be right, seeing as how my other two dorm mates were part of the attack. It would just give her nightmares. I'm glad the Headmaster made this decision. It was the right one to make."  
She then turns to Mss. Bell and mutters: "Please, take good care of her." And while Mss. Bell nods, do I smile at them both as I say: "Words well spoken, Mss. Bell. And now for the one thing I am sure you and your House have been waiting for all night. What I intend to do to punish those that thought attacking a single student was right."

Everyone looks at me at this, the faces of many a Gryffindor proving my words true and I start to pace as I know I will have a lot to say in this regard. "First of all, last night's actions were so horrendous, many would believe that expulsion would be the only suitable punishment. I believe expulsion is an easy way out punishment.  
No, these transgressors need to stay here, where they can feel the full brunt of their actions and the consequences. However, I don't trust them to try and perform their actions on other innocent bystanders, so I have decided that they can no longer be considered Gryffindors – at least not in the full sense of the word."  
This shocks those seated up front at the Lion Table and I go on: "From now on, there will be a new Sub-House, so to say, at Hogwarts. This Sub-House will be for those who broke the Hogwarts rules fiercely enough they should be expelled, but where expulsion would, again, be an easy way out. Instead, they will be Grounded."  
By now several of the older transgressors are white with horror and yet I ignore this, pacing as I say: "Those that are Grounded will be punished by having several rights taken from them, followed by a few other rights being potentially removed if they push any member of staff far enough to decide they deserve this.

Visits to Hogsmeade, the Quidditch pitch, the Tasks, the Yule Ball and the Library are revoked. Madam Pince will allow those still in your _former_ House to take books with them, but if you complain about said books, Madam Pince will be allowed to revoke this right for a day, week, fortnight, month and finally semester.  
Also, if your complaint comes on the final day of one semester, Madam Pince will be allowed to have the punishment take place in the following semester, let that be clear. Also, try-outs and chances for gaining the Prefect, Head Boy or Girl or Team Captain badge are nullified. And finally will there be two more punishments."  
The former Lions by now look white with horror and shock, while the others are cringing at how harsh their fellow students are being punished and I ask: "Mss. Supers, what is Gryffindor's current point total?" And while the girl is reluctant and even hesitant, does she answer: "Four Hundred and Eighty-nine, Lady Hogwarts."  
To this I quickly do the math and say: "Then I hereby take 978 points from Gryffindor. And the Grounded students are suspended from earning points for a fortnight." Yet this is the wrong thing to say as it seems to give Granger her bravado back and she shouts: "But then Gryffindor will never win anything back again!"

Yet at this I just stare at her and ask: "You do realize you just insulted an entire House of students, right Granger?" And the girl turns red as she looks at her table mortified before I mutter: "You better sit down now. Especially considering the fact that I still have one punishment left to explain, a potential one, that is."  
And while the girl seems mortified that there is more, does she sit down and I say: "Like with the library and the day system, are there two more events in which this system can work. One of them will be the Grounds where, if you are punished this way, Hagrid and Pomona will escort you from and to their respective classes.  
Otherwise, you are not to enter the Grounds – and seeing the Quidditch, Task and Hogsmeade ban, you don't really have a reason to go out, do you? Either way, the other event in which this can count is classes. And no, trying to get this system to work for a class you don't like won't happen; I will ensure that myself, just so you all know."

At this some of the transgressors look grim and defeated and I decide to finish things up as I say: "And now for the final bits of news. The first is the name for this new Sub-House. Due to the events of last night – and the significance of the date on which they transpired, did I decide on a name and _Founder_ symbolic to last night's actions.  
Or better said, symbolic to Mss. Weasley, Mss. Granger and Mr. Weasley's actions. And while this may, for now, only be known to a select few, do I want to make one thing clear. I, Lady Hogwarts, hereby swear that Peter Pettigrew was a traitor to House Potter and the cause of Lily and James Potter being murdered.  
On my magic I swear, on my essence so mote it be." And while this drops many of the mouths in the Great Hall, do I feel the Great Hall responding to my oath, causing for the torches to light up and for the candles to burst into flames and start floating a little higher. Everyone looks at this and I say: "That should prove my point."

"But, what does this have to do with the – oooooooh." Cedric then says and I smile at him as I say: "Exactly, Mr. Diggory. Oh, and you will be happy to know that Mr. Weasley, Mss. Weasley and Mss. Granger's actions, alongside Mss. Potter's near death experience, caused for the contract making her a Champion to cancel itself."  
"WHAT? BUT HOW? THE BRAT LIVED! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" The fake Moody screams and I glare at him as I say: "It's possible, because Mss. Potter didn't just change gender. Her magical core and signature were changed as well. The Goblet noticed this before she died and didn't recognize her signature after she was revived.  
So when she died, the contract got cancelled and when she was revived, the Goblet didn't see this as a reason to revive her contract as well as her signature didn't match that on the contract. So sorry, but your plans failed on the day they started coming to fruition. And I will do what I can to ensure that keeps happening, thank you."  
And while the bastard starts snarling, does my hold on him stand and I ignore him as I turn back to the students and say: "Therefore, I would like to announce that, from this day forward, Hogwarts will have a Sub-House that will be known as the Hyena House; the House Founded by the betrayal of Peter Pettigrew, its Founder in essence."

And with a snap of my fingers and a grin on my face, do I force the trims on the robes of the transgressors to change from red to Grey, for the mascot on their robes to change from a Lion to a Hyena and for the shield in the Hyena's paws to turn from red and gold to grey and dark brown, shocking the wearers.  
"You – you – you – YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Ronald then snarls and I ask: "Just like you can't trick your _best friend_ into constantly taking out money or how your sister can't read a book that is on the British Banned literature list?" And both Weasleys turn white with shock as I say: "Yes, Minerva and I know all about that."  
I then turn to the woman in question and say: "And speaking of you, Minerva, I would like to make you a special offer, one that will help Albus with his newcomer and the newcomer's probation problem as well." And this makes the woman look at her favorite colleague quite confused, yet makes Severus smirk in acceptance.  
I then turn to the fake Moody with a smirk as I say: "For you see, you faker. The DADA curse has struck again and your employment here has been permanently terminated, but it's not just your position that requires a few, shall we say, changes for the better." And while the man glares at me with both eyes, do I turn my back on him.

"Students of Hogwarts, now that you know that Peter Pettigrew, who was supposedly murdered by Sirius Black, was a killer and a traitor, are you willing to give Sirius Black a chance, with the promise that this chance equals his probation term?" This makes much muttering ring through the Great Hall and then Fleur Delacour asks:  
"Will it help you, perhaps, to know that France never agreed with your Minister on making the hunt for Monsieur Black an International search and that they never joined in on said search? We do not know who Monsieur Black is, but our Ministry voiced their disbelief of his sentence based on his record until before his arrest."  
And while I can tell that the girl is clearly using her Veela allure to make the more weak-minded of the boys here agree with her, do I not stop her as I am quite sure that my next message will seal the deal and I say: "Not to mention that he has actually been at Hogwarts since last night and was called on by Potter when he was on his death-bed."

This makes many of the muttering students look at me shocked and I turn to Gryffindor Table as I say: "Sirius agreed on the probation on a few terms. One, that his probation ended by the end of the year and two, that little Mss. Potter was allowed to remain his main focus and concern. And after agreeing, did he give Albus two orders.  
One, the Weasley twins are to be Mss. Potter's personal bodyguards until her endurance levels, her physical and her mental and emotional strength have returned to acceptable levels. And two, the Chasers of Gryffindor are to help her adjust to the life as a girl, no exceptions on what makes a girl stand out from a boy."  
At this the Gryffindors in question look at each other and then I decide to take one last action as I can actually sense that Mss. Potter is about to wake and I really want this team of five to head there, but not before they know everything I wish to inform them as they will, later on, need to rely onto their new friend and team mate.

"Now, as I'm sure you remember, I mentioned Minerva when I started on all this and I did not do this without reason. Minerva, I know you and I know you have a mean streak the size of my castle's lifespan. How would you like to become the new Warden of the Hyena House? Do know that if you say yes, concessions must be made."  
The woman hesitates at this and I say: "Concessions such as you transferring the rights of Head of Gryffindor House and Transfigurations Teacher to our good old friend, Professor R.J. Lupin, while his friend, Mr. _I'm On Probation_ Black –." This causes snickering and giggles all round as I finish: "To become the new DADA teacher."  
And while the woman starts to grimace at this, does Severus shock her as he says: "Good way to have Black's probation last until the end of the year and give him an excuse to be close to Mss. Potter. Plus, old responsibility traded in for a chance to enforce the belief that the new Sub-House is made for punishment? Sounds like a nice trade."  
The man smirks, his smirk partially due to how much he shocks the others in the staff and then Minerva stutters before she regains herself and says: "If even Severus is on board, who am I to complain?" To which I say: "You heard it here, Hogwarts. Hope you enjoy your new DADA and Transfigurations teachers.  
Oh and Gryffindor Quidditch team? Please head for the Hospital Wing, your Seeker is about to wake up." And with that do I let my body dissolve, let Albus' energy become my form once more and do I feel it retreating into his ancient body. Yet as the man gasps and regains himself, does his gasp cover up my fingers snapping one last time.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, that happened. The Hyena House is now a thing, the attackers are now part of this House, their new dorm ensures Mss. Potter's safety when in Gryffindor, Crouch got caught, Minerva has been appointed a new role and both a new teacher has returned to a different position along with a new teacher taking his old job.  
**_ _ **Next chapter, the Potter female awakes. And I know the title of the story is her official new name, but I just love writing it down like this. Also, please know that, while I do intend to make her look really, really hot, I am still not entirely sure how to describe her looks. The best way I can would be Tori from the series of Victorious.  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	4. I Am A Girl Now

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This chapter is mostly going to be recap of the last three, but then with a few twists here and there as Jillian – yes, I decided to just go there now that we have reached this chapter – will be giving her personal opinion on everything that Albus, Severus, Cornelius and Sirius have decided on. Man, all those names end on "us".  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. There is a chance I might mix up Jillian from this story with Jessica from To Read and To View. If you spot this mishap, please let me know. Sorry in advance.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 04  
**_ _ **I Am A Girl Now**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Jillian's POV**_

I have never been in more pain my entire life. Even the Basilisk poison of a few years back and the curses, spells and hexes that hit me last night didn't hurt as bad as my body does right now and to my shocked horror does it take my endurance levels only a few minutes after my consciousness returns to me before I start moaning.  
"Did the change actually lower my endurance levels? What was I thinking? Oh right, I wanted to die in such a way it wouldn't become a media craze for months to come. So, is it a good thing that the twins managed to save and stabilize me or not?" Goes through my mind before the pain nearly becomes too much for me.  
But then sweet relief appears to me as I hear Madam Pomfrey approaching and she says: "Good morning, Mss. Potter. Seems Albus was right. Your endurance levels have been reduced back to zero, making the pain caused to you last night be several times worse. Don't worry, sweet little one, I have a Pain Reliever right here."

And while I want to start screaming in pain, do I just moan in grateful relief. And yet when Madam Pomfrey puts the potion to my lips, do I screw up my eyes before getting a new reason to scream in pain as I drink the potion before moaning: "Madam Pomfrey please, lower the blinds. It's too light. My eyes hurt."  
And the woman waves her wand, but when she asks: "There, is that better dear?" Do I shake my head as the light is still hurtfully strong against my closed eyelids and the woman hums before she says: "Just let me know when it stops hurting." And to my relief do I notice her darkening the room more and more and more.  
Finally after a good two minutes, do I moan in relief as the pressure of the light is no longer painful to my lids and I mumble: "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Only to get shocked when she says: "I stopped a minute ago, dear. I just summoned a night mask and put it around your eyes. I had to or my Hospital would be too dark for me to work."

"But – but how? How did my eyesight get so bad? My eyes were the only things they didn't attack." I mutter shocked and Madam Pomfrey sighs as she says: "I can only imagine that Albus forgot to take off your glasses before he changed you. Such things can muck up the enchantment. Don't worry, dear, I know an optician expert."  
But this does make me whiten and I say: "Madam Pomfrey, my fame." And the woman gasps before she lies a hand just above my shoulder, but low enough that I can feel it being put there as she says: "Don't worry, dear, this expert is a good friend of mine. He has been keeping secrets of my patients for as long as I've known him."

This makes me sigh relieved and I ask: "How long do you think it will take before the media will get wind of this?" And in answer to this question do I get a new shock as I actually hear Sirius' voice say: "Albus will be taking care of all that, little one as well as take responsibility for any backslashes alongside Lady Hogwarts."  
But I don't pay attention to the answer and only ask: "Sirius, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in your dog form? Surely you realize that –." But then I feel Sirius do the same as Madam Pomfrey did earlier and he says: "Little one, don't worry about it. Albus managed to make sure I am on probation and will soon be freed.  
It all happened after you vowed that Snape's life debt to your family has been repaid. They're just waiting for Lady Hogwarts to find something I can do to prove I have earned my probation. So don't worry about me, just focus on getting better. You took a beating similar to a skirmish with a Death Eater last night and that worries me."  
At this I want to press my hands down on the bed so I can push myself up, but just putting pressure on my arms is enough to make me moan in pain and instantly Sirius says: "Don't even think of it, young lady. Your body has become a dozen times weaker since your change and it is not helping your healing process.

Which is what you need to focus on. Here, I'll ask Poppy if she'll put spells on your bed to have it adjust to when you want to sit up or something." And I smile at the man – or at least try to as the pain in my neck makes me work hard to hold back a moan and because I am not entirely sure on which side of my bed he's standing.  
I then feel his hand softly going over my skin – or at least feel it going over the parts of my skin that aren't covered in bandages – and while at the bandaged parts it would have hurt, do I moan in delight at how soft and gentle his touch feels to my still unblemished skin. "Everything will work out, little one, I promise."  
And yet then we both get shocked when a chorus of voices says: "And so do we!" And I try to crane my neck in the direction of their voices, but this makes me cringe in pain and I ask: "Wait. Fred? George? Girls?" And I hear five pair of footsteps get closer before Angelina's voice says: "We're here, sweetie, and we know, Mr. Black."

This makes both Sirius and I sigh in relief before Katie asks: "What's with the night mask?" And I sigh as I say: "Professor Dumbledore forgot to take off my glasses when he changed me. My eyesight is completely ruined and Madam Pomfrey needs to make the Hospital Wing too dark for her to work in if I want to take it off.  
She's calling an Optician as we speak." At this the girls hum to let me know that they understand before Katie says: "Oh, by the way, we took your trunk with us. We were hoping someone here could cast the same spell on your clothes as Dumbledore did on you. You are going to need more gender appropriate cloths, after all."  
This makes me smile at them and I say: "Thanks girls. And you're right, I will. Especially seeing as how I probably won't be getting out of here anytime soon or get a chance to go shopping." And to this I hear Madam Pomfrey say: "You can be assured of that, young lady. I doubt you will be leaving here before the end of the week."  
At this I would have groaned, had it not been for the level of pain I had been in before the Pain Relief was helped down my throat and instead I just sigh and let my body sink a little deeper into the bed before I say: "You know, I really can't wait for that optician to heal my eyes. I want to know what I look like now, like really bad."

At this the others laugh and Madam Pomfrey says: "Don't worry about it, Mss. Potter. My friend will be here any minute now and he hasn't had any client yet that he hasn't been able to help. And some people had worse eye injuries than you do." This makes me sigh in relief and I ask: "And Sirius? Did you tell him of that?"  
And the woman confirms this before I hear Alicia asks: "Madam Pomfrey, are you any good with gender changing spells? You know, to make our friend's clothes more female?" But the matron gives a negative answer to this before a familiar ancient voice says: "Then perhaps, I can be of help with that, Mss. Spinnet."  
And I smile as I hear the heeled boots of Professor Dumbledore come over and Sirius asks: "How did breakfast go?" And the man answers: "Lady Hogwarts has given the attackers a very just punishment and she even caught the person who put your godchild's name in the Goblet. Oh and sweetie, you're a Champion no more."  
This shocks me and I ask: "What? But – I thought the contract was unbreakable. How did that happen?" And the man's voice turns grave as he says: "Your near-death experience combined with you having changed gender and your magical signature. Your death voided the contract, which didn't recognize your reborn core."

This really shocks and amazes me, but then I burst out laughing and ask: "So those bastards were furious at the thought of me having done something I didn't do and then their actions make it so that what they thought I did gets undone? Oh sweet Merlin, now that is just pure irony." And I laugh a little more before sighing in relief.  
"Yes, it really is amazing how their horrible actions made sure that you didn't have to do anything you didn't want to, but for now you shouldn't concern yourself with that. Your main priorities are your health, getting used to your new gender and getting back to being yourself. And perhaps think of a new name, my dear?"  
At this I gasp as I didn't even think of that after being revived last night and I smile as I say: "I'll think of something, sir. I promise." And the man makes a confirmative sound before a new voice makes me tense as a posh voice asks: "Now Poppy dear, where is my darling new client?" And a new pair of shoes approach my bed.

"Oh my, aren't you just an outright beauty? I can only imagine how many marriage contracts your family must be getting on a daily basis. Whew, do hope one of these handsome lads here is keeping the nastier ones away from you, you gorgeous beauty, you." The voice gushes as he seems to have spotted me before he goes on:  
"Poppy, you naughty matron, you. You know I prefer it if you tell me the looks of my clients, so I can adjust their potential requirements to their looks, such as glasses and night masks. Oh and speaking of which, why is my darling new client wearing one anyway? Something wrong with the lighting? Come on, give me details?"  
And his behavior, even if I can't see it, actually shocks and astounds me as I can barely believe anyone can behave like this before Madam Pomfrey says: "I didn't tell you, Omar, because I didn't feel comfortable telling you just _who_ your client is when on the floo. This is Mss. Potter, she's had a gender change just last night."

And the man gasps as he asks: "What on earth would make her want to do a thing like that? I mean, not that she doesn't look absolutely _fabulous_ , but I just can't picture it. What brought this forth? Please, please Poppy, you have to tell me." And by now I am wondering if the man wouldn't be better suited as a gossip journalist.  
"What happened is that our brother went too far with his beliefs and his stupidity." One of the twins then says and the other growls: "And that those assets of him almost cost our best friend his life." And then Katie goes on: "Only she didn't want to die and cause a media storm, so she had the Headmaster change her gender."  
At this the optician hums and says: "I see. And I assume that precious old Dumbledore kept poor little Mss. Potter's glasses on while doing this? Yes, yes, I can see what is wrong here now. Let me do a quick scan and then I can get to work on the healing materials. Though problems like this won't solve themselves right quick, I'm afraid."

At which I sigh and ask: "I'll be wearing this night mask for a while, won't I?" To which the man answers: "I'm afraid so, though I will change the looks a little to fit your gorgeous beauty a bit more. Though that will have to wait till later. It's scanning time." And with that do I sense the man coming to stand by my pillow.  
"Be careful, Omar. Mss. Potter has had her endurance levels reduced to zero and she is still recovering from the attack she suffered last night. Make sure your touch is as gentle as possible." Madam Pomfrey then tells the man and he asks: "Don't I always, Poppy dearest." And the giggle that escapes her assures me of this.  
I then feel the man's hand gently lie itself on a part of my forehead that isn't covered in bandages and feel his presence lean over me. At the same time I can almost feel a strange wind blowing against my mask and I realize it must be his wand waving over my eyes and scanning them. At this I lie perfectly still and wait patiently.

The hand vanishes after a few minutes and so does the leaning presence and I hear the man hum as he must be going over the results of his scan before he says: "Well, you weren't wrong, Poppy. Mss. Potter's eyesight really is quite horrible right now. Her Cornea, lens and pupil are completely messed up and will take some time to heal.  
Luckily enough, I do have the right materials to make products that can help her heal and according to my stats, there are even a few methods. One is a pair of natural glasses, but those will take a year before they have fully fixed her eyesight. The other is a pair of sunglasses, which, due to their shading, reduces that time to three months.

However, both sets will need to be enchanted to make sure only she herself and those she trusts can take them off and they can't come off unless she already has her mask on, which will need the same protective enchantments. Seeing last night's attack and all that." The man ends his explanation and Dumbledore says:  
"You work on the glasses, Mr. Saph. I will ensure that they have the proper protective enchantments when they are finished. My dear girl, would you rather have sunglasses or regular?" And I answer: "Sunglasses. The less I have to be blinded by a night mask, the better. Mr. Saph, when will my new glasses be ready?"  
"Tomorrow, my dear. I promise. Now, I got to get back to my shop to get it all put together, but before I go, I need to know one quick thing. And I'm sorry, deary, but you're better off out cold for that." This instantly sets my worries on top level and Dumbledore asks: "Why?" And the answer the man gives me calms me down:

"I need to see her eye-color, of course. So I know what color the sunglasses will be. I may be an optician, but I do have a strong sense for style and fashion." And everyone around me sighs in relief before I say: "I guess fitting my new clothes will have to wait. Mr. Saph, whenever you're ready. I feel I can use a nap."  
And instantly Madam Pomfrey is at my side as she says: "Here you go, dear. I had the students make a Dreamless sleep potion that, amazingly enough, lacks the ingredients that make the draught easily addictive. Have some rest." And I happily gulp down the potion, my body having gone through too many shocks in one morning.

 _ **Later that day**_

I groan as I feel my body returning to the land of the conscious and the living and want to open my eyes when I feel a strange form of pressure on them. And while this worries me at first, do I then remember the night mask Madam Pomfrey gave me and I sigh in relief, letting go of the tension that came with my earlier worries.  
"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" I then suddenly hear someone ask and mutter: "Well rested, but – I was worried for a second. When I couldn't open my eyes because of the mask." And I hear Sirius hum in agreement before he asks: "Want to know what Mr. Saph found out?" And instantly ask: "Did I lose mum's eyes?"  
To which the man asks: "A little. You now have specks of hazel brown in them. And I have to admit, sweetie, you definitely look a much better mix between Lily and James now, though with a hint of your grandmother Dorea too. You have her cheekbones and her thin body structure. Mr. Saph sure wasn't kidding when he called you gorgeous."

This makes me turn really red and I ask: "You think the twins are going to do as he suggested?" To which the man says: "I already warned them what would happen if they didn't. Oh, and apparently they managed to find something on which they can base my new probation, though I did get to set down a few conditions."  
Instantly I feel curious, excited and concerned and I ask: "What? What did they find?" And Sirius lies his hand back where it was before as he says: "Calm yourself, sweetie, it's fine. They just appointed me the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Turned out Moody was being impersonated. He's here now too."  
And this really makes me want to try and sit up, but then Sirius moves his hand down and says: "Don't even think about it. Your body is still way too weak for sitting up like that. Here, let me." And I actually feel the head part of my bed start to tilt itself until I feel like leaning back against the comfy backrest of a chair or couch.

"Poppy did as I said, felt it would be a good way to help your body heal without putting it through unnecessary strain." Sirius tells me and I ask: "So, wait. It was this – this imposter who put my name in the Goblet?" And Sirius hums in acknowledgment before I ask: "What were your conditions?" And the man happily tells me:  
"My contract only lasts until the last school day before the exams, but can be restarted in the following year if I feel like it and I am allowed to drop any potential class if I get a feel or belief that you are in need of me. Old Fudge and Albus were actually quite shocked that that was all I asked for, but it's the only stuff that matters to me.  
With the first condition I might just evade that damned curse that is on the job and the second only further proves that I have a good heart, which will appeal to the public. Though that was more a benefit in Fudge's eyes than mine. I just don't want to risk the chance that I might not be there for you when you need me."

This makes me feel teary eyed, which kind of hurts as blinking them away stings my eyes, but then Sirius suddenly changes the subject and says: "Oh, and Albus changed your clothes while you were sleeping. He also really needed to cast quite a few permanent shrinking charms. Why did you have so many tents for clothes anyway?"  
At this I sigh and say: "Because they're Dudley's –." Only to gasp as a new realization makes fear overwhelm me with its intensity and I whisper: "The Dursleys." But then Sirius softly grabs both my shoulders and says: "I already talked to Albus, sweetie, and we agreed that this change might be a bit too much for them to swallow."  
And instantly I feel my fear receding as I ask: "So – I'm not going back?" To which Sirius moves his head near my ear and whispers: "I didn't say this to Albus in our talk, but if all goes according to plan, Fudge will have an adoption form joining my release papers by the end of the year. You'll be my daughter, sweetie, and you'll live with me."  
And instantly the need to wrap my arms around the man overwhelms me, only for me to scream in pain as jolts of pain spring through my arms, making Sirius curse as he pulls back and starts to apologize, Madam Pomfrey's shoes sounding to rush over and the matron asking: "What happened?" To which Sirius curses and says:

"I enticed her. I told her of my plans for when I get released and didn't think of how strong she would try to physically react to it." And while I hear nothing over my whimpering, do I just know that Madam Pomfrey is glaring at the man before she puts another bottle to my lips and says: "Here you go, dear, another Pain-Reliever."  
And while part of me wonders for how much longer I am going to have to swallow these nasty concoctions, do I still feel immensely grateful as I gulp down the draught and then gasp in relief as the magic of the draught instantly calms down my inflamed nerves and I lean back against the softness of my pillow and bed.  
"Poppy, I thought she was allergic to that." Sirius then says, but the woman states back: "There's been enough time between them. As long as she takes them with several hours between, her allergy won't act up. Don't worry, Sirius, I know how to do this." And even with my eye mask on, do I know the man is smiling guiltily.

I then feel the bed starting to go back to being flat, but I stop this and say: "Wait, I want to try out one of my new clothes first, please.""Are you sure about that, dear?" And I nod as I say: "Yes, I am. The Potion is working and will make it less painful if I have to move my arms to put on a shirt or something. Please Madam Pomfrey."  
And the matron sighs before she says: "I'll get the girls in here. But I do want you to move as little as possible and let the girls use Mobilicorpus where possible, understand?" I nod and a few minutes later four pairs of feet approach me before I hear something heavy and wooden hitting the ground near the foot of my bed.  
"Hey girlfriend, hope you don't mind, but we added a few things to your wardrobe. Just a single sample of each kind of cloth that sets female clothes apart from male. You know, tops with spaghetti straps, tops with a single strap, tops with two straps, shirts with short sleeves, shirts with long sleeves and of course dresses and skirts."  
And while I can barely believe that there could be so many differences between the design of shirts, do I still smile at where I can hear Angelina's voice coming from and then Alicia says: "Ehm, Mr. Black, you better leave. We're going to help your goddaughter learn how to put things on like a bra and –." And instantly the man says:

"Have fun." Before I hear his footsteps hurrying away, making me giggle before I ask: "Is there really a certain method to putting on a bra?" And Katie says: "Yes, and explaining it is going to make it sound really strange, so we will just talk you through it step by step, okay?" And I happily nod before the girls move over.  
I then feel a wave of magic pull me off the tilted bed a little and hear Alicia speak as I feel someone vanish my hospital top and the girl says: "Okay, so the first thing you do – and this is also the strangest part of it – is to put the bra upside down and to put the front of the cups against your back." And I actually feel her doing so.  
This really confuses me and I ask: "Why do it like that?" And the girl answers: "So you can have the clasps on your front and close your bra properly. Now, going by your waist size, you need to always put it on the second set of rings and clasps. Here, put your hands where you feel mine." And I strain myself to do so.  
The Pain Reliever definitely helps keep my nerves from screaming and keeps them under a strong sedated sense of magic, but I still moan and whimper a little as I feel my fingers touch hers as well as touch a set of two tiny metal rings and two metal clasps and once I feel assured I have the feeling memorized, do I drop my arms again.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, once the claps are closed, you turn the bra back around and then it's just a matter of pulling the cups up and putting the straps on your shoulders. And adjusting the size of the straps, so they properly support your bra without feeling too tight, of course." And I feel her turning the bra around to my front.  
"Alicia, can you please use Mobilicorpus on my arms. I – I don't think I can take lifting them a second time." I whisper at her and to my relief does the girl do as asked, my arms feeling even more numb thanks to her spell cast and making it so that I feel barely no pain at all as she helps me pull my arms through the straps.  
The girl then moves over to my back and seems to adjust the straps, yet it's not the straps that are currently causing me to feel uncomfortable as I ask: "Hey girls, do – eh – do any of you know size-increasing spells. It's just – eh – this bra is so tight against my chest, I can – eh – barely even breath. It kind of hurts."

And the girls seem to cringe – or I can only imagine that is what they do – before Katie says: "Sorry about that one, girlfriend. We just changed a few of the shirts we were planning to replace with new ones into basic sized bras. We really should have changed them before we put them on, but we didn't want to make them too big."  
This makes me smile at them and then I sigh in relief as the pressure against my chest, which I can only assume is due to both the bra and the actual size of my own breasts, lessens considerably. "There, that should make it so you don't feel the pressure, but that your bra still supports the weight and you don't get hanging tits."

And this again makes me turn red before I ask: "So, shirts now?" But then Angelina says: "Not quite yet. I know you were only just getting into discovering girls and all when you were Harry, but there is one other piece of clothing that sets us apart, you know." This confuses me and I ask: "Really? What else is there?"  
And the girl makes me feel heavily embarrassed as she says: "The different kinds of underwear. Girls actually get to wear four different kinds of briefs and three different kinds of panties. Though I really wouldn't wear the third just yet." Yet even though Angelina says this, do I still hear her and the other girls giggle scandalously afterwards.  
And instantly I retort: "I'd rather just start with a basic set of briefs, if you don't mind?" To which the girls asks: "You really don't want to at least try out a pair of panties?" To which I sigh and say: "I'm not sure the Pain Reliever will work long enough for that and me putting on a new outfit." To which they hum in understanding.  
"Tomorrow then, okay?" And I nod, feeling relieved that they're not trying to overwhelm me too much all at the same time and with a bit of help of Alicia and another Mobilicorpus, do I feel a pair of simple briefs being put on my hips, yet the sense of there not being anything pressing against the fabric really is strange.

"I really have a female body now, don't I?" I whisper to myself and Angelina asks: "Guess not feeling a penis really brings it home, doesn't it girlfriend?" And while I turn red again at her bold language, do I nod before a male voice asks: "How are doing, girls?" And Katie says: "She's almost ready, Mr. Black, just a little more."  
I then somehow manage to hear that she has turned back to me and she says: "Okay, sweetheart. Because we only have so long until the Pain Reliever wears off, let's just go easy and put you in a dress, okay?" And while I now really wish that I had my sunglasses already, do I nod in grateful agreement with her.  
I then feel Angelina casting the Mobilicorpus to pull my whole body off the bed before another spell makes my arms rise above my head and after this, I feel a soft, silky kind of fabric with a flowy kind of feel to it fall down my arms.  
The dress itself sets itself around my body from my shoulders down to halfway up my upper legs and then the two spells slowly get undone, allowing me to sink back into the bed once more. And the first thing I notice is that the dress flows around my legs, but that the only fabric between my legs is my new pair of briefs.

"Wait, you girls always walk around without feeling any fabric surrounding your legs? How?" I ask shocked and the girls giggle as Katie say: "Trust me, it may feel strange now, but once you start walking, it will feel divine. Though we did add a little weight charm to the bottom to keep it from being blown up your hips."  
And instantly I ask: "THAT HAPPENS!" Shocked and horrified and Angelina sounds angered as she says: "You're a really gorgeous young lady, sweetie, and there are jerks here at Hogwarts who take that as an excuse to cause things like that to happen. You know what they say, some men like a nice face, some like nice, long legs.  
And you, girlfriend, have them both in spades." This makes me turn red in mortification and I moan: "Girls, please! Do me a favor and have the twins hire Neville. I know they're my bodyguards and all, but they're not in my year, you know?" And the three hum to acknowledge my request, making me feel a dozen times better.

"I'll go get your godfather. Oh and sweetie, have you thought of a name yet?" I hear Alicia ask and I smile as I say: "Yes, I did. And it may sound strange, but I am going to base it on the symbolism of last night." This causes the girls to let out sounds of confusion and when I ask: "Alicia, can you get Sirius and the twins?"  
And when I hear many chairs scrape the floor close to my bed, do I say: "I did some thinking and I decided on a new name for my new form and life." The others all hum and I say: "As you know, last night was Halloween and last night now marks the second time that someone I hold very dear saved my life on that very night."  
At this I just know the twins are sharing a proud smile with each other and I say: "Because of that, did I decide that I want to base my new name off of those who gave me a new chance at living. And after some thinking, did I come up with the following name. Jillian Forge Potter. Jillian for my parents and Forge for you guys. No objections."  
I snap, knowing without being able to see that the two have moved out of their seats in order to complain and I hear the two sit back down as Sirius, his voice sounding tight with emotion, says: "A wonderful new name, dear. I approve." And I hear Angelina, Alicia and Katie making sounds to prove they agree with him.  
At this I happily lean back against the comfort of my bed, sighing in relief when I feel the mattress turning flat again and I think: "I'm wearing a dress, I put on my first bra, I will be able to see again starting tomorrow and now I have a new name to honor my saviors. I am ready for my new life." And I happily fall asleep once again.

* * *

 _ **Good for you, Jillian.  
**_ _ **As for why I waited so long until the name came out, Jillian was out cold and asleep for most of the night after she got changed and she's been so focused on hearing what others are doing that she didn't really get a good chance to think of a new name. Now next chapter, I am going back to the Weasley elders and the twins.  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. I hid a Pokémon game reference somewhere in this chapter. Can you find it?**_


	5. The Weasleys Take Action

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This chapter is going to prove one thing. As much as I sometimes hate and despise Molly, I can – like with Dumbledore – write her in a non-bashing way. The same won't be said for Ronald, though he will get a bit of an excuse to his behavior later on – not a really solid one, though – or for Ginny who will be irredeemable.  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 05  
**_ _ **The Weasleys Take Action**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Entrance Hall, Hogwarts  
Molly Weasley's POV**_

When Arthur came home, he brought with him news that absolutely horrified me and I was set on disbelieving him. That is until I got a letter from Ron that described most of the same events, but then with him and Ginny as tragic heroes or something and Arthur had snorted and told me: "Albus expected him to do this."  
And instantly I had felt my heart break at the idea that my own son thinks he can trick and lie to me like this. Arthur had called on Bill and the rest of the night we had just talked as well as discussed what Lady Hogwarts could potentially have in store for Ronald as she apparently stopped Minerva from expelling him.  
And yet at the same time, did I think back to how I raised my kids. Yes, I always gave attention to my other kids more often than I did Ron or Ginny, but whenever they were my point of focus, I made sure to give them more attention, love, affection and encouragement than I even did Bill when he first started Hogwarts or Percy.  
And while I had always hoped that this would ensure that my kids wouldn't feel left out or something, did I never imagine it would make them think so high of themselves that they would do what they did last night. And the way Ron responded to Minerva's instructions this morning only further proved that his ego was out of control.

Albus had called on us just before breakfast and we had been waiting in a small chamber on the side of the Entrance Hall. And even from the door being ajar were we able to see Ron's guiltless face as he entered the Great Hall as well as how he started strutting after hearing Minerva's orders and the arrival of Lady Hogwarts.  
This I saw as our cue to come into the Great Hall and here I got to witness the woman actually capturing the bastard that forced Harry into the Tournament as well as put Hermione in her place for believing her own theory over her closest friend. And after this she explained why the attackers were separated from the other Lions.  
However, while she challenged the attackers to try out the new protection system, did none of them seem to accept the challenge and after this Lady Hogwarts gives me the chance to prove how angered I am at Ron for thinking he can lie to me to get me on his side instead of admitting to the fact that he was in the wrong.

The ancient being summarizes what happened last night, which is more or less what Albus told Arthur and what Arthur told me, before dropping a bomb shell of the boy behind the title having been killed. And when Ron voices his objection, do I decide to prove him on who's side I am really on and I storm into the Great Hall, shouting:  
"HE'S DEAD, RONALD BILLIUS! HE'S DEAD AND YOU AND YOUR SISTER KILLED HIM!" The boy actually looks shocked to see me, but before I can go over and tell him exactly what I think of his trickery and his lies, do the twins shock me as they actually stand up and tell me to let Lady Hogwarts do the punishing.  
Yet instantly afterwards, the two of them prove me that they are more intelligent than they often let on as one of them says: "We're not doing this for you, Ronald." And his brother goes on: "We're doing this for her." And this makes me hide a smile as I know they mean the new female Potter and not Lady Hogwarts here in the Great Hall.  
Yet while I listen to Lady Hogwarts as she explains the rest of the night, how there were issues at the Hospital Wing and Harry's allergies and then asks about Harry's fame and what the students thought of it when they met Harry, do I work my hardest not to turn my head in the direction of the Hospital wing in concern for the girl.

Then shock rings through the Hall as Lady Hogwarts reveals that there is now a Boy-Who-Lived legend without the boy who is now a girl and then one of the twins' friends breaks the shock as she tells us how there is now an extra bed set in her dorm room. Yet her age confuses me, until Lady Hogwarts speaks again.  
She explains about the bond between the girl and the new Mss. Potter and then sends an apology to Hermione's former dorm mate, who actually seems to feel guilty for the fact that two of her dorm mates attacked Harry and who compliments Albus for transferring Mss. Potter from the 4th years boys dorm to the 5th years girls dorm.  
And while I really feel for poor Lavender, as her having the dorm to herself must remind her of what her friends did last night all the time, does Lady Hogwarts then follow this up with a full explanation on what I have been waiting for since hearing of Ron and Ginny's actions; how my two kids are going to be punished for their actions.

And the punishment that Lady Hogwarts hands out is swift, just and makes me feel very glad that neither Ron nor Ginny got expelled as I have no doubt that either of them would have worked me into forgiven them long before they deserved, a thought that both angers me and makes me feel like a failure at the same time.  
I do agree with the restrictions that have been put on the students of the new Sub-House, but when the point loss is announced and Granger responds, do I think: "Why on earth did I ever think she could be considered an honorable member of my family?" And I feel like smirking as the girl gets put in her place by Lady Hogwarts.  
The entity in question then explains two last potential punishments before dropping a bit of news I truly never would have expected as she actually swears an oath on her magic and essence that Sirius Black is innocent, causing for her magic to actually turn on even stronger as it puts itself on display all over the Great Hall.

And while this shocks and amazes me, do I then get news I have been, without really realizing it, worrying about since hearing from Arthur what happened last night. Yet at the same time, do I feel horrible at the knowledge that Harry only escaped from being a Champion due to my own two youngest almost killing him.  
"At least this way they can't try and get back in her good graces before flaunting the fact that they were friends with one of the Champions anymore." I silently think to myself, part of me feeling this is another bit of just punishment, but mostly feeling relieved as that sweet boy now turned girl won't have to fear for her life no more.

The bastard that tried hurting Harry through the Tournament then rages at this fact, but Lady Hogwarts keeps her calm and tells him that she will ensure that his plans will keep on failing. This makes me sigh in relief as someone impersonating Moody actually scares me, especially seeing the acting fooled even Albus for two months.  
And as Lady Hogwarts makes the new Sub-House, name, mascot and Founder in essence an official fact, do I see the robes of my two youngest and their fellow attackers change, the new darker colors only further emphasizing the severity of their actions. Yet Ron seems not to realize this in his need to actually take offense.  
"You – you – you – YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" He snarls to which Lady Hogwarts retorts: "Just like you can't trick your _best friend_ into constantly taking out money or how your sister can't read a book that is on the British Banned literature list?" And these two facts of knowledge make me feel like I just got hit with a Bombarda curse.

I turn to William and the elder lad nods, his face proving he will instantly search out this book as well as the stolen money and while Lady Hogwarts seems to take a few more actions does my eldest leave. Yet then Arthur lies a hand on my shoulder and says: "Ron is going to seek revenge. We need to beat him to his target."  
And while I can hear a female voice I have never heard before, do I nod at my husband and do we silently move out of the Great Hall and over to the Hospital Wing. Yet a few minutes after we arrive, do I feel confused and a little annoyed as I see my twin boys heading our way, the two of them actually shocked to see us.  
"Shouldn't you two be in class?" Arthur asks and one of them retorts: "Didn't you hear?""Lord Black appointed us as our Seeker friend's new bodyguards." And I feel stupid as that must have been one of the things Lady Hogwarts was mentioning while Bill, Arthur and I were busy and I say: "Sorry boys, the book and money thing –."  
But I don't need to go on as the two nod and chorus: "We get it, don't worry.""Neville has the money, by the way. He's waiting for a good time to give it back to little miss Potter.""Heh, I sure wonder what her new name is going to be." One of them then mutters and I find myself nodding alongside Arthur and his twin brother.

But then my mother instinct, the same instinct that often told me to check my faithful clock, goes off and I mutter: "Hide, your siblings are coming." And while the two scowl at this, do they actually pass us and enter the Hospital Wing just before Ronald and Ginerva pass up the last staircase that comes up from the Clocktower.  
The two of them look even more shocked than Fred and George did and I even spot a hint of stubborn annoyance flashing across Ginny's face, which makes me know that this conversation won't go half as great as the last one. The two then walk over and I notice easily that Ginny is trying to hide her annoyance behind her shock.  
"Mum, dad, what are you doing here?" Ron asks and I answer: "Proving that we know our kids, though you do have a chance to prove us wrong, Ronald." The boy looks confused at this and Arthur asks: "Are you here to apologize?" And instantly the facial expressions on the faces of my kids tell me we were right indeed.

"Apologize? What should we apologize for? You heard and saw what happened in the Great Hall! We're the victims here! Like –." But then Arthur asks: "Like our new Mss. Potter, who you attacked based on nothing but your own opinion and not the three years of friendship, loyalty and trust that you've had with her?"  
"I'm not friends with some whiny, weak girl, dad. I'm friends with _Harry Potter_." Ron then tries to emphasize and I growl: "Yes, the same _Harry Potter_ you tried to kill last night. Oh and Ginny, Bill is looking for that book Lady Hogwarts mentioned. Care to tell me why it's on an International Banned Literature List, young lady?"  
But the girl keeps her mouth firmly shut, that is until Arthur says: "I really thought you had learned your lesson about literature after your first year, Ginerva.""This isn't even the same thing!" The girl screams and Arthur snaps back: "Books don't end up on the Banned list without reason, Ginerva. What book was it?"  
But again the girl clamps shut in stubbornness and I cross my arms and say: "Fine, if you won't tell us and you're not here to apologize, you might as well turn around and walk away. You are both going to be late for class. And as far as I heard, Hyenas may not be able to _earn_ points, but I didn't hear Lady Hogwarts speak about _losing them_."

And the two of them whiten, the idea that they could force Gryffindor even further into the negative obviously not something they want to do and Arthur growls: "Classes, _now_." And to my relief do my kids prove that, even in their stubborn anger, they are willing to follow orders of their father, who I know they don't want to anger.  
"Or so I thought, considering how angry Arthur probably already is with them. But why would both of them be so stubborn? Could it be that book Ginny won't tell us about?""What are you girls doing here? You're going to be late for class, you know?" I then hear Ronald snarl at someone and hear a slightly older girl growl back:  
"We're here on the Lady's orders and Professor Sprout already knows this. Don't judge people until you _know_ everything, Ronald. Last time you _believed_ you knew _everything_ didn't end up too good for you, did it?" And I hide a small proud smirk at hearing my obnoxious boy get knocked down a few well-required bits by the girls.  
"Wait a second, that's –!" I then hear Ginny, but another one of the girls snaps: "Uhm hello! Didn't you hear Lady Hogwarts? It's up to us to help our female Seeker get used to her new gender. Of course, we're taking her trunk to her. We need someone to change her cloths to the right gender. Again, ask before you judge."

And while I have no doubt that my two kids are grumbling and scowling as they leave for class, do I happily smile as I see Angelina, Alicia and Katie move over to us. Yet I also spot Katie having a knapsack on her back while Angelina and Alicia are carrying the trunk between them and the knapsack confuses me.  
"Hey there, Mrs. Weasley. Here to keep us from seeing the new female Potter?" Katie then asks, but I shake my head and say: "No girls, just people who try to make things worse like Ronald and Ginerva just did.""What's with the knapsack? Did you duplicate some of the cloths Harry wouldn't have regardless of changed genders?"  
Arthur then asks and Angelina says: "That too, but we also ran into Neville, Jess and your eldest William. William has the book Lady Hogwarts mentioned and Neville gave us the stuff that Ron stole from Harry. This made sure he could go to class instead of worrying on when he could give it back to him – I mean, her."

This makes me smile at the three girls and then an ancient voice says: "Then you girls best join me as we go see how the young lady is doing and whether or not she is feeling better." And I see Albus coming from another part of the hallway before he asks: "Molly, Arthur, can I count on you to keep other Hyenas out of the wing?"  
And Arthur and I nod solemnly, but then Katie gasps and says: "Mrs. Weasley, when you're sure that no other Hyena is going to try something, you should come in and give this to the new Mss. Potter. Ron stole it from her and I believe it will let her know that you really want to make right what Ron did wrong if _you_ give her this."  
And I nod, but then gasp as the girl actually pulls a very familiar key out of her pocket, one Harry had given me only a few months ago so I could do his supply shopping while he was enjoying the Quidditch World Cup. And with a trembling hand do I take the key from the girl before she moves into the Hospital Wing.

And the sweet, sympathetic smile that the girl sends me before closing the door does nothing to how I feel as this is the ultimate evidence that Ron has betrayed everything the Weasleys ever stood for. "I know we always had trouble accepting financial or other help from others, but that doesn't mean we can take other people's vaults."  
Arthur then growls and I know he takes this fact even more seriously than I do as my family never had it too badly financially and I always used my Prewett upraising to keep the Weasleys strong, even if neither Arthur nor I ever managed to do so financially and I look at him, hurt beyond words that Ron betrayed his lineage like this.  
"She wasn't wrong, though. You giving this back to our new female friend will be the right thing to do. It will prove that, unlike Ron, you don't take any more than you need. The fact that you give back what you were given instead of stolen like Ron will go a long way with her. Hopefully far enough that we won't get a Feud against us."  
And while I can only hope that Ron and Ginny's actions of last night didn't make Harry forget about everything good that happened between their former male friend and my family, do I conjure a pair of comfy chairs for us to sit on while we make sure that none of the bastards that hurt Harry last night will get another chance.

 _ **A few hours later**_

I really don't know how to feel as so far Ron and Ginny have been the only ones who have come to try things. There had been two other Hyena House students who had approached the Hospital Wing, but they had come to try and apologize. Yet Madam Pomfrey had thanked them and then send them off as she told them:  
"She had to be put back to sleep just from hearing everything that has been changed and I'm sure last night's events are still strongly on her mind. Please wait until she's a little more calmed down, better healed and more used to her new form. You can apologize once she has her life a little more back in hand, alright?" And the two had nodded.

Yet when they had been just outside of hearing range, had I asked the girls to come over and I had asked them: "Did Harry know those two?" And Angelina had shaken her head and told us: "They're a year above me. What were they doing here?" And when I explain them how the two came to apologize, does Katie say:  
"I wonder how Supers is going to respond to that. Those two practically became her lackeys when she was chosen as Head Girl." And I see this causing Dumbledore to grimace as he must be regretting giving this Supers girl the badge and I gently tell him: "Lady Hogwarts definitely did the right thing reversing that."  
Yet the knowledge that two people Harry never met came to apologize, but that two of his friends, my own kids, thought they didn't need to really hurts and the longer we stay here with no one else coming, the more hurt I feel. Yet at the same time do I feel troubled as Hermione has yet to make an appearance of her own.

"Do you think the whole point loss thing made her too troubled to come and try?" I ask Arthur just after the House Elves came to bring us some lunch and Arthur mutters: "Either that or that girl is trying to use her so-called intelligence to get one over us. She's dangerous, Molly, more dangerous than our own kids."  
And I nod as Arthur and I always believed that the smart ones were the strongest around and Hermione seems to let her intelligence be led by her hormones, which I know only makes her all the more dangerous. And for the next hour that passes do I try to think of what the girl could do to try and get past my husband and me.

Then suddenly someone comes running from the Clocktower and she shouts: "Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, quick! Something horrible is happening in the Courtyard. You need to come and stop them! Hurry, I don't have time to get anyone else!" And instantly Arthur and I share a look and my husband says: "I'll go."  
This startles the girl and she stutters as she says: "What? N-no! You – you need to both come! You – you – there's no way you can do this yourself! Please!" But while this makes my suspicious glance be met with Arthur's worried one, does a similar voice snap: "For Ravenclaw's sake, Parvati, you really don't know when to stop, do you?"  
And a girl that actually looks like the girl's twin storms over and snaps: "Also, you forgot your robe." And to my shock does she throw the girl in front of me a robe that actually has a Hyena for a mascot on the front. Instantly Arthur and I have our wands out and I glare at the hallway around me suspiciously as Arthur says:

"The game is up, Hermione. Your little plan failed." Yet while Arthur looks around, do I spot something from the corner of my eye and I angrily hiss: "I wouldn't dare if I were you, young lady." And a squeak of fear comes from the Hospital Wing doors that are almost ajar enough for someone to pass through them.  
Instantly Arthur and I have our wands aimed at the door and I send a quick glare at the other Hyena girl, who gets grabbed by her sister and dragged away, before I slowly start to approach the door. "You just don't know when to stop those slippery fingers of yours, do you Granger?" A set of twin voices then come from the wing.  
"Accio Invisibility Cloak." One of them then says and my eyes widen as I see that Fred and George are actually mirroring Arthur and me, having a pair of chairs on the other side of the doors and sitting in them with their wands lazily slapping against their crossed arms as the cloak in question flies their way, revealing the girl.  
They then look at us and the left one says: "We noticed _her_ trunk missing a few vital items when Dumbledore changed the gender of her clothes. We saw this coming the minute we realized what was missing. That and we asked Sirius, or should I say Padfoot, if we could borrow this." And the other holds up a piece of parchment.

"You filthy thieves!" Granger snaps at which I think: "What a hypocrite." But then the left one says: "Padfoot is the creator of this map." And the right one says: "And our friend's new official guardian." And they chorus: "Asking him to borrow this is perfectly legal." Making the girl growl under her breath, while I feel impressed.  
"Aren't the Marauders their idols?" I ask Albus and the twins nod in answer as the right one says: "They are." And the left one says: "Which is why we take it so seriously that one of them." And they chorus: "Appointed us as the bodyguards of the only _living_ heir to the Marauder heritage." And I smile at them in great pride.  
"You're not getting past us, Granger." One of the twins then says and the other says: "We always knew you would stoop to this level." And they glare at her as they say: "We make it our job to know our siblings' friends inside and out. Remember that." And even though they don't say it, do I know that's not just a warning.

"It's a threat they will go all out if she tries anything." I think and then the twins seem to decide that Granger needs to get proven that they mean business as the left one pulls something out of his pocket and asks: "Want some candy, little miss _Muggle_ born." And the way that he emphasizes makes me know he is referring to Dudley.  
Yet this seems to be the wrong thing to do as Granger smirks and says: "Yes, I'd love one." And to the shock of Arthur and myself does she actually swallow the candy the twins offer her. And the whole time until her tongue grows too large for her to keep it up does the girl smirk at my sons with a clear sense of smug victory.  
That is until the right twin, which I am now starting to suspect is George says: "Madam Pomfrey, she's all yours." And then Fred says: "Oh and Granger, we forgot to make the antidote candy this time. Have fun in your cot." And the victory gets shocked off the girl's face as I whisper: "They played her. Took her out of the game."

And this makes Arthur and me smirk in pride at our sons as the now screaming and drooling girl gets escorted over to a cot that, by the looks of it, is on the other side of a cubicle that is completely cut off from the rest with the curtains closed and with a very familiar trunk standing just outside of said closed off curtains.  
"Well done, boys. That will make her think twice about underestimating you two." Arthur says and the two almost make me teary eyed with pride as Fred says: "It's as you always taught us, dad." And George goes on: "The smarter they are, the more you need to keep them on your side or be very, very wary of them at all times."  
At this Arthur and I nod and Arthur asks: "Is there anything else missing from Harry's trunk?" And when they shake their heads, do I ask: "Has she made a new name for herself yet?" But they shake their heads again and say: "She was just told everything that happened at breakfast and had her eyes healed. The Headmaster messed up."

This does worry me, but then Fred says: "Luckily enough, his mistake will be fixed by tomorrow, or at least temporarily. Oh, and he wants to talk to you two." This makes Arthur and me share a look and George says: "He said he wants to discuss the story that will hit the papers with you _before_ he makes sure the right one does."  
And this instantly makes me gasp as I can only shudder at the thought of what Rita Skeeter will do if she were to ever even hear a whisper of last night's events and instantly I rush in and ask: "Albus, please tell me you put the Hogwarts personality ban in place? Seeing that horrid Skeeter and what her quill can do!"  
But the man just smiles at me and says: "Don't worry, Molly. Lady Hogwarts is still in contact with me and she assured me she will let me know the second any being with a history of being part of the news community will try and enter the school. And yes, that does mean Animagus, as I have no doubt Skeeter is well-equipped like that."  
And instantly the way that the woman has been able to get all her juicy stories makes so much more sense, especially seeing the fact that Hogwarts isn't the only place on English shores that has the Personality Ward and yet this never made a difference for the woman. Yet the knowledge that the deity is on this relieves me.

"Now Arthur, Molly, let us focus on the most important problem at hand here. Young Miss Potter's change of gender makes it impossible to sweep this under the rug. Had her injuries been bad enough to put her in a coma, we could have just reported the story as her being attacked by _her House_ mates. Unfortunately that is not the case.  
And I know what you're thinking, but the more severe the story, the more you need to appease the readers with detailed information. Not to mention that it would be wrong to incriminate Gryffindor when only a quarter of the students were attackers and the others were also victims. And yes, they were victims, Molly.  
Mss. Supers held them all captive behind barriers and that makes them victims, not to mention the fact that many of these captives were of the younger years and were right at the front row, so to speak, when the curses became violent. They were scarred with seeing the pain their own House mates did to one of their own."

At this I nod and the man sighs before he says: "Because of this, it will be utterly impossible to keep the fact that two attackers were your kids out of the news. I will, of course, ensure that the world knows how hard you, the twins and William are working to right their wrongs, but I felt you had to be warned beforehand.  
Mss. Potter, at the current moment, doesn't know about this, but she did worry about it until Sirius told her that I will take care of all things media related. My question is, how do you want the news to cover that your kids were part in all this. Their guilt won't be masked but –." But here Arthur interrupts him and says:

"Let them know that Ron and Ginny were the instigators, Albus. Molly and I will take responsibility over the fact that this might be due to their Boy-Who-Lived craze, but we will also emphasize our belief that getting to know Harry made us think that this craze would pass and that their friendship was stronger than their craze.  
I know Ron and, while I don't really recognize the boy I now have to call my son, do I know he always wanted fame. The Tri-Wizard Tournament is a way to become famous, but Ron seems to forget that it can also makes someone infamous. Well, let him get a taste of that. That might make him finally feel bad about his actions."  
At this Albus nods and then asks: "Do you have anything to add to that, Molly?" And I hesitate before I say: "Just – try and see if you can get the news to Percy and Charlie before it gets posted, Albus. I – I'd rather be sure that – that my whole family knows and has given their opinion and standpoint on it, so they can be protected."

This makes the man smile and he nods before he says: "Very well, I will head for the editor's office now then. Please ask William if he can try and get in contact with Charles and then see if you can send them both to the Ministry. I'll try and get their standpoints all at the same time before making sure it hits tomorrow's morning edition."  
At this we nod at him and then Arthur says: "Albus, please. One more thing. Make sure the Prophet knows that, while we will always love our kids, we will do what we can to make up for all the mistakes that they made. And –." Here Arthur looks at me, his eyes conveying a message of pain and guilt that scares me as he says:  
"And that, if Ron is still a Hyena for the same reasons by the time he graduates, I will allow the families he stole from to press charges." The man nods and I think: "Only then? But – but that will give – give Ron a chance to make up for his mistakes as well. And such late charges equal a punishment of a lesser degree."  
And this makes me smile at my husband, his pain and guilt getting replaced with relief as he sees that I have caught onto what he wanted to accomplish with this statement and I think: "And that is why I love Arthur. He taught me exactly how to punish my kids in such a way they always know I still love them very dearly."

 _ **Two Hours later**_

Albus left to do as he said and so did Arthur, yet I took a seat with my twin sons, telling them how proud I was of how they handled Granger. The two had smiled at me, but then we got shocked as Snape had actually come in while helping a fatigued looking Alastor Moody through the doors and over to another cot.  
"Of course, the impersonator was using Polyjuice Potion, meaning the real Moody must have been somewhere in the castle." Fred had said and Snape had nodded, while Poppy had rushed over to start scanning and treating the fatigued ex-Auror and he said: "He was in his own trunk. Lady Hogwarts guided me there."  
And this reminds me of the promise Lady Hogwarts made to the imposter, which makes me ask: "What happened to the fake?" To which the man growls: "He's tied to a tree just outside the Hogwarts boundary ward, anti-magic rope wrapped around his entire torso and is awaiting a double death penalty, Lady Hogwarts' orders.  
And considering who it was and the fact he is supposed to be bloody dead, I really don't blame her. Torturing those other two all those years ago is one thing, his other crimes are bad enough as they are, but now that he's also responsible for nearly, indirectly, killing off a student here at Hogwarts, he deserves his fate."

And while I am shocked that someone with a history that dark was inside the school, does Snape then start to instruct the few students who got permission to skip classes in return for them brewing more healing draughts to a new set of draughts and potions that he is apparently sure the real Moody is going to need soon.  
And while Moody himself seems reluctant to lie down and let Poppy take care of him, does he just turn to us and ask: "So, it's true then? The Boy-Who-Lived is now a lass?" But then Fred says: "Not exactly." And George goes on: "The Legend lives on, the boy himself has died. And the girl is just that now, a girl."  
At this the man nods, but then says: "That won't make a difference to some, you know. And if she's anything like her mother in looks –." But then the twins aim for Hermione's cot, which like Moody doesn't have the curtains closed and they chorus: "Our work." Making the retired Auror smirk and he says: "Never mind. Well done, lads."

And the fact that my boys got complimented by someone who rarely had anything good to say about those who graduated the Auror Academy, let alone his fellow members of the Order of the Phoenix really astounds me. The man then gets cut off by the closed curtains and Fred instantly turns back to scan the map in his hands.  
"I sure wonder who it was though." I can't help but mutter and Fred says: "I'm checking, mum. Hang on a second. Wait, Mr. Crouch? How is that even possible?" And to my shock, do I notice that there is actually a part of the path to Hogsmeade visible on the map, with the name Barty Crouch written just off the side of the road.  
This confuses me as well, but then I think back on what Severus said and one part of his explanation makes me gasp. _Torturing those two all those years ago_. "Barty Crouch – Junior." I whisper in shock and the twins shock me out my stupor as they ask: "Wait, Crouch had a son? Seriously?" They then turn to each other and George says:  
"Percy must be feeling pretty jealous." And I want to scream at them, but instantly realize it was their way of helping me get back to reality and I close my mouth, just shaking my head at them as they really have no idea how horrible and dark Barty Crouch Junior was, having been sentenced to spent his entire life in Azkaban.

The rest of the next two hours pass quite peacefully with my twin boys keeping an eye on the map, Arthur coming back to tell me Bill got in contact with both Gringotts for the book and with Charlie and that the two of them are now on their way to the Ministry and Severus leaving to get back to his dungeons and classes.  
Poppy also tells Granger that she will have to stay until after dinner for the magic of the candy to wear off and when she spots the girl glaring at the twins as if it's their fault, does she hump and close the curtains around the girl before she says: "That girl needs to learn how to take responsibility for her actions for a change."  
At which I nod, but I feel done concerning myself with a girl stuck-up like that. A little after this does Fudge actually come in with Albus and does he call Sirius to a different cubicle, yet this only lasts a few minutes and when the man leaves, he is happily rubbing a strange scroll of parchment and has a relieved, excited grin on his face.  
Albus and Sirius also seem very pleased with how the talk went and when the girls and my boys look at them strangely, does Sirius smirk and say: "Well boys, you're not just hired by me to be my baby's bodyguards, I will also soon start to teach you how to be even better at being bodyguards. You're looking at your new DADA teacher."

This shocks me as I thought he had been a murderer on the run for the law and only kept my mouth shut about him being here as it seemed okay with Albus, Poppy and Mss. Potter and Fred says: "Right, you left before you could hear about that." And George goes on: "Lady Hogwarts made him teacher as part of his probation."  
At this Sirius nods and says: "Yep, and I was allowed to set a few small conditions in the contract. Number one, my contract only lasts until the last school day before the exams, though that is to, hopefully, avoid that nasty curse that keeps hitting that job. And two, I get to drop everything if I believe my goddaughter to need me."  
This latter one actually shocks me as I didn't think someone who had been in Azkaban as long as he was could still care that much for someone and Arthur mutters: "No wonder Fudge looked so satisfied. A condition like that will really speak to the public. Appease their concern over your emotional and mental state and whatnot."

Yet Sirius shrugs and says: "What the public thinks doesn't bother me, it never has. I just want to take this opportunity as it allows me to remain in the same location as my goddaughter and the House Elves are a perfect way for me to get to her if she needs me. And with danger having been proven to be inside Hogwarts –."  
And with that the man stops and turns to both Moody and the curtains hiding Hermione and I nod, feeling grateful that he doesn't mean just my kids, but the imposter as well, even if Junior has been dealt with. The man then returns to the curtained off area where his goddaughter is sleeping and we all go back to our seats.  
For the next two hours nothing really happens other than Moody grunting and groaning from time to time, even though he is under Dreamless Sleep potion and Poppy keeping an eye on the students that are now brewing draughts for both Moody and Mss. Potter. Yet Fred and George keep ever vigilant as they watch the map.

Then suddenly, after two hours does Poppy rush for the curtains that contain Sirius and Mss. Potter and this worries us, but a few minutes later the exasperated nurse walks back out and says: "That man needs to learn timing. Girls, she's ready to try on some new clothes. Be careful though, her potion only works for so long."  
And the girls happily grab both the trunk and the knapsack that they took with them before I say: "See if you can get her to think of a new name for herself." And Alicia nods before the three girls disappear behind the curtain. And about twenty minutes later, they come back and call us to come over, Alicia smiling at us and nodding.  
We all move into the cubicle and take a seat. And when I get my first look at the girl herself, my breath gets caught in my throat at how gorgeous she looks. The girl has long flowy brownish black hair that reaches to just above her mid riff, is covering her breasts and that is just messy enough to make it look natural.  
She also has high cheekbones that make me remember that James is actually the son of Dorea Potter née Black and has a petite shape of form, which is accentuated quite nicely by the dress she is wearing. And while the dress is very modest at the top and she has her hair covering them, do I still see that she has quite the chest size.

"Those two are going to have a hard job keeping the bastards away from her." Is something that I think with great worry and then the girl starts talking and her voice is soft and sweet like water trickling down a stream on a cool spring day. "I did some thinking and I decided on a new name for my new form and life."  
This instantly makes me sit forward a little as I feel so glad that I can stop calling her Mss. Potter, feeling much too close to the girl for that to feel right. The girl then mentions the importance of last night and then makes me tear up at how much this means to her as she says she wants to be called Jillian Forge Potter.  
"That silly nickname that Fred made for George so long ago. I never thought it would ever be used for anything. I – I can't believe this." Yet I also feel like laughing as the girl actually knows my sons well enough to keep them from objecting even before they can try. And after Sirius leads us into voicing our approval, does she fall back asleep.

And just looking at her, bandaged, gorgeous looks and accepting smile, do I know that, even though it all came to be thanks to horrible events that almost resulted in her death, the girl is very much easing her way into accepting her new life as a girl and that she is very, very happy with this. That she is happy with her new life.  
And I need only look at those that are sitting around her bed with me and I know that they are all very much adamant on keeping it that way, that they are determined to see Jillian smile whenever possible and that they have taken it upon themselves to make sure no one can ever hurt her the way she was last night ever again. And I agree with that.

* * *

 _ **And that ends another chapter.  
**_ _ **I got to admit, I had to do a bit of deleting here and there and had to check and even edit a few bits in past chapters in order to make this chapter perfectly right. Yet at the same time, I am very happy with how this chapter went as I feel it tied up a few of the vital things that were only mentioned in the previous chapter.  
**_ _ **Next chapter we are going a little further into both Hermione and Jillian as well as cover the actual article. Now part of me wants to actually cover Percy, Bill and Charlie as they get interviewed, but I'd rather move past the day that was covered in this chapter and the last two and move onto the next day and rest of the week.  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	6. Good Girls, Bad Boys

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to give Jillian a chance to finally see herself, is going to cover Hermione both succeeding and failing and is going to cover the article that will describe all that has happened in the last five chapters. And that is, as I mentioned, exactly why I didn't want to cover the interview of the three eldest Weasley brothers.  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. For an image of what Jillian looks like, check out Tori from Victorious.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 06  
**_ _ **Good Girls, Bad Boys**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Jillian Forge Potter's POV  
**_ _ **(Full name cause I wanted to)**_

Waking up as a girl is one thing. Waking up as a girl that is covered in bandages and is in serious pain because her body has tried to move against the bandages and the casts while asleep is a whole other. And thanks to my endurance levels having been reduced to zero can I not help or stop myself from starting to cry in pain.  
"You know this wouldn't have happened if you had just tried listening to us." A snide voice then actually says and this shocks me as I can't believe that Granger is here, let alone that she is trying to place the blame of her attack on me. And the worst of it all is that, because of my hurt body, I can't show her my back.  
" _And what exactly are you doing here?"_ A cold voice then asks and Granger snaps: "None of your business." But the voice growls and says: " _I_ am Jillian's guardian, so it _is_ my business." But to this Granger almost shouts: "Don't call him that! Dumbledore will be changing –.""Her nearly dying made the change permanent, Granger."  
Sirius interrupts her, causing the girl to gasp and she asks: "But – but – but why? Why would Dumbledore do such a thing? Surely he knew that, right? Why would he –?""Because she _wanted to_." Sirius growls and he goes on: "And right now Jillian and I both want you to leave. You're perfectly fine, so _get out!"_

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Granger shouts and this would have made me cringe my head away were it not for the horrible cut at the back of my neck that still feels heavily painful and instead of that, do I let out a whimper of pained fear. "Oh shut up, Harry. Just back me up here already, will you. DON'T AIM THAT WAND AT ME!"  
She then screams, but Sirius hisses: "You are scaring and have hurt my goddaughter and now you dare to reprimand her for being scared of you. I swore Fudge and Albus I will do what I can to keep Jillian safe and they gave me permission to even drop classes if I find she's in trouble or danger. And right now, Granger, _she is_."  
And with that do I hear wind swishing, making me know that Sirius used some kind of spell and while I feel amazed that the man can cast spells silently, do I then cringe as Granger starts to scream again. "LET ME GO! LET ME DOWN! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I'LL SEE YOU BACK IN AZKABAN FOR THIS, YOU BASTARD!"  
But then a pair of heavy doors slam closed on her shouting voice followed by two pairs of feet coming my way. Yet the fact that the girl sounded insulted instead of guilty and was talking as if her actions were my fault makes me hate that I can't move as I just want to press my face into the pillow and cry my fears away.

Then a soft hand starts to gently run through my hair and Sirius says: "That girl is outright delusional if she thinks she can get any of the teachers to believe her in any of this. Don't worry, Jillian, I'm not going anywhere and I am not going to let her anywhere near you again." To this I smile through my tears and ask:  
"Can you switch me on my front?" To which the man asks: "You want to cry into your pillow some more, don't you?" At which I let out an affirmative sound as the cut on the back of my neck is starting to pulse in pain and I hear Sirius tell Madam Pomfrey say: "We should focus on that cut that's on the back of her neck."  
And I hear the woman leaving the cubicle as well as hear her giving orders to others in the Hospital Wing and I ask: "Who else is there?" And Sirius answers: "Students that got to skip class in return for helping Poppy make as many of the potions you will need to get back on your feet as they can manage to brew." Which shocks me.

Half an hour later there is a healing balm on the back of my neck, my bed has been changed back into the state it was in yesterday with the headpiece raised up and I've had some cereal and yoghurt fed to me as my arms are still in casts that are now covered in potions that will speed up the healing process in my bloodstream.  
My team had also come around and while the twins had tried to apologize for not being there when Granger made her move, had I told them in no uncertain terms that I didn't want them around me all the time if it meant they would miss out in vital things such as breakfast and the girls had helped me into another new dress.  
By now we are all waiting for Mr. Saph to return and bring my new set of sunglasses and personally, even though I am completely covered up and can barely move around, do I feel twitchy with excitement over the fact that I can finally get to see how I look. And I had made sure to let the girls know this when they dressed me.  
They had giggled at this and assured me they had pulled out a dress that really brought out my best looks, yet to do Sirius a favor, they also made sure that the dress was nice and modest and wouldn't attract too many boys' eyes. And after hearing of what some of the guys at school were like, do I feel just as relieved with this.

"I'm _heeereeee_. Where is my lovely little client? Oh – my – sweet – ROWENA! Mss. Potter, you – you look even more fabulous than you did when I last saw you. Am I right to assume that your lovely female friends here helped you? Good Merlin, I love that dress, it looks wonderful on you, really accentuates your assets."  
I then hear the voice of the optician speak as he seems to actually slam the heavy doors of the Hospital Wing with his entrance and then swings the curtains of my cubicle in a way that suddenly reminds me of Lockhart. "Only this guy actually knows what he's talking about and cares for things other than how good he looks."  
I giggle at this thought and the man says: "Wow, you are just even cuter when you do that. I swear, Lord Black, you better make sure you have some suitors in mind or this girl is going to get _snahagged!_ " And this actually makes me turn quite red as the idea of being suited by someone chosen by Sirius doesn't mortify me.  
"Must be the fact that I'm a Half-blood. My father's family is so used to things like that, it must be in my genes to be okay with it. That and I just know Sirius will take my preferences into account as well as my best interests." I think to myself as Sirius says: "I do plan on writing up a blank one, but I intend to wait on that for now.

Jillian won't be leaving the Hospital Wing anytime soon anyway, her curtains are always closed and Madam Pomfrey has only let the twins in so far. Even the male brewers have to give their potions to her if they want Jillian to drink them, so for now, I'd rather focus on her getting back to her old health and starting her new life."  
At this I really want to turn to the man and give him a warm smile, but the salve is still working hard to heal the wound on the back of my neck and then Mr. Saph says: "First of all, you are the most incredible guardian I have _ever_ met. Second of, I am honored that these glasses will be part of your child starting her new life.  
Now, remember that she can't take these glasses off until after she puts her night mask on. Also, I already got Albus to put protective enchantments on the glasses, so there will be no messing with this pair. And of course old Albie will be coming over here later to put the same enchantments on your night mask. Now, let's do this."

And I feel great exhilaration as I feel a simple pair of sunglasses being put on my face before the same pair of hands that did so gently move my night mask up and off my eyes. And while I had closed my eyes upon the man's final words, do I now blink them open, sighing in utter relief when I don't feel any pain due to over excessive brightness.  
"How are they, dearie?" The man asks and I decide to quickly take a good look at him. And the sight of him has my eyes widen. Long bluish brown tied in a braid in such a way that the outer side of the braid is brown, but turns blue as it goes into the center, a pale face that is covered in make-up and pale blue eyes that glint like stars.  
"Well, going by the fact that you can see fabulous old me, I'd say that they work perfectly." The man snickers as he lies a hand in front of his lips and I notice that the nails on his hands are fake and are colored watery blue at the base and turn summer blue at the tips. And the rest of the man's outfit is also several shades of blue.

"You're a – Ravenclaw, I presume?" I ask, but the man shakes his head and says: "Just one of the rare cases of Beauxbattons letting in a wizard instead of a witch. They do that, you know, if you can prove you can use magic in a fashion-forward way and I always wanted to go to their school as it would help me best with my dream."  
This intrigues me and I ask: "And what was your dream? Did you manage it?" To which the man giggles and says: "To make boring jobs like being an optician, a dentist or even a doctor, become more fashion-forward. As to if I managed it? Well, see for yourself, my dear." And the man conjures a simple hand mirror.  
I want to take it from him, but the casts on my arms prevent movement and I sigh before the man gasps and says: "Oh, I completely missed seeing those casts. Your arms took a horrible beating in that attack, didn't they? Oh, I can only imagine. I am so sorry for not noticing it, dearie." And instead he casts a spell on the mirror.  
It floats towards me, allowing me to take a look, yet while I know it will insult him, is it not his creation that I first notice. Instead my whole new look catches my eyes and I think: "I look like a girl that would make the old Harry completely ignore both Cho and the Veela at the World Cup. Wow, so he really wasn't jesting. I – I look _good_."  
And while I know that I can't really think anything more of myself thanks to my upbringing, do I still feel like smiling as I really want to let a hand run through my new long hair, yet the casts prevent me from doing this and the wound on the back of my neck prevents me from turning my face to look at myself from different angles.

"Yes, you really are just gorgeous, aren't you? And what do you think of the sunglasses? Do I know how to fit functionality with fashion or what?" And this makes me turn my eyes back up to the upper side of my face, but when I look at my sunglasses, do I actually feel a frown marring my face at which the man asks:  
"Is something wrong?" And while I really hate myself for this, do I say: "Mr. Saph, they – the glasses work perfectly, but – well. You see, my old glasses, they – they were just your run-of-the-mill, drugstore, cheap pair of every day glasses. Totally not my prescription or fashionable or anything, but – they accentuated my eye-color.  
And – well, I definitely look good, to be honest, but my – my eyes, they – they were one of the only things I ever, as Harry, liked about myself. Even when I started hearing how much I look like my dad, my eyes were what I liked more than any attributes that I got from my dad. I – I guess I just – I don't like how thick the darkness is."

At this I see the man nod and Sirius asks: "Can we make the sunglasses more transparent without taking away their healing factors?" And to my relief does the man scoff as he says: "Oh please, that's one of the easiest optician spell. I'll just cast this little _double-mirror_ spell and that will reflect the color of her eyes off both sides."  
This makes me smile in utter relief and a few minutes later I take another look in the mirror, tears appearing in my eyes as I see how beautiful the brown specks match with the green that is solely my mother's. "Even better. And why didn't I think of such a thing? Omar, you silly, silly goose." The man then rants at himself.  
Yet the smirk he sends me afterwards makes me know that the man is only joking. "Mr. Saph, I think you and I will be great friends. In fact, I might have a very special offer for you. Would you walk with me, please? Girls, why don't you help Jillian get a good look at her full new form?" Sirius asks as he walks Mr. Saph out of the cubicle.

At this I look at the girls, who look at each other before Katie asks: "Enlarge the mirror and use Mobilicorpus?" And the three of us nod, me handing over the mirror as Angelina asks: "By the way, Jillian. How are your arms doing? Can you move them anymore without feeling as much pain as you did the other day?"  
But I make a negative sound and show them the casts once again as I say: "I really can't move anything. Even my neck hurts due to a scar there. The only reason, I think, Madam Pomfrey waited with actively treating my wounds this long was to have my body get used to all the changes the transformation caused me.  
I can only assume that she worried that, actively trying to heal me before then would have negative effects on my body or the changes it was still getting used to." At this the girls nod and I ask: "Why did you ask anyway?" To which the girl answers: "Because you do need to start practicing how to put on a bra, all girls do."  
At this I nod and say: "Just wait until Madam Pomfrey has changed my casts into regular bandages. Once I can move my body more freely – and without wincing in pain every time I move a muscle wrong, we'll start practicing with all the cloths I need to get used to wearing as a girl, okay?" At which the girls nod in excitement.

They then start to cast their spells and while Katie enlarges the mirror to be a slight bit longer than me, do Angelina and Alicia work together to gently lift me out of bed and over to where Katie is waiting with the mirror. And the girl I see in the mirror is so utterly gorgeous, I feel my whole face turning red with awed amazement.  
My waist is practically gone, but all the mass that was once there seems to have been moved into my chest area, making me have a pair of breasts I never thought I'd see on a girl my age (let alone myself). My legs are, as Angelina told me yesterday, extremely long, yet I didn't lose the crooked knees my father had.  
And the dress that I am wearing accentuates absolutely everything in all the right ways, making me know I would turn even more red if I could. Then Alicia whistles and asks: "Did Dumbledore cast a perfection charm when he changed you or something?" Which confuses me, but then the girl, strangely enough, turns me around.  
"Your ass, girlfriend. It's incredibly well-proportioned. We better start making sure your skirts reach your knees or those same bastards we mentioned earlier will try and grope you there all the time." And while I can't turn my head due to my injury, does my red hue instantly disappear and get replaced with a white paleness of horror.

"How many sickoos are in this place?" I shriek in shock and I see the girls share a worried glance before they gently move me back to my bed, while Katie says: "I'll have Madam Pomfrey get her a Calming Draught." Which really only serves to make me feel even more terrified and in need of pulling up my blankets.  
The woman comes in and when I have had the required potion, does Angelina ask: "Remember what Sirius told Mr. Saph? About how all male brewers have to give their potions to Madam Pomfrey if they want you to have it? We suggested that to her, because some of those bastards we mentioned – they're in the brewer group."  
And while I have a Calming Draught in my system, do I still feel my complexion failing even worse before Madam Pomfrey asks: "Why didn't you tell me that?" And Angelina cringes as she answers: "Because Professor Snape only got the best of this school's brewers and, as much as they are bastards, Jillian needs their skills to heal."  
Yet to this Madam Pomfrey marches out of my cubicle and snarls: "Be that as it may, I will not have any such boys in my Hospital Wing. They could cause Mss. Potter almost as much mental damage as that bastard Ronald did physically – not to mention the consequences that could happen if they let themselves go _beyond_ too far."

And this last part both really worries and confuses me and yet it also makes Angelina whiten and curse before she says: "I didn't think of that.""Of what?" I can't help but ask and Angelina sighs as she says: "Of the fact, Jillian, that you're now old enough to – if those bastards do as Madam Pomfrey said they could – get pregnant."  
And instantly a level of fear courses through me that I didn't even feel during any of my adventures or when I was attacked two nights ago and I whimper: "I – I could – _what_? I – I – I'm – I'm old enough for – for _what_? But – but – but – but – I'm fourteen!" I shriek in the end, but the girls all lower their heads and Alicia says:  
"To most of those who are bastards like that, Jillian, that doesn't matter. In fact, a few of them come from ancient families where, if the female does get pregnant, she instantly has to leave Hogwarts or work and become a stay-at-home mum. Some even force that on whoever their heirs wish to marry, regardless of skill, talent or desire."

"Heck, out there, there are even sickoos that keep their spouses pregnant all the time, just to keep up the stay-at-home clause in wedding contracts. Though if I have to go by how Sirius has been handling things so far, he is going to blow up the first person who dares make such a suggestion. And that's not because you're underage."  
Angelina's words really do the trick to make me feel better and then Sirius finishes up calming me down as he says: "Damn straight I will. No one touches my baby girl unless they're willing to become Moony's sparring partner for during full moon nights – without him having taken the Wolfsbane Potion beforehand, that is."  
And the fact that Sirius is that protective makes me lie back against the bedding in utter relief. "Wait, you mean Professor Lupin when you say Moony, right? Cause I just remember something." Alicia then says and she goes on: "After the twins left with Jillian, Headmaster Karkaroff took down a ward on the fireplace.  
It was meant for the Professor and was supposed to make him think that the floo was in use every time he tried contacting Jillian. Dumbledore suspected Granger to be the one behind that spell." And this news really shocks me as I ask: "Wait, Lupin didn't break his word?" To which everyone looks at me and I go on:

"Last year, I met with Lupin just as he was leaving and he told me he was sure we'd meet again real soon. I haven't heard from him since, so I thought he had broken his word, that he didn't want to try and stay in contact. Are you saying that Granger _wanted_ me to think that? That that was why she put up that ward on the floo?"  
"Considering how determined that girl is into making you live your life however she wants, I wouldn't be surprised. Remus, by the time he left, was already growing onto you as a guardian, even I could see that. That, to her, must have been something she considered a threat as her intelligence must have made her feel like the leader.  
So it would only make sense she would try to weaken the bond between you two from both sides; from Remus' by making him think that he just couldn't reach you and from yours by making you think that Lupin had broken his word." Yet while I understand this, do I still feel confused about something and I say:  
"But that still doesn't fully explain it. I mean, Hedwig knows how much my family means to me and how happy I am to have friends of my father back in my life. So why hasn't she taken any initiative to go and inspire him to write a letter to me?" Yet to this it's not my friends or Godfather that answer, but the Headmaster instead.

"I'm afraid I have the answer to that question." The man says as he enters the cubicle and has Hedwig resting on his shoulder. Yet instantly I spot something horribly wrong with her and I ask: "Hedwig, what is that thing?" And the Headmaster mutters: "It's a pet control collar, my dear girl, one of the most horrid of its kind."  
This shocks me and Dumbledore says: "After Igor found the ward on the floo did I get my own suspicions. I took a gander as Mss. Granger's books and found one that is actually just as illegal to own as the one Mss. Weasley had stolen from someone else. It was a book on how to create illegal control items.  
Obedience collars, will-breaking draughts, torture bracelets, anklets that send fire through your legs up to your genitals if you go against the orders they are placed with, items like that. And before you ask, Mss. Potter, there are actually more kinder versions of these items that are used by those much older than you – when they get intimate."

And instantly I get what the man is saying and turn a little red, but nod at him to show I understand what he's getting at. The man sighs and says: "I can only assume that Mss. Granger made this with help of her Time-Turner as otherwise she would have never had the chance or time to get the ingredients and materials necessary.  
And unfortunately, some shops in Hogsmeade are easily swayed by their patrons to show off the more mature stuff – and Mss. Granger is nothing if not knowledgeable in how to sway people into getting what she wants." Which reminds me of how she got info out of Hagrid as well as how she convinced Ron and me of the Polyjuice Potion.  
At this I hum, showing the man that I agree with him and he says: "Either way, if I recall correctly, you left your friends to see Professor Lupin on the day he left and did it in quite a hurry. This was after you all saved Sirius and Mss. Granger must have been shocked that you were this concerned about a teacher you met just a year earlier.  
It must have made her decide to put this collar on Hedwig and apparently it has only one order on it; _deliver letters only for those I want Harry to rely on._ That is the exact wording, which I managed to find out because the spell has been nullified now that you've changed gender. Sirius, if you would please do the honor?"

And my godfather nods, yet when he draws his wand, do I say: "Hey wait, that's my wand." But Dumbledore chuckles and says: "Not anymore. Remember, my dear, your core changed alongside your gender. Your wand lost its owner the night you changed genders and Sirius was the first to hold it again after that, so it claimed him."  
" _The wand choses the wizard."_ I mutter softly and Dumbledore nods before Sirius smirks and casts the unlocking charm, causing for the horrible-looking, midnight black collar with a blood red line waving through it and with spikes that look as if they're double-edged to release itself and for it to fall off Hedwig's neck.  
And while I do spot the same spikes being of much smaller size on the inside, does Hedwig happily shake her head and flap her wings as the collar falls off before flying over to me and landing on my pillow. The gorgeous owl looks at me for a few seconds and tilts her head a few times, but then caws and starts to groom my hair.  
This makes me smile widely, the knowledge that Hedwig accepts me regardless of my changed gender. Dumbledore then sighs and says: "The Tournament was supposed to help us gather allies in case of an old enemy of mine and his inevitable return. Instead, it seems to have led to showing me something horrible but vital."  
To this I look at the man in concern as I know that he means Voldemort, but I also know why he didn't say the name out loud and instead I ask: "What is that, sir?" And the man sighs, suddenly looking every bit his age as he turns around and leaves the cubicle, but not before he says: "That Hogwarts – is tainted."

* * *

 _ **You can say that again, Dumbledore.  
**_ _ **So why did I not add the newspaper article to this chapter? It didn't feel right. This chapter was focused on Jillian taking another step in her healing process, getting her sight back and learning more about the benefits and detriments of being a girl. That leading to how messed up some teenage boys are was an unexpected extra.  
**_ _ **Also YES! Jillian will encounter a couple of bastards like that. It's one of the reasons I am emphasizing on how gorgeous she now looks. And as for how her transformation could change her so much, I'm going to quote the fanfiction writer that inspired me into creating Venquine's Mind: that's the fun of Fan Fiction.  
**_ _ **Thanks DZ2,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. Merry Christmas everyone!**_


	7. A Reunion And An Article

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Now, before anymore of you get their knickers in a twist, Ron WILL get his comeuppance for trying to rape Harry and Ginny will get hers for encouraging it. I just think their character arc to be temporarily over now that they have become part of the Hyena House and their – and Hermione's – attempts at seeing Jillian have failed.  
**_ _ **So for now, we are going to focus on two other important topics, one of which I decided to keep out of the previous chapter, regardless of it being something planned for that chapter. And speaking of plans, I just want you all to know that I only have this story planned out until a certain point where Jillian leaves the Hospital wing.  
**_ _ **What happens after that, I do have some ideas, but I'm not yet sure how or when to implement them. I don't want to do it too soon as that will make it seem like everything bad happens all at once, not to mention take me potential for later on, but I don't want to put it in too late as that will potentially weaken the story.  
**_ _ **Oh well, we'll see,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 07  
**_ _ **A Reunion And An Article**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Remus Lupin's POV**_

It's been a couple of days since I came to Hogwarts at the insistence of former Death Eater Igor Karkaroff and since then I have been getting used to a couple of things. One of them is the fact that my cub got betrayed. Another is the changes Lady Hogwarts implemented and the final part was the fact that I now have a job again.  
And one that is actually even better than my old job as DADA teacher as I now am both a teacher for Transfigurations and Head of Gryffindor. The students themselves had been very happy to have me back and I was actually welcomed into the common room with quite a few cheers and some applause from the students.  
Yet the attackers – who are now known as members of the Hyena Sub-House – had not joined in on the cheering and Granger and Ronald had actually glared at me. However, after the way they had betrayed my cub, did their opinion become as dead to me as the boy Harry Potter now is and I had ignored them during my visit.

The same day I had started my first visit and to my relief had none of the students expected of me to know where they were at as my hiring had been a spur of the moment thing and had happened in the middle of the school year. Each of the years I taught that day had been very helpful and had summarized their classes so far.  
Only, after I had my Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Fourth years, had Granger and Ronald stayed behind, even when I told them that they would be late for their Potions Class. And to my shock had the two of them asked me when I would reinstate them as Gryffindors and have Dumbledore give them back all of their privileges.  
I had been appalled to hear them ask me this and had glared at them as I calmly told them: "That will happen when Lady Hogwarts believes you have earned the right to make it happen. Now, I am not going to say it again. You are going to be late for Potions. And I doubt Halloween made Severus anymore fond of you two."

The two had glared at me, but had left nonetheless and the fact that their glares proved their belief that this wasn't over had left me unbothered as I knew exactly how to get the upper hand with bastards like these two. And this had really helped me when Ginerva had tried turning my class from its designated subject to questions about my cub.  
And the fact that she constantly referred to her as Harry had almost made my blood boil, but instead of answering to Moony's need to _teach her a lesson,_ had I proven her that I am a Marauder by right and I had turned the class into an hour where I talked about all the incredible things that Male Potters did and had done with my subject.  
From James becoming an Animagus at age fifteen to one of his ancestors having been the one to create the Invisibility Cloak by enchanting it with charms he actually changed just for the purpose of the cloak's features and I had made sure not to give Ginerva a single chance to complain, constantly talking or answering questions.  
In the end the girl had left, but I had let her leave with a message as I told them: "Remember class, pranks are a wizard's best friend. Just ask Mss. Weasley's brothers about their greatest idols." And the girl had send me a furious glare, but I had given her an uncaring look with my arms crossed as a sign of authority in return.

By now I am quite confident that I have the lesson plans of all seven years memorized and feel ready to go visit my cub. I have no doubt that she will be a little pissed at me for not coming sooner, but while the last full moon was halfway through the last month, had Moony constantly felt furious when thinking of our cub's pain.  
And because I don't want to scare the poor girl or worsen her healing process with how violent Moony can make me react to seeing her injuries, did I decide that getting used to my new life as a teacher and Head of House would be the better call. Now I can only hope that she will accept why I haven't visited since Halloween Night.

I am standing in front of the doors to the Hospital Wing, trying to gather the courage to go in there when suddenly the matron walks out and mutters under her breath as she seems to be reading off a list in her hand. "Oh, hello Remus, haven't seen you in a few days. Full moon's not anytime soon, is it?" She asks and I answer:  
"No Poppy, not for another fortnight. I'm here for my cub. Is she awake?" The woman nods and says: "She woke a few hours ago. Had her breakfast and had a bit of a talk with Sirius before he went on to start his own first classes. Looked like he was trying to have her talk some courage into him, I'd have to say."  
She giggles at the end and I smile at this as I ask: "You think she'll mind if I come in?" To which the woman shakes her head, but then asks: "Don't you have classes of your own to teach?" And I shake my head as I say: "Not until the next period." Making the woman nod before I ask: "What have you got there anyway, Poppy?"

But this is the wrong thing to ask as the woman's pleasantness is instantly replaced with a scowl and she says: "Potions that Jillian is going to need. I found out yesterday that some of the brewers who got Severus' permission to skip classes in order to brew their draughts only did so because they are sick perverts who want a shot at the poor girl."  
And instantly Moony is back on, growling and roaring inside of me at the very thought that some no-good punk would try and have his way with my poor innocent little cub when she is in such a fragile state, the thought that they don't even care about the sanctity that is a Hospital Wing or how my cub got in there making it even worse.  
Poppy then shakes her head and says: "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff gained a few Hyenas of their own yesterday. You'll probably spot them somewhere in one of your classes sooner or later." And while I know that later will be better than sooner for these brats, do I nod and say: "I better go check on Jillian – before I lose control of Moony."

The woman nods and I enter the Hospital Wing, my anger at what could have happened to my cub giving me the courage I need to pass through those doors. Yet inside the Wing, do I let Moony's protective streak merge with my own and increase my skills as I take a whiff at all the cubicles where I know Potions are being brewed.  
And to my relief do I not spot a single student smelling off or having thoughts or intentions dark enough to make them stink, something that was always a problem for me during Full Moons when I went on missions against Death Eaters; the more victims they made, the worse they would smell and affect my senses.

I then move over to the one closed off curtains on the other side of the Hospital Wing and before I enter or even rustle the curtains, do I again take a deep breath, if only to get an idea of how bad my cub is still hurting. Yet to my shock do my senses spot a completely new scent that Moony still recognizes as his cub.  
"How – how much has she – changed?" I whisper to myself before softly rustling the curtains to let the girl behind them know that I am here, yet instead, the head of Katie Bell pops out and she says: "Oh, good morning, Professor. You're here to see Jillian? If so, you'll have to wait. She's just getting dressed, you see?"  
At this I smile at the sweet girl and say: "Alright, Mss. Bell. Thanks for letting me know. Can you come back when she's ready?" And the girl says: "Will do." Before she disappears behind the curtains. "Could the new scent be a mix of those four girls in such a small cubicle? Or has my little cub really changed that much?"  
I ponder to myself as I stand outside the cubicle and this thought keeps me busy for a few more minutes until Katie sticks her head out again and says: "She's ready. And she really wants you to come in. She's both excited and nervous about what you think of her. Don't worry, we kept her outfit nice and modest."

And this makes me raise an eyebrow at the girl, who rolls her eyes and steps out as she says: "I know she won't like hearing it, but looks like hers? They entice even the girls and me to really bring it out, not hide it behind modest, covering stuff. We want her to be proud of her curves, to be happy with her physical attributes.  
We just can't because, right now and so soon after the attack, all the girls and I can think of are the bastards that have tried to grope us or tried to lift our skirts or entice us to do intimate stuff. And because she is so new to this all, do we feel more in need of letting her know this and protecting her than to entice them."  
And this again reminds me of the bastards that had tried getting close to my cub when she was most vulnerable and then the girl lets out a frustrated moan says: "Stupid hormones. They clash with our desire to see her safe. She's so gorgeous that we want to have her show it off, but she's so innocent that we want to protect her.  
It's just so frustrating!" She screams in the end and I gently walk over to wrap an arm around the girl as I say: "And yet you listen to the part of yourself that is most important at the moment. You can be really proud of yourself, Katie. And I'm sure that Jillian is very grateful that you put her safety above your need to see her looks expressed."

The girl smiles at me here and I ask: "Shall we go back inside?" And she nods before guiding me in. And the girl that lies on the bed inside the cubicle makes me instantly understand why Katie is facing such a dilemma. Jillian looks absolutely gorgeous, has eyes that are a perfect mix of her parents and her grandmother's frame.  
And instantly I feel Moony's need to see her protected and safe increase in tenfold, the wolf within me wanting to rip each bastard that wants to see her be harmed a new one at the one spot that hurts the most on their bodies and to take the bastards that want to take advantage of her the chance to continue their line for all eternity.

"Wow, and I thought Professor Black could look scary when he's being protective." Angelina then says and I shake my head as I say: "Halloween brought Moony to the forefront. And the actions of Granger, Ronald and Ginerva, along with the news of those bastards, isn't helping much in keeping him in check."  
"Not that I want to right around now." I think to myself as Moony and I have never been more in sync on our beliefs and desires than we are now. I then change the topic of my focus and ask: "So, both your Years have a free period right now?" But the girls shake their heads, which confuses me before Angelina says:  
"We got the agreement with the Weasley twins and Dumbledore that we get to do one shift of keeping Jillian company and keeping her safe and they would have the next. They'll be here after dinner and they have the map. We felt it was better with them as that would allow them to cut off whoever tried getting here with wrong intentions."  
And while I have no doubt that this includes the twins' younger siblings, does my respect for the two increase greatly as it must not be easy on them to pick their now female friend over two members of their family. "I know of the ward." A soft female voice then says and I turn my focus back to the most important person in the cubicle.

"I'm sorry. I thought you had broken your word, that you wanted nothing to do with me, that you only sought me out last year because you were my teacher and that your loss of a job made you think that you were better off without me as well. I should have known better. I – I should have trusted why my dad was friends with you."  
And the thought that my precious cub is blaming herself for these thoughts hurts more than the thoughts themselves. I want to rush over, but Angelina stops me and says: "She's still sensitive and the casts only do so much." At which I sigh and just gently move over to sit on the bed beside her, lying my hand on top of hers.  
"You know, Hedwig left Hogwarts last night and when she came back, she had a whole horde of letters in her claws and beak. Apparently it was every letter you have been wanting to send to me ever since you left Hogwarts." The girl then tells me and I ask: "Why did she never come. I know I thought of her coming often enough."

At this the girl turns pained and sad as she says: "Granger. She got this really forbidden book on dark obedience items and convinced people at Hogsmeade to sell her the more adult material. She made this horrible obedience collar and put it around Hedwig when I came to visit you. You know, the day you left and made me that promise."  
This news that her owl had been hurt just as badly over the last few months as she was a few nights ago really makes me want to pull the poor girl into a hug, but I remember Angelina's warning. Then, as if she was actually called, does Hedwig fly in, a newspaper in between her claws and switched to one claw as she lands.  
"That's the article." Jillian gasps and I ask: "The article?" To which Katie answers: "The article about the attack, Jillian's change and the actions taken by Lady Hogwarts to punish those that were part of the attack. Dumbledore was talking about it just yesterday." And this instantly makes me turn around so I can read alongside my cub.

 _ **The Tri-Wizard Tournament  
**_ _ **Champions And Attacks  
**_ _By Rita Skeeter_

 _ **Dear Readers, the Tri-Wizard Tournament was supposed to start three days ago with the Naming of the Champions. However, it seems that the curse that made it be cancelled all those years ago has already hit Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
**_ _ **As I'm sure some of you are aware, there was supposedly a "fake" attack on Alastor Moody – who was supposed to be the new DADA teacher – on the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of September, the day our retired member of the old Order Force was supposed to start his first day in his new job. However, this attack wasn't as fake as some people believed.  
**_ _ **A Death Eater (You-Know-Who supporter), who actually managed to escape Azkaban prison with outside help – unlike Sirius Black who did it all by himself – was apparently his attacker and forced him into a life of solitude in his own trunk for a good two months before the attacker was apprehended and the real Moody freed.  
**_ _ **And why did this attacker want Moody inside his own trunk? So he could steal hairs from the old and worn man and use them for his illegal brewing of Polyjuice Potion, a wicked draught that allows one person to impersonate another for a full hour. Several students at Hogwarts admitted that they saw the fake drink from his flask almost every class.  
**_ _ **But why this foolery? Why did the Death Eater decide now would be a good time to impersonate a member of the Hogwarts Staff? Because, dear readers, this no-good scoundrel wanted our famous hero to become yet another victim of what was supposed to be an event meant to unify three great schools and even greater countries.**_

 _ **The no-good lowlife just didn't expect that his wishes would be granted sooner than expected. For no sooner had Harry Potter's name come out of the Goblet of Fire, then did his friendship with two members of the poor but honorable Weasley family come to a devastating end. And not just any friendships either.  
**_ _ **Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were known all over Hogwarts as Harry Potter's closest friends. But when it came down to it, when Harry Potter was enrolled in something far out of his league, when the time came that he would need his siblings in all but blood the most, did they drop him like a weak and useless tool.  
**_ _ **And to make matters worse, dear readers, did these two – along with Ginerva, who owed Harry Potter a life debt going back to her own first year – rally up a quarter of Gryffindor House and did they lead said Lions in an all-out assault against the new Fourth Champion. And the results will make your mind boggle.  
**_ _ **Many a student at Hogwarts admitted that the Harry Potter they saw at the school and interacted with is nothing like they grew up to expect him to be. "He really proves just by his behavior that there is a clear difference between legend and reality, fact and fiction." And the attack gave the world the chance to see that difference.  
**_ _ **Yes, dear Readers, the Boy-Who-Lived has become just that; a fictional legend. Oh, sure the events still happened and You-Know-Who is still who-knows-where (this reporter believes hell or worse), but the boy who was supposed to live up to said legend is dead. Killed by two people he trusted with his life and killed on the same day as his parents.**_

 _ **This really is a tragic day as I'm sure many of you are now thinking that the Potter line is dead – but it is not. Just before he succumbed to his memories, Harry Potter had this to say to Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: "I don't want my fame to take my friends and loved ones the chance to grieve for my death. I want to die in a way that gives them, more than anyone else, a reason to remember me."  
**_ _ **And how did Harry Potter ask his Headmaster – and one of his closest, eldest confidants – to do that? By changing his gender. Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, dear and loyal readers. Harry Potter, the Heir to the Potter fortune, is now Jillian Forge Potter, Heir**_ _ **ess**_ _ **to the Potter fortune.  
**_ _ **And for those wondering why the girl gave herself such a strange secondary name, Arthur Weasley had this to say: "My twin boys, Fred and George, don't just always mix up their names to confuse my wife and me, they were also led by Madam Maxime to get Jillian's heart restarted with a spell commonly used by French healers after she succumbed to her pain."  
**_ _ **So there you have it, folks. Our own Heiress Potter fashioned herself a name that is meant to honor those that saved her life, both of them on the same day, but then with many years between them. Her first name honors the late Lord and Lady Potter and her second name honors the twin boys that proved they are still her friends regardless of their siblings.**_

 _ **And what of the other Weasleys? How did they respond to the fact that their two youngest attacked our dear hero only a few nights prior? Arthur and Molly Weasley were ready to see their kids returned to their home (the Burrow) and to give them a piece of their minds. Instead they joined in on Lady Hogwarts when she reported the events to the school and its guests.  
**_ _ **Bill Weasley actually came back from Egypt, where he works as Curse-Breaker for Gringotts, to England, ready to help his father disown both of his youngest siblings, even if one of them was his only sister. Instead of that did he take items from his siblings that are borderline to actually consisting of Dark Magic and is he now working on wards that will prevents attacks like last Halloween from happening.  
**_ _ **Charlie Weasley was, due to his job which will be kept private for the sake of the Tournament, already at Hogwarts and actually told us that he regretted taking said job as, upon his graduation, he had been offered the position that is now in hands of Rubeus Hagrid. "Maybe if I had been their teacher, Ron would have come to me about his anger issues instead of letting them out on his former friend. I don't take full responsibility, but I do carry this sense of guilt." Was what the potential CoMC teacher had to say.**_

 _ **Percy Weasley, however, actually had a really surprising reaction. "I don't atone of what Ron has done, or Ginny. My sister, moreso than my brother, should have known better than to attack the boy she owes a life debt to. However, I know my family and its history well enough to know that I myself, my brother Ronald and my sister Ginerva are more like our Prewett ancestors than our Weasley ancestors.  
**_ _ **And our Prewett ancestors definitely have had anger issues in the past. I'm not saying that the past makes it right what my siblings did or that I would let my own anger get this far, I'm just saying that I have a good hunch on where it comes from.  
**_ _ **Still, I hope they will be the responsible people that, I just know, can have bright futures and become Prefect or Head Boy/Girl and apologize and try to make amends for the wrongdoings they committed. Though I will say this, if by the time they graduate, they still haven't done so, I will gladly take part in my father's orders and be part of the team that will arrest them for their crimes." Truly the words one would expect from someone who works under Barty Crouch, one of the strictest Heads of the DMLE ever known.**_

 _ **And finally the last two Weasley family members that weren't the attackers: Fred and George Weasley. According to what this reporter has been able to gather, this set of twins were willing and trying to fight the now former Head Girl, Maggie Supers, who held them captive through a barrier spell, which she had also cast over the other students that hadn't joined in on the attack and they were the ones taking Harry Potter to the Hospital Wing.  
**_ _ **And after they had repaid the debt between House Potter and House Weasley and after Harry Potter had become Jillian Potter, did they accept the task given to them by Lady Hogwarts to become Heiress Potter's bodyguards.  
**_ " _ **We're Beaters as well as Pranksters that aspire to be as great as our idols, the Marauders, and we intend to combine those skills of ours to keep back both our attacking siblings as well as anyone else who thinks they can take advantage of Jillian, whether it is now when she is at her weakest or in the years to come where she builds up a life of her own. Ronald and Ginerva may believe that we are picking a friend over our own siblings, but to this we say:**_ _ **YOU made us chose**_ _ **."**_

 _ **And now for Lady Hogwarts. I am sure many of you are wondering a few things. Where has Lady Hogwarts been all this time? Was she responsible for keeping Hogwarts safe during the war against You-Know-Who? Why wasn't she there when the rumors about the Chamber of Secrets came up or when Sirius Black managed to get inside Hogwarts?  
**_ _ **Apparently, there are actually factors that, even if there is a strong Headmaster or Mistress for our deity to get in contact with, can keep her from truly aiding said Headmaster or Mistress when it comes down to it. And those factors, apparently, have been inside Hogwarts until last year. However, Headmaster Dumbledore has assured me that, now that he has full contact with Lady Hogwarts, he plans to have her help him keep Hogwarts safe.**_

 _ **Also, what did the great being of Hogwarts' ancient magic do to those that led to the death of one of their own? A LOT! Not only did the ancient being create a new Sub-House for those who are supposed to be expelled, but would get the easy way out approach if that happens, she also put a ton of restrictions on those who now belong to this new Sub-House of Hyenas.  
**_ _ **The new Hyenas are, when they become part of this new Sub-House, restricted from the following places: Hogsmeade, the Quidditch Pitch, the Tasks, the Yule Ball, the Library and, if pushed far enough, the grounds and even classes.  
**_ _ **Mss. Supers has also lost her Head Girl Badge and so have the two Sixth Year Prefects that were part of the attack. Those that desire to try out for Keeper next year have also been restricted from this, unless they become Lions once more before then, and the same counts for those who were parts of the attack and believed themselves in line for either the Prefect, Head Boy/Girl or Quidditch Captain badges.  
**_ _ **And if you thought that was bad, Gryffindor is now 489 points in the negative and are the Gryffindor Hyenas forbidden from earning points for the next 11 days. And when Hermione Granger heard this, she actually insulted the rest of Gryffindor by claiming that they couldn't get back in the positive because she was restricted from earning points.**_

 _ **But Lady Hogwarts didn't stop there and actually brought some very startling revelations to the light; revelations that were later – shockingly enough – further confirmed by Barty Crouch Senior. My dear readers, Sirius Black – is INNOCENT! He never committed his crimes and Mr. Crouch actually, out of his need to see England back into a time of peace, send him to Azkaban without even the consideration of giving him a trial.  
**_ _ **Now, however, Sirius Black is on probation and has taken on a new job; a job that was supposed to have been Alastor Moody's were it not for the attack on his person. And I promise you, my readers, when you hear two of the rules of this probation, you will have no complaints about it. #1. Sirius Black will only teach until the last school day before exams start. #2. If Sirius Black has even the slightest hunch that Jillian Potter is in need of him, he will be allowed to cancel his class and take a House Elf straight to his Goddaughter.  
**_ _ **Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Sirius Black intends to evade the curse that is on the DADA teacher position and is determined to put his goddaughter above everything else, even the chance that can get him his freedom back.**_

 _ **But what does this have to do with Lady Hogwarts? It has to do with the name she gave the new Sub-House. After making an oath on her magic and essence that Sirius Black was innocent, did Lady Hogwarts name the House after the**_ _ **actual**_ _ **betrayer of the Potters, who we have believed dead for all these years: Peter Pettigrew.  
**_ _ **How is Peter Pettigrew alive? Apparently through something he and his victims, Sirius Black and James Potter, did for their last friend, Remus Lupin; he is an Animagus. And I was with Percy Weasley, ladies and gentlemen, when I found this out and then found out that the rat that the Weasleys took with them to Egypt when they won the lottery and got into the Daily Prophet – is the same rat that made Sirius Black mutter "He's at Hogwarts, he's at Hogwarts."  
**_ _ **Yes, my shocked readers, Peter Pettigrew**_ _ **didn't**_ _ **just trick his victims into believing they could trust him to keep their secret or trick us into believing him dead for twelve years, he also tricked one of the gentlest, most unfortunate families (financial-based) into believing him a peaceful pet they could take in and raise for years on end.  
**_ _ **And when I asked how they could not get suspicious that he was twelve years old, did Albus Dumbledore ask me: "Tell me, Mss. Skeeter, if you could make your kids happy with something that wouldn't worsen your financial situation, would you question something like that?" And I had to admit that, indeed, I would not.**_

 _ **So there you have it, my readers. Lady Hogwarts has now taken an active role in what happens at Hogwarts, the Tournament has allowed us to consider the Boy-Who-Lived a legend and a legend only, the child of the late Lord and Lady Potter now has a new chance at life, a new Sub-House has been Founded and the Weasley family has become divided over their youngest almost taking their attack on their friend too far and turning into murderers.  
**_ _ **And while this reporter is only too happy with the promise from Lord Black to get small updates on his goddaughter's progression as he keeps me up to date on how he does for his probation, do I now feel even more excited to report the Tri-Wizard Tournament for you all. As now, it will be both a lot safer and still a ton of fun.  
**_ _Written By Rita Skeeter_

This endlessly long article, that actually takes up the entire page and is set into a ton of small sections that leave just no space for even a single picture, shocks me as it is definitely incriminating of the attackers, yet it doesn't turn Jillian into someone who enticed her friends into the attack or even makes a sob-story out of her.  
"Wait, something's not right." Jillian then says and I look at her as she says: "The article. It's – it's missing something." This confuses me and I ask: "You want Rita to do her usual stuff?" But the girl shakes her head, a troubled look in her eyes proving that she is in serious two-battle about her own thoughts and she says:  
"There are two things that the article left out. It didn't mention that you've taken over from McGonagall as Head of Gryffindor and Transfigurations teacher and – I – I don't know if I should be happy about this or not, but – it kept it out that Ron had almost raped me and that Ginny was right there cheering him on."

"That was for the Weasley's sake, Jillian." Angelina says and my cub turns to her as she says: "With how the article is now, the Weasleys will get little to no hate mail over what Ronald and Ginerva did. If that had been mentioned, all that was reported of their reactions would have become for nothing, completely pointless.  
The rape attempt would have just pushed the readers too far and would have made them send the other Weasleys, even Fred and George who saved your life, all kinds of hate mail. Also, reporting that could have enticed the crowds to change Boy-Who-Lived into Girl-Who-Lived, just so they could send you their regards and whatnot.  
It would have taken your chance to have a normal life." At this Jillian nods and says: "Then, I guess I'm okay with it. I just – didn't get why someone like Skeeter didn't add that." To which I say: "I doubt Albus even so much as hinted at it and he seems to have been part of the entire interview, no matter where it took place."

This makes Jillian smile and I gently slip my arm under her neck, being careful of her wound after Katie warns me about it, and wrap it around her shoulders in a loose, but caring manner. "So, how's it like to be back at Hogwarts, but then in a new role?" The girl asks and I happily start to tell her about my classes so far.  
Like this we keep talking for some time, the other girls joining in from time to time and Katie actually catching me up on where she and her year are at as I haven't had her and her House mates yet. But then the girl checks her watch and says: "And speaking of Vanishing spells, we really need to vanish and reappear back in class."  
At this I sigh in a disappointed manner and then smile at Jillian as I say: "I'll be back when it's lunch time, is that okay with you?" And Jillian happily smiles at me before she asks: "Sure. Could you also go and check to see if Sirius hasn't send any of his new students here?" And I laugh as I say: "As you wish, milady." And I happily leave.

* * *

 _ **And we're done.  
**_ _ **And HOOOOH boy, am I glad that I kept the article to this chapter. It would have made the last chapter way longer than any chapter before it or, maybe, even any chapter that would come after it. And it may be a bit too long for a front page, but I would like to remind you all what the Daily Prophet looked like in Fantastical Beasts.  
**_ _ **It's possible,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. Merry Christmas, everyone!**_


	8. Dark, Light And Neutral

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This chapter is going about my #1 absolute favorite character and how he deals with being a teacher. And let me tell you something, Sirius is not going to be the happy-go-lucky, goofy Marauder of a jokester as a teacher; he is going to be a teacher with Minerva's seriousness and Moody's battle-ready mind.  
**_ _ **Exciting, right,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 08  
**_ _ **Dark, Light And Neutral**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **DADA classroom  
**_ _ **Sirius' POV**_

I really am very grateful that the students have allowed me the last two days to get used to not being on the run as well as keep an eye on my goddaughter as she takes her first steps in healing of the attack, but now I am ready to take on the role Lady Hogwarts gave me when she suggested my probation to Fudge and Albus.  
And as luck – whether good or bad – would have it is my first class a combination of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Fourth years, which will also include three of the attackers. And I have no doubt that Granger is planning something to get her way pushed through yet again, but I have absolutely no intent on seeing that happen.

Then I get the first bit of evidence that both Ronald and Granger are in the belief that nothing has changed since my escape from the Tower as Ronald actually struts into my classroom a good six minutes after the rest of them have already come in and noticed that I have stacked all of the desks up against the side walls.  
"Mr. Weasley, students that just had their dirty laundry spread throughout the country, courtesy of the Ministry and Professor Dumbledore I might like to add, Mss. Granger, usually don't try to worsen their own situation by being late. We will discuss your punishment later. Now, may I ask if you have an excuse? A worthy one?"  
"I doubt Harry would like it to hear how you treat me, Sirius." Ronald smirks, but I don't even flinch as I retort: "I wouldn't know, Mr. Weasley, as Harry is _dead_!" And the boy shrinks back as I turn away from him and say: "Everyone form a circle in the center of the class, please. A circle in the center of the room."

And while Ronald looks shocked that I turn away and ignore him, does he then scowl as he does as told and I make sure that the circle is wide enough that any wayward spells have weakened significantly before they can hit the students and I then wave my wand, conjuring a simple looking, white-clothed dummy.  
"Wait a minute, what are you doing with Harry's wand?" Granger then snaps and I calmly explain: "Harry's death and Jillian's transformation, as Lady Hogwarts explained when she told you how Jillian is no longer a Champion, made the wand believe that it was without owner. And when I touched it, it chose me.  
As Mr. Ollivander always says; _the wand choses the wizard_. And Mss. Granger, a more formal tone will be appreciated next time. You will now share with Mr. Weasley in being allowed to await your punishment." And the girl seems utterly infuriated that I am even thinking of punishing her, but I ignore this about her.

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why I decided to start my first class like this. Well, it's to teach you something very important, something that was actually forgotten during the last war and that Dark Lords like Grindelwald and Voldemort try to disapprove. Namely that Light magic – is much more dangerous than Dark Magic."  
This causes everyone to look at me in various degrees of shock and I ask: "You've been learning the summoning spell recently, right?" Everyone nods at this, many of them now looking at me confused, while Granger and Weasley look at me as if they think that Azkaban drove me mad and I say: "Good, then watch this."  
I then, again, aim my wand at the dummy and turn it transparent, allowing everyone to see that there are actually fake organs under the white cloth before I say: "Accio heart." And the organ actually gets pulled out of the dummy, leaving a gaping hole in what is supposed to be its tummy and landing in my hand with a loud squashing sound.  
Everyone is now either white or with their mouths gaping and I say: "Light magic is more dangerous than dark – because no one _ever_ expects Light magic to be used for Dark purposes. But – it – can. In fact, during the last war, there were plenty of Aurors and other people who used plenty of Light magic – to take out Dark Wizards.  
And I can personally vouch that a total of 40 to 50 witches and wizards fell by this spell – though I _never_ used it myself during the war. I was in my teens, if you remember that Mss. Granger." Here the girl scowls at me and I say: "Alright, everyone back up. I will put the desks back and we will get to the task of the day."

And a few minutes later everyone is seated, Granger and Weasley sitting in the back and sending me smirks that prove they think I am hurt by their actions. But I just ignore them and say: "Your task for the day: write an essay of no more – _no more_ – than 80 inches. And the topic? How to use Light, Dark and Neutral magic – for each category.  
Light magic for a dark purpose, neutral magic for either purpose and Dark magic for a light purpose. I have your scrolls here in this hat as well as half a bookcase on Light, Dark and Neutral charms. I am going to use a spell that will randomly make one of these books put one spell of each category on the top of your essay.  
After that, it is up to you to write an essay on how to use each of these spells for the sake of the other purpose. And each category can be 20 inches, but you can do 40 on one category – only one. And as for our latecomer and our class-interrupter, I know you both, thanks to my letters with my late godson, so here is your punishment.  
Mss. Granger, your amount of inches will be halved. I will still grade it as if it were 80 inches, but I will instantly fail it if it becomes any more than 45 – and I will only allow 45 if you have to finish a sentence or have a large handwriting. Mr. Weasley, your punishment will be the polar opposite; 160 inches, 80 on at least 1 of the 3 categories."

The two look at me shocked, their previous smugness having been wiped off their faces and I cast the charm I mentioned, the large hat sitting on my desk actually swirling on my desk and having its insides glowing with the magic of the spell. And when both have stopped, do I direct the parchment to each of the desks.  
Everyone looks down at the paper in front of them and I notice some of them turn green when they reach the dark spell. Yet Neville Longbottom actually turns white and this concerns me. I approach the boy and my own face whitens with shock when I read the dark spell that is at the left upper corner of his parchment:

 _The Cruciatus Curse_

"That is just my luck." I think as I turn to the boy, who has his hands squeezing into his flesh, has his eyes closed and his teeth working like mad on his bottom lip and instantly I say: "If any of you have a mental, emotional or physical reason you can't do an essay on any of your appointed spells, please let me know right now.  
I won't accept _It's Dark, it's light and weak_ or any of that, but if you have any other valid reason, I will have the charm pick another random charm, curse or hex." And a few of the students that had turned white raise their arms, yet I need to send Neville a hidden, pointed look before he does the same, at which I say:  
"Alright, please highlight the spell you want to see changed." And when the five of them have done so, do I move their essays back into the hat and cast the same set of spells before sending them back. And I make sure to take a quick glance at Neville's as I move back to my desk, feeling relieved to see another Dark spell on his now.

I then move back to my desk and lean against it with my arms crossed, but while I notice some students take out either a library or their DADA book or just bow themselves over their essays, do I also take notice of how Granger and Weasley not joining their classmates. Instead they are glaring at me with their arms crossed.  
However I easily get what they're trying to do and instead of speaking up, do I get back off my desk and move over until I am standing between the two and I softly ask: "Is there something wrong with your quills?" But the two glare at me and Ron almost shouts: "We are NOT doing this!" Drawing the attention of those in front of them.  
I shake my head at the two female Hufflepuffs, telling them to get back to their own work and the two turn back around before I say: "And why is that?""We shouldn't have to. You're not being fair. You are just doing this, because of the attack." But I shake my head and say: "I would have done the same to your classmates, I assure you.

And if you don't do this, you will fail. Simple as that." And with that I want to walk away when Granger asks: "And what then? Are you going to take points? That will just hurt Gryffindor even worse." But I shake my head and say: "I am a Marauder, Mss. Granger, as well as a teacher. I base each punishment on each student.  
You love proving yourself, so I lessen your chance of being able to do so. Your partner here prefers Quidditch and chess over homework, so I double his schoolwork. Now get to your essays or fail my first class. Your choice." And with that do I ignore their sputtering and leave their seats, going back to my own desk.

And at the end of the period, do I raise my voice a little as I say: "Everyone, quills down, please." And to my slight annoyance, are Granger and Weasley still with their arms crossed, smirks on their faces and their parchments blank. "Alright, Mss. Granger and Mr. Weasley seem to have failed their first assignment of my class.  
The rest of you, I will do a quick checking spell to see how far you are and then will judge what you need to work on or read upon for the next class. And Mss. Granger, if your quill was even in your ink pot, I would have given you another chance next class. You chose to disobey me, you fail my class. Simple as that."  
The girl had actually opened her mouth, but my commentary made her shut it again with a grumble. I then cast said spell and see several different amounts of inches showing above the desks of the students. I quickly make sure to study each of them and cast a little extra spell to define the numbers before I start talking.

"Mr. Thomas, Mss. Patil, Bones and Mr. Macmillan will need to erase some of their content as they are crossing the required limits, Mss. Brown seems almost done, very good and Mr. Longbottom, Finnegan and Mss. Abbott, I believe you best stay behind to tell me what you need extra information on as you are far from done."  
The students all nod and I summon all of the scrolls, including the ones from Granger and Weasley and I say: "Remember my comments for your next class as well as see if you can find some reference material to the spells given to you. Mss. Granger and Mr. Weasley, you will be given a new assignment next class. Dismissed."  
And while Neville, Hannah Abbott and the Finnegan boy stay seated, do Granger and Weasley do the same, both of them actually glaring at me, but I calmly tell them: "Mss. Granger, Mr. Weasley. Your year mates have my attention right now. If you wish to speak with me, please wait outside my office before dinner tonight."  
And the two huff before they march off, Ron muttering: "I am not missing dinner for _him_." Before he slams the door closed and I think: "That boy must have taken a De-Aging potion, because he behaving way under his age." But I don't let this bother me as I am too busy making sure I make a good first impression as a teacher.

"Now, what can I help you with?" I ask the last three and for the next few minutes I help Hannah by telling her to check out _Ancient Curses and Hexes of Medieval England_ , lend a book to Seamus Finnegan to read about the _intestinis retorto_ curse and tell Neville that it'll be easier to go Light for the Neutral spell.  
"Though it will be more of a worthwhile challenge if you try and use it for Dark." I tell the boy, giving him a handy extra tip with a grin just like I did with the other two and they all smile at me before I sign them quick notes explaining to their next class why they were late and send them off, smiling and waving them out.

 _ **PS. intestinis retorto is Latin for Intestines twisting**_

And when the door closes behind them, do I sigh and slack down on my chair in relief as Granger and Weasley annoyed me more than I let on and because I was worried that the students wouldn't take my actions seriously due to my former reputation or that I would be forced to tell them that I won't be discussing Jillian all class.  
"Thank Merlin, this actually went better than I thought." I mutter to myself before I get shocked as an ancient voice asks: "Now isn't that just music to my ears?" And I look up to see Albus standing in the doorway, the man smiling as he walks in and asks: "So, does this mean that you're enjoying your new job as a teacher?"  
But I shrug and say: "Can't really say yet. I'm just glad that none of my worries came true. Can I help you with something?" To which the man says: "I'm just here to keep an eye out, Sirius. Your next class is a Seventh years, so I thought you might need a bit of help there." At which I smile at the man gratefully and say:  
"That'd be great, Albus. Though I actually just plan to do more or less the same for them as I did for the Fourth years, just – more detailed and elongated." The man seems intrigued by this and then takes a seat behind me and my desk as the door opens yet again and this time a group of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Seventh years.

The group seems to be discussing their last class as well as the article that came out earlier this morning, but before they can take their seats, do I raise my hand and say: "Forgive me, I had a few students of last class stay behind to give them some tips and couldn't prepare the room in time. Please stay in the back of the class."  
And while they seem curious, do the students do as asked before I make sure that the desks are once more stacked against both sides of the classroom and then say: "Good, now please for a large wide circle around me. Albus, if you could cast a shield spell once they are around me to keep wayward spells from hitting them."  
The man and the group nod and when all is said and done, do I summon three new dummies, one the regular white from before, one actually already looking as if he's been maimed and one actually wearing a Death Eater garb. This causes some of the students to gasp and others to look wide eyed with shock as I nod at them.

"Now, I know this class is Defense Against the Dark Arts, but the only reason they call it that is both because the Dark Arts are more common to be used for hurtful purposes, but also because it is the one form of art most used by Dark Lords and other tyrants over the centuries. However, they are _not_ the most dangerous art of magic."  
This confuses the students around me and I say: "Allow me a demonstration." And I want to do the same thing I did with the Fourth years just now, but then realize that I can use a better method. And so, instead of turning the white dummy transparent and then summoning their heart, do I do the first before I snap:  
"Expelliarmus." And I don't know if it's because the wand is used to Harry using this spell or because I am so intent on teaching these kids, but the spell does exactly the thing I want, hitting the white dummy hard enough, it actually shoots the dummy against the shield before it falls, causing the students there to scream.  
And when the dummy falls down, can everyone see that the dummy's spine is pushed far enough it has almost been pushed out of the body. "The Expelliarmus. The most common, most basic, most well-known Light spell – and if used right it can expel a human skeleton right out of their body, killing them instantly. Dark intent."

The students look shocked and I say: "Another example. You see this dummy here?" And I motion for the one that looks better off dead. The students nod, some of them looking a little green and two of them turning their faces after nodding and I say: "Good, cause 234 years ago, there was a curse used to take this poor soul out of his misery.  
However, these days, that curse – is an instant sentence to a lifetime in Azkaban. Yes, little under a quarter of a millennium ago, the Killing Curse was used for Light. It was used to take out those that were diagnosed with painful, deathly illnesses. And finally, this one." And I motion for the one wearing Death Eater garb.  
And a small, almost insignificant swish of my wand as well as a non-verbal: "Phantasma vivit." Causes for it to start creaking and moving, causing for those behind it to take a step back and it draws the fake wand I gave it upon conjuring. And for the next twenty minutes, I get the practice I haven't had in over a decade.

Yet in the end, I snap: "Glacius." And this cause for the wheel under the dummy to be frozen to the floor, causing for said dummy to lose his balance and fall apart. I stand up from where I had crouched for better angle and ask: "Who can tell me the one thing that stands out about my strategy in taking on that dummy? Anyone?"  
However, none of them seem to have the answer and so I ask: "Albus?" And the man that takes down his shield and banishes the dummies, says: "You used only spells that can be used for both factions; Light and Dark." At this I nod and say: "Exactly, I used _only_ Neutral based charms and spells. And that is how I beat _many_ a Death Eater."  
The students look shocked and I say: "Alright, everyone back to the back while Albus and I put the class back." And when everyone has done as said, the desks are back and everyone has taken their seats, do I pull up the same hat as before as well as the books that I used and new scrolls of parchment, which I both put into the hat.

"Now, I gave the fourth years an 80 inch essay on one Light, one Dark and one Neutral spell and how to use a Light spell for Dark purposes, a Dark spell for Light and a Neutral spell for one of the two. However, you lot have more experience and know how to find your reference material better, so I am going to up the ante a little.  
One-hundred and twenty inches, with 30 on each category with permission to do 60 on one of the three. And you need to use at least _one_ event of the last two wars where this happened. Where a Light wizard used Dark Magic for a Light cause, vice versa and where either a Light or Dark wizard used a Neutral spell for the opposite cause.  
Now, in my last class I accidentally gave a traumatic spell to one of the students, courtesy of the randomizer spell. So if you find yourself to have a similar situation, please let me know. Same goes for if you have a mental, emotional or physical reason as to why you can't make an essay on this spell. Is that all clear?"

The students seem to have calmed down thanks to my explanation and I nod at them as I say: "Also, make sure you either get some hot chocolate or visit Madam Pomfrey after class, if you feel you need it. Now, let's get on with randomizing those spells." And I cast the required spells before handing out the pieces of parchment.  
And for the rest of the class period do the students just check their books, ask me if I have any books on the last two wars – which I have to disappoint them on as neither Crouch nor Moody seem to have packed those and I am kind of using his stuff for the time being – and just working their hardest on their essays.  
And when we are five minutes away from the end, do I say: "Alright, quills down." And I repeat the process with the fourth years, this time smiling widely as I don't notice any essays being blank, but I do say: "Oh, Mr. Coot. Do you have a large writing style? If not, I would try and tone it down on your writing, it is close to crossing the limit."  
The boy nods and I say: "Also, those of you who have yet to write a bit about all three of the topics, please let me know why after class, so I can get you the reference materials you need to read before the next class. Now, all of you, please leave your essays on your desks and you can get on with them next class, dismissed."  
And this time, as they leave, do I hear all of them talking about my last class, some of them shuddering slightly about what they saw and others in awe over the same. And while some of them complain about not being allowed to take the essays with them, does the whole class seem pleased overall as they leave the room.

"Sirius, I would like to remind you that these students haven't seen strive like in the war in over a decade, but otherwise I am very amazed at what you did right there. Though I must ask; was your last class exactly the same?" But I quickly shake my head at the man, the thought of this just horrifying me and I say:  
"Of course not. I kept it to the white dummy and only summoned its heart before I set them on the essay. Also, I didn't ask them to write about the events. And, of course, Granger and Weasley were trying to use their old friendship with Harry to get the special treatment. Thought I'd favor them the way Snape does his snakes.  
And no, Albus, I don't mind that Snape does that, I mind that they thought I would do the same." At this Albus nods and asks: "What happened exactly?" At which I shrug and say: "Ronald came in late, Granger just accused me instead of asking where I got my wand and both refused to write their essay, even after I punished them."  
"And what was their punishment? Perhaps it was the reason they refused.""I told Granger that she was only allowed half of the length the others were set and Ronald that he had to do double. She loves proving herself, he hates studying, I based their punishments for the arrogant smug attitude and lateness on those factors.  
And yes, Albus, I know how ironic and even hypocritical it sounds. But adulthood is synonym to hypocrisy, wouldn't you agree?" And the man laughs as I quickly use a few spells to again stack the desks against the walls and put the hat, the parchment, the essays and the books back in their place before I leave the room.

* * *

 _ **Now that was satisfying.  
**_ _ **Should Ron and Hermione be more annoying? Maybe, but that wasn't the topic of the chapter. Should Sirius have been more harsh on them. No, they will take offense just to this alone, so it won't matter. Was Sirius too good of a teacher? Probably, but I just believe that Sirius, with his experience, fits this role just fine.  
**_ _ **He wants to be a good godfather and a good teacher, so his new goddaughter won't have to worry about him and – this is how he'll do that. It will cause a few issues down the line as people will start wondering why he's not blundering more, but that's not for another while, so let's just forget that problem for now, shall we?  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	9. A New Head Of House

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I decided that, now that I've covered Jillian, Sirius, Lady Hogwarts, the attackers and Lupin, I am going to focus on the last group that plays a semi-important role in this story: the students that had been held captive while the attackers went wild on Harry. After that, I will move forward another day and go back to Jillian.  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 09  
**_ _ **A New Head Of House**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Gryffindor Common Room  
**_ _ **Angelina's POV**_

The girls and I just shared our dinner with Jillian at the Hospital Wing and had to feed her as her arms are still in casts, but Madam Pomfrey had told us that tomorrow she would scan her and see if they could be replaced with bandages. This had made Jillian feel much better and we had all felt excited over what this could mean.  
"You might be able to start practicing with putting your own clothes on tomorrow. You know, what we taught you about the bra and how to slide into a dress." Katie had happily squealed and while Madam Pomfrey had reminded her to inform her first and to keep Jillian's weakened state in mind, had she not fully forbidden us.

But after we pass through the Fat Lady, which is now one of the two entrances we can use to get into Gryffindor as there is also a secondary portrait that leads straight to the girls dorm and the same counts for the boys' dorm, does Katie's dorm mate rush over and ask: "How's Jillian? Is she feeling better? How is her healing process?"  
And she has to raise her voice a little as Ronald snaps: "Harry!" But we ignore the boy and Katie says: "I'll tell you later, I promise." And the girl nods before the four of us take a seat at one of the comfier chairs and couches, the others having left these for us because we were chosen by Lady Hogwarts to help Jillian adjust.  
Fred and George also got this treatment and have gotten the comfiest chairs near the fire, switching their stares between the attackers and the Map to which Granger snaps: "What are you even looking at that thing for? We're right here, you know!" To which Fred says: "We're looking.""Because we don't trust you." George ends.  
The girl glares at the two for this and Fred says: "We know you've been able to make Polyjuice since your Second, Granger. Ronald bragged about it in the summer after." And George says: "And because the Death Eater fooled even Dumbledore, we're not taking any risks, not with you, not with anyone who hurt or wants to hurt Jillian."

"IT'S HARRY!" Ron shouts, but Fred just turns back to the Map and ignores the steaming boy. But when Ron actually draws his wand, does a growling voice snarl: "You're in enough trouble as it is, Mr. Weasley. Stop trying to make your own situation worse." And we see Lupin standing in the Fat Lady portrait hole.  
"What are you doing here, you filthy traitor?" Ronald snarls and Lupin crosses his arms as he says: "I am here to have my first House meeting with my new House. Gryffindors, to this side please." And he motions us away from where the Hyenas are all huddled together. And when we're all seated, does Lupin wave his wand.  
This causes for a transparent wall to be folded around us all and I see Granger jumping up at this, yet while she has her wand in her hand and while she is screaming curses, do the spells just rocket off the wall and can none of us hear what she is saying. Yet then the girl stops and turns to the portrait hole again with shocked eyes.  
I look there myself and spot Professor McGonagall, who has a look of raging fury on her face, making Granger cringe before she gives the girl a clear order. But with the knowledge that Granger and the other Hyenas are being handled, do I turn back to my own House and my Head of House, who smiles at us all as he says:

"Alright, let me explain a few things. Mss. Bell didn't tell her year mate what Jillian is going through, because Madam Pomfrey doesn't want that kind of information to be overheard by the Hyenas. So from now on until she is healed, if you want to know about Jillian, wait or make sure that you are out of hearing range of the Hyenas."  
At this everyone nods and Lupin pulls out today's newspaper as he says: "I first want to address a few issues that I'm sure you all got when you read this article this morning. One of the questions I'm sure you're all wondering is; if the attack was called an attempt of murder, why haven't any of the attackers been arrested yet?"  
At this many of the more curious Lions nod to show that they did indeed wonder this and Lupin says: "The answer is simple; Harry's former fame. His title as the Boy-Who-Lived. If Granger, Ronald and Ginerva had been arrested, they would have made a sob-story out of it and Harry's title would have given Jillian all the wrong attention.  
The same reason is behind why the attempt at oral rape wasn't mentioned, though this was more with the eye on the rest of House Weasley than on Jillian. So you see, giving these attackers a severe punishment, while keeping them out of prison, takes them the chance to use Harry's former title to discredit her or the attack.  
Is it something the teachers, Lady Hogwarts and I are proud of or happy with? No. Do we consider it the lesser of the two evils? Yes. Will this lighter punishment for the sake of Jillian's protection last until after their graduation? No. If, by the time they graduate, they are still Hyenas for the same reason, they will be arrested."

This seems to really appease the curiosity and concern of quite a few students and then Lupin turns to Lavender Brown and asks: "Now Mss. Brown, I personally am of the belief that you got punished for crimes you didn't commit. Your dorm mates turned into Hyenas and now you have been sleeping in a dorm all by yourself.  
Because of this would I like to ask if you wouldn't rather move a dorm up and start sharing with Katie, Jillian and Katie's friend or if you'd rather go a dorm down to Ginerva's former dorm mates. And no, neither Jillian nor Katie blame you for what Mss. Patil and Mss. Granger did. And I doubt Ginerva's do either."  
At this both my fellow Chaser and the few girls that Ginerva shared a dorm with all shake their heads to prove they don't blame Lavender for her dorm mates' actions and the girl sighs relieved before she says: "I'd like to go a dorm up, Professor. Thank you." At which Lupin nods and Katie happily motions her to come over.

"Speaking of dorms, I would like you all to know that Sirius, Minerva and I all changed the location of our offices and our private chambers. Sirius and I are now sharing a private chamber set, with two bedrooms I'd like to add, as well as an office on either side of the private chambers. They are on the other side of the Fat Lady.  
Minerva has her office one staircase down on your right when you leave the Fat Lady's portrait. She told me to tell you that you can visit her office if you still feel more comfortable with her than me, but wanted me to remind you that she is no longer your Head of House. If she believes I can help you better, she will send you to me."  
This seems to amaze the Lions around me and Lupin says: "She also wanted me to convey upon you an apology. Lily and James' deaths hit her quite hard all those years ago and she was really out of it for a while. So much so that she _temporarily_ cancelled one of her duties. Only that duty became one she forgot about later on.  
She wants me to reinstate it and I am very happy to do so. I just want your honest opinion before I make a permanent decision. Would you rather I come here every Monday to go over potential hazards each year experiences in class or out of class the previous week or every other Monday?" The man shocks me as he asks.

"McGonagall used to come here every week to check on how students were doing in and outside of class? Well, I – I can't really blame her for doing so. It was war, after all, and that must have really affected some of the students, especially if they lost family members to the fights." I think to myself before I look around.  
All students seem to be muttering, but from what I can overhear, most of them seem more comfortable with every week to which I agree. The man then raises his hand to indicate that we've had enough time to discuss this between ourselves and asks: "Your conclusion?" To which Alicia answers: "Every Monday please, professor."

The man nods and says: "Very well, there will be meetings every Monday after dinner. Please make sure you discuss your in and out of class problems with your year during dinner that day so we can get started as soon as possible each meeting. And now for two final topics before I leave you all to the rest of your evenings."  
The man then pulls a bit of parchment from his robe and says: "I questioned Minerva and Albus quite thoroughly on the attack that took place a few days ago and Minerva mentioned that some of you were looking scared, but not because you were afraid you would be next. She wrote your names down here and I have one question.  
Would you rather make an appointment in my office so we can discuss this privately, perhaps alongside your parents or guardians, or would you rather talk about it now? Each of you can answer me when I call your name." And the man gently starts to call on the few students who had indeed looked like this on Monday.  
Most of them tell him they'd rather discuss it with their parents at his office, but one of them, the third year, Abby Jayden, says: "Mss. Supers told me if I tried to stop Ginerva from doing what she did, she would enforce the debt my family owes hers to ruin my dad's business. And the Quidditch World Cup already made things harder for him."

At this the man nods and he quickly makes appointments with the others over the rest of the year as well as the weekend and tells them to write their parents, telling them that they can borrow the school owl staying in his office before he turns back to Abby and tells her to come over. The girl does and Lupin sits her down next to him.  
"Tell me something, Mss. Jayden. What is your best subject?" And the girl answers: "Herbology, Professor." To which Lupin smiles and says: "Then you can help Professor Sprout take care of the herbs and plants that Hogwarts sells to Hogsmeade. It will help your dad earn extra money and pay up the debt he owes the Supers."  
This amazes the girl and Lupin asks: "We'll discuss this with Pomona tomorrow morning at breakfast, okay?" And the girl happily nods, giving the man a grateful hug before she retakes her former seat. The man smiles at her and I think: "He's even better as Head of House than he was as teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

The man then turns to my fellow Chasers and me and asks: "And now onto the last topic of the night. How is Jillian doing, girls?" And I happily say: "Dumbledore did mess up her eyesight when he transformed her, but she's now wearing sunglasses that will help her as they will darken the room enough for her to see.  
She needs to wear them for three months for her eyes to heal and would have needed a year if she had gotten regular glasses. Madam Pomfrey also waited with starting the real healing process until today, because she was afraid that any really extreme potions could mess with the transformation and cause even more damage.  
She's mostly in casts now, but Madam Pomfrey told her she could, possibly, get her arm casts replaced for bandages. She's also really taking well to what we teach her about the differences between boys and girls and she's really accepting of the changes that she will be experiencing from now on as well.  
Though her reaction when she wore her first dress was quite hilarious as she didn't understand how we could walk without feeling any fabric between our legs, other than our underwear." At this all of the girls giggle and snicker, while some of the boys look as if they can get why Jillian had such a hilarious reaction as they would too.

"Mr. Aeros, I can assure you, thoughts such as the ones that are causing the expression currently on your face are better left off for girls who can actually defend themselves against thoughts like that." Lupin then tells one of the boys that had been smirking in disgusting delight and the boy shrinks back before Lupin says:  
"Mss. Potter may be a very stunning looking girl right now, but when it comes to her health, she is also a damsel in distress – even if she will probably curse me for that one later. She has already been told that people with indecent thoughts and desires are in the school and they are not people she can handle, not in her current state.  
Not to mention, remember this morning's article. Sirius is willing to risk his chance at probation for the sake of keeping his goddaughter safe. So keep in mind what he could potentially do if he believes that your intentions for his child are, in any way or form, perilous to her health." Lupin tells us and we all nod in understanding.

"Just out of curiosity – ahem, queer curiosity – but how stunning is she?" Dean Thomas then asks and while I am amazed that he likes men, does Lupin smile and say: "Let me put it this way. Omar Saph, the famous fashionable optician, is just dying to take Jillian shopping, just so he can dress her _as pretty as possible_. His words, not mine."  
This makes a lot of those around me laugh and then Katie says: "To be honest, do the girls and I agree with Mr. Saph. We really, _really_ want to dress Jillian in cloths that prove just how gorgeous, hot and stunning she really is, but – with bastards like Weasley, McLaggen and others in the school, we just don't dare do so.  
Weasley was already willing to orally rape Jillian when she was still Harry – and still in a growing stage to being a handsome young lad – so we're just too cautious and don't want to give bastards like him any incentive." At this the Lions nod and Lupin seems to look at the Hyena side worriedly before he turns to us and asks:  
"Fourth to Seventh years and especially those that have had experience with bastards like that or who were able to prevent friends of them to experience something like that, can I count on you to keep creeps like that away from Jillian until she is fully used to being a girl and starts to dress to her looks by her own volition?"

And to my great delight does at least three quarter of those between Neville's year and my own nod in solemn pledge and Lupin smiles as he says: "Good, then I am glad to know that my goddaughter will be safe." Yet this confuses us and I ask: "I thought Sirius was Jillian's godfather." And Lupin shines like a Christmas tree as he says:  
"He is, but he plans to adopt her once his probation is over and has already convinced Omar and me to share the godfather duty between us. Me to be the protective uncle and Omar to be the sweet uncle that spoils his niece. Sirius' words, not mine." The man ends, shaking his head and causing us all to burst out laughing.

* * *

 _ **That was indeed funny.  
**_ _ **Did I plan to have Lupin and McGonagall become direct and indirect part of this chapter? Not really, but I didn't feel like causing a fight between the Chasers and the attackers – at least not yet. There is a high chance that the fight will take place in the story, but it will probably be delayed until Jillian is out of the Hospital Wing.  
**_ _ **This is because I don't want to just give the Lions a chance to prove how angry they feel at the Hyenas for dishonoring them the way they did, I also think such a chance will be given more meaning if it also means that Jillian will be given the chance to end things with her former friends and get closure as well.  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_ _ **  
**_


	10. Champions And Lions

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, this chapter is going to go back to GoF and all it was about, more or less. Yeah, in this chapter the three original Champions will be making an appearances and will meet with Jillian for the first time. And trust me, two of them are going to feel a bit regretful over how they treated Harry in the canon event before the attack.  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. I am going to deviate from Canon as, in Canon the Weighing of the Wands was on the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **of the month and I'm doing this on the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **– oh well. Also, I am not doing accents, sorry.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10  
**_ _ **Champions And Lions**_

 _ **4**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Small classroom, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Cedric's POV**_

I know it's been a few days since the Champions have been chosen and while the article and the news given to us by Lady Hogwarts still has me a little reeled, had I actually expected Harry Potter to be waiting for us all at the small classroom where the Weighing of the Wands ceremony was going to be held today.  
And when he wasn't there, did the news of what happened a few days ago hit me twice as hard, making me feel horrible that I was thinking of Harry only as the legendary hero that loves doing dangerous stuff for the sake of having others love him, which is why I was so disbelieving of his words on the night of the attack.

"I want to apologize." A female voice then says just after we have left the classroom where the ceremony was being held and I turn to the fair-haired, good-looking French girl as she says: "I cared nothing for how much danger he was going to be in, I was just so sure that he had put his name in to humiliate us. I feel so stupid."  
To which I groan and say: "You can give me a hand there, Mss. Delacour. I mean, I've been a student alongside him for three years, even had a few matches against him in Quidditch and still I treated his words with faux-friendly disbelief. I think we should both go and apologize." At this the French girl nods and the Bulgarian lad asks:  
"Would either of you mind if I tag along then?" But I shake my head and say: "I think it will mean a lot to Jillian if she sees us all together. Plus, I'm not sure if someone has told her yet that she's not a Champion yet." To this we start walking and Fleur asks: "You don't think someone told her about that yet, Mr. Diggory?"  
At this I shake my head and say: "I think, and this is only a theory, but they might keep that info from her until she's regained a bit more health. I know the Daily Prophet downplayed the attack quite fiercely yesterday; normally they're a lot more detailed. And I know Madam Pomfrey, she can go crazy with her need for rest."

We then reach the Hospital Wing and I knock on the door, yet get shocked when it's not Madam Pomfrey who answers, but one of the Weasley twins. The boy looks at the three of us and asks: "Can I help you, honorable Champions?" And Krum answers: "We're here to see Jillian Potter. We want to apologize to her."  
At this the boy tilts his head and Fleur and I share a shocked look before she asks: "Didn't she tell you? Of how I insulted her when she was in the Antechamber or how disparaging Cedric was on their way back to their common rooms?" To which the boy answers: "I guess not, seeing it happened only minutes before the attack."  
At this I nod and think: "I guess that does make what we did seem insignificant.""Still, kudos to you for being so humble. Wish Ronald and Ginerva were like that." And I really feel for the boy as I have lived close to the Burrow for my entire life and have known the Weasley family to be one that sticks together no matter what.

"Guess that _no matter what_ doesn't count anymore." I think to myself and yet I don't voice this or show it to the Weasley in front of me and instead I ask: "So, can we see her?" To this the boy seems to scan the hallway before he says: "Give me a sec." And he closes the door between us, yet opens it widely half a minute later.  
"Come on in. Sorry for the hostile behavior. A couple of _brewers_ tried getting into the Hospital Wing earlier this morning, while Jillian was fast asleep." This shocks me and I ask: "It was Anthony, wasn't it? I heard he has been degraded to the Hyena House as well for his reasoning behind wanting to be a brewer for Jillian's potions."  
At this the twins turn a raised eyebrow at me and the left one asks: "Are you close with him?" But I shake my head and say: "He and I never saw eye to eye on a whole lot of things. We just both work really hard, which is why we're both badgers. And I only call him by his first name as that is something Hufflepuffs do."

The two seem to calm down at this and Krum makes sure to close the door hard behind him, sending a telltale look at the twins as if to say: "I did this to keep the creeps outside these doors. This is my message to those creeps." And the twins smile at him gratefully before Fred says: "I'll go see if she's done with her lesson."  
This shocks and confuses me and Fleur says: "But I thought she was too weak to study." And the other twin says: "She is. Fred means her lessons in what it's like to be a girl. She's practicing putting on a bra." At this I want to say: "Surely that can't be that hard." But having a female Champion behind me makes me hold my tongue.

"Give her five minutes. She's putting on some cloths and then she can see you three." The other twin then tells us as he returns and I nod in gratitude, taking to a few of the seats that have been placed near the door before I ask: "So, why did you ask us to wait before you let us in? Other than the reason you already explained, I mean."  
And the twins show us an old piece of parchment that is actually covered all over with swirling lines and numerous names moving across it. "The Marauders Map." The twins chorus before the left one says: "It was given to us by Jillian's Guardian, Messer Padfoot." And the right one says: "And it shows us everyone."  
This makes Fleur ask in shock: "Everyone?" And the twins smirk as they start to do their thing and say: "Everyone.""Where they are.""What they're doing.""Every minute.""Of every day." And I yet again shake my head, sixteen years with these two still not enough for me to be used to when they twin speak like this.

"How did you do that?" The French Champion asks and the twins chorus: "Years of practice, sweet Mss. Delacour. Years and years of practice." Yet then something happens I barely ever see as one of them suddenly turns worried and asks: "Just a question, Mss. Delacour. Do you ever grow jealous when someone is prettier than you?"  
This shocks me as I have yet to hear what Jillian looks like and the idea that she can rival the looks of a quarter Veela astounds me, but then the girl says: "I don't mind them as long as they don't use their looks for selfish or vain reasons." At which the twin smiles and says: "Good, then you won't have any trouble with Jillian."  
And the other twin says: "Well spotted there, George." And the two high-five before a pair of curtains a little further down start fluttering and the twin called George says: "Ah, that's our cue. Fine Champions, Mss. Potter is ready to see you." And while I feel a little queasy, do I take my leave with the other two Champions.

And when we pass the curtains that hide Jillian Potter from sight, do I instantly think: "Yep, she definitely rivals a Veela's beauty, hands down." As Jillian Potter looks drop dead gorgeous. She has very nice sunglasses on, yet they are still enchanted to show her stunning green eyes, that now have brown specks in them.  
She has a small frame of body, but unlike her male form, it doesn't make her look younger than she is. She has curves in all the right places and her waist fat seems to have vanished, or better said been moved to these curves as it's thin enough I can almost picture Hagrid wrapping his hands around it without any issue.  
Her face is incredibly gorgeous and she has a pale tan alongside several facial features that remind me of the fact that her grandfather was a Potter and her grandmother a Black as she seems to have traits of both, yet there are also parts in her face that remind me of what I saw in pictures of her parents, James Potter's chin, Lily Potter's eyes.

And her hair is just like the cherry on top of the ice as it's a gorgeous brownish black color, is wavy and flows down to cover her chest, having been braided into a single braid that now lies in front of her left shoulder as she is leaning against the bedding of which the headpiece has been raised up to allow her the chance to sit up.  
And even the white shirt with black vest covering that has shining buttons closed up to the second to last button doesn't do anything to hide how she already has the breast size of a full-grown woman, which makes me get more than anything else why everyone is so protective of the girl. And one fact proves this more than anything.  
The girl looks gorgeous, but she also looks quite tired and she has black rings under her eyes to prove that this morning's events as well as the attack are not leaving her unscathed. And her shirt is short sleeved and under this, I see bandages that are covering her arms from arm pit all the way down to her pinkie and ring fingers.

"Hey Cedric, Mss. Delacour, Mr. Krum, how can I help you?" The girl asks and this shocks me, but Fleur recovers faster than I do and says: "We're not here for your help, Mss. Potter. We are here to apologize." And the girl proves me that the attack really did make her forget about our treatment of her before it happened.  
"I was horrible to you, Mss. Potter. You were just a young boy who was so obviously thrown into something he didn't want without him even knowing it and all I could think of was accusing him of cheating." To this I nod and say: "And I wasn't much better when we were walking back to our dorms. We're really sorry for that."  
Yet all the girl does is blink and then she asks: "I was attacked, I was almost killed, I got changed beyond anything I ever expected, friendships which I thought were forever have been taken from me – and you're feeling bad about insulting a stranger and someone you only met twice?" The two of us nod, both of us feeling a little silly.

At this the girl blinks a few more times and then actually slams herself back against the bed so hard it breaks the spell that keeps it up, making her fall back and she says: "I don't believe it. Malfoy was right. I really did hang around with the wrong sort." And this was so unlike what I expected that it makes my mouth drop.  
The girl then raises her head back up and fells me with a stare as she snaps: "Malfoy never gets to hear I said that, got it?" And I nod to which the girl smiles and says: "Good, you're forgiven." And the three of us look shocked before she asks: "So, what's going on? With the tournament, I mean. Did something happen?"  
And we start explaining her about the Weighing of the Wand ceremony, yet the minute we start, does Jillian gasp and she says: "I almost forgot. I have to add a wand to my list of purchases when I go shopping. My gender change made me incompatible with my old wand, after all. Cedric, could you write it down on there, please?"  
And I see the girl motion for a small notebook that lies on her bedside table and while I write the words _a wand_ down does the girl say: "I tried writing some things down myself earlier, but my hands hurt more than my arms. I can put on and pull of cloths easier than I can write half a sentence, if you'll believe that."

At this I smile at the girl, really feeling for how she must feel, being this dependent on others. And the girl seems to read my mind as she sighs and lies down again as she says: "You know, I always dreamed of having someone I could rely on. I never thought something like this would have to happen for me to get that dream come true."  
And a shadow falls over the girl's face, making me know she is thinking back on who it was that attacked her. This makes me share a look with the other two Champions and Fleur asks: "What did you think? When you first saw your new form, I mean?" And I love the young woman for her wondrous change of subject.  
And Jillian seems to share this sentiment as she starts to blush, but also gush and says: "Oh, it was incredible. You know, I used to have this crush on Cho Chang." This shocks me as Cho actually asked me to be her boyfriend just before Halloween, but I don't voice this as she says: "But when I first saw myself, that crush went out the window."  
"You fell for yourself?" Krum asks and Jillian laughs as she says: "No, I just instantly believed that, if Harry had met someone with my looks before he saw Chang for the first time, he just wouldn't have gone to crush on Chang if he had seen these looks. And yes, I know how vain that sounds, but that was what I first thought."

At this Fleur laughs and she asks: "So you planning to have the male Hogwarts population wrapped around your little finger, are you?" But the girl turns white, shudders and shakes her head as she says: "Absolutely not, there are way too many creeps among those boys. Almost makes me ashamed I was one for most of my life.  
No offense, Cedric, Krum." But the both of us shake our heads and I say: "I know Anthony. That he tried what he did doesn't surprise me. He's been toeing the line long enough. I'm glad Dumbledore is now finally taking action against creeps like him. And I call him by his first name cause that is what we Badgers do."  
The girl nods in relief and then sighs as she says: "You know, they – they actually excluded a little something from the article. But – but I want oaths from each of you that this won't reach any ears other than those already in the know, got it? It was kept exempt for a reason." At this the three of us nod and do as said.

Again a shadow falls over the young girl's face and she whispers: "He tried to rape me." Instantly I feel like ripping Anthony a new one, but then Jillian goes on and my anger reaches a whole new level as she almost silently whispers: "Just before Dumbledore came in, Ronald tried to force me into oral rape – and Ginny encouraged him."  
Here the girl wraps her bandaged arms around her as she starts to shiver at the memory of that night resurfacing as she whispers: "He was doing it all. Having others curse me in the back of my knees to keep me crouched at his crotch, almost ripping my hair out and having someone cut my neck when I wouldn't open up for him.  
I – I – I never – I – I knew he was weak-willed and minded; the – the world Cup proved that, but – but I – I never –." Yet here Fleur hums thoughtfully and she asks: "Ronald was affected more than you or the other boys?" And Jillian seems to snap out of her feared state, her eyes a little glazed as she nods and says:  
"He even got affected by them after we reached the forest, during the attack of those hooligans." And while I know just fine that those hooligans were Death Eaters that evaded capture, do I understand why the girl keeps this quiet and Fleur hums again, taking the last of the glazed look out of Jillian's eyes as she asks:

"What? What's wrong?" And Fleur says: "I'm not going to say that this will atone for that horrid boy's actions or give him an excuse or something; but it might, at least, explain why he went and turned out to be so violent so suddenly." At this Jillian shoots up in her bed and says: "Please tell me. I need to know."  
At this Fleur looks shocked and asks: " _Need_?" To which Jillian nods and says: "Yes, I need to know. I need to know if there was something that made my friend do this. I know you said it wouldn't atone for his actions, but I just don't get how he turned so suddenly. Please, tell me." And Fleur nods in understanding as she says:  
"It could – and I do mean _could_ – be that Ronald is suffering from what we in France call Hormonal overload. Unfortunately there is only one cure for that. Luckily enough France has specialists that travel all across the continent in case one of our ambassadors spot this problem in the country they have traveled to."  
"What's the solution? Why did you say _unfortunately_? And what do you mean specialists?" Jillian asks and I feel my heart break as there is an undertone of desperate desire sounding through her voice. And Fleur hears it too as she moves over and goes to sit down on the bed, gently helping Jillian lie back down before she says:  
"The only way to cure Ronald from his illness – is if a Metamorphmagus from the agency in France that specializes in cases like this, comes over to England and lets him relieve his hormonal strength. And there is a strong chance that he will order her –." And instantly, even though she stops, do I get what she's saying.

"To look like Mss. Potter." Krum then growls, proving how furious he is at the situation at hand and Jillian gasps before she asks: "A Metamorphmagus can do that?" And we nod as I say: "A Metamorphmagus is someone who can change their appearance at will, Jillian. Not surprising they work for an agency like that."  
"It is just a shame that many in your country look down on crafts and agencies like ours, Monsieur Diggory, though I doubt even Minister Fudge will deny Madam Maxime the chance to do as needed if Ronald is diagnosed positive." But instantly Jillian and I realize one horrible flaw in this plan and we both whiten.  
"Please tell me he doesn't need to see Madam Pomfrey to get that diagnosis?" I whimper and Fleur shakes her head as she says: "Non, I can do it and so can Madam Maxime. Don't worry, I wasn't going to let that bastard anywhere near here – and I doubt I even could considering those twins sitting at the door."

And when I see that Jillian is almost crying in relief, do I say: "Alright, enough of this. We met, we apologized and we talked. Now let's leave Jillian to her rest, shall we?" And the others nod before I lead them out of the cubicle, Fleur apologizing for scaring Jillian in the end there and Jillian waving it away with a weak hand motion.  
We then let Madam Pomfrey know that we're done and that Jillian might need a bit of rest, making the matron glare at us before she shoos us out of her hall. And when we're again standing outside the wing, do I turn to my two companions and say: "Let's go see if Madam Maxime needs to call on that agency you mentioned."

And the two of them nod as we leave. And as we enter the Great Hall does luck actually strike us in our favor as I spot Ronald just up ahead. Remembering what Jillian told us of Ron's weak will, do I turn to Fleur, who nods and then quickly runs her hands over her body, straightening out her cloths and doing up her hair.  
And as she moves to catch up with Ronald, do I notice a particularly nice fragrant that is now misting in the air. Working my hardest not to give into the temptation of that delicious aroma, do I focus on how amusing Ronald looks as he actually follows Fleur from the Entrance Hall to the Courtyard, looking like a lost puppy.  
"A disgustingly drooling one, at that." I think as I follow the two, but then get blocked by Granger and she asks: "Are you two crazy? Ron is under that –." But then I push past her and say: "Going through a plan that might explain why he turned a traitor on his formerly best friend at the blink of an eye. You can thank us later, Granger."  
And the girl, who had looked so high and mighty before in her need to order us around now looks flabbergasted and I happily leave her speechless form in my wake as I guide Fleur over to Dumbledore's statue, which actually starts to twirl and move alongside a moving staircase as we stop in front of it.

We move up the staircase and knock, before hearing Dumbledore say: "Come on in." And while part of me wonders how Dumbledore knew to activate the gargoyle, do I lead my fellow Champions in alongside Ron, who has now started boasting a whole lot of crazy and unbelievable crap. But then he suddenly says:  
"And I have plans to become the new Lord Potter too, once I make that whore who seems to be doing my brothers and two of my teachers pregnant, that is." And it takes only three seconds before a wave of furious, enraged magic has the boy pressed tightly against one of the many cabinets lining the walls of the office.  
I look at Fleur shocked and ask: "Was that part of the allure working its magic on him?" But the girl shakes her head and says: "That was me using the allure to give him a diagnose. And he passed, I'm afraid.""What exactly do you mean, Mss. Delacour?" A voice asks that actually sounds like the polar opposite of Dumbledore's.  
And yet it's the same man that is standing behind his upturned desk with one clenched fist to show that he is still keeping in his anger and the other reached out to keep Ronald against the wall and Fleur answers: "Ronald is suffering from Hormonal Overload. It's an illness that usually comes up some time after encountering multiple Veela."

This actually makes the man calm down and then he asks: "Forgive me for asking, but –?" But the girl shakes her head and says: "Only when I have my allure full on, which out of respect for English culture I have not done since arriving here, can I affect the boy. Though the same cannot be said for the Goblet of Fire."  
This confuses me and the girl answers: "It's an ancient artefact that choses Champions, not just on their skill, talent, endurability and strength of heart, mind, soul and core, but also on their desire to be a Champion. And the Veela allure is not only just as ancient, it is also very much based on desire; to entice the desire of the other sex."  
At this I nod and Dumbledore mutters: "So because Mr. Weasley encountered multiple Veela at the World Cup, has he had this illness all this time and because he has been wanting to be a Champion since hearing of the Tournament, did losing that chance to his best friend bring out the worst of the illness inside him."

At this Fleur nods, but then she says: "However, this _cannot_ be used as an excuse to talk his actions right, Headmaster. Ronald's desires were intensified by his hormones, but his conscience wasn't weakened by them and neither was he put under a Confundus or an Imperius. He willingly listened to the wrong part of himself."  
The man nods and Fleur says: "In France, it is not an uncommon illness, but we have both an agency that deals with those who lose themselves to it as well as a special training course to learn to live with the illness. And that course has already had 2017 graduates in the last 4 years, Headmaster. Just thought you'd want to know."  
This makes the man nod and he says: "I wasn't going to make it a reason to forgive Mr. Weasley, Mss. Delacour, especially seeing the comment he just made. I can only assume that that too is due to his illness?" And Fleur snorts as she says: "Yes, and it proves just how weak-minded and willed this _little boy_ really is."  
And the way she says that in the end makes Krum and me snort before Dumbledore asks: "So I take it he would have no chance at the course?" But Fleur says: "He would fail in the first hour alone – and it's a two-month course. Non, we need to get the agency involved. And seeing as how Madam Maxime helped save Jillian –."

Here Dumbledore smiles and a few minutes later we have dad, someone who apparently is replacing Mr. Crouch who has fallen strangely ill a few days ago, Percy Weasley who seems appalled at seeing his brother still stuck against a cabinet, Madam Maxime and Minister Fudge all in the same room before Percy asks:  
"Why is my brother like that? What happened?" And I growl: "He accused Jillian of having slept with two of our new teachers and your twin brothers. Called her a whore to boot." And the slightly older boy whitens before he moans: "Ron, when will you ever learn?" And Dumbledore seems to take pity on him as he says:  
"Mr. Weasley, it seems that an illness is enticing your brother into saying and doing the things he says and does. Though please know it only entices him, it doesn't order or guide him. It doesn't lower any part of his being that might stop him from saying or doing this." And Percy seems to take some relief out of this as Fudge asks:

"Is that why we're here?" And I nod as I say: "Ron is suffering from Hormonal Overload, an illness that is apparently quite common in France due to them having a bigger Veela society. The Veela Ronald encountered at the World Cup alongside the magic of the Goblet of Fire influenced him into the actions he took."  
And Fleur explains the whole thing over, the history of the Goblet, what some of its magic is based on as well as what Dumbledore told us about Ronald and his desire to be a Champion and how he must have felt and thought when Harry was tricked into the Tournament. "And that is what brought out the sudden change.  
However, it does not excuse how far he went with that change or how he is still keeping to it even now." Yet at this Ron finally speaks up and snarls: "Oh, so that slut can change, but I can't?" To which he screams as Dumbledore extends his arm out further, applying more pressure on the hold he has on the disgusting boy.

"There is to change for the better, Mr. Weasley, and there is to change for the worse. You are of the latter, Mss. Potter – who is appalled at the very thought of there being boys like you – is of the former. Now please keep quiet and hear Mss. Delacour out. She was about to explain how you can be cured, I do believe."  
Fleur nods at him and then says: "I don't like it – in fact I hate how there is actually a special task force in the French Auror squad solely dedicated to capturing bastards that take advantage of this, but in France there is an agency that works with Metamorphmagi and the Veela that are capable of spotting this illness.  
And if someone gets diagnosed with this, they first get fully screened by said Auror Task force and, if cleared of suspicion, they get a Metamorphmagus send their way – who will do whatever the ill person wants them to." This shocks the entire room and then Ronald shouts: "So I can make some slut look like that whore? SWEET!"

And the fact that he laughs at the end makes me stand up and shout: "I, Cedric Abraham Diggory hereby –!""MR. DIGGORY NO!" Dumbledore then roars and I turn to him shocked, but then the man says: "Ronald is the black sheep of the family. Do not cause Molly and Arthur harm over something that is Ronald's fault."  
At this I sigh and agree with the man before I turn to glare at Ron, who did indeed stop laughing when he noticed that I was about to put a curse on his family and I growl: "Don't count those stars of yours yet, Ronald. I _will_ find a way to make you feel everything you made Harry feel. One way or another, you'll feel his pain.  
Physically, emotionally and mentally. This I **promise** you." I snarl at the end with a growl of warning sounding through my voice and Ronald actually looks ready to wet himself as he stutters: "I – I – I – I'm not – I'm not – I'm not a-a-a-afraid of – of – of badgers." Yet I know that I scared him something fierce and so I smirk:  
"Too bad, that means you never learned a vital lesson. _Always suspect the unsuspicious. The weak are always the most dangerous_. And Hufflepuff's reputation makes it sound pretty _weak_ , wouldn't you agree?" And with that do I happily leave the Headmaster's office, not just out of pride, but also to keep myself from losing it again.

* * *

 _ **Well done, Cedric.  
**_ _ **So what do you think? Like I said, Ron will get a bit of an excuse to his behavior at some point, but it won't excuse everything and it will definitely not be something he can use to make others just outright forgive him and have everything go back to normal. It's just to explain why the attack happened so out of nowhere.  
**_ _ **Next chapter will have us remain in Dumbledore's office a little longer and will prove just what Ron thinks of this new chance that has been given to him and how far he is willing to go to get what he wants. Which can be translated into; he plans to fake giving into a demand of Dumbledore only to try and go behind the man's back.  
**_ _ **And fail. Why do I plan to have him fail? This is a story that focuses on how Jillian recovers from being attacked by her two closest friends, makes new friends, gets a new family, enjoys the Tournament and says goodbye to the madness that is the Boy-Who-Lived title. And Ron's plans will try to change and ruin that.  
**_ _ **Not happening, Ron,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. Merry Christmas, everybody!**_


	11. Plans Made, Threats Spoken

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to start being centered around Ron and Dumbledore, but then it will switch to Ron, Hermione and Ginny, then Ginny and Colin and then Colin, Sirius and Remus – and then a REALLY angry Dumbledore who will prove Ronald how he responds when people try to trick and backstab him.  
**_ _ **Look out, Ron,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11  
**_ _ **Plans Made, Threats Spoken**_

 _ **4**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Headmaster's Office  
**_ _ **Ronald Weasley's POV**_

This is the best thing ever. Ever since that stupid brat escaped me I have been dying to get my revenge and when Lupin and Black came to be teachers, I was sure that I would get the treatment Malfoy always gets from Snape, if only because I played a vital role in Black teaching Potter about the truth of his parents' betrayal and murder.  
I hated that I got degraded to a lower House – one low enough it's called a Sub-House – and believed that either Lupin or Black would vouch for me and get me back where I belong. Instead they proved that Potter has already been doing to them what he should have willingly done to me that night I showed him his place.  
And the fact that everyone gets so angry at what I say about her only further proves that, changing into a girl, has unleashed the slut from within. "But instead of letting me bang her, they're now going to force me to make do with a fake. Well, I can still make that little whore pay for constantly denying me what is rightfully mine."

I think to myself as I ask: "So when and where can I bang this whore?" And the people in the room glare at me, except for Percy who strangely enough looks humiliated and the huge giant woman says: "First of, Mr. Weasley, these employees have more dignity than you. Two, _we_ will decide _where_ you can meet with her."  
This infuriates me and I snarl: "I won't be locked away like some animal." But Dumbledore says: "We didn't mean that, Ronald. But we do know you and you are still adamant on hurting Mss. Potter. And after your last attack almost cost her so much she nearly died, we are very cautious not to give you another chance like that."

"Like any of you can stop me." I think, but don't show this and growl: "Fine. Send the _employee_ to the Astronomy Tower. It's blocked off, far away from prying eyes and high up enough no one can try and see anything, not even from the other towers." At this the whole group looks at me warily and then Percy comes to my rescue.  
"Look, he makes valid points and personally I just want that illness out of him. The sooner it gets out of him, the sooner he will stop endangering the honor of my family. And the sooner I can stop being embarrassed by him like this." He mutters in the end, yet while this infuriates me, does it also make the others in the room nod.  
They then start to discuss how to get the dirty whore here and I ask: "Can I go now? I want to get ready and let the other Hyenas know that I'm ailing." Yet while Dumbledore does let me go, do I still hate how he also lets me leave with such a wary, distrustful look on his face. "When I bang that slut, you will see that I deserve this."

I think to myself and smirk as I did hear that the soonest Madam Maxime can get the filthy tramp here is next Sunday, which is in two days from now. "Good, more than enough time to execute my plan." I think to myself and yet I make sure not to let out any sounds that will betray me until I am half a hallway away from the gargoyle.  
I then rush for my common room, the place that would have become my throne had it not been for Dumbledore and the others and while I hate how there is still that sound barrier in place, do I ignore this in favor of seeking out Ginny and Hermione. And when the two see me, do they instantly spot that I have something in mind.  
"What happened? That tramp said they were going through some kind of plan to explain why you tried putting Potter right. What was that about?" And I quickly tell them everything. Of how wonderful it felt to be close to Delacour until Dumbledore interrupted me, what the Veela tramp explained and the solution she came up with.  
"The Astronomy tower? Really? Why there?" Hermione asks and I happily answer: "Because that is the last place anyone would ever expect an interview. And that stupid slut will be bound by contract to do as I want her to. I will just have her change into Potter, have her be a total bitch and have Skeeter report the whole story."

At this my friends are grinning like loons themselves, but then a distant voice asks: "Ginny? I think I forgot to give something back to you a few days ago. Could you come with me? It's in my trunk?" And I turn around to see that Creevey brat who I ordered to take pictures last time, but who actually smashed his camera in response.  
"Ugh, probably some more dumb pictures of how stupid Potter looked when he was still a fag instead of a slut. Did you manage to find out how she looked? I heard the Champions went to visit her?" Ginny asks, but I shake my head, only to get annoyed when Creevey says: "Ginny, I don't want your possessions any longer. Now."  
And Ginny lets out a moan of despair as she follows Creevey up the staircase. "Sure is strange that Creevey thought of it only now, don't you think?" Hermione asks, but I shrug and say: "We haven't been together in the common room since we tried putting Potter in her place. It doesn't matter." And the girl nods in agreement.

 _ **At the boys' dorm  
**_ _ **Colin's POV**_

"You know, I was in the middle of an important conversation. You were really rude, Colin." Ginerva snaps at me, but I just send her a stone-cold glare back and snap: "Enough with the bullshit, Ginerva. What is Ronald up to?" And the girl looks shocked as I say: "None of us are stupid. We suspected him the moment he walked in.  
That look on his face spoke volumes if not an entire series. So, what is he up to?""Why should I tell you? You have been of _no_ help since all of this happened. Why did you side with Potter anyway?" "Because I know where my loyalties are supposed to lie, Ginerva I-owe-Harry-Potter-a-life-debt Molly Weasley."  
"That life debt is no longer viable anyway!" The girl screams, but I state: "But it was when you attacked him. Now spill the beans." But the girl just glares at me and turns around as she says: "Sorry Creevey, but I don't have to take orders from you." To which I think: "I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley, I tried, but she didn't leave me a choice."

And I say: "Actually Ginerva, you do." The girl looks shocked and confused and I say: "I talked with your dad the day he came here. The day after the attack. I talked with him and told him of something I never even told you. He talked with Dumbledore about this and together, we managed to come up with a fool-proof plan."  
By now a wary look of curiosity is on the girl's face and I pull a picture out of my pocket, one that shows a hallway along with two other things. And one of them makes the girl scream: "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" Her voice loud enough to prove she is her mother's daughter as the glass shakes with its high-pitched volume.  
"My camera. Muggles are able to restore pictures no matter how much damage has been done and these were yet to have been magically developed, so they didn't move when they were fixed. And _this_ –." I wave the picture around before I say: "Is just one of thirteen copies. And Dumbledore mixed those up before giving me one.  
I may not know where the original is, Ginerva, or the other 12 copies, but I do know that, if you don't do as I say, one of them will reach the Daily Prophet. And me having pulled this one out of my pocket already has Dumbledore on high alert. Special warning charm and all that. I tap this picture twice and one copy gets send off – by Fawkes."

The girl looks horrified and appalled and I say: "Like you've already been told a bazillion times, Ginerva. _We – don't – trust – you._ So yes, your father agreed to this safety measure to make sure he had someone here who could stop you from making things worse for yourself. Now _what_ is Ronald up to? Answer me, Ginerva, or else."  
And for extra measure do I tap the letter once, magically telling Dumbledore to tie the picture he has ready to Fawkes' claw. The girl is positively fuming, but I keep my glare at her and she snarls: "Fine! Ron suffers from some strange illness caused by the Veela and the Goblet of Fire and they plan to get him cured from it.  
It requires him to actually bang a Metamorphmagus, but he plans to have Skeeter there while he does so and to have the Meta-slut look like Potter and be a total bitch. Basically he plans to just continue where he left off, happy?" Yet my only answer is a triple tap, telling Dumbledore that it was a false alarm and to relieve Fawkes.

I then put the picture back with a sigh of defeat and ask: "And you approve of this?" And the girl screams: "OF COURSE I DO! Why shouldn't I?" To which I look at her and answer: "Because I just don't get you anymore, Ginerva. I just – I just don't get why you pick your own sick desires over someone so sweet and kind.  
Harry was your friend – and you killed him. You killed the boy you always claimed you wanted to marry. And what's worse, your brother actually showed me what book you stole from who knows where. It's like I don't even know you anymore, Ginerva. Either that – or all those years you were my friend were nothing but lies."  
And with that do I pull open my bedside table and pull out something I had smashed in there the night of the attack. I then force it into her hands and with tears streaming down my eyes, I snarl: "Here. I wasn't lying when I said I had something of yours. It's mine no more, but it has you in it. And do me one last favor."  
The girl looks at me and I make sure we are only a hair apart before I hiss: "Burn it. Burn it the way you burned our friendship. I've known for years that you were the one who attacked me, Ginerva, and I never cared. Never – because I thought that really wasn't you who attacked me that night. Now I know that was wrong.

That was you – because this is you. And I don't want anything to do with someone like you anymore. Goodbye Ginerva." And while I know that it's actually my own dorm and that I should just use the Gryffindor magic to banish her the same way I let it allow her to pass, do I still just storm out of the dorm and then the common room.  
I ignore both sides of the common room as they shout for me and think: "I am not going to let Ronald continue these disturbing acts of his. It's time I prove I'm a Lion answering to the King of the Pride." And I rush over to where Lupin told us he is now sharing a common room and personal chambers with Professor Black.  
I stop in front of the portrait that shows two canines prowling protectively around a bit of foliage in which rustling can be spotted, proving that there is something inside it that the two canines are very protective of and I say: "I need to see Professor Lupin, his future goddaughter is in danger. The Weasley wants to strike again."  
And the canine that represents Lupin rushes off to the left of the portrait while the other canine takes a protective stance in front of the foliage. And a minute later the portrait opens and Lupin says: "Mr. Creevey, come in." And I step through, amazed at how the amber brown furniture compliments the grey walls and blue carpet.

"What's going on?" I then hear Professor Black ask and see that he and Lupin are sharing a couch while there is a chair set ready for me to sit in and I sit down as I say: "Ronald plans to continue where he left off. Dumbledore actually found out he has an illness that made him act like this and he plans to take advantage of the cure."  
This makes the two share a dark look and Lupin says: "Tell us more." And I say: "The only thing I know is that Ronald is under some illness caused by the World Cup Veela and the Goblet of Fire and he needs to – well – be intimate with a Metamorphmagus. And Ronald plans to have Skeeter there when he does this."  
At this the two both growl, their sounds proving that there is some kind of canine in Professor Black and he growls: "He's planning to have the Metamorphmagus look like Jillian." At which I nod and say: "And then he plans to treat her as his – well – ehm – ugh, I can't say it, it's too demeaning of Jillian and her rights."

The two nod at this and Lupin says: "Thank you for telling us, Mr. Creevey. May I ask how you found out about this?" And I growl in disgusted, pained anger: "Ginerva. I – I had to force her to tell me. I got permission from Mr. Weasley to do so, so he could go home and know that someone was keeping his daughter in line."  
"How exactly did you do this?" The man asks and I mutter: "By being no better than her. I have this picture that, if it reaches the Prophet, will do the same to her as Ronald plans to do to Jillian." At this Lupin nods, but then Professor Black says: "Mr. Creevey, you and your actions are nothing like those of Ronald an Ginerva."  
I look up at him and he says: "You did this because you saw no other choice. They do this because they want to. You did this and hate yourself for it. They do it because they believe they can and like believing that. It is your intentions and how you are affected by your actions that makes you the polar opposite of them."  
"Since when did you turn into Dumbledore?" Lupin then asks and Black shrugs as he says: "Don't we all need to emulate him from time to time?" Actually making me laugh as I think: "Giving solid advice while also being a jokester. I can't wait till I have his class tomorrow morning." And with that do I happily leave back for my dorm.

 _ **The next morning  
**_ _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Dumbledore's POV**_

"I do not like being made a fool, Ronald Weasley." I snarl the minute I see the boy enter the Great Hall and he looks shocked before I say: "The Metamorphmagus will arrive tonight and you will meet with her and me in my office. You will remain there until she has cured you and you will not make a single complaint.  
I myself will retreat to my chambers and I will provide you both with a bed to spend the night on. And Mr. Weasley, if you dare voice your objections, it will go at the cost of your sister's reputation. Understand?" And while Ginerva whitens, does this seem like the motivation for Ronald to angrily grumble: "Yes Professor."

"Good, tonight, after dinner." I tell him and then sit down, not even sparring the thought to explain to the school why I decided on this course of action and having put a silent spell on my last question to make sure Ronald wouldn't try and throw a pity party over it either. And a single glance at him tells me he realized this too.  
The boy glares at me, but I link my mind with his and growl: "The representatives of the Ministry were actually ready to haul you off to Azkaban for your words, Ronald, just so you are aware of where you stand with us adults _in power_." And I make sure to emphasize the last two words before breaking the mental link.  
And while the boy looks dazed for a few short moments, does he then shake his head and turn back to his food, his manners still atrocious but his handling proving that I have indeed managed to finally intimidate some respect and proper fear into him. Yet just by looking at who he's sitting with do I know that will not be for long.

"I can only hope that when Ronald is cured, he will stay away from those two. And I need to find a way that they can meet with that expert Olympe mentioned when she heard of Ronald's plans. I really hope that man can find something. The notion that they could be affected by his curse is, sadly, one Mss. Delacour swept off the table."  
And while I wonder what could have led those two girls, one who had – at one point – been in line for the Lily Potter award, down the path they are walking, do I wonder if telling Mss. Granger of this and then reminding her of the name of the award will help break that ego the girl seems to have built up for herself without me noticing.  
"And without Jillian noticing either. I don't like it, but I'm glad Jillian is now rid of the girl. I can only imagine how she will flourish now she is no longer forced back by someone so determined to shine brighter than anyone else." And the rest of the day I envision just how, education wise, Jillian might soon start to shine.

* * *

 _ **Time will only tell.  
**_ _ **Okay, so this chapter wasn't really as long as the others, but I really didn't feel like adding the scene where Ron actually does the Metamorphmagus girl for two reasons. One, I feel I am already pushing the M rating with all this mentioning of rape and intercourse. Two, Metamorphmagus remind me of Tonks.  
**_ _ **And no, I'm not against potential RemusxTonks ships, I just can't stand the thought of writing something so horrid about a character so similar to a character I actually like. Okay, so Tonks isn't in my Top 5 or 10 Favorite characters and I NEVER understood LupinxTonks, but I still don't like writing such a scene.  
**_ _ **Sorry guys,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Yes, this will be part of the final confrontation scene between Jillian and Ron – which will still happen regardless of Ron being cured. He'll just be a little less – like he is now, I guess. Still easily tempted to be like that, but only when triggered.  
**_ _ **His usual self then.**_


	12. Taking Safe Risks

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to be about two things: Jillian taking a safe risk (yes, they exist) and Snape and Dumbledore realizing something important, something that links the end to Goblet of Fire to the end of Order of the Phoenix – an ending I hate with a passion and that I will always work my absolute hardest to change.  
**_ _ **Hope you're interested,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12  
**_ _ **Taking Safe Risks**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Jillian's POV**_

Waking up without being able to see anything is by now something I am used to and so I easily, yet with a wince of pain, reach my arm out to my bedside table and put my new sunglasses on before pulling off my night mask and lying it down where my glasses had been. "Good morning, sweetie." I then hear and twist my neck.  
Sirius is sitting beside my bed with a large smile on his face as he says: "Your body seems to be healing nicely." To which I nod and say: "That did hurt a little, but at least the wound on the back of my neck is finally gone." At this Sirius nods and says: "I guess the best thing we can do is just replenish the potions on your bandages."  
At which I nod and a few minutes later Madam Pomfrey leaves me with my breakfast and my bandages once more covering most of my body, yet to my relief did the woman tell me that my chest has fully healed, that my spine is back in one piece and that most of my bones have been mended. Just my skin and some small stuff needs to heal.

"You sure are healing a lot faster than I expected, sweetie." Sirius then says and I smile at him before I ask: "Sirius, would you mind if I tried something?" At this the man tilts his head and I say: "I – I want to – I want to try and – wear something _sexy_." I mumble in the end, hoping he'll accept, but not wanting to upset him.  
"Are you sure, Jillian?" The man asks worriedly and I nod as I say: "I am. I mean, I know why you and the girls told me what you did and I get why they keep dressing me in modest stuff, but – I'm just constantly in here inside this cubicle and no one can come in here without the twins', your and Madam Pomfrey's acceptance.  
And besides, I won't deny what you guys told me scares me, but – after that night a few days ago – I just don't want to feel scared anymore. And – when I was still Harry – the only thing I liked about myself was my eyes. And now – now I have _so_ much about my looks to be happy with; I don't want to keep hiding what I can be proud of."

At this the man sighs and then smiles at me as he says: "I can get that, little one. And I know that adulthood and parenthood are synonym to hypocrisy, but I don't think it should count for this. And yes, Jillian, when I was your age, I was a real ladies' man, so good looks were definitely something important to me."  
At this I smile and a few minutes later the girls are all here, the twins having changed their seating so that now one of them is at the doors and the other is just outside my cubicle and while the one at the door has the map, does the one at my cubicle have his wand in his hand to prove that no unauthorized people should try coming in.  
"Are you sure about this, Jillian?" Katie asks me and I say: "I get that you want me to be cautious, but your constant warnings make me scared and, after the fear Ronald and the other instilled in me that night, I just – I want to feel comfortable, I want to _like_ looking beautiful and attractive, not constantly fear how my looks can entice others."

At this the girls nod and Angelina shrugs as she says: "Well, we did make sure you have a few sexy clothes, but we thought we had to keep them at the bottom of your trunk. You know, for when you're home for Christmas or something. But, if you're sure." To this I ask: "If you were protected like I am, wouldn't you want to try?"  
At this the girl looks thoughtful for a few minutes before she says: "Fair point." And I smile before I say: "Look, when I say sexy, I don't mean revealing or transparent, just – a cloth that accentuates my curves and allows me to show what I have instead of hiding it behind thick and modest looking fabrics and textures."  
I don't want to wear a shirt that is practically a bra or a skirt that makes it impossible for me to crouch down or something, but I don't want to hide what I have any more either. I mean, we have to do that enough as it is with our usual Hogwarts uniforms. And it's not as if anyone other than you girls and Sirius will see it."

"Well, I do believe we have just the cloth for that." Alicia happily smiles and she digs into my trunk as Katie says: "You sure are a girl who knows what her powers are, I'll give you that." Yet to this I hear an ancient voice gasping and I look up and say: "Oh, good morning Professor. Here to see me wearing something that looks good?"  
But the man smiles and says: "Actually, I was wondering if you had been informed of what had happened with Mr. Ronald last night yet. But I'm sorry, my dear girl, what Mss. Bell just said made me realize something vitally important. I will have to take my leave, I will come back later." And the man turns around and leaves.  
"That sure was odd. What did I even say?" Katie asks and I shrug as I say: "Hey, that's Dumbledore for you. Who says he always makes sense." And the girl nods before Alicia shouts: "Aha, found it." And the cloth she pulls out of my trunk has my mouth drop as I think: "Thank you, sweet Morgana, for giving me _that_."

And instantly I try to sit up, but then wince and remember the tenderness of my skin and the wounds and cuts that have yet to heal. Instantly Angelina pulls out her wand and says: "Hold on, I've got this. Mobilicorpus Jillian Potter." And I feel my body gently get moved off the bed and in a upright position besides it.  
I then happily raise my arms up and Alicia uses the same spell on the dress, allowing for it to slide down my body, Sirius closing the curtains before he vanishes my Hospital robe just before the dress fully covers me and after Katie quickly makes sure that the neckline is put right and that the button on the back is buttoned up.  
And with that do I turn my eyes and my huge smile downward as I admire the beauty of the dress. Evergreen in color with a darker shade in the skirt, gorgeous bling covering the body piece from the chest down to my belly button, where there is an eye-shaped split showing off my skin and a fluttering skirt made of a really fluffy material.  
The skin shown through the split does have bandages wrapped around it, but this doesn't bother me. There is also a ring of bling around my neck, the part between my neck and chest is a green transparent color and around the top part of the skirt and the skirt itself fluffs up and reaches just an inch above my knees.

All in all the whole thing looks gorgeous and really does exactly what I want it to do as I feel more gorgeous than I did when I got my first look at myself. "And even in this you look modestly beautiful. How do you do that?" Katie asks and I shrug as I happily move my hair to cover the green transparent part of the dress.  
"It looks brilliant on you, sweetie. Just – just look at you, you're just utterly glowing." Sirius tells me and I let Angelina put me back on the bed as I motion him to come over and while the man hugs me, do I say: "I'm glowing, Sirius, because for the first time in my life, I actually have looks that I can be proud of having.  
I actually feel as if people will have something to like about me that is all me. Not my Quidditch talents which I got from my dad, not my fame, which cost me my family. But looks that, while reminiscent of my family, are still all me and that I can make use of to make pretty cloths look even better. Good god, I'm turning vain, aren't I?"  
"Are you always going to judge others based on how they look?" Alicia asks and I shake my head as she says: "Then no, you're not turning vain. You're just voicing pride at what you have. As long as you keep appreciating other aspects in life, you have nothing to worry about, sweetie." And the others all nod as I sigh relieved.

"So, what happened with Ron? Was it that illness Fleur told me about when she and the Champions visited me?" I then ask and the others nod to which I ask: "So, what happened?" And the girls explain to me what they found out through help of Sirius, Lupin and Collin, shocking me as I cannot believe Ron would sink this low.  
"He – he – he was planning – what?" I ask terrified and instantly I pull my blankets up to my chin, the dress now suddenly feeling way too revealing and as if it is cursed to draw Ron and his horrible beliefs and behavior towards me. But Sirius gently comes to lie down next to me and pulls the blanket down a little as he says:  
"Sweetie, don't worry. You're safe. The twins are now twice as determined to keep Ron out of here and Dean and Neville practically swore oaths to keep you safe from him once you get out of here. Also, he went through the curing process last night so now it's just a matter of waiting for Albus to tell us how he's now doing."

"You – you think he'll – apologize?" I whimper and the girls growl: "He better if he knows what's good for him." But Sirius looks at them before he says: "We don't know yet. And even if he doesn't, he's a Hyena now. And Albus told us that this means that his schedule can be changed if the teachers feel it better for his victims.  
And even without that are Lavender, Dean and Neville planning to constantly be around you when moving between classes and do most of the students of the other Houses – bar Slytherin, of course – plan to sit around you in class, so Ron can't get anywhere near you.""Except for when I want to head for my new dorm."  
I whisper, but Katie says: "That's not true. Lady Hogwarts got new portraits installed that lead directly to each of the three dorms; boys, girls and the Hyena hallway dorm." And finally I feel my fear receding, making me sigh relieved and cuddle up against Sirius, feeling super glad that he is here to help me with this.

"You are my gorgeous little girl and I am going to make as many people as I can want to do everything in their power to keep you safe from creeps like Ronald and traitors like Granger, I promise. But – heh, I have a class I have to go too – and so do you girls. Especially, you Mss. Bell, you have me next."  
At this the girls nod and Sirius ask: "Are you okay with the twins staying here for the morning? I know Remus has a free period right now, do you want me to get him to come over?" But I shake my head and say: "The twins will do. Thanks Sirius." And the man nods before the four of them leave and the twins enter.  
And the rest of the morning they prove me right as they do their absolute best to make me laugh and feel better. And while they send constant looks at the Map to make sure no untoward characters come close, do their other actions help me forget my former best friend and how far he keeps going to prove how little he thinks of me.

 _ **In the mean time  
**_ _ **Near the old DADA office  
**_ _ **Dumbledore's POV**_

" _You sure are a girl who knows what her powers are, I'll give you that."_ I am well aware that Mss. Bell just wanted to compliment her new best friend, but her words actually reminded me of the one reason I always believed that Harry would be fine even after he faced Voldemort or a shade of the monster like in his first and second.  
"The prophesy. Now that Harry is Jillian and died to become her, the prophesy has changed. It's no longer a fact, it can happen in anyway or form. Or perhaps even, not at all. Tom can finally have a reason to forget about the Prophesy and focus on his original goals; I can guide him into leaving Jillian to her own life. If I do this right, that is."  
I think to myself as I have used a House Elf to bring Severus to me and have been rushing for the Death Eater's old office, feeling glad that Sirius was willing to keep Alastor's stuff in place for when the scarred man was released from the Hospital. And when I get there does it take Severus only a few minutes to arrive after me.

"Severus, thank you for coming. Look, some of Alastor's stuff has been affected by the Death Eater, they're now fine-tuned to keep him in contact with his client or contact." I tell the man and he seems confused and worried before I turn to him and say: "You know what happened on Halloween, Severus, how it all went wrong."  
At this the man nods and asks: "Is there a reason we speak of it now? Or in here?" And I answer: "There is, because a lot more has changed than just the number of Champions or Mr. Potter's gender. His _power_ could possibly have changed as well." And instantly the man catches on and gasps: "The prophesy." At which I nod and say:  
"Harry is now Jillian. And what's more is the attack that led to it. Before now, whenever Harry was in a dangerous situation like that, his magic – his power – would come out. However, I have a theory that might explain why Mr. Weasley was able to go as far as he did, other than the barriers and the group of attackers he collected."

The man looks curious and I say: "Last year, Harry actually managed to cast a spell that, as crazy as it sounds, brought forth the dead. The Patronus charm. It took the shape of his father's Animagus form and attacked the Dementors. However, I – I am of the belief that, with that spell cast like that –." And Severus ends:  
"Potter brought an end to Lily's protection. Because he summoned the spirit of his father's Animagus form in a spell that requires happy emotions to repel beings that cause fates worse than death." At this I nod and say: "And now that he has changed into Jillian through his near-death experience, I have no doubt that power is utterly gone."  
"So Potter – is no longer a threat to the Dark Lord?" Severus asks and because I am sure that the mechanics here only capture sounds, but not vision, do I send him a silent look that says: "I trust you, Severus." Before I ask: "What does that information mean to you, Severus?" And the man turns stony before he turns and runs off.

"The end of an oath, it seems." I sigh, if only to help Severus keep cover and I turn to the device that I know is listening to this all as I say: "You may have gained back one servant, Tom, but you lost another. Your Death Eater has been Kissed and thrown through the Veil and Harry's death meant the end of his Champion contract.  
You took me a friend and a teacher, but I at least managed to keep my student." And with that do I leave, knowing I need to contact Horace as Severus can't be seen by the students anytime soon after my statement. Yet at the same time do I send a silent prayer to the man, hoping he can go on where I just left off.  
"I hope – you can keep her safe." I think to myself, yet also silently to Severus as the idea of Jillian having to face both Voldemort and the Hyenas, even now that Ronald has been healed – but showing little change since before he was healed – is one that I know I will fight tooth, nail, blood, sweat and tears to prevent.

* * *

 _ **Damn, Dumbledore.  
**_ _ **That really is a risk and to be honest, I wasn't entirely planning on pulling Slughorn into the picture. Still, I can't deny that it will definitely fit the story quite nicely, especially because Horace will want to keep a treasure like Jillian safe at all costs; the daughter of his late favorite student, yeah duh!  
**_ _ **Also, next chapter I'm going to delve into the topic that was most relevant to Halfblood Prince and Deathly Hallows, but I won't go and send someone on a wild crazy goose chase. Instead, I'm going to delve a little into Ancient Egyptian mythology and history and deal with the issue head on, destroying it the best I can.  
**_ _ **Or the best "he" can,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	13. Ancient Egyptian Expertise

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Okay, I'm really curious as to what you all thought of the design of the dress I picked for Jillian, but while we will be going back to her this chapter, will it not be about fashion or boys or other girly stuff that will probably pop up later (sorry boys). Yeah, this is a story that is really meant for my more girlier readers and I love it.  
**_ _ **So sorry, not sorry,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13  
**_ _ **Ancient Egyptian Expertise**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Sirius' POV**_

I decided to head to the Hospital Wing for my break and to see if Jillian could start practicing with standing on her own two feet again and Remus decided to accompany me. Yet the minute I enter the wing, Moody snarls: "Black, Lupin, get in there. That goddaughter of yours just screamed her vocal cords to utter destruction."  
And instantly I am at the cubicle, hearing muffled screams which shocks me as the curtains are enchanted to provide complete privacy. I rush in and the painful screams of my goddaughter crush my heart as Poppy says: "There's nothing I can do. It's her scar. That thing is cursed, but the curse is beyond my expertise."  
To this I turn to where the twins are seated with my precious little girl and ask: "Isn't your brother a Curse Breaker or something?" And when they nod, do I snap: "Then what are you waiting for? Get him here! On the double!" And the two rush out even before I have finished shouting at them, their faces conveying their urgency.

And only a few minutes later have they returned with their brother in tow, yet just before he rushes through the curtains, does Jillian stop screaming and instantly I am at her side as she says: "Vol-Vol-Voldemort. He – he was – he was so – so furious. He – he must have – must have found out that – that I'm a – a Champion no more."  
And this shocks me as I ask: "How can you know? Was this – was this like during summer? Like what you wrote me about?" The girl nods and Bill asks: "Wait, your scar lets you know what You-Know-Who is feeling?" And Jillian makes me feel terrified for her as she says: "And lets me know when he's planning something.  
That's how I knew he was going to steal the Stone back in my First year. And I also dreamed of him this summer, him and Pettigrew.""You didn't write me about that!" I gasp in shock and Jillian whimpers: "I – I didn't want to – to worry you." Then Poppy runs a scanning spell over her and sighs in relief before she says:

"The attack tired her out, but it didn't do anything else to her. That's a good thing, cause I was worried the pain would have set her back in her healing." This makes us all sigh in relief, but then Bill says: "Still, a scar like that, even a cursed one, shouldn't create a connection like this." But to this Poppy turns to him and asks:  
"But how can you be sure of that? Isn't that scar just an after-effect of her having survived the Killing Curse?" To which Bill answers: "I would have said yes, but the effects shouldn't cause something like this. A connection to someone who's –." And then suddenly the man seems to realize something as he whitens something awful.  
I look at him and he whispers: "No. No, it – it can't be!""It can't be _what_?" I ask him in concern and the young man moves over to put his hand on Jillian's forehead the same way Omar did a few days ago and he waves his wand over Jillian's scar, which is actually blood red and bleeding as well, which really worries me.

The young man first dispels the blood and seems to cast healing spells on my little girl and then follows these up with spells that I have never seen before and can only imagine he learned in his profession as a curse breaker. And the results of these spells seem to be exactly what the redhead had been fearing.  
Furious concern shows on the man's face and he whispers a spell that, to my shock, causes for Jillian to fall asleep. "Mr. Weasley!" Poppy snarls, but Bill seems to have taken the lead as only a Curse Breaker can as he turns to her and asks: "Is she healthy enough for a Draught of Living Death?" And instantly I fear the worst.

 _ **Bill's POV  
**_

I never thought I would encounter something like this and in England no less. I had actually accidentally stumbled upon this bit of knowledge during my last year here at Hogwarts and when I read a small newspaper article that stated that Egyptian Curse Breakers still fight this evil, did I feel I had found my purpose.  
The training I had to undertake to get to this position had been almost enough to break me to bits, but I had been determined to see bastards using magic like this taken down and out, regardless of who they are or why they use this kind of magic. And after a final test that kept me awake for 96 hours straight, did I get the position.  
Since then have I been handling all kinds of horrible forms of magic and I have encountered three dozen witches and wizards – of ages that vary between 34 and 586 – who varied between being a light witch that wanted to see her great-great-great-grandchildren get married to a dark Warlock that desired to be considered a god.

But even when I came home for the Quidditch World Cup or remained home to finally spend time with my family and then find out about Ginny and her being in the possession of a book that is on the Banned Literature list, did that not prepare me for finding out that the bastard who went to war with my country – used this magic.  
"And what's worse, he's using my twin brother's honorary sister as a vessel. I have to stop him from doing so. How on earth did Harry not turn into an Obscurus when Ron attacked him like that? How has he managed to remain a Light Wizard when something like that should have been affecting him since that faithful Halloween?"  
Is what goes through my mind as I look at Madam Pomfrey, waiting for her to answer my question and the woman asks: "What are you saying?" To which I say: "I know that the pain she's just gone through hasn't set her back on her healing process, but the procedure to get rid of it, if not with that Draught, can mean her death."

This makes those around me turn white and I say: "Look, I'm not going to lie to you. The procedure to take that disgusting magic out of her scar is painful and will assuredly set her back to how she felt when she first woke up after the attack. But it's already a miracle I can't understand or explain that it hasn't turned or killed her yet.  
Heck, the attack it just did on her scar, in her current state, should have put her in a coma at the very least. So I just don't want to take any risks, but if she is healthy enough to take the Draught, then I don't want to wait a minute longer. That – that magic needs to come out. So, is she capable of taking the draught or not?"  
"And either way she will have a drawback in her health pattern?" Madam Pomfrey asks, to which I answer: "If she takes the Draught, that will be the worst of her problems. If she doesn't – I'm sorry, but I won't be able to ensure her survival if she doesn't take it." And white faces of horror yet again meet my stated facts.

Madam Pomfrey then turns back to the girl in question and seems to run a whole array of tests over the girl before she says: "I'm sorry, Weasley, but her recent attack and your spell would make that Draught too much of a health risk. You'll have to wait. I promise I'll let you know once she is healthy enough to take the procedure."  
At this I nod, even if the statement really bothers me and I say: "I'll be at the Burrow if you need me." At which the others nod and when I want to leave, do I get stopped by Fred, who grabs my arm in a death grip before George says: "You better not let her die, you hear me?" And I nod at them both, knowing they're both asking me.

I then return to the Burrow and instantly mum is on top of me as she asks: "What happened? Why did Fred summon you like that? Did something happen at Hogwarts? Did someone find another book that is supposed to be on the banned list? Did someone try and hurt Jillian? Did Albus need you to secure wards or something?"  
But I calmly lie my hands on her upper arms and say: "Jillian's scar attacked her. That's all I can say at the moment. Mum, I know the twins called me, but what is in Jillian's scar can only be taken care of by a Curse Breaker. Meaning that this topic is of top secret essence until I've taken care of it. I'll tell you more when it's done."  
The woman nods, but I can tell that she is really reluctant to do so and I leave for my own bedroom where I sigh and lie down on my front on the floor of my room. I then crawl under my rickety old bed and pull a few floorboards loose before putting a couple of security spells on hold and then digging into the hole under them.

And the box that I pull out of the hole makes me shudder, even though I have been using it as part of my standard kit for the better part of my career and I think: "I can't believe it. The Goblins warned me, but I can't believe someone would be stupid enough to see use in that kind of magic, especially here in England of all places."  
And I remember what the Goblins taught me about this magic, how magic can actually be influenced by the eras where certain countries were at their strongest. And the fact that English magic takes its power from the medieval ages, while this kind of magic is from the time of the Ancient Egyptian Pharaohs is the worst ever.  
"If two eras of magic clash, their forms can only cause trouble to those who use it in the wrong country. It's why this kind of magic should always remain in the Middle East." Is what my Goblin instructor had taught me time and time again and yet he had still given me this container box with the words _you never know_.  
"You weren't wrong, IronStorm, you weren't wrong." I mutter to myself, putting the safety enchantments back and making sure that the security spells on the containment box are still viable before moving around the rest of my room, packing my Curse Breaker equipment and mentally preparing myself for my task ahead.

 _ **That evening  
**_ _ **Hospital Wing  
**_ _ **Jillian's POV**_

I feel confused and befuddled as I wake up and wonder when it was that I fell asleep. Then I remember Bill being there and think: "What made him put me out like that?" And I look around, grateful that the others kept my sunglasses on and instantly I spot Sirius looking at me, his face proving that he knows the reason and that it's not a good one.  
"What happened?" I weakly ask him, but then Madam Pomfrey comes in and says: "We will tell you, _after_ I put you through a few necessary scans." And I nod at the woman, having no doubt she wants to be sure that, whatever it is that made Bill put me down the way he did, yet her scans seem to have a completely different motivation.  
I look from her to Sirius, especially when the woman sighs and nods at Sirius before she says: "I'll go summon Mr. Weasley." And the matron leaves my cubicle, her face not that of someone who just got pleased by the results of her work and because I know how important this is for her, do I again ask Sirius: "What happened?"

And the man sighs as he says: "Bill found out the reason behind your scar hurting you and – well, both the reason and the way through which he wants to get rid of it are not without dangerous risks. He really wanted to start after putting you down earlier, but your pain and his spell made doing so too risky for your health."  
This instantly makes me understand why both the matron and my godfather are looking this grim and concerned and while I am slightly against doing this, do I ask: "How bad is it?" Yet it's not Sirius who answers, even though he does open his mouth to do so, but Bill, who is dressed in an outfit I have never seen before as he says:  
"I won't lie to you, girlfriend. It's a miracle you haven't changed into a dangerous creature or died yet, especially with the attack of a few days ago. And if I don't put you down with a Draught of Living Death, there is still a high chance that you will not make it with your current health, but I don't want to leave that magic inside you any longer."  
And this news instantly makes me understand why the man is dressed the way he is, yet I still feel as if there is something he isn't telling me and I ask: "There's more, isn't there?" And the man sighs before he says: "Even with the draught the procedure will have after effects. Namely that you will revert back to your first day as a girl."

"I'll turn into an infant?" I ask shocked and this startles those around me before Sirius starts laughing so hard, he falls off his chair and Bill also snickers, yet he seems too stuck in his need to remain professional to really react the way Sirius does. "Merlin, I knew I needed that, but I didn't know I needed it that badly."  
Sirius says, but then Bill says: "Yeah, me too. And no Jillian, you won't become an infant. I meant that you will medically revert to the first day you were a girl, back to how you felt when you woke up last Tuesday." And this instantly worries me as I can't believe I will have to experience that much pain a second time in a row.  
"It's for the best, baby. You know how much Bill and the Weasleys care about you. For him to put that care aside and become the professional Curse Breaker he is proves how serious this is. Jillian, he interrupted Poppy when she wanted to start ranting at him for putting you down the way he did – in her own Hospital Wing."

And this instantly makes me reach for my scar, the idea that there is something that dangerous and powerful in my body scaring me enough I feel tears welling up, but this makes Bill grimace and he says: "I'm sorry, Jillian, but I can't have you overdoing it on anything. It will have the draught cause a negative effect."  
At which Sirius snaps: "Then give it to her _now_." And as the man pulls out the necessary draught, do I feel as if I am being given a God's blessing, making me reach for the vial the man pulls out of one of the four tool kits the man has wrapped around him. And the feeling of my body giving out on me feels like another blessing.

 _ **Bill's POV**_

"Sirius, I'm not going to lie to you. This procedure is going to need your, Lupin and Dumbledore's help. Normally I would call on my team, but I need to do that through my former teacher and he is – unfortunately – one of the few Goblins who actually takes breaks and who is currently on a holiday adventure trip to the Amazon."  
This makes the godfather of my dear friend/client turn very grim and I say: "Now, I'm going to need you, because, loath as you are to admit it, your family gives you a natural affinity with Dark Magic. I need Lupin because his Lycanthropy gives him a natural resistance to Dark Magic and Dumbledore speaks for himself, I do believe."  
At this the man nods and three minutes later the two men I need have arrived, both of them looking grim with determination and severe professionality. And seeing them looking like that makes me feel a little more assured that this can work, even though I am the only Curse Breaker or Gringotts Employee currently present.

"Okay, let me put things clearly. This is a bloody dangerous procedure. The chances that Jillian could be paralyzed in certain limbs, that her eyesight goes back to being as bad or worse than before, the chance that she will need to remain under the draught even after the procedure; all these chances are very, very much there.  
However, in her current state and with the problems that are being spotted and taken care of here at Hogwarts, combined with her scar becoming more and more active ever since the summer, there is also an ever growing increase of the chance that she will lose herself to the dark magic within it and turn into an Obscurus.  
Therefore, I would rather take the health chances than the other ones. Can I trust you in assisting me and following me every step of the way? Can I trust that you will follow my every order, even if it goes against your morals, your independence or your pride? You are my best bets for this, but I _need_ that kind of assurance."  
"I will personally go back in time and kill Voldemort's mother if it means it will improve Jillian's life and future." Sirius tells me, shocking Dumbledore, but then Lupin says: "I would join Greyback's pack and become the mother of his cubs if it means the same." And with that we look at Dumbledore, who looks startled, but nods.

At this I sigh in relief and then I turn to my client as I say: "Sirius, I need you to cast very light blood boiling hexes, just enough that they tingle Jillian's blood and get noticed by the draught, but not enough that it fights the draught." This instantly makes Sirius grimace, but to my shock does he actually start to do as said.  
"We can do this." I think and then I say: "Remus, I need you to do something that, in any other case would be considered immoral. I need you inside Jillian's mind. You need to use a very specific mind spell, so you can use your natural resistance to Dark Magic to keep the magic inside Jillian's scar from affecting or, potentially, using her."  
The man looks horrified at the prospect of the magic doing so and nods before he moves over to Jillian's headpost. I tell him the spell and quickly put him through the works of teaching him the charm before the man does exactly as said and instantly I spot something wonderful; an alpha-cub pack bond helping the magic of the man.  
"We _can_ do this." I think, the concern and fright that I had tried to fight with my sense of professionality just the other day finally lifting themselves a little, but not enough I lose myself to my relief or lose my focus and I turn to Dumbledore and say: "Your job is the easiest, Headmaster, exclude an aura of Light."

The man nods and when he does as said and his body starts to radiate waves of warm caring light that prove just why he is the Headmaster of my absolutely favorite place on earth, do I work my hardest not to let these waves affect me and instead I wave my wand and cast a spell that will direct the waves into Jillian's body.  
This makes Sirius seem to have trouble with his own spell, but I tell him with just a silent sign to just keep going and two movements of my wand later are the waves separated from Sirius' spell and moving through Jillian's skeleton instead of her blood stream. By now only one thought it going through my mind.

" _We can do this."_ And with that do I with a sense of grim relief pull the horrible dark box, which has several chains wrapped around it in several manners and which are just radiating an evil sense of death and dark magic, out of the front pocket of my waist-high tool kit and charm it to float right above Jillian's head, above her scar.  
I then take a deep breath as this will be the deciding factor and I say: "Alright, each of you, just keep going, make sure that you are going steady. What I'm about to do next will more than assuredly cause Jillian's body to break through the Draught and react to the pain the magic in her scar is going to cause her, make no mistake about that."  
This makes all three men turn furious with their determination to see this through and when I feel 100% sure that they are indeed going steady, do I turn back to the one thing that is forcing me to do this. And the fact that the scar is shaped like something that actually provides light to a dark night only irks me all the more.  
"Time to strike that bastard down the way he struck down on so many lives." I think, yet even this does not make it any easier what I have to do next. I move over to where Jillian's head is lying under the box and aim my wand at the point in the air that is exactly in the very midst between Jillian's head and the box of dark magic.

And while I come from a family that has been purely Light for generations on end as well as one that has swung between Light and Grey Magic for the last two centuries, do I mentally and magically block off the part of me that divines the kind of magic I can cast and make myself immune to the effects of Pure Dark magic.  
Once I have repeated this preparation, which I also did a few times last night in a smaller form, do I motion my wand in the shape of the Infinity Symbol between the box and the scar and in my own core I sense the connection made between the two. This makes me grimace and I think: "Jillian, I'm really sorry for this."  
And with a harsh slash of my wand do I break a pair of links of two of the chains that surround the box and another, even harsher slash down motion causes for two halves of the broken chains to crash down and attach themselves to the scar, actually cutting into the skin before merging together with the magic of the wounded skin.  
Yet thanks to the Draught of the Living Death, does Jillian make no sound or motion that she is affected and this relieves me, but also makes me feel even worse and even more concerned. "She was healing much better than I thought. Either that or the Dark magic of the scar has been affecting her more than I already believed."

I then close my eyes and with a deep breath close off everything that makes Bill Weasley a wizard and a person first and this brings forth what my instructor would call my _Goblin_ side; a side of me where I don't care what I have to do to accomplish my goals and don't care for what happens to me or others in order to get the job done.  
And with eyes that are dead to everything and everyone around me, that are beady and look at the girl on the bed as an artefact that needs cleansing, do I slash my wand down again and again, causing for more chain links to break and for more halves of the broken chains to attack the scar and themselves to the wounded skin.  
And finally, after seven chains does the carrier of the magic I need to gather inside my box start to show that the dark magic is part of her and fighting me as the carrier starts to scream, turn around and try to break the chains that are attached to the forehead of the carrier. "Intensify. It can't move this way. It will undo our work."  
I tell my workers and one of them wants to open his mouth, but the other says: "Do as he says. We gave our word." And while I feel nothing for the fact that one of my colleague is now out for my blood, do they indeed follow orders, yet only so effectively that the carrier starts to twist and turn all but the carrier's head.

At this I aim my wand at the chains, reattach two that did indeed break down and then stick my wand in the incision inside the box. And through my magic do I sense myself traveling inside the box and into the part where there is space for new magic to form. I shape this and prepare it to gather what will come out of the carrier.  
I then travel over to where the broken chains are and divide myself, causing for multiple parts of me to travel through one of the many chains that are linked to the carrier. And with a few of them I stumble upon the magic that I need to gather right away. Yet with others it seems as if the magic has merged deeper with the carrier.  
This makes me frown slightly in my human form and I focus first on the smaller parts of me that have already found the dark magic. I lengthen my magical selves and stretch them out before covering every inch of the dark magic I have found. And like a wheel do I roll the dark magic to where the chain links are located.  
The chain links' magic instantly spots this and drains the circle within my hold empty, causing for the dark magic to be transferred to the compartment inside the box that I created and prepared earlier on. And with that do I link these bits of me to the chain links, break their link with the carrier and reattach them to their original links.

I then travel to the other links that are still holding strong and merge the bits of me there with the bits of me that I send there before I start to focus them deeper inside the carrier following the path that the dark magic of the scar seems to have followed. And I frown when I realize that these bits of dark magic have memories attached to them.  
"Three memories detected. Carrier will not suffer from removing them. Commence the removal. Dark magic must be gathered." I think and I stretch my bits out yet again, but then, as I wrap them around the memories I spotted, do I also reach out for all of the dark magic that could be affecting, gathering it within the memories' hold.  
And when I am 100% sure that all of the foreign magic has been pulled out of the carrier and gathered within the three memories, do I move them away, parts of me instantly breaking off to put the chains of memories that the three memories come from are linked back together to ensure no more damage to the carrier.  
And when I am assured of this, do I reattach my healing parts to the rest of my moving parts and speed up the moving of my wheel-like selves. And just like with the other parts do the chains linked to the carrier spot the foreign magic approaching and do they suck it out of my wheel-like shapes, transferring it into the box.

"All foreign magic gathered. Commencing full clean up and sealing sequence." My magic thinks and while part of me rushes all through the carrier to detect, gather and transfer any leftover parts of the foreign magic, does the other part transport itself through the chains linking the carrier to the box, leaving one link attached.  
And yet, while the half of me within the carrier finds no more leftover remains and thus transport itself through the last remaining link and breaks the link before reattaching the two halves of the chain together, do I leave one half of the link open to ensure my own magic does not get locked in along with the foreign magic.  
I then check up on the foreign magic that is now within the Dark Containment box and when I see that it is fluttering and whisking around near the compartment I created for it, do I gather all of my magical-self back into my wand and through it back into my person. And this return of my magic also undoes all of my other preparations.

Yet while I feel all of the emotions that I would usually feel when doing this try to overwhelm me, do I not let this happen and instead of that do I focus them all of my wand which is still inside the box and I snarl: _"Contain this evil. The compartment is ready."_ And with that do I start to push all of my magic from my core into the box.  
The chains that were dark blue, black and green now turn a dark burgundy purple color and the lines and marks of magic and events that the box has seen happen start to light up with a darkish form of light that I have never been able to understand, yet even though this light is growing brighter, do I keep pushing magic within the box.  
And finally after a long and arduous task, do I hear the sound of a lock closing itself off, which I know happens within the compartment I created within the box and I sigh relieved, my magical reserves almost completely drained, causing for me to turn around, pull my wand out of the box and tiredly move it back into my tool kit.  
And with the knowledge that Jillian has been cleansed, that the dark magic is now contained and that the protective enchantments on my tool kit will keep the dark effects of both the containment box and the magic it is now containing safely within its hold, do I turn to the nearest chair and turn it into a cot before falling down, out cold.

 _ **Sirius' POV**_

"If it weren't for the fact that he actually looks worse than Jillian did when those chains were first attached to her, I would so skin him alive for causing my little girl so much pain, not to mention what he called her. What was he even thinking, calling my precious little girl an _it_?" I growl in anger at the passed out redhead.  
"Sirius, Curse Breakers are required to turn down their entire personality when they partake in tasks like these. Bill wasn't Bill when he said that, he was Curse Breaker Weasley. He was barely even human when he started working at that point. It's why the Curse Breaker position is more for Goblins than for humans."

Dumbledore tells me and this makes me sigh as I get what he is trying to tell me and I ask: "So he's not just physically tired, is he?" To which the man gravely tells me: "I have little doubt that he will be joining Mss. Potter in this here wing for some time once he wakes up. I do believe that is a common courtesy of the job."  
And I nod before looking at my little girl, who does indeed look just as fragile as she did when she was still Harry and was accepting that he was about to die. And the sight of my precious child like this is almost too much for me, making me choke up as I hiss: "Get Poppy here. I – I can't take seeing my little girl like this."  
And while part of me feels terrified that this whole ordeal will affect my probation in such a way that Jillian might lose me after all, do I ignore this chance as I happily accept Poppy's offered Sleeping draught, cuddle close against my sweet little baby and whisper: "Take care of her." Before gulping down the draught.

 _ **Remus' POV**_

"It was wrong. Bill should have picked someone else." I mutter as Poppy works to check on Jillian and see if she can have the antidote to the Draught of Living Death, but then Albus shakes his head and says: "Sirius may not have been the best choice for this endeavor, but him being here was for the best." At which I look at him confused.  
"Had Sirius not been here for this, people would have gone to think that he didn't care enough for his goddaughter to help her with something as horrible as this, not to mention him not being here for this would have made his reaction to seeing Jillian like this a lot worse, which would mean that his reaction could have negative effects."

This makes me grimace as the man is definitely right about this and I then focus on another something I noticed and I say: "He erased some of her memories. I noticed him doing so as I was inside her mind." To which Dumbledore sighs and says: "I can only imagine that the memories must be covered in the magic he wanted to contain."  
"I'm glad he did." I then tell the man and he turns to me as I say: "I was able to see which memories he took. In one – Albus, did you know that Harry encountered an actual Basilisk right here inside the school? Or that it managed to stab his elbow with one of its fangs? That he almost died of the poison if not for Fawkes' healing tears?"  
And the man remains stoic until I ask him about the fang. Here the man turns shocked before he sighs and says: "I know of Harry and the Basilisk as I met him in Minerva's office shortly after, but I didn't know about the fang. Though knowing of the meeting that I do, I can only imagine that he eluded this for the others' sake."  
This makes me look at the man and he says: "I'm not sure what you saw of that memory, Remus, but it took place at the end of Harry's second and happened because Ginerva had been taken down to the Chamber Of Secrets, which Ronald, Harry and Mss. Granger had been able to find, and because the Heir had kidnapped her."

This shocks me greatly and Albus hums as he says: "I wonder if telling Mss. Weasley that her victim didn't just save her life but almost died trying to do so will make her regret her actions." And while I personally very much doubt this, do I say: "It may not mean much or be of any help, but you can use my memory if necessary."  
"Considering the fact that the memory Mr. Weasley took is now out of our grasp, that might just be necessary. Now, speaking of our resident Hyenas, I am going to have another look at Mr. Weasley. See if he is ready to leave my office yet." This shocks me and I ask: "He hasn't left your office yet? Why not?"  
"I didn't feel he deserved it, plus the Metamorphmagus told me that she needed a second round. Apparently Mr. Weasley taking control of the meeting did not have the usual effect. I am going to go see if the Metamorphmagus taking action will have any effects instead. Wish me luck, Remus." And the man leaves the cubicle.

I myself turn to Poppy and ask: "How is she?" And the matron purses her lips as she says: "None of her wounds have reopened or gone back to the state they were in when she first woke, but she will definitely feel as if they have." At this I nod and say: "So she'll just tire even faster and will feel in pain over old pains, right?"  
And the woman nods before I sigh as I made sure to put a small spell on my office and classroom door to alert me if students approach them. "I got to go, Poppy. I have students depending on me. Can you look over these three and send a message to Minerva to let her inform the school that DADA is cancelled for the coming week?"

The woman nods and I leave the cubicle. "That sure looked hella painful." A gruff voice suddenly says and I look shocked, having completely forgotten that Alastor is still here healing as well. "You saw it?" To which the man shrugs and says: "My eye always tends to turn straight to any source of dangerous and dark magic.  
That Weasley lad sure took a lot of risks. The way his body trembled, shook and practically collapsed those few times; he's going to be here hella longer than either me or that girl, let me tell you. Though I got to admit, I never thought I'd see the day where a Weasley could magically ignore his own magical lineage and preferences. Respect."  
And the fact that a man that hasn't given his respect to anyone since James and Sirius graduated the Auror Academy and instantly joined the Order of the Phoenix right after their exams is now doing so for the man that just cleansed my precious future goddaughter of her affliction makes me leave the Hospital Wing, feeling a lot lighter.

 _ **Albus' POV**_

What I just witnessed is something I thought utterly impossible and now, as I walk back to my office, do I know what I need to do; contact Gringotts and let them know of my suspicions as well as show them the diary so that their Curse Breakers – preferably with William in the lead – can track down the other Horcruxes.  
"Tom may now know that his plans for Jillian have failed, but he cannot find out that either I or anyone else knows about his immortality ability; not until that ability has been destroyed." Yet unlike all other times that I thought and believed in this, do I now feel hope joining my determination instead of the usual despair.

And this hope also gives me hope for everything else. Hope to stop all those who have perverted, hurtful thoughts about the other sex, hope to bring justice to those who have been wronged by their fellow students and hope that the Hyenas will atone for their horrible actions. Especially two Weasleys and one Mss. Granger.  
"They may never be friends with Jillian the way they were friends with Harry, but they can be proven that their actions were wrong. If nothing else, I am sure they can learn that they need to work on regaining the trust of those they hurt; not just their former friend, but those they held captive during their horrible attack."  
And with this confident set of mind, do I move over to where the Griffin statue guarding my office is standing, ready to face whatever kind of character Ronald may have now that he has, hopefully, been healed of his illness and, even more than that, ready to do all it takes to make the boy finally realize the error of his ways.  
Yet before I can actually step onto the moving staircase, do I get shocked as I sense a Teacher's Emergency Port Key getting activated inside the school and I turn around. And my heart actually misses a beat as a horribly scarred and bleeding figure appears behind me, Severus mumbling: "Albus, he's back." Before collapsing.

* * *

 _ **WHEW, that was HARD!  
**_ _ **I actually had to do something similar to what Bill did and had to treat this story as if I were having a conversation with Dumbledore about classes. And for those of you wondering, I don't really hate Dumbledore, I'm just apathetic towards him. Yes, I hate his actions, but the fact that he got killed in the end just leaves me cold.  
**_ _ **Sorry, but it's true,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	14. Reports And Harsh Truths

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to go on from where the last left off, namely on what Severus went through when meeting with Voldemort as well as focus on two characters that are currently on completely opposite sides of what is right and what is wrong. Yes, we are going to focus on Ronald and Jillian waking up after being healed.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14  
**_ _ **Reports and Harsh Truths**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Dumbledore's Private Chambers  
**_ _ **Dumbledore's POV**_

When I saw Severus collapse, I instantly ordered the Griffin statue to redirect the top of its moving staircase from my office to my private chambers and I had rushed for the man. I had checked his pulse and felt relief unlike any other when I felt it faintly pulsing underneath my fingers. Yet it was so weak, I knew I needed to take instant action.  
"Forget the statue, there is no way I can get Severus up that staircase safely if he's this hurt." I had thought before my bond with my familiar had proven itself as Fawkes had appeared between me and Severus and had grabbed Severus' robe with one of his talons. I had grabbed onto his other talon and he had flamed us out.

By now a Healer from St. Mungos that I personally hired for Severus when he started spying for me has come to look the poor man over and had been white when he told me: "Albus, he – he looks as bad as the last – the last time _he_ suspected Severus to be a spy. Where – where has he been?" And I had gravely asked the man:  
"Where do you think he's been, Karl? You know my theory just as well as any other." And the man had muttered: "You can contact me in Austria from now on. I'm sorry, Albus, but – but I –." And I had nodded at the man, knowing how hard it had been for him to be a Healer in a war-torn country last time round before assuring him:  
"I understand, Karl. Just make sure Marriette doesn't suspect anything." And the Healer had nodded before giving me his Austria floo address and while I feel very blessed to be part of the ICW as it gives me the privilege of making free international floo calls undisturbed, had I been left with lots of potions and a weak Potions Master.

Severus has been asleep for four hours now and I know I should focus on checking up on Ronald Weasley and his illness, yet Fawkes, who had been keeping an eye out, had told me that he had left a phoenix message for the Metamorphmagus to keep Ronald going for as long as possible and tire him out if possible or necessary.  
And while part of me wonders if this will increase the potential of healing the young man, do I then suddenly hear a groan coming from the bed I am sitting next to and I look up, seeing Severus looking at me through lidded eyes and the man groans as he asks: "So, we're back to this, are we?" And I nod at him gravely as I ask:  
"What happened?" And the man groans before he hoarsely tells me: "Apparently blood of the spy is just as effective as blood of the enemy as a spy can be considered a potential enemy. I'm sorry, Albus, but he's back. The Dark Lord is back." And while he had already told me this, do I not feel any better hearing it a second time.

"You did what you could, Severus. But – why did you come back? Surely Tom fell for our little trap?" And the man nods before he says: "He did, but he relies on your _foolish belief in second chances_ , his words, not mine." At this I nod and say: "Then at least I won't have to try and locate Horace to ask him to come back."  
"Actually Albus, you will. The Dark Lord expects me to replace Minerva. I am ordered to kill her if need be." This really worries me, but then I remember my earlier determination and ask: "And what if you take on a different role with the Hyenas?""What do you mean?" The hoarse man asks and I smile at him as I say:  
"Detention guard. How would Tom feel if you were to take on that role?" And Severus smirks as he says: "He'll see it as the perfect way for me to mold those little bastards into pure Death Eaters. It's perfect, Albus. Though –." Here the man winces before he says: "I don't think I will be able to take on that role any time soon."

At this I nod in understanding and I change the topic as I ask: "And what of Jillian? How does Tom stand when it comes to her?" And the answer to these questions comes from the proud, victorious smirk on the man's face before he says: "We did it. The Dark Lord cares nothing for a powerless girl, not anymore.  
It does mean that he is determined to re-earn his former reputation to acts worse than when he killed Lily and Potter, but –." To this I nod and say: "But that's what the Order of the Phoenix is for. And perhaps –." I mutter and the man asks: "Perhaps what?""Perhaps we can use your new position for our benefit instead of Tom's."  
"You – you want me to – to train those – those –." But I shake my head and say: "No, you need to keep your cover. But – I doubt Alastor will feel like going home anytime soon, especially seeing how that was where he was attacked." This makes Severus look at me astonished and he says: "You're insane, Albus, utterly insane."  
Yet I shake my head at this and say: "Severus, even now that he has been practically cured, Ronald has yet to show an ounce of remorse for what he caused his former best friend and Mss. Granger and Ginerva are no better. I am all for second chances, but these – these need to be earned. And Alastor is the best to help them earn it."  
At this Severus looks at me shocked, but then he sighs, turns his head back to looking up at the canopy and says: "Albus, I still think you're insane, but – then again, I thought the same thing when you hired me and when you made me Head of Slytherin." At which I laugh as I know this is his way to say that he agrees with my plans.

 _ **Ronald's POV**_

I don't really know what happened over the last few hours or so, but waking up next to a girl that looks utterly gorgeous makes me know that, whatever it was, it was utterly brilliant. The beauty next to me has long, slightly curly brownish black hair that covers a pair of gorgeous breasts and a sweet looking face with a button nose.  
Her lips look as if I have been ravaging for hours and there are hickies and bite marks all over her naked form as well as a burn mark with my initials that is located at the inside of her right upper leg, just a few inches below her shaved feminine parts, which are dripping with a mix of my own semen and her bodily fluids.  
"Go, Ron. You sure know how to get the good ones, don't you, you old dog?" I think to myself and then the girl asks: "How would you feel if I was actually your friend?" And my eyes widen as her own open and a pair of very, _very_ familiar emerald green eyes look right at me, power and a need for an answer shining within them.

"What – what do you mean?" I ask, not at all getting why she would ask me such a thing when I obviously pleased her beyond measure and the girl says: "You were suffering from Hormonal Overload and the only cure was for me to take on the new girl form of your former best friend and let you have me.  
You were the worst, Ronald Weasley. I've had men of 65 who have been suffering from the illness for over a year and they were more caring and gentle. You were an animal. You forced me to actually hurt myself, to cut myself open, to use a knife inside my own vagina, to rip my parts open by forcing more and more items inside.  
A tennis racket, a beater's bat, a toy model of a firebolt, an icicle spear, the butt of an actual spear. Anything that had a long end attached to it I had to force into myself. If I weren't a Metamorphmagus, it would have castrated me, leaving me unable to ever bear the next generation. Had I been Jillian Potter, you would have been guilty of Line End."

This news shocks and horrifies me and I ask: "But – but – but why? Why would – why would I do such a thing?" And the girl coldly tells me: "Because you wanted to continue where you left off after your friend was forced into the Tournament, that's why." And these words trigger a flurry of memories to rush back to me.  
The Choosing of the Champions, how furious I felt when Harry was called, how I rallied together a quarter of Gryffindor to make Harry pay, how the Head Girl captured my brothers and the others, how I used Harry's favorite spell against him, how I gave tips of curses to be cast on my friend and how I almost raped him.  
And as great as I felt upon waking up, as horrified do I feel right now. But the worst doesn't seem quite over yet as the girl besides me curses and asks: "Are you serious? You're still ailing? How is that even possible? We've been going at it for bloody twelve hours to more for Merlin's sake! Forget it, you're a lost cause."

And I look at her shocked as she gets up, changes her entire look to someone who is actually a good decade older, has short blonde hair and crazy looking bright purple eyes and who has a body that is actually to kill for before she waves her wand – which makes me wonder where she got it from – and clothes herself before flooing out.  
And the sight of the dying embers proving that she's gone leave me feeling dumbfounded as I think: "What? But – how can I still be under the effects of my illness? Didn't she say that me doing it with her should heal me? How is this possible?" And I shake my head, but this is the wrong thing to do as it makes me groan in pain.  
And this pain is caused by a new flurry of memories that rush at me, memories that should have made me feel pride and accomplishment, if they weren't so horribly disturbing and proving the girl right. And while they make me turn from the bed and over to a bucket besides the bed to puke, does the worst show itself at the end.

Several magical dildos in her mouth, butt and vagina, laces from a whip and marks from the flat side of a knife covering her face, neck, arms, legs and torso, her whole body tied up to the wooden bottom of the bed I am currently lying on, a dog collar with my name on the tag around her neck and spikes on the straps holding her captive.  
The girl looks horrible, is actually crying and is looking at my memory self with pleading eyes, yet I am standing over her with a whip in one hand and a knife in the other and I am smirking in selfish satisfaction as I smugly tell her: "Yeah, you better beg me, you disgusting slut. You belong to me, now and forever."  
And with that do I puke actual blood as I remember carving my initials in the girl's leg before actually whipping the marks even deeper in before starting to drink her blood, the girl screaming, pleading through the dildos in her mouth and crying as I do so, yet my memory self not caring for her, her plight or the pain I am causing her.

"And that part of me still exists? How? How could I – I – be like that?" I whisper to myself, looking at the blood that is now in the bucket and realizing that it might just as well be the blood I drank last night, but then a shrill voice shrieks: "Ron! There you are! What did that filthy slut do to you? You – sweet Merlin, you look horrible!"  
And I weakly look up, seeing that Hermione and Ginny seem to have forced the door to Dumbledore's office – which I only just now realize I am in – open and the two girls rush for me, but I whimper: "Not – not her – not her work; my – my own. I – I – I – I was – I was horrible." And I cry out in horrible anguish: "I am incurable!"  
Before forcing myself to turn around, but when I realize what I am lying on, do I jump out of the bed, feeling as if its very existence is proof of who I was and what I did last night. "What are you talking about? Didn't the slut just do as you told her, the way that Delacour blonde said she had to? Was she wrong about your illness?"

Granger asks, but I shake my head and say: "No, Delacour wasn't. And the Metamorphmagus did do as I told her, but – I didn't give her a choice otherwise. I – I was horrible to her. Completely uncaring of who she represented, what she was doing this for, what she wanted, when she was telling me to stop. I just didn't care."  
"So what? It's not as if she should have a choice? I mean, she's a slut. She gave up those –." But before Ginerva can go on, do I shout: "GINERVA FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! IF THAT GIRL HADN'T BEEN A METAMORPHMAGUS, I WOULD HAVE BEEN GUILTY OF ENDING A LINE! I WAS **THAT** CARELESS!"  
The girl looks shocked and I growl: "Or do you think you can force three dildo's the size of my arm down your hole?" And both girls whiten in fear, to which I growl: "Exactly." Before I sigh and say: "Still, that doesn't change that, when the girl checked me, she discovered that I am still under the effects of the illness."  
"But – but – but how?" Granger asks and I shake my head as I say: "I don't know. I just – I don't know." And I turn my back on both the girls and the horrible evidence of my actions of the other night, crouch down on myself and start crying, feeling utterly horrible at the fact that I can be disturbing enough to be like that.

"Mr. Weasley, glad to see that you have finally seen the error of your ways." A gentle voice then suddenly tells me and I look up teary-eyed. I see Dumbledore standing in the doorway of a door I hadn't even noticed before, but then Ginerva snaps: "You lousy bastard! You and that stupid slut failed! He's still ill!"  
And to my horror does Granger go on with a smirk and says: "Guess Delacour was wrong. The only cure for Ron is to finish off where he left off on Halloween. Potter needs to come here and Ronald will get the chance to unite House Weasley to House Potter. It's the only way, Headmaster, surely even you can see that?"  
And I look at the supposedly intelligent girl with wide eyes filled with horror, but before Dumbledore can reprimand her, do I shout: "HAVE YOU UTTERLY LOST YOUR FREAKING MIND! DID YOU FORGET WHAT I DID TO THAT OTHER GIRL? YOU – YOU – YOU WANT ME TO – TO – TO DO **THAT** TO – TO POTTER?"

And the girl that has been there to support Harry and me for so many years, who has helped us through the protections of the Stone, who solved the mystery of the Monster of the Chamber, who used a Time Turner to save Sirius, looks at me indifferently and asks: "What? You don't think he can take it? It's Harry, remember?"  
And while I too have always believed that there is nothing that can hurt, break or kill Harry, do I feel horrified at the idea that my best friend is so careless about the fact that I might not be able to live with myself if I were to go through with her plan before I ask: "And – and how do you think I would feel?" To which she answers: "Cured."

But before I can start yelling at her, does Dumbledore ask me: "Mr. Weasley, if I may?" And I see him holding his wand in his hand, which frightens me as I ask: "What – what are you going to do?" And the man calmly answers: "Give Mss. Granger some evidence that her plan is one that will never happen here at Hogwarts."  
And while this makes the girl scowl at the Headmaster, a man I thought she honored and respected, and while Ginerva wants to snap, do I gasp in shock as I hear the man's voice whispering in my mind as he says: "I am going to take your memory of the worst things you did to Mss. Pippler and show them to Mss. Granger in my Pensive."  
At this I nod, feeling relieved for the first time that the girl actually looked like Harry's female form and feeling hopeful that the man's plan will make my friend start to care once more. The man then approaches me and puts his wand against my temple, the both of us ignoring how Ginny and Hermione are now snapping at us.  
And I feel tears well up in relief as the memory of all I did wrong last night leaves my mind and gets changed into a small ball of light that leaves my temple and astounds me as I can't believe that it looks that bright considering its contents. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Granger suddenly shouts, yet Dumbledore evades her spell with ease.

Ginny then tries to join her, but Dumbledore fells her with a stare and growls: "When Harry reported what happened in the Chamber, he eluded the fact that, in order to save you, he had to had his elbow cleaved through with a Basilisk fang. If it weren't for his loyalty to me, you both would have been dead and Voldemort returned."  
And the girl drops her wand in horror before Granger shouts: "How could you tell her that?" To which Dumbledore states: "Because she needed to hear it. Just like _you_ , Mss. Granger, need to see this." And he leaves for one of his cabinets, which opens up to reveal a stand with a crystal bowl inside the stand that is covered in runes.  
"Is that – a Pensive?" Hermione asks amazed and Dumbledore drops the memory inside before he says: "It is. And you are allowed to view this one memory, Mss. Granger. And when you come back, I want you to tell me; are you still morally comfortable with me doing as you told me; to have Ronald do _this_ to Mss. Potter?"  
And this seems to bring out the girl's sense of defiance as she lets out a _humph_ sound before striding over to the Pensive and with Dumbledore instructing her, does she seem to disappear inside the depths of the bowl. Yet the way that she looked as she did so and the smirk of arrogance that she showed the man before leaving worries me.

"Why did Potter elude that? Why would he not tell us that he survived certain death? Why didn't he try to reaffirm his title?" Ginny then asks and Dumbledore coldly answers: "Because he didn't think you could handle it at the time." Silencing the girl as he goes on: "Mss. Potter never cared for her fame, Mss. Weasley, remember that.  
She cared nothing for her fame when she saved your life and she cared nothing for her fame when she asked to be changed. Because, in case you forgot, Mss. Potter wanted to evade the craze that her title and death would cause, which is _why_ she wanted me to change her gender in the first place. She cares only for those she cares for.  
And until this Halloween night, you were one of those she cared for; until you went and pulled a Pettigrew by betraying her and leading a whole group of students to almost killing her." And the man sits down at his desk as he says this, felling my sister with a stare that proves just how low he thinks of her for having done this.  
"Why do people keep reminding us of that? Seriously, what's your problem, people?" Ginny shocks me as she sneers and Dumbledore actually growls: "Our _problem_ , Mss. Weasley, is that only a pair of complete strangers who were part of the attack have come forward to apologize, but not those who did the actual betraying."  
And while the man is still looking at Ginny as he says this, do I know he means me as well, yet I suddenly feel a part of me rearing up that makes me want to scoff. This frightens me as I realize this is the illness coming up and to my utter relief it seems that Dumbledore notices this as the next second a curse hits me, knocking me out.

 _ **Ginny's POV**_

"Ronnie! You're going to pay for that, Dumbledore! Just wait –." I snarl at the Headmaster as I see him knocking out my poor brother who is just trying to do what is best for the family and getting us access to that what no one else has been able to for the past decade and longer, but then the Headmaster snaps:  
"Your parents were ready to disown you both. I doubt they will do anything about the fact that I knocked your brother out before his illness could overcome him once more. Well, anything other than thank me for doing so, I do believe." To which I yelp: "There is nothing wrong with that illness. It can only help our family forward."

And I really hate how I am the only one currently here who seems to see it this way. Then, to my relief, Hermione returns and she seems as unaffected as I expected, proving that the Headmaster is just stupidly old-fashioned and doesn't get what getting intimate means these days. She then turns to the Headmaster and says:  
"I doubt Ron will ever go that far with Harry. Harry is not Jillian." And yet this doesn't seem to faze Dumbledore, who retorts: "You're right and wrong, Mss. Granger. You're right in your second statement, but wrong in your first. The girl you saw Mr. Weasley rape is what Jillian looks like right now and Harry – _is_ dead."  
And then the man does something I never thought he would as he says: "Dead – by your hands. Your, Ronald, Mss. Weasley and most of the other Hyenas. And now, allow me to prick through that bubble of arrogance of yours, cause you seem to think that I didn't let you get arrested, because I believe in second chances.  
 **No!** I didn't stop you from getting arrested, because I believed you could earn a second chance or because I believed you deserved one. I kept that from happening, because you deserve to have the place where you committed a crime turn against you, nothing more." And both Hermione and I look at the man flabbergasted.

"You girls committed murder. You have your souls scarred and even Azkaban, which thanks to you being underage you will evade, will not be enough to have the effect of that scar worsen you. Because right now, I am not looking at a girl I would call Hermione Granger. I am looking at someone I would compare to Bellatrix Lestrange."  
And this comparison makes me feel faint with shock, making me fall down on the bed where Ron tried healing himself of his illness last night as I can't believe my best friend is being compared to a woman crazy enough to declare that she will happily stay in Azkaban, if only to prove her loyalty to a monster of a megalomaniac.  
The man then turns to me and makes me almost faint as he says: "And you and your brother, Mss. Weasley, remind me of your former captor. Both of you are manipulative and destructive of those who trust you and show no remorse in the crimes you commit. Though Ronald is the only one with a valid excuse for his behavior."  
By now tears are in my eyes as even Tom never said such horrible things to or about me and I think: "And that is supposed to be the Leader of the Light.""Professor, I think you are going way too far here!" Hermione then comes to my defense, but the man looks at her carelessly and asks: "And what do you call your actions last Halloween?"  
"Teaching our friend a lesson." The girl snaps, but to this Dumbledore says: "Then you really are just as delusional – as the woman who willingly tortured two Aurors into insanity just for her master." And Hermione looks at him shocked as he sighs and says: "It seems we saw someone in you, Mss. Granger, that was never there."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Hermione shrieks and Dumbledore answers: "It means we saw someone worthy of the Lily Potter award. _Saw_ being the important word here." Yet Hermione doesn't seem to have heard the latter part as she just starts to glow and then crosses her arms in righteous pride as she asks:  
"And when is the award ceremony exactly?""When you realize the link between your actions, last Halloween and the name of the award. And show the proper response to that realization." Dumbledore tonelessly answers and this cryptic answer seems to go over the intelligent girl's head as she smirks and asks:  
"So next Halloween then?" But to this Dumbledore retorts: "Not if you intend to undo _Lily Potter's_ sacrifice a second time." And only then does the girl seem to get what the cryptic bastard is trying to say as she shrieks: "BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT FREAK GOT TRAPPED THAT WAY!"  
But to this Dumbledore asks: "So the Trap was Harry's fault and for that he had to die?""Why do you keep thinking that we want Harry dead?" Yet by now it seems that the Headmaster is not the only one done with this argument as the portraits shock us by yelling as one single unit: "BECAUSE YOU SHOW NO REGRET FOR IT!"

And Hermione actually looks shocked that the entire group of portraits seems to side with the man in front of us and then Dumbledore sighs and says: "Mss. Granger, do you truly believe that someone trapping your House Mate in a deadly tournament is an excuse for you to hurt him so bad that he dies of his injuries?  
Because that is the whole reason we are going on and on about this. Because you keep using the actions of others to justify your own. Because you won't show even a sense – even a lick or smidge – of remorse for the fact that you treated a boy you owe your life to as if he were but a slave to your whims and desires.  
You are an incredibly intelligent girl, Mss. Granger, you rival even Lily on her finest days – and yet, you lack what she had when it mattered most – and you showed this on the one day that trait of hers meant so much. On the day that she showed just how caring she truly was, you showed just how uncaring you are."  
Here Dumbledore again looks at Hermione and me, but not with anger, hatred, disgust or any other angry emotion. Instead tears of misunderstanding and despair shine in the man's eyes, shocking Hermione and me as he says: "I don't get you, Mss. Granger. I don't get how you can be so different from someone so wonderful.

Tell me, how do you think Lily Potter would have responded – if she saw what you did to her only child?" And to this the girl seems to have no answer. The man then uses a tissue from one of his pockets to wipe his eyes and says: "And that is why you will never earn that award, Mss. Granger, because you betrayed the title holder."  
And Hermione slacks down in the chair the man conjures behind her, seeming to finally realize what it is that the portraits and the Headmaster have been trying to tell her. The man then clears his throat, probably because he had been near tears before and then says: "Now, I will give you a bit of a privilege, so to say."

We both perk up at this, but then the man fells us with a new stare and he says: "Lord Voldemort is back. He came back using Severus' blood after Severus went to try and convince him to leave Jillian alone now that she is a girl –." Yet this makes no sense to me and I shriek: "But why will that matter if the change will be undone soon!"  
And the man grimaces at me as he says: "The change can't be undone, Mss. Weasley. Mr. Potter dying of his nerve endings overloading his brain with the pain he was feeling due to the combination of the change and the injuries you caused him made the change a permanent one. Therefore, I send Severus to do as I just told you.  
I just didn't know what Lord Voldemort was planning to return to a body, so I didn't know he wanted Harry in the Tournament in an attempt to kidnap him and use his blood. However, it seems because a spy is a potential enemy, Severus' blood also did the job. Lord Voldemort is back and he is planning a second, horrifying war.  
However, before I send Severus off, I played Voldemort's old tricks against him and used listening charms he had put on Alastor's stuff to make him believe that Severus had betrayed me. He had not, but while I was in the belief this would force me to search out an old friend to retake his old teaching position, was this not to be.

Lord Voldemort placed more belief in my love to give people a second chance than I had anticipated and he wanted Severus to take over Minerva's new position. However, I came up with a different solution that Severus believes Voldemort might like even more. So from now on, Severus will oversee Hyena detentions alongside Alastor."  
And as the man tells us this with a stern tone, but his usual genuine kind-hearted smile, do I feel as if he just signed our death sentences and I think: "A man who hates all things Gryffindor and a man that is paranoid enough he sees someone tapping him on the shoulder as an attack – as our detention guards? This can't be happening."  
And like my brother I feel as if I am ready to faint, feeling as sick as the sickness I now notice is in the bucket besides the bed and just by looking at Hermione, do I know she feels the same. And more than when I got my new dorm or when I became a Hyena, do I feel as if my life is just over and I think: "That girl will pay."

* * *

 _ **Ginny, when will you learn,  
**_ _ **So what do you think? Was Dumbledore right comparing these three to Bellatrix and Voldemort? Was it wrong of him to let them know that Voldemort is back? And what do you think of Voldemort's return? Do you think it right that he used Snape's blood instead of Jillian's or do you think it too soon?  
**_ _ **Either way, next chapter we'll go back to Jillian as I felt that this chapter wouldn't end right if I added her part in this as well. She was just going to be in pain, but the news Sirius or Bill would tell her would be good news and that really didn't fit this chapter. Also expect next chapter to be about Jillian overcoming her pain.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoyed,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. WHO HAS SEEN AVENGERS INFINITY WAR? I want to write a piece about Thanos and what I want to see happen to him, but I don't want to reveal spoilers. PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**_ _ **  
**_


	15. Pushing Through The Pain

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this is going to be another chapter that might be a bit of a harsh one as it will feature Jillian trying to fight through the pain she believes she is in so she can get used to walking once more and recover as fast as she did before the procedure. It might not be a Dumbledore comparing Hermione to Bellatrix, but it's not easy either.  
**_ _ **Let's do this,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15  
**_ _ **Pushing Through The Pain**_

 _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Jillian's POV**_

Waking up in pain is, by now, something I am more than used to and yet I can't help the wince and the moan of pain that, out of nothing more than instinct, leaves my lips upon my waking. And yet the response is one that shocks me as a slightly older voice with a sorrowful tone says: "I am so sorry for your pain, Jillian."  
And I turn my head to see Bill looking at me with regret and sorrow in his eyes and I ask: "Wait, you failed?" But the man shakes his head as I ask: "Then what are you sorry for? You warned me of what would happen, didn't you?" And yet the man sighs and says: "You're in enough pain as it is. I hate I caused you more."  
This makes me smile at the man in kind gratitude and then Madam Pomfrey comes in and says: "Oh hush, Mr. Weasley, you only caused her to mentally feel the pain. Her magic recognizes the pain you caused her, but it hasn't exactly worsened her health the way you feared it would. She's still healing just fine, thank you."

"Even though yesterday she looked worse than she did when she was about to die." Sirius then mutters, apparently having taken a seat near my bed and I look at this shocked, but then Madam Pomfrey hits him with a Stinging Hex as she says: "She healed of that just fine, so hush you." And this makes me smile at her.  
She then sets a platter of food on the mobile platform and waves her wand over me as she says: "Well, I might have to put your lower arms in casts again, just to relieve some of the pain and you will definitely be resting a lot more than you did the last few days, but else you are still healing exactly the way I expected."  
And I ask: "So I can, say, start practicing to get back on my own feet?" And the woman grimaces before she says: "Only for a few minutes at a time and only inside this cubicle." Making me smile at her gratefully before she puts her wand away, makes some notes on my chart and rolls the mobile platform over to me.

Yet while the woman slides the table up to my front and while Sirius and Bill help me sit up, do the girls enter my cubicle and Katie ask: "Hey girl, how's it going? We heard that Dumbledore and Lupin needed to help someone do something for you yesterday. What happened? Are you feeling okay? You look a little white, you know?"  
At this I look at the men standing around me and Sirius says: "Bill found a curse inside Jillian that could potentially worsen her health, but needed help with the procedure to break it. It was just a bit of a health risk whether it was removed or not, nothing more." And while the girls look concerned, do they still nod.  
"Sirius, may I talk with you?" An ancient voice then suddenly asks and I see Dumbledore standing in the opening of the curtains as he says: "Greetings girls, may I propose you help dress Mss. Potter in something that offers a comforting touch today? I believe it will benefit how she currently feels about her state of health."

However, while the man tries to sound like his usual jovial self, do I easily notice how hard he is trying – and thus failing – and this makes me share a worried look with Sirius before he asks: "What's wrong, Albus? And don't try to hide or deny it, we all noticed that you are trying a little too hard to be your usual self."  
The man sighs at this and then turns behind him at which a horribly scarred looking man limps in and I feel startled as I completely forgot that the real Alastor Moody was brought in here after it was discovered that it was someone impersonating him who had put my name in the Goblet and who started all of this.  
The man walks over to where Sirius has an extra seat and I think: "Of course, he's had that fake leg for years. There was no reason for him to be limping. I should have realized something was wrong." And then Dumbledore makes me feel even worse as he says: "This information will not leave this cubicle, but – Lord Voldemort is back."

And instantly I feel as if every injury ever caused by that monster and his actions have returned with a vengeance, making me wince in imaginary pain as I feel as if my scar and my arm are on fire, as if my body is failing on me due to the poison and as if my head is about to split open from the pain of touching the monster.  
"As I'm sure some of you know, did Severus earn my trust many years back and did he risk his life by spying on Lord Voldemort in the final years. Sirius also agreed to keep Alastor's stuff where the Death Eater had it and we used the fact that his stuff had been fine tuned to contact Voldemort to trick him into trusting Severus once more.  
Or so I thought as apparently a Spy is considered a potential enemy and Voldemort used this fact to take Severus' blood and used that to bring himself back to a body. How, I am not sure." Yet by how white Bill looks, do I know he does and the man mutters: "Bone of the father, flesh of the servant, blood of the enemy."  
This makes Dumbledore turn to him and the man turns his head in pain as he says: "One of my more recent missions. We managed to stop a Necromancer of using the ritual to strengthen his control over Inferi, but it came at the cost of the enemy, which was an infant of a family that had been in feud with his own for generations."

At this Dumbledore looks grim and asks: "Mr. Weasley, can I ask you to –?" And the man nods as he says: "I'll go fetch my parents and see if I can get in contact with Charlie and Percy. The latter might be hard to convince, but –." The man shrugs, but then Dumbledore says: "Also inform your branch leader I wish a meeting, please."  
And for some reason do I spot the man's eyes flicking my way, which results in Bill looking wide eyed and turn dangerously white before he says: "Right away, sir. I – I'll just send my family an owl. Jillian, can I please –." And just like always does Hedwig seem to know exactly when she's needed as she flies in right then and there.  
Bill smiles at her as she lands on her shoulder and says: "Thanks, girl. Headmaster, I'll make sure my family contacts you at earliest convenience." And Dumbledore nods before he turns to Sirius and says: "Sirius, I have an important task for you. I need you to gather the old Crowd and let them know of this. Dedalus, Hestia, Arabella, the work."

But while Sirius nods, can I not help but worry and ask: "Sir, does this old crowd read the Daily Prophet?" And the man answers: "Not all of them, no." Which really scares me and the girls seem to get why as Angelina says: "Sir, if that's so, then Sirius shouldn't go. They might think he's still a traitor, a Death Eater.  
They might even think he's behind the attack on the World Cup or Jillian ending up in the Tournament if not Jillian ending up in here due to the attack." And Dumbledore grimaces as he says: "You're right. I'll need to find someone else. Sirius, you stay here. I'm sorry I didn't think of that problem." And Sirius nods as he says:  
"I'm better off staying here anyway. I'm of more use here for my little girl." Which makes both Dumbledore and me smile at the man. The elder man then turns around and the girls turn back to me as Angelina asks: "So, something offering comfort?" To which I answer: "It's because of the procedure of the other night."

The girls nod, but then the twins enter and one of them asks: "Hey, why did Dumbledore just leave looking like he's walking towards his grave and trying to enjoy it?" Yet we all grimace at each other and Moody says: "Sorry lads, but Albus told us not to tell until he does. Besides, your brother will probably tell you sooner or later."  
Yet to this I think: "Not if Mrs. Weasley has anything to say about it. There is no way she will want her kids to know that that monster is back in the realm of the living. And what was that look that Dumbledore send my way when talking with Bill about anyway? Is there something about my illness they didn't tell me?"  
Yet then Sirius lies a hand on my shoulder and says: "Jillian, don't worry about it. Just focus on your healing. If you don't get better, worrying about things like this will just make things worse." I sigh at this as I know he's right and the man smiles as he says: "Just look at the positive side. You can start trying to walk again today."  
"You didn't tell us that!" The girls squeal excitedly and I say: "Madam Pomfrey gave me permission, but only for a few minutes a time and I need to stay inside this cubicle." At this the girls nod and then Alicia pulls my trunk out of her pocket and unshrinks it before opening it to look for the cloths I will be wearing today.

And a few minutes later I am wearing a pair of knee-length pants that are skin tight and of which the top is hidden under a slightly baggy brown woolen shirt with elbow-length sleeves and with the neckline wrapped around my upper arms, but then with light blue colored straps wrapped around my shoulders as well.  
The whole outfit is completed with a pair of light blue strapped sandals with a golden clasp and with my hair brushed up to curl all over and look slightly messy with one thick bang on the left side of my face and one slightly thinner bang on the right. All in all, I look comfortable, yet feel beautiful all at the same time.

"Alright Mss. Potter, let's see if your legs are ready to carry your weight, shall we?" Madam Pomfrey then asks me after she gave me another check to see if I should have the casts put back on my arms, but while she gave the negative on this, can I also tell that she is not entirely positive about me doing this either.  
"I have to do this. If Voldemort is back, I can't take the risk of not being able to escape him. I need to get better." I think, even if I don't say it as there are currently people in the cubicle that don't know of his return just yet. And so I just nod at her and try to slide over to the side of the bed, Sirius helping me move my legs off.  
And while it stings when they bend over the side of the back, do I manage to keep this from showing on my face. I then slowly push myself further and further off the bed, yet I fail at hiding a wince of pain when my feet hit the ground in such a way a bit of my own weight gets pushed on them for the first time in a week.  
"Sweetie, are you alright?" Sirius instantly asks in worry and I nod as I say: "My legs just aren't used to having any weight to carry. Guess I've been lying down a little too long." And while I have no doubt that Madam Pomfrey disagrees with this, does she not vocally object to my words and I focus on the next step.

While I can feel that my arms are barely strong enough to really carry my weight, do I try to push myself up. Unfortunately does it seem that Sirius notices how my arms are shaking in the effort and he quickly comes over, his arms wrapped around me in such way they provide support and he slowly helps me stand up.  
And while I try to hide another wince as my legs hurt now that almost my whole weight is resting on them, do I feel glad for Sirius as he is obviously holding onto me in such a way he carries some of my weight. This makes me smile at him gratefully and Madam Pomfrey says: "Alright, Mss. Potter, let's start with taking a few steps."  
I nod at her, but manage to hide a bad wince as I feel a horrible pain shoot through my right knee as I bend it. However, Sirius still seems to pick up on how I am now hissing between my teeth and not even three seconds later am I back to lying in bed, Sirius glaring at me as he is tucking me in and the man says:  
"Hiding how much pain you're in is not going to help you heal, young lady. What went wrong?" And I wince at how disappointed he sounds as I say: "I felt some kind of pain flare up in my knee when trying to bend it." The man nods and Madam Pomfrey quickly starts running diagnostics. The Matron grimaces and says:  
"I'm sorry, Mss. Potter, but you won't be doing any exercises yet. Your kneecap was dislodged in the attack and the Skele-Grow I gave you is still working to set it straight. And for the record, it's a salve form, so it takes longer. However, it was either that or pulling a Lockhart and I had no interest in repeating that man's actions."

This makes me grimace as I had no idea that Madam Pomfrey had still been doing this to heal me and I ask: "So, when can I start doing my exercises? Not to be rude, Madam Pomfrey, Sirius, but I'd like some of my independence back." At this the two nod and Madam Pomfrey says: "No worries, I think you can start tomorrow."  
This makes me sigh relieved and Angelina asks: "So this process wasn't worsened or anything by what had to happen yesterday?" And while this worries me, does the Matron shake her head and say: "Regrowing kneecaps and other small bones such as the shoulder blade or the collar bone always takes this long, Mss. Johnson."  
My fellow player nods and I sigh relieved, but then Katie asks: "Why are you this determined anyway? Aren't you enjoying the chance to relax like this?" And I send her a pointed look before looking at the opening of the curtains and then the twins, the girl's eyes widening before she nods and says: "Never mind."

Then Sirius sighs and asks: "Girls, would you mind leaving me and my little one alone for a little while? I need some privacy for what I want to discuss with her." And the girls nod, their faces showing that they understand, but that they worry as well and Sirius says: "It's personal, nothing more. No worries."  
The girls nod, yet when they leave and when Sirius has made sure that the curtains are well and closed, does he still sigh and this causes me to worry nonetheless. "Ron isn't fully healed." He then says and instantly I whiten, having never expected news like this and I ask: "Are – are you – are you sure? Why? What happened?"  
Yet the man sighs and says: "We don't know. We do know that Ron has healed enough it can be discerned when he is being affected and he has accepted that those around him will knock him out if they notice his – as they call it – _guilty_ side coming out, but – how he could still be affected by the illness boggles the mind."

And while I am slightly relieved that Ron is at least healed enough to be back to his old self from time to time and that his other side will be neutralized when possible, do I then get a horrible thought and I ask: "He – he won't – he won't be brought – _here_ , if that happens, will he?" And instantly Sirius smiles at me and says:  
"No sweetie. In fact, Albus and Poppy are going to interview a whole set of Healers, so they can have a second Matron work at a classroom that will be changed into a Hospital Wing on the other side of the castle. And that wing will be especially for all those who are either of the Hyena House or have the potential to be of that House."  
And this makes me lie back down in relief before I ask: "So, what's wrong? This doesn't sound like something the girls don't deserve to know as well." And the man sighs as he says: "This isn't the reason I did that. What it inspired me to do is why I asked them to leave us." And I look at the man, feeling greatly confused.

"Do you remember what Omar said? About your looks and all that?" The man asks and I nod as he says: "Remember what my first response to him was when he came to deliver your sunglasses?" And instantly I get why the man demanded on this bit of privacy between us, my eyes widening as he pulls out a scroll.  
He opens it and holds it up in front of me. Yet while I can clearly read the title, see that he actually already signed it and that it was set up by a Gringotts Goblin, do I feel confused as I notice that there are a lot of spots where there is either room for entire sentences or where certain lines have open endings or don't end at all.  
"Like I said back then, I planned to write up a blank one. The results of that boy's illness and his attempt at curing himself just made me do that a lot faster than I expected or planned to.""But, what's with all the blank spaces?" I ask and the man smiles: "Those are enchanted – so only you can fill them up. And I mean, _only you_."  
This makes me look at him and he says: "Usually blank contracts allow for anyone who can have it cover them write rules, guidelines and the works. But, if a Lord of a Line writes one for the Heir or Heiress of a Line he is responsible for – the way I am responsible for you – he can have such specified spells be put on the contract.

This contract will make sure Ronald cannot try anything as it will bind you to whoever you chose, but it will also allow you to fill it up with whatever you want, rights, privileges, rules, escape clauses –." Yet this last one shocks me and I ask: "Wait, what clauses?" And the man smiles, obviously relieved as he says:  
"Escape clauses. Clauses that can make sure that the contract can be voided, without it having consequences for either line that falls under the contract. I don't want you writing down a name of anyone yet, sweetie, but I do want you to, at the least, think up clauses, rules and guidelines to put in here. Can you do that?"  
Yet at this I grimace and say: "I can think of them – but I can't write them. My hands hurt too much if I try." The man nods and asks: "Do you want me to let one of the girls know?" And instantly I say: "Angelina. She's the oldest and has been like a mother to the team since last year." The man nods and leaves the cubicle.

And a few minutes later has the girl returned and are her eyes wide as she hears why Sirius asked her and the girls to leave us to our privacy. Yet then the girl grimaces and says: "I – I can think of only one way Jillian can pick someone to write the name down on the contract and – it's not going to be pleasant, not for her."  
This worries me as Angelina usually keeps it to herself when she knows of a solution she knows can have negative consequences and yet Sirius asks: "I don't plan to have a name on that contract anytime soon, but – what's your plan?" And the girl sighs before sending me a look that proves how horrible she feels as she says:  
"An Announcement Party. Have Jillian in a raised bed somewhere in the castle, the twins, Neville and the rest of us around her as a sign that she is present, but protected and have those that are approved by all of us and thus invited, come to greet her and offer whatever they are willing in return for becoming part of the contract.  
Let the world, let the school know, what Jillian looks like, give her a chance to feel safe even when in public – and take Weasley, Granger and that blasted girl any potential chance of getting their hands on what isn't theirs once and for all. It's the whole reason they are still doing this anyway, if I have to go by the Hogwarts' grapevine."

This makes both Sirius and me grimace and he growls: "I don't like it." And I say: "I don't either. We're not doing that. Not until I can walk again." And the man nods before he says: "I have a class I need to teach. Angelina, just focus on writing down whatever Jillian comes up with. Help her set up a safe and proper contract."  
And my fellow player nods before Sirius makes sure to keep my injuries into account as he hugs me and whispers: "I'll be back soon. Take care of yourself and please, know your limits." And I know he means the way I was hiding my pain earlier, making me send him one last guilty look before the man leaves through the curtain.  
"You feeling alright? You okay with this?" The girl asks as she comes to sit at my side, a smaller mobile platform over her own lap and the contract on top of the platform and I nod before I say: "Rule #1, what I wear and how I dress myself is my choice and only my choice. My spouse can advise me, but nothing more."  
And the girl sends me a proud smile, obviously over how I instantly take everything I have learned these last few days into account, before she starts to write this onto the contract. And while the thought of me now being in danger from an outside and an inside threat scares me, do I focus on this one way to ensure my safety a little more.

* * *

 _ **Good for you, Jillian,  
**_ _ **I won't lie to you all, this chapter was pretty hard. I was kind of at a loss at what I could put Jillian through and while part of me REALLY wanted to have her practice with walking, did I, for some reason, feel like giving Jillian just a few more hardships to overcome, as well as give her at least one solution to her problems.  
**_ _ **And no, I am not really a fan of wedding/engagement contracts, it's a bit of a cliché topic among HP stories. Still, I actually came up with a bit of a storyline that, while it will offer Jillian a few more problems, will also cause her to go through something a lot of people deal with. What helped me come up with it?  
**_ _ **Escape clauses,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_


	16. Meetings Galore

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This is it. Just like with Preventing Trouble a few months ago, this is the first chapter that I write now instead of having written it sometime last year July. And to be honest, I was a little unsure on what to do for this chapter and then I realized it. There are two valiant plots to this story: Jillian – and Voldemort.  
**_ _ **Let's do it,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16  
**_ _ **Meetings Galore**_

 _ **7**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Teacher's Lounge, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Dumbledore's POV**_

"Thank you for coming. I know this is not the usual time for a meeting and that we are missing one of our core members, but that is the whole reason I brought up this meeting." I tell my staff, having worked all day on getting everything ready for this meeting. I sent Granger and Ginerva out of my office and checked on Severus.  
The man himself was still very weak and agreed that I should contact Horace nonetheless. I did so after checking up on Alastor and after my mistake of wanting to have Sirius contact the Order. Remus did so for me instead and I talked with Alastor and Severus on what I should and should not reveal during this meeting.  
And while I am quite sure that I will have Molly on my neck over this, do I know that I need to inform my staff of the truth if I want this new plan of Severus, Alastor and mine to work. And yet I look around my staff, sending off a light Legilimency probe to check them all on their emotions and possible intentions.

This because of everything that has happened, but then I hear Lady Hogwarts whisper: "They are all on your side. Some might have an increased sense of fear after this, but they will remain loyal. They trust you." This makes me feel a strong sense of relief and I take a deep breath before I say: "What I have to say – will scare you.  
As you all know, Alastor was attacked on the 1st of September and replaced by a Death Eater. The reason behind this? The return of Lord Voldemort. And as you also know did Severus spy on Voldemort for me during the last war. Well, we realized that Alastor's tools were still used by the Death Eater and tried taking advantage of this.  
This failed, but Severus lived. He returned, but with news I truly did not see coming. Lord Voldemort saw a spy – whether his or that of another as we managed to use the equipment to make Voldemort believe Severus ended his spying _on me_ and left Hogwarts to serve him once more – as a potential enemy and a tool.

According to William Weasley, who I already informed of this and who will help me with much more that Lord Voldemort might have done in regards to Dark Magic, there is a ritual that can resurrect someone from the brink of death by using the bone of family, the flesh of someone loyal and the blood of an enemy.  
Lord Voldemort has been hiding himself near his father's family home for some time now and used his father's bone, Peter Pettigrew's hand and, unfortunately, Severus' blood to return him from a homunculus to a full body. Now there is some good news." I quickly say as fright is now clear in the air of the room.  
Everyone looks at me, some of their looks showing how desperate they are for this news. "Severus told me that, just before he managed to get back here with _new orders_ , he was able to get a sense of Voldemort's power. It is, according to him, nowhere close to how powerful he was at the end of the previous war.  
What is also good news is that, now that Harry has turned into Jillian, Voldemort has lost all interest in her. I will not divulge the reason he was intrigued in her death in the first place, that reason is no longer valid, but this does mean two things. And one of them might concern this school, specifically our very students."

The room had been tense with fear before, but is now tense with curiosity and concern. "In the past, Lord Voldemort tried to get into the school in his need to take down Harry. Now that he is no longer interested, he will surely stop these attempts and focus on England as a whole. And with that, he will surely target parents of our students."  
A lot of faces nod at this and I say: "There is also the chance that, come the upcoming Christmas break, he will seek out people who were once his loyal followers. And I know Voldemort, he will more than probably use their kids as soldiers, pawns, just to punish these people for abandoning him and not serving time in Azkaban.  
This means that we might have another threat, other than the current Hyenas, inside our school. Because of this, I want you all to know something. Severus has agreed that he will take on a new role, alongside Alastor. They will be the new detention supervisors of any and all Hyenas. Because of this, Horace will return.

He will return both as a Potions Teacher and Head of Slytherin. I have already told him what I expect of him and now I will tell you the same. Filius, Pomona and Remus, I want you – to seek out Ravens, Badgers and Lions who are willing to use their knowledge, determination and courage to protect the younger students.  
Minerva, I would ask the same of you, but –." And the woman nods, proving she understands why I don't want to ask the Hyenas, but then I say: "However, do keep an eye out on Hyenas that might be on the verge of returning to their old House and see if they have the skill needed for this task. The more protection detail, the better.  
These students might have their parents endangered, threatened or used against them. We need to make sure they can show a united front here at school and that these factors don't make them turn against their own or those younger than them. We have enough Hyenas as it is, we do not need Voldemort creating more."

Everyone nods and then Hagrid asks: "What about us? Can we do anything?" To which I answer: "That depends. If you have or know anything that might help keep Hogwarts safe, please report this to either William or Remus. They will, in name of Hogwarts and Gringotts, be in charge of the school's protection detail from now on."  
"What about Molly? Does she know of this?" Minerva asks and Remus answers: "Probably. The Weasleys are meeting in Sirius' office as we speak. I have no doubt she will throw a temper tantrum, but seeing what William managed to do for Jillian before, he really is our best bet, especially with what he learned back in Egypt."  
At this I nod, even if the werewolf has no idea how right he is. I met with William just before heading here and told him of the full extend of what had been going on behind Jillian's scar as well as my beliefs that it might not have been Voldemort's only one. And this knowledge, I know, will be what will convince Molly of the reality of it all.  
And while I know that the woman cares and worries for her family more than any other, do I hope that her need to care for Jillian now that her scar has been cleansed will keep her from interfering in her eldest son's work. And considering how I saw William act the other day, do I feel quite sure that I placed this detail in the right hands.

 _ **At the same time  
**_ _ **At Sirius' office  
**_ _ **Bill's POV**_

I have no doubt that Ginny will throw a tantrum over this and that the twins are hesitant to believe that Ron deserves to know this. But Ginny has already been informed by Dumbledore and Ron has proven that he is, at least, partially healed and on the way to return to Gryffindor, as long as he stays away from his sister and friend.  
Percy, unfortunately, couldn't make it as it was discovered that Crouch Senior has been under the Imperius for months and is now on medical leave, leaving the Department without a Head and in need of its full staff to keep things going. And this worries me as I already know that he will be the hardest to convince of the truth.

Yet I don't focus on this and just focus on the fact that, by now, mum and dad have both noticed how I have taken the head spot of the family circle, something a Primary Heir only does when he needs to inform his family of something only he can take care of and that puts him above his Head of House, something that rarely happens.  
And because it hasn't happened to House Weasley in almost 240 years, do I know that this alone really worries them both. I really wish I could alleviate their concerns, but I know I will just end up making it worse with what I have to tell them. And while I have no doubt that mum will rant at me later, do I just decide to get this done.

"I have good news and bad news and it all correlates into one long tale so please don't interrupt me. The other day Professor Dumbledore realized just who was impersonating Moody and who he was working for. He realized that the man had tweaked Moody's equipment to keep him in contact with his boss and wanted to take advantage of this.  
He tried to do this alongside Professor Snape, but it both worked and failed. It worked, because it made sure the boss would no longer target Jillian, but it failed because the boss decided to speed up his original plans, the plans for which he had Moody attacked and replaced, and decided to use Snape instead of Harry for those.

I hate saying this, as I have very clear memories of what the Seventies had been like and I remember the grief that went through our family when Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian were killed, but – Lord Voldemort is back." And utter silence follows this statement, fear and shock and disbelief on the face of every person here.  
But then mum wants to turn to Ron and the twins and I snap: "No mum! They stay. Fred and George have proven, when they helped Harry and saved Jillian's life, that they are responsible enough to hear this and Ron needs to know this more than anything. Ron, _this_ is why Harry's name was put in that blasted Goblet a week ago.  
Voldemort had a Death Eater replace Moody with the intent of guiding Harry through the Tasks and then kidnap him at the last and use his blood to return himself to a body. And while I hope you won't get an ego boost over this, did your attack on him actually save his life. Because his gender change made Voldemort uninterested.

I don't know why and I don't care, but – there is more. And this is the whole reason I took my position when we came here. As you probably know, did I need Dumbledore, Sirius and Lupin's help in something that could hurt Jillian in the long run. This was the whole reason I was called to the Hospital Wing the other day.  
It was also the reason I couldn't say anything when I came home, mum." I tell the woman, who whines: "But surely Ron and –." But I say: "Normally I wouldn't tell them this, but Dumbledore has confided in me that they encountered this magic once before. Which is another reason why I don't have Ginny here as well."

Instantly I notice Ron's eyes widening, proving he gets what I am getting at, yet the twins just look confused. At this I turn to my parents and dad says: "We felt it more fair if we just waited until Ginny herself was ready to talk about it." I nod at this and it seems to explain everything to the twins as one of them asks:  
"Wait, you mean that time when Ginny was taken down to the Chamber? Was that kind of magic really inside Jills? Was it really affecting her like that?" And while I spot mum want to snap at them, do I stop her in her tracks as I strongly say: "Yes, that is what is going on here. And know this, this is _darker_ than Dark.  
If you even think – or if the Goblins even so much as suspect – that you are planning even something a simple as walking towards one of their establishments with this kind of magic, your life is forfeit the minute you take your first step onto their borders. There are even wards in the Gringotts walls that hides this from being seen by the public."

This shocks my whole family and I say: "Remember how, in 1985 there were these few wizards that vanished after being seen visiting Gringotts? Well, the whole reason the Ministry never caused trouble about this is because it was proven by Wizard employees of the bank that these wizards were indeed in possession of that magic.  
And trust me, even Moody would rather die than get in touch with this kind of magic." The three nod and then I drop the biggest of bombshells: "Jillian's scar and Ginny's diary – are not the only examples of Voldemort having used this magic. Dumbledore is convinced that there are more, at the very least five more.  
He believes that Voldemort wanted seven, six bits of this magic and his own, but that he, unknowingly put it upon Harry as well all those years ago. I checked the magic and found that it has no link to Voldemort, he is unaware of this magic having been part of Jillian and is just as unaware that both bits have been destroyed.

Because of this, because of Voldemort probably planning to seek out his former followers and use their kids as a way to punish them for their – as he would see it – disloyalty to his cause, have Lupin and I been put in charge of the protection detail at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has only one goal and that is to unite Hogwarts."  
Everyone looks shocked and then mum shrieks: "WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE THAT –!" But I glare her silent and snap: "I didn't mean it that way, mother. I meant in a defensive manner, so that if one student spots another student doing something harmful, they will be able to fight against it.  
I meant that Dumbledore wants to ensure that Voldemort won't be able to make more Hyenas out of the students here. _That's_ what I meant. Dumbledore wouldn't think or even dream of turning the students into his own personal army and neither would Hogwarts or the staff ever give him the chance to do so. For Merlin's sake, that's just madness!"

The woman flinches back, obviously reeling with shock that I gave her a taste of her own medicine and I angrily state: "I get that the return of that monster scares you, it scares me, but thinking such horrible thoughts about people that are working this hard to keep us safe and fight against him; that's just wrong, mother."  
The woman nods and I decide to wrap up this meeting. "Fred, George, seeing how close you are with so many other students, expect Lupin to approach you about this sooner rather than later. Ron, keep an eye on Ginny and Hermione. Don't let them interact with you, it will just make you fall back, but keep an eye out, nonetheless.  
You are healing, Ron and you are on the path of going back to Gryffindor. It might not happen this year, seeing how harsh your actions were and how deep some emotional scars run, but if you work hard on this task and keep an eye out for students who might be good protectors and are on the verge of redemption, it'll help."  
Ron looks at me, doubt and gratitude in his eyes and he asks: "You really think I can do it?" I smile at him and say: "I'm not going to tell you it'll be easy, because that'd be a lie and you don't deserve to be lied to about this. But you weren't put into Gryffindor without reason, remember?" And my youngest brother nods gratefully.

 _ **Later that night  
**_ _ **At the Hog's Head  
**_ _ **Albus' POV**_

"Thank you all for coming." I tell the assembled crowd, which really is a lot smaller than I would like, but still consists of some great and powerful witches and wizards. They are all congregated in small groups here and there, talking amongst each other and trying to figure out why they're here, but they all turn to me as I say this.  
"I cannot stress the importance of this meeting enough, but before I explain why I need to ask one vital question. Who here reads the Prophet?" And just like the girls warned me earlier, do only a quarter of those around me raise their hands. This makes me sigh and say: "Then you probably heard news from various sources.

Allow me to clear up some questions you probably have over what transpired at Hogwarts recently. Alastor here was attacked by a Death Eater on the First of September. He was imprisoned and his hair was used in Polyjuice Potion. The Death Eater replaced him as he worked as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
This Death Eater also put Harry Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire with the intent of having Harry compete until the Third Task. Here he would change the final part of the task, the Goblet itself, into a Port Key that would take Harry Potter to the worst location imaginable; the hiding spot of Lord Voldemort himself."  
Eyes widen and gasps and shrieks fill the room. I raise my hands and say: "When Harry's name came out of the Goblet, his now former friends did not take kindly to this. They believed he had cheated his way in and hadn't told them. They called on other Gryffindors who thought the same and attacked him upon his return to the tower.

This attack almost cost the Potter line its only living member." Everyone bar those that already know the story look at this shocked and then Dedalus Diggle curses and snarls: "It's that bloody Black all over again!" But I shake my head and say: "No Dedalus, you are wrong. And you would have known this, had you read the Prophet."  
"But Skeeter –.""Is not the only reporter for the Prophet, nor is she the one writing the article I mean. You see, all those years back, I made a fatal mistake alongside Barty Crouch and the Minister of that time. I sent Sirius to Azkaban – without ever giving him any chance to explain himself or defend his side of the story.  
He was never given a trial and when he escaped, it was because he finally knew the location of the actual culprit. Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters, framed Sirius and then used his Animagus form – which is a common garden rat and is something he became for Remus here – to escape and hide himself away afterwards."

Everyone who never heard this story looks flabbergasted and Dedalus mutters: "You're not joking – are you?" I shake my head and say: "I am not. Sirius has been put on probation, but he is basically a free man. He is caring for the young Potter as we speak and would have been the one I send out to gather you all here tonight."  
"I wouldn't have left a finger left of him if you did that. Blimey Albus, thank goodness you sent Remus instead." I nod and say: "However, I have more news, some of it good, some of it not." By now everyone has moved over to the large table in the center of the room and they all sit down, their faces marred with frightened concern.  
"As I said, the attack on Harry almost took the Potters their last living member. Unfortunately that both happened – and did not. Harry died of the attack, but two other friends of his, that were on his side, managed to bring him back just as he was about to die. And before any comments, this is apparently common practice in France."

This silences the few that wanted to speak up and I say: "No Dark Magic was involved in this. The friends quite simply helped restart the child's heart shortly after Harry died of his injuries. But what many of you don't know is that Harry hates his fame. He hates it with a burning passion and knew what his death would mean.  
It'd be a media craze the likes if which have not been seen in years. Harry didn't want this, so, with his last bit of strength, he asked me to change his gender, let him die a girl, so the legend of the Boy-Who-Lived could continue on without him. I did so and the pain caused his heart to stop, only to be restarted by her friends."  
I then send sneaky smirk at those that had not risen their hands earlier and say: "Again, something you would know if you read the Prophet." This makes me the target of many annoyed glares, but I just smile back in amused humor before turning stern again as I know it's time to get down to get to the whole reason I called this meeting.

"Once Jillian was secure and safe again, Lady Hogwarts helped us capture the actual Death Eater, but we also used his equipment to see if he worked with Voldemort or not and what we could get out of that. Severus even worked alongside me to make it sound as if he had given up on his goal to spy on me for his master.  
But because Severus is a spy, did Voldemort consider him a potential enemy, just like he did Harry and the Potters all those years ago. And thus the unthinkable happened." Everyone looks at me in concern and fright and my brother asks: "He's back, isn't he Albus?" And I nod at him, hating that I have to do so.  
"What do we do?" Emmeline Vance asks, clear fright sounding through her voice and I say: "Our first order of business is rallying up more members. We were outnumbered 20 to 1 last time, we cannot let that happen again. But Cornelius won't allow us to do so in a public way, not while the Tournament is still going on.  
We need to look up witches and wizards that, as much as I hate to admit it, lost loved ones in the last war and would not want to lose more this time round. We also need to make sure we come with evidence that we too lost loved ones or they will think we are making fun of their losses. We cannot let them believe this."

Everyone nods and I say: "Another thing we need to do is keep an eye on those that were cleared of charges at the end of the last war. Severus and I both believe that Voldemort will seek them out and punish them, punish them for abandoning him. This will have to become our most vital task come the upcoming Christmas holidays."  
Everyone looks at me shocked and I sigh as I nod and say: "Yes, I am very firmly of the belief – and both Alastor, Sirius, Remus and Severus agree with me – that Voldemort will try to use these poor students to punish his former followers, that he will order them to either turn on the other students or to spy on children of Light families.  
We cannot let this happen and we cannot let Voldemort approach these people. When the Christmas holidays come, we will need to make sure that every home of every former Death Eater is guarded, that we can force Voldemort away from those homes. If we can manage that and get more fighters, we will win this war."

"What about Hogwarts?" Emmeline asks and I say: "I have already met with the staff and we have plans set up as well as appointed both Remus and William Weasley as part of the protection detail. We have also assigned a separate detention guard for the Hyenas, a Sub-House that was formed post the attack on young Harry.  
My goal for Hogwarts is to make sure that it loses each Hyena and that the students become united against the Darkness that is Lord Voldemort, so that if one student, say a Ravenclaw, sees another, say a Hufflepuff, acting out or acting off, they will either report this or try to help that student or, if necessary, do both.  
It will not be easy as the current Hyenas are all quite stuck in their ways and believe they have a right to be as they are, but I truly believe that the new guard and our plans for the students will make things better. In the meantime, I want you all to focus on your tasks, gathering members and keeping an eye on former Death Eaters."

Everyone nods and Aberforth asks: "How are our chances of winning this one, Albus?""At the current moment, very good. Voldemort currently has only follower, but he is cunning and charming. It won't take him long to gather his old crowd. However, until that happens, we have the upper hand, especially if we stick together."  
Everyone nods and as they get up and leave, do I notice it easily. Some of them are queasy and scared and will probably drop out of the Order if we don't increase our numbers soon. Others are thinking of ways of doing exactly that. And others, especially Alastor and a few others, are furious, furious that the killer of their loved ones is back.

* * *

 _ **What a meeting,  
**_ _ **And what an intense chapter. I personally really like these plans as they help the story move forward. However, they also create a bit of a link between Jillian and Voldemort, just not one where she has to play an active role in the fight against him. It will give her a good chance to get used to her new gender and everything.  
**_ _ **And that will be the topic of next chapter. It will be about Jillian getting back at practicing with walking and learning about her body and how her new forms react to certain things. She will also get a bit of a surprise as Sirius has more planned to keep her safe, especially now that Lord Voldemort has returned.  
**_ _ **Stay tuned,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. I don't plan to have this story go past the end of Fourth, perhaps the start of Fifth, just to let you guys know.**_


	17. Welcome Surprises

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This chapter is going to be completely on Jillian and there will be quite a few surprises for her in store. She will try to make another step towards her recovery, but the news that hit her and the others the other day will inspire those around her into making decisions that they hope will benefit her in the long run.  
**_ _ **You ready,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17  
**_ _ **Welcome Surprises**_

 _ **8**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Jillian's POV**_

I wake up and actually feel less pain than I did when waking up the other day. Especially the wounds that have made moving a lot harder the last few days are just stinging lightly, but not actually hurting and feel like something I can ignore if I try hard enough. This makes me lean back into my familiar pillows with a sigh of relief.  
"You sound happy this morning, dear." Madam Pomfrey says as she comes in with her usual chart and wand in hand and I say: "I'm really starting to feel better. I think the treatment is really starting to settle in and that I might be able to go back – I mean, join the girls in my new dorm soon. Wow, never thought I'd say that in my Hogwarts career."  
The woman snickers at this and says: "Well, before we start packing your bags, so to say, let's go over a few tests first. To see if you can start putting weight on your legs again." I nod at the woman, so ready to get back on my own two feet and gain my mobility back. The last week had been painfully brilliant, but I miss my independence.

The Matron puts her chart down and raises her wand as she says: "I'm going to gently lift your leg a little. When it is raised, I want you to stretch your muscles as much as you can. But remember your guardian's warning, Mss. Potter. No hiding when you are pushing yourself beyond your actual physical limitations."  
I nod at the woman, having now realized that I really was just shooting myself in the foot with that need as it could have set my healing process back if Sirius hadn't noticed. I feel Madam Pomfrey's magic wash over my leg and feel it move up, a bit of strain here and there as there are still a few cuts and bruises, but nothing painful.  
"Alright, any pain? No? Good, then stretch whenever you feel ready." Madam Pomfrey instructs me and while I find it a bit embarrassing, do I actually need to focus on the muscles in my leg quite intensely to make them do as told. And to my utter relief, do I only feel a strain that comes from underuse, not actual pain.  
"Anything?" Madam Pomfrey asks after I have managed to keep my leg muscles strained for a few minutes and I shake my head as I say: "Just a bit of tightness from not having had much use this last week." The woman nods and we gain the same results from her raising my other leg and me repeating the exercise.

"Good, that all sounds quite well. I will monitor you when you do your walking exercise and you will need to keep making sure you take it slow as that strain might cause injuries on your muscles to resurface, but otherwise, I see you leaving my care sometime in the next day or two. The day after tomorrow at the latest, I would say."  
At this I smile, but this is mostly to hide the sense of fear that hits me as I suddenly realize something. My last four years have revolved around Ronald and Granger more than anyone else – bar Voldemort – so the chance of me encountering them once I go back to Gryffindor is extremely strong and very likely to be there.

"However, while I am on the subject, there is something I want to discuss with you once Sirius is here. It has to do with your past and specifically the night of the attack. I didn't discuss it sooner, because I was concerned you would object or try to physically rebel against the idea and further injure yourself. I will tell you more later."  
Madam Pomfrey tells me and this is exactly what I need to hear as the curiosity over what she could be on about takes away all the fear that was growing inside of me. The woman wants to leave after making a few notes on her chart, but then the curtains open and the girls step in. "Ah good morning, girls, first shift?"  
Madam Pomfrey asks and Angelina says: "Yes ma'am, and we'd like to try something. Something we realized we need to help Jillian through before she can return back to Gryffindor, especially if she plans to return to the team and all." This intrigues the both of us and Alicia turns my intrigue into confusion as she says:  
"We'd like to have her take a bath." Yet Madam Pomfrey seems to get this strange plan of the girls and she mutters: "Right. We've just been casting cleaning spells on her as she slept, but the sensation of certain new body parts touching something as fluid as water or soap could be an unusual and certainly new experience."  
At this I can only look down at my own new body and think: "What about this, other than my new hot assets, could make taking a bath be any different an experience?" And I decide to just let the girls have their way as I doubt any of them would have come up with this if they didn't believe this to be something important or vital.

Then the curtains open again and Sirius steps through, but to my shock, the man's not alone. Old, wrinkled and looking more eccentric than Dumbledore, Mr. Ollivander walks in behind my godfather and new guardian and I instantly turn to the man, who smiles at me and says: "Considering you still need some exercise with walking."  
And just by the tone of his voice, do I know that the man understands how part of me is getting impatient with getting my independence back. Yet it's the look in his eyes that says it all. There is mostly happy pride in his gaze, but I can tell he is scared of losing me if I don't get back a weapon to defend myself post haste.

"Well Mss. Potter, this is most certainly an unusual surprise. I had some beliefs that I might see you again for a second wand like your mother, but a whole new one for a whole new persona and life is not something I could have predicted, even if I were a Seer." The man says, sounding as whimsical and mysterious as always.  
"Ah Sirius, good morning, glad you could come so quickly. Mr. Ollivander, you can test my patient for a new wand all you want, she is not to try and do her walking exercises just yet and so is not to stand while you do so, understand? Sirius, I would like your opinion on something, could you follow me, please?"  
Mr. Ollivander and my godfather both nod, a hint of intimidation actually showing with Ollivander who tries to hide it quickly behind his usual persona and I decide to give him a bit of a reprieve and refrain from giggling, knowing only too well how frightening and demanding Madam Pomfrey can be when she wants to.  
Sirius and Madam Pomfrey then leave the cubicle and Angelina says: "We'll do our task once you have your wand. Mr. Ollivander, would you mind waiting outside for three minutes? Jillian needs to get changed." And only then do I realize that I am still in my nightgown and feel glad that it's a hospital garb as it is a very modest cut.

The man leaves the cubicle for a few minutes and my new close friends help me into a new gorgeous dress that has a black and white striped top and a black skirt with a band at the natural waist. Sirius and Mr. Ollivander then return and the man instantly startles me as he says: "Mss. Potter, I got your stats from Madam Pomfrey.  
Because of this, I won't have to take new measurements and we can instantly get to what is most important, especially given – well." And while the man doesn't finish his sentence, looking at the girls in disconcertion, do I know what he means and that he is unsure whether or not my friends are already aware or not.  
"We know, sir, thank you." Katie says and the man sighs relieved as he says: "I'm sorry, girls, but Albus asked me to be my usual self when it comes to this. He wants to leave it to a special group of his friends and your and other parents to decide whether or not to tell you this." The girls nod and then Mr. Ollivander worries me.

"Now Mss. Potter, because I already have your measurements, we can instantly go to wand-testing. Now I made sure to take as many of my stock with me as I possibly could. But considering how intriguing your last fit was, I would like to start with the holly wands and the ones that have a phoenix feather for a core."  
I shake my head at this and say: "Mr. Ollivander, the holly and phoenix wand was Harry's and he is dead, end of story. Sirius now has that wand and I am fine with that. It means that, every time I reach for my own wand, I won't be reminded of the night it just couldn't help me defend myself. I need a different wand, a truly new wand."  
The man looks at me and then rubs the back of his head as he says: "Mss. Potter, I owe you a world of apologies. I was so intrigued by the idea of resizing you for a new wand and the memory of how interesting your last visit to my store was, I let myself get carried away and didn't think how that would feel for you.  
I apologize, though – perhaps –." And just like when he decided to head into the back and came back out with Harry's old wand, does the man turn quiet and thoughtful and does he pull a small pin out of his pocket that he taps with his own wand to change it into a single thin box and he turns from me to it and back a few times.

"What's in there?" Alicia asks after the man does this for the third time and the man says: "As you probably know, Mss. Spinnet, the wand choses the wizard. However, sometimes, when a witch or wizard go through their magical maturity, their magic or something else about them changes so drastically, the fit no longer works."  
The man turns back to me and says: "This was the case, Mss. Potter, for your mother and is the reason why I remember her second wand so well. Because her choosing took almost as long as yours did and, when she got matched with her second wand, 14 inches, nice and strong and made of blackwood, she gave her first – to me."  
This makes me glad I am lying on a bed as I probably would have even fallen out of my seat if I had been seated and the man looks back at the box, my eyes instantly fixing on it as well as I already know what's inside without him telling. "She would have wanted you to have it." The man mutters and I nod, tears in my eyes.

The man reverently walks over to my side and seems to only just catch himself from actually bowing down before me as he opens the box and shows a gorgeous willow-made wand that looks everything the man described it as when I first entered his store as an eleven year old boy, unaware of his past, present or future.  
And while the past and future now both have their own demons for me to content with, do I feel that same warmth, that same kind of power coursing through me as when I cast the Patronus and yet this feels different. Where the power of the Patronus feels confident and determined, this has a sense of love and acceptance to it.  
I wipe the tears from my eyes, being careful not to move my glasses due to the instructions of the one who made them and then gently, as if scared it will vanish if I don't give it the respect it deserves, reach out my arm. And the second my middle finger touches the willow, the feeling of being safe and loved and strengthened increases tenfold.  
"Jilly, my precious little girl." I hear a voice that I know only too well, because of all the times I have heard it shout and beg for my life when I was still Harry, that sounds as if it both comes from the wand itself and from all around me and I instantly pull the wand from the cover it is in and put it up against my chest, crying tears of grief.

Everyone else gazes upon me, not a single one of them unable to hold back tears of their own, but I don't care for this or for the fact that, somehow, the voice addressed me as Jillian not Harry. "Mothers know best, is what they always say. And Sirius was right, they are still with me. _She's_ still with me, now more than ever before."  
I look at Mr. Ollivander and give him a nod, one that both tells him that this is indeed my new wand and to thank him for giving this heirloom back to me. The man just gently smiles back and says: "My work here is done. I thank you, Mss. Potter. You were a delight as always. I can only imagine the great things that are upon your future."  
These words sound as cryptic and ominous as the last ones he spoke about my connection to Voldemort, but I don't care for this as part of me wonders why it feels as if there is more to the man's words than just that memory, yet doesn't feel inclined to find out. Instead I just want to focus on my new wand when Sirius says:

"Mr. Ollivander, I'm afraid you're forgetting a little something." Which confuses me, but the elder man actually knocks himself on the head and says: "You're right, Lord Black. Forgive me, the emotions got the better of me." Yet no one really blames the man as he takes more pins out of his pockets, changing them into carrier bags.  
"You know, Mss. Potter, this is not a common thing for me. Usually I only sell these to Hit-Wizards, Aurors and other wizards that easily get into dangerous situations due to their profession. But, seeing what has happened to you recently, everyone who I spoke with agreed that this was for the best, for their relief and your welfare."  
This really intrigues me and the man pulls out various straps of leather and wood and this makes me tilt my head. "Wow, you're giving her a wand holster? That's going to be so useful." This instantly makes me feel very excited and Mr. Ollivander makes everything even better as he says: "Not just a wand holster, but a custom made one.

Let's do this, Mss. Potter." I nod at him and after half an hour of going through various materials and doing a bit of measuring here and there, am I now the proud owner of a gorgeous set of very unique wand holsters. A bracelet made of black-painted reed pipes that are made of bamboo and are hollow on the inside.  
A single gorgeous gem on the center of each pipe that is enchanted to make sure that the bracelet can fit around either my wrists or my ankles, that the whole set can be matched together to make a belt and that the wood never shows wear or tear no matter how long I wear it or how often I take my wand out of one of the pipes.  
"I must say, Mss. Potter, you have one unusual taste, but the new holster does suit your new wand quite nicely." Mr. Ollivander says and I smile as I say: "Like I said, unique can be fashionable and so can functionality." The man smiles, bids us all goodbye and then takes his leave, Madam Pomfrey coming in as he leaves.

"Very well, girls, prepare her bath. Mss. Potter is going to do a bit of practice to see how her long time lying down has affected her muscles and then she will probably need some hot water to get them relaxed again. And yes, Mss. Potter, I stay by the fact that this will probably be a whole new experience for you."  
This just doesn't make any sense to me and Sirius says: "Leave it to me, Poppy. Jill, love, think about it this way. A certain weight that is now no longer between your legs, has been both moved to your chest and multiplied. Yet because of that, you will probably experience going into water in a completely new way."  
And finally I get why the girls decided I should do this, as getting used to it now, before I go out for Quidditch practice or to living in my new dorm, it really would be best to get used to an experience like that. But I don't focus on this as getting out of bed and finally getting my independence back really takes priority right now.

I happily pull the blanket off of me and with a bit of grunting and groaning do I make my legs move over the side of the bed. And when Sirius and Madam Pomfrey want to help me, do I raise my arm at them and say: "No, I need to do this. I need to." The two obviously seem to disagree, but then Angelina speaks up:  
"You can't keep helping her. She's healing and now it's time we give her the chance to be independent again. If you give her that chance, she'll rely on you as well, won't you girl?" And while I managed to get my legs over the side and am now sitting up with my knees bent, which hurts just the slightest, do I happily say:  
"She's right. I need balance, Sirius, now more than ever. And now, time to see if I can find mine." And with that do I push myself off the bed. My leg muscles cramp up a little in shock when they suddenly get my whole weight put onto them and this does make me hiss, but to my utter relief, do I manage to just stay upright.

"Mss. Potter, what do you think you're doing?" Madam Pomfrey asks and I answer: "Proving I haven't lost my Lion Will in the attack." And the woman grimaces at me, recognizing what I'm not saying and she mutters: "I really need to talk with you both sooner rather than later." Which I decide to ignore for the moment.  
Instead I try to bend through my legs and move back up, stretching the muscles and giving them a chance to move again more than just turning from side to side. I put a hand on the bed again and take a deep breath as I turn to Angelina again. The girl nods and she and the other girls leave the cubicle for the wing's bathroom.

And as they leave, do I realize that there is one other thing I need to work on. This makes me turn to Madam Pomfrey and ask: "How is it I haven't had to go in over a week? I have been eating and drinking a lot, after all." And the woman answers: "I gave you a potion after your transformation to help with that.  
It makes your bladder not respond to how much it gets filled until you are asleep. At that point I levitate you to the lavatory." Yet at this I can't help but look at her as if she's mad and ask: "I appreciate the gesture, Madam Pomfrey, but – you do realize there's a difference between how the genders go respectively, right?"  
The woman nods and says: "I planned to give you the antidote once I was sure you were able to handle walking to the lavatory yourself again. Speaking of which, let's see how far you can go." And while I really hope that my week and a day staying in bed hasn't made my legs unable to walk too far, do I put my hand back on the bed.

I use this as an added bit of support and lift my left leg while trying to turn both my whole body and my right. I feel some muscles tensing up at this, but it doesn't hurt and I sigh in relief as I take my first step to the side. "Nice work, Mss. Potter. Just keep going and we'll keep a wheelchair ready for when you tire yourself out."  
I nod at her, but feel determined not to let that happen too soon. And my body answers this determination as I actually manage to walk out of the cubicle, making those that are still there working on potions for me look shocked. I can feel my legs tremble, but I know this is because I have been in bed for so long.  
I release a deep breath and mutter: "Well, my legs have definitely not been used in a while and they are having a bit of trouble getting used standing up and carrying my weight, but – I think I can get to the bathroom." At which Sirius puts a caring, yet light hand on my shoulder and says: "Just try to cross the room for now."  
I nod at him, knowing he is trying to both be protective and give me the space I suddenly realize I am longing for more and more as the cubicle is starting to feel like the cupboard did all those years ago, small and cramped. I shake my head at this, remembering that I will never go back there and focus on the cubicles opposite of me.

And as I bring out my inner Lion, do I let go of the metal braces that are holding the curtains of the cubicle together and take a few steps. Yet here my left leg suddenly cramps up and I hiss, yet also almost yelp as this happens just when I want to raise my leg, making me lose my balance so suddenly, I feel ready to fall.  
But Sirius is right behind me and keeps me on my feet as he asks: "Are you okay? What happened?" And I mutter: "I – ah – I think I tried to keep walking a little too quickly. I'll try to take smaller steps now." The man frowns, but blissfully doesn't object to this and I make sure to lift my legs less and decrease the space between steps.  
Still, one doesn't stay in bed for eight days in a row and doesn't lose most of their physical strength from this. And so, as I reach the other side, do I feel ready to pant and mutter: "Okay, walking is fine and I only feel small cramps and aches, typical from not moving much, but I definitely need to get my physical strength back."

Madam Pomfrey and Sirius have come to stand beside me and they share a grimace as I say: "This is _no one's fault_. The Skele-grow in my kneecaps kept me from being able to do more than I have done this last week. There was no way this could have been prevented. I just need to make sure I take regular exercises from now on."  
The two nod and Madam Pomfrey mutters: "I'll also make sure to have your potions filled with a few of the ingredients that usually go in Pepper-up Potions. To get your stamina up a bit faster." I smile at her gratefully and Sirius rolls the wheelchair over as he says: "Alright, you had your exercise and now, you need a bath."  
I nod at him and blissfully let myself fall back into the comforts of the wheelchair, yet refuse to let Sirius help me put my feet on the feet stand as I make sure to do this myself. The man sends me a small guilty smirk and then takes control of the wheelchair and rides it to the other side of the room, to the girls bathroom.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter actually went on longer than I expected. I wanted to do Ollivander and Jillian with the bath thing, but the whole Ollivander and Jillian walking thing took up more pages than I expected. Plus, I plan to make Jillian taking her first bath a real physical experience that will come with a shocking discovery.  
**_ _ **That will be next chapter and it will feature the following characters: Jillian, Sirius, the Chasers, McGonagall – and RON? Don't worry, there will NOT be a confrontation between Jillian and Ron. The two won't even share a room in next chapter, I don't plan to do that until Jillian is declared 100% healthy again.  
**_ _ **Rest assured,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Also, the healing might take another two or three chapters max. After that, I will focus on Jillian learning what it's like to be a girl student at Hogwarts.**_


	18. Physical Pleasure

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to focus on Jillian and I need to give one very firm warning about that: THERE WILL BE NUDE! Jillian is going to discover what it means to experience pleasure of your own body, a lesson that a lot of teenage girls and boys learn at her age. How do Sirius, McGonagall and Ron fit into that picture?  
**_ _ **Wait and see,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **WARNING: LESSONS OF SEXUAL PLEASURE AND INTIMATE PHYSICAL CONTACT IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18  
**_ _ **Physical Pleasure**_

 _ **8**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Bathroom, Hospital Wing  
**_ _ **Jillian's POV**_

I have been playing with Angelina, Alicia and Katie for years and yet, to see them naked and standing next to a nice looking bathtub with bubbles threatening to flow out of the tub itself makes me feel quite self-conscious, even if they have spent the last week with me and have already seen the worst of my physical weaknesses.  
"You look just as good as they do. You were blessed with a body just as good as theirs when you were changed, remember that." I think to myself as Katie asks: "Is everything alright? Why is she in a wheelchair? Did something happen?" Sirius shakes his head and I smile at the caring Chaser as the man gently says:  
"It's just to help her. Her body is definitely healthy enough for her to walk again, but she lost a lot of physical strength staying in bed for as long as she has. She just tires easily, so I had her ride here instead of walk. Nothing too serious." At which I roll my eyes and think: "Says the most overprotective godfather ever."  
Yet I don't voice this thought as I really do enjoy how caring and protective the man is of me and how I finally have someone care for me the way he does. Instead I move my wheelchair over to the side of the bath and slowly pull the black and white striped dress over my head before Alicia helps me with my bra and underwear.

And while I feel a little embarrassed with the heavy bush of hair that actually springs out of my underwear when I pull it off, do the girls just smile at me and say: "Another good reason for us to be here with you. Help you shave that off, if you want, that is. Some girls actually prefer to keep their bush, no matter how it grows."  
I shake my head at this and say: "I already had it grow as Harry and neither Ron, Neville, Seamus or even Dean knew how to shave it or how to cast shaving spells. I wanted it gone as Harry and I want it gone now too." The girls nod and Angelina says: "We'll teach you how to do that later then. Now get into that water, girlfriend."  
And because of Sirius and his explanation before can I not help but focus on the area between my legs as I sink down to my upper legs. And when I step a little further in and not feel something touch what was once between my legs, do I still feel a little shocked at this before stepping further in, allowing the water to move against my lady parts.  
The water actually moves between my lips and this sensation startles me, pulling a gasp from my lips and making my legs shudder as I have never felt something like this before. I lean against the wall to the side of the steps that lead into the bathtub and notice that the girls are smiling at me as Angelina asks: "You alright?"

I nod and say: "I – I knew things would feel different, but – why does water going between there – feel like that?" The girls share a concerned look at this and then Katie asks: "Jillian, I don't mean this to be rude or anything, but – when you were Harry, did you ever – play with yourself?" Yet I only look at her, wondering what she means.  
"Sweetie, you know what _playing with yourself_ means, right?" Sirius asks and I shake my head as Angelina asks: "Wait, McGonagall never asked you to stay after class in the first week this year?" I shake my head again, but then remember something and ask: "Wait, is that why she did with everyone bar Ron, Hermione and me?"  
"She never did it for Ronald or Granger? That might actually explain why it took so long before we found out about his illness." Angelina gasps and Sirius says: "I'll go talk with her. See why she skipped the three of you back then. Girls, I leave this sacred task, that needs to be taught to all teens of Jill's age, in your hands."  
The girls nod and move into the bath with me. Sirius goes to sit on the side and runs a loving hand through my hair before kissing my forehead and he says: "Leave this to me. You – ahem – enjoy yourself." And at this he needs to move fast as the other girls actually splash water his way, making him flee the room, laughing.

I turn to Angelina, Alicia and Katie and Katie says: "Lets start simple. Move deeper into the water, Jill. Let the water touch your breasts." And while I wonder if it will have the same effect on my body as when the water moved between my legs, do I carefully follow her instructions, taking the steps deeper into the tub.  
And the way that the water moves against my upper chest, pushing my breasts up a little before they sink into the water actually hits me with a sense of pleasure I have never felt before. I gasp and moan and feel the water reaching up higher as my legs tremble underneath me. Instantly Angelina is besides me, an arm around my form.

"Wow sweetie, your sweet spots are really sensitive. Must be an aftereffect from the transformation or something." She says as she helps me over to a part of the tub wall where there is actually a seat made into the wall, allowing me to sit in the water in such a way only my head is still above water, my hair floating behind me.  
"Why did that feel so good?" I moan, part of me unable to really focus on the girls as the water is still moving against my body, causing for my nipples to stick out further from my body, standing upright and moving up and down alongside the water current. Yet the fact that I am sitting down prevents the same from happening between my legs.  
Still, in my need to actually focus on those around me, do I cross my legs, moaning a little as this does make water move between my legs, but then I focus outside of my own body and on my surroundings. "Jillian, your body is growing up, it's becoming the body of an adult, someone ready and capable of producing the next generation.  
And the most important part of that procedure is your body making sure you can enjoy that happening. That's why certain parts of your body develop more than others and why you feel certain parts of your body respond when you see something that you feel attracted to or when certain parts of your body are touched in certain ways.

Now one person may prefer it when their neck is softly caressed like this." And the girl actually demonstrates this by moving the back of her right hand fingers down Alicia's neck and past her shoulder, the other girl shuddering in delight the same way I felt my body shudder when the water touched my lady parts.  
"Yet other girls prefer it when you grab and rub their breasts like this." And this time Alicia puts her hands on Angelina's breasts, which I only just notice are actually just a little bigger than my own. The tanned girl then moves her fingers across her fellow player's nipples and I notice them turning up the same way mine are.  
"See how their bodies respond to this, Jill. That indicates that they are enjoying this. These are things that girls do when they play with themselves." Katie says and I turn to her as I say: "But what about when my vagina met the water. It felt so weird and yet so good to have the water move between my lips. How is that?"  
The girl smiles and says: "Because every vagina, Jillian, has this one spot on it that is super sensitive to certain touches. Normally that is just when one rubs that spot with their finger, fingers or even a toy – yes, there are toys for this kind of stuff – but yours is also sensitive to water because of an aftereffect of the spell that changed you.

And no, Jillian, that isn't wrong or bad. I actually did a bit of reading and a lot of girls that were once boys admitted that their lady parts were really sensitive to certain touches, like water and strong winds on a beach, the first few weeks after the change. Though for some it took a month for the parts to become less sensitive and for others longer."  
This makes me feel relieved and I ask: "So – ehm – what now?" And Katie shrugs before a very strange grin, not unlike the one the twins often sport, yet different, grows on her face before she asks: "Want to see what happens when you give into the desire of playing with yourself?" And while I wonder about her grin, do I nod.

Yet then Angelina asks: "Do you want to see it – or do you want us to help you experience it?" This makes me turn a little red, but then I sigh as I have been able to ignore how my body feels long enough and I just ask: "One last question. Is your vagina supposed to produce some kind of sticky liquid when you feel like this?"  
The girls nod and Alicia asks: "Are you wet down there, Jillian?""Quite a bit – and I don't mean wet from water, you know." The girls nod and while I really hope that this will go well and that they can help me find out where I am sensitive and where I experience pleasure, do I look up at them from lidded eyes and ask: "Help me?"  
The three girls smile at me, understanding and pride showing in their smiles and they move over to join me on the seat in the water. "Just tell us what you do and don't like, okay? We won't be offended if you tell us to stop, just make sure you think of yourself and your body in this." Alicia says and I nod before they go to work.  
And while I have to stop them from touching the larger portions of my back as well as certain bits of my sides and feel embarrassed when their hands start roaming over my upper legs, do all of their other touches make me feel like I never have before. And when I, voluntarily, open my legs, do they make me feel better than ever.

 _ **At the same time  
**_ _ **At Minerva's Office  
**_ _ **Sirius' POV**_

I very clearly remember how Remus, James and I all felt super relieved that we had been blessed with James' mum, Dorea, giving us the Talk in the summer before our Fourth and we made sure to explain the whole thing to Peter over the train ride so he would be spared the humiliation of having to learn it from McGonagall.  
And while I know that there are other parents who also often tell their kids before Fourth year, but I also know that there are parents, who either feel too old or too young and therefore feel embarrassed, to explain to their kids what it is about their teenage bodies that change and why they are changing at the age that they are.  
Because of this, do I know it's custom – and even expected – of Heads of House to check in with their Fourth Year students if they have been given this explanation or not and to do so for the ones that didn't get this chance. And because I know where Jillian lived when she was still Harry, does it not surprise me that she wasn't taught at home.

Yet the knowledge that Minerva hasn't taught my godchild about why his-now-her body is reacting like this and why she will now have new ways to enjoy her developing body doesn't make any sense to me as I can't imagine her believing that the Dursleys would do so. And the fact that the same counts for her former friends doesn't help.  
These thoughts go through my mind as I stand in front of Minerva's office and while I know that I need to inform Remus of this after my talk with the former Head of Gryffindor, do I knock on her office door. "Come in." Her crisp, Scottish voice comes from the other side of the door and I open it, entering her ever familiar office.  
The woman looks up from the essay she seems to be grading and her eyebrow instantly raises up. I roll my eyes and say: "I currently have more rights to that than you do, Minerva. Why did you skip Jillian, Ron and Granger for the Talk you are supposed to give to your Fourth years?" The woman looks up shocked and then groans.

"I didn't do Mss. Granger, Sirius, because she answered my look, proving she had already been given the class. I didn't do Mr. Weasley, because I assumed that – like his brothers – his father had already done so over summer, which I really shouldn't as I know Arthur had been really busy after the whole World Cup fiasco.  
And I didn't do Mss. Potter, because I thought that she and Mr. Weasley were so close that Arthur probably did them both at the same time, again forgetting the fact that Arthur hardly had any time to be home over summer." The woman groans and says: "I don't believe this. Halloween could've been prevented if not for me."

Yet I sigh at her and say: "It doesn't matter. I – I hate and despise that I had to lose my godson, don't get me wrong, but I got a gorgeous, wonderful goddaughter in return as well as my freedom and the knowledge that she is safe from that monster." The woman shows me a small smile at this and sighs before tapping her desk with her wand.  
"Ronald Weasley, please report to my office. You are not in trouble, I simply wish to fix a mistake of my own. Please report to my office." She says and I know that her voice is currently being heard through the Gryffindor/Hyena common room and the dorm of the young lad. I nod at the woman and gently tell her:  
"I'll go tell Remus about this. And don't worry, the Chaser girls are teaching her as we speak and I'll make sure to tell Remus this when I inform him." The woman nods and apologizes once again, me nodding at her before leaving the office. Yet before I leave the hallway her office is situated in, do I run into the boy.

I notice a sense of rage coming over the lad's face, but he shakes his head and groans: "Stupid illness." And the fact that he is working so hard to fight it really impresses me. "You know, maybe trying to take Calming Draught from time to time will help you with this. Seeing as how it mostly comes up when you spot something that angers you."  
The boy looks shocked and says: "That – that might work, but – why would you want to help me?" I shrug and say: "Two reasons. One, you were once Jill's friend and that matters to me. And two, call me selfish, but I'd rather not be the one to constantly remind my little girl of what almost happened to her. Simple, really."  
The lad nods and then asks: "Do you know why McGonagall wants to speak to me? It's just – Granger and my sister heard her too and they think that she is going to return me to Gryffindor, but – I don't believe that's the mistake she meant." I nod at him and say: "You're right, it's not. It's something she forgot at the start of the year."  
I then remember why Minerva was remiss in this and ask: "Let me ask you something, Ron. When the twins were heading for their Fourth, did your dad take them aside for something at one point over summer? Did he do the same with Percy, Charlie or Bill?" Ron tilts his head, but I keep quiet and so he starts to think:

"With the twins – yeah. Yeah, he did do that, just before we went to check on Harry. With Percy, I – I think so. I remember him more from when he became Prefect and all than before. With Charlie, I'm not sure. He went to his Fourth when I was seven, so I don't really remember and Bill was fourteen when I was five."  
I nod at him and he asks: "Why do you ask?" And I answer: "Because Minerva forgot how busy your dad was this summer and thought he had done the same with you and Harry. That's why she didn't ask either you or Harry to stay behind after class at the start of the year, which is the mistake she mentioned when she summoned you."  
The boy tilts his head again, but then I remember what he has been through the last few days. I grimace and say: "Let me put it this way. What she is about to help you with – might just help you with your illness a little more and might make it so that, if you ever get a girlfriend, you don't repeat Halloween on her."  
The boy grimaces, but I put my hand on his shoulder and say: "I don't mean that in an accusing, but in a helpful and hopeful way. Like I said, you were my godchild's friend at one point. That matters. Plus, every kid your age deserves a lesson like this. It's practically custom, really." The boy nods and we part ways, me smiling slightly.

* * *

 _ **Well said, Sirius.  
**_ _ **And THAT is how this chapter connects Sirius, Minerva, Ron, Jillian and the Chasers without having to cause a meeting between Jillian and Ron. Also confession time. More than once this chapter, I caught myself on calling Jillian Jessica. That's just what happens when you write a To Read and To View chapter before this.  
**_ _ **Whoops, my bad,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Next chapter will focus on the last of Jillian's healing, her getting stronger in muscles and stamina and might also cover her going into the Great Hall for the first time.**_


	19. Greetings, Hogwarts

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I PROMISE! This will be the last chapter that will cover Jillian's stay in the Hospital Wing. I REALLY want to write about her getting introduced to Gryffindor House, seeing the division between it and the Hyena House and getting to know Katie's other dorm mates as well as her getting closer to little miss Lavender.  
**_ _ **Let's do this,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19  
**_ _ **Greetings, Hogwarts**_

 _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Jillian's POV**_

After the girls gave me an experience I have never felt before, but that they told me can be re-experienced whenever a girl _plays with herself_ , as they called it, did I also tell them about what Madam Pomfrey did in regards to my need to relieve myself. This too was something they were happy to help me with.  
And while I felt a little ashamed at the idea of this being shown to me, did the girls make it really easy. "You just sit down on the pot the same way you are now, make sure your lady parts are in the center of the seat and then let it go. No more need to aim that thing of yours anymore or anything. Seriously, we have it so much easier there."  
This would have made me jealous of the three of them if not for the fact that I now share this fact with them and instead I do something I don't think I've done ever since my change. I let out a laugh, yet it sounds much sweeter and softer and I realize afterwards that I didn't laugh, I giggled. And this knowledge increased my happiness.

We had left the bathtub and Madam Pomfrey had allowed me to try and move from the entrance of the cubicle to the bed. This had been quite easy, but after that she had left me with a shocking explanation. "Mss. Potter, I know for a fact that you still have nightmares of last week. Because of this I want to call in the help of a Mind Healer.  
A Mind Healer helps people like yourself, your godfather and even helped people who survived encounters with You-Know-Who. They are also sometimes hired by Lords of Ancient Houses who want to teach their kids certain mental forms of magical protection before coming to Hogwarts. However, the choice is yours.  
Just know that your godfather is already seeing one, that he has been given a Time-Turner in order to this without it messing with his schedule as teacher or keeping him from spending enough time with you. I've asked the Healer and she herself does recommend herself, but that is because then you can have sessions alongside Mr. Black.  
I'm not saying this to convince you, just to make sure you are aware of all the facts before you make a decision. Again, the choice is and remains yours." The woman had told me and I promised her I would think about it. We then changed the topic of discussion and she made me a promise that I am very, very happy with.

"Once you are able to walk between here and the bathroom stalls and back, we will use the wheelchair to get you to the staircase outside my wing. There we will practice you walking up and down and once you can walk that staircase up and down four times, I will consider you healthy enough to release you from my care, Mss. Potter.  
However, for my own peace of mind and your convenience, I would like you to come to my wing one meal a week after that, more if you decide to take on the Mind Healer's offer." I had happily nodded at this, determined to get these exercises done as soon as possible as, even with the Wing being as large as it is, I am starting to feel cramped.  
Ever since then have I been putting a lot of effort into these exercises and they definitely had one major benefit. Because they took place in the Wing in general and not just my cubicle, did I get to interact with the students that are helping me by still making the potions and draughts that I need to take on the daily.  
Yet this was still constantly done with either Sirius, the girls or the twins present, even though these students had proven that they were unlike the creeps that are now making potions outside the Hospital Wing, but this hadn't stopped the fact that I am now finally getting a chance to get to know students outside of Granger and Ronald.

This fact had actually made me decide to take on the offer of the Mind Healing as I felt confused as to why this knowledge felt painful for me to acknowledge and why I was still sad over the betrayal they caused me, even though I should be hating them for how they treated me. Yet Madam Pomfrey had alleviated my concerns.  
"They have been the only friends you've known for the better part of four and a half years. It's perfectly normal to feel hurt before you feel anger over it." And when Sirius heard about this, he confirmed this and said he felt the same way when finding out that Pettigrew had betrayed my parents and me to Voldemort.

Another thing that happened this week is that, a few times when the girls had shift and I took a bath, they asked if I wanted more lessons in _Playing with myself_. I had happily accepted it the first time, wanting to repeat that same glorious sensation all over my body again, but declined the other two and just had them help me wash.  
My hair especially had been an experience with which I needed help as it was much longer than I had been used to until two weeks ago and the girls had used this opportunity to teach me how to style my hair in different manners. Ponytails, low hanging tails, braids, pleated braids, full curls and various other styles that looked really good.  
Katie had then giggled and said: "I am so happy that you and Lavender are now sharing a dorm with Leanne, Amber and me. The fact that we can continue doing all of this, the physical fun and the learning of new hair and clothing styles, is just the best." And the other two girls had glared at her with a playful sense of jealousy.

This had confused me and I asked: "Surely we can all do that? You know, as a team?" To which Angelina had shrugged and said: "Only if both you and Katie invite us over. Otherwise, entering another person's dorm is against the rules." Which had shocked me and reminded me of the two times Granger actually did this.  
"But – but – but wait – is – is that rule known to everyone?" I had asked and the girls had nodded before I had looked down as this made me wonder: "Does that mean that, even then, even as a Second year, she thought herself _above_ the rules?" And upon seeing their curiosity, did I enlighten my new friends upon my thought process.  
The girls had been shocked to hear that Granger had entered the boys dorm twice without knocking or asking permission beforehand and Katie had said: "She was a Hyena even before that Sub-House became a thing." Which had made me giggle and feel a little better. We had then dropped the subject and focused on my bath.

And yesterday, I had my first day of practicing with walking staircases. The twins had been present this time and Fred had kept a constant eye on the Map, George ready to move at his signal and keep the hall on all sides of the Hospital Wing free from students. And to my utter exhilaration, did walking up and down the stairs come easy.  
The muscles in my knees did strain a little when walking up, but otherwise the whole exercise went easy and I hardly felt tired or a strain on my energy levels after walking it up and down four times. Madam Pomfrey had looked conflicted at this and said: "I love seeing you healed, dear. I'm just going to miss our time together."  
This had really touched me and I told her: "We still have my meetings with Healer Mitchell." Making her smile at me gratefully. We had gone back to the Hospital Wing and I had gone back to my cubicle, ready to spend my last night in this bed, but also very excited with the thought of finding out if the girls dorm differs from the boys dorm.

Yet by now that excitement is gone and has been replaced with a strong sense of fear and insecurity as I am standing in front of the doors that lead to the Great Hall, Madam Pomfrey having officially released me a little while ago, but not before telling the brewers that their services were no longer necessary and sending them off.  
We had waited until all students had been reported to having entered the Great Hall and after this had Sirius, Lupin, the twins and the girls escorted me to the doors. Here we stop and I look up at the majestic length of them both, feeling smaller than I have ever felt in my entire life, my legs shaking ever so slightly.  
"Whenever you're ready, sweetie." Sirius softly tells me and I take a deep breath at this, gathering my nerves and remembering what I said when I got my first real chance to practice walking in my new form. "I have a Lion's will. I can do this. If I can't – _they win_." And this thought turns my resolve harder than steel.

I straighten my shoulders and wipe any potential dust or dirt off my new female Gryffindor robes, my right hand taking a little longer to pull my skirt down a little further and then move forward without another word. And, if for no other reason than to make a statement, do I put a little bit of magic in my hands as I push at the doors.  
They slam open and the whole hall instantly turns silent. This is something I am used to and helps increase my sense of confidence, which I make sure to show to the school as I stride in, Sirius and Lupin behind me, the girls behind them and the twins behind them. And while I can't see them, do I know they have their wands in hand.  
Everyone who hasn't seen me so far has their mouths wide open and a lot of eyes are wide as saucers as they see me walk in between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table and I quickly notice that there is a space separating the Hyena-ravens from the Ravens and that the same counts for the Hyena-Lions and the Hyena-Badgers.  
Then I notice Lavender and Leanne, who Katie described to me the other night so I know who to look for, scooting away from each other and I smile at their silent way of inviting me to sit with them. I stride over to the lot and spare a quick glance at the Head Table. This makes me want to snicker as the teachers look just like the students.

Only Pomfrey and Dumbledore aren't looking at me shocked and awed and even Snape has dropped his usual sneer and is looking at me as if he has never seen a Gryffindor before. Then, just as I sit down, do I hear a whistle coming from further down the table. I look at where it's coming from and hear Dean say:  
"Holy mother of Merlin, mate. Katie and the girls did not do your looks justice. And that's coming from someone who plays for his own team, if you catch my drift." But this confuses me and Katie, who has come to sit with me, whispers: "He means that he likes guys." And instantly I get why Dean thought to tell me this.  
I smile at him gratefully and this seems to break everyone out of their shocked stupor. Instantly the whole hall starts to buzz with sound as everyone starts to talk either with each other or trying to talk over each other and just from the few tidbits that I can catch from those sitting near me, do I feel my face turning red.  
None of the statements are really offensive or vulgar, but every comment is definitely filled with various compliments and most of them are about how gorgeous my face looks when I smile. Yet I spare a quick glance at the Hyena-side of the hall and instantly regret it as all their looks speak volumes of what they want from me.

I shrink back from this and instantly the twins, who have come to sit on the other side of the table, have their wands aimed at the Hyena side of the Gryffindor table, their own gazes daring the Hyenas to try them. And from the corner of my eye, do I notice every Hyena that spots this turning back to their breakfast with a sulk on their faces.  
Yet then I hear something hard and loud hitting something made of metal and I look up again, my eyes widening when I notice that Ronald has fainted and now has his face lying on his golden plate. "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!" Granger shouts at the obvious caster, yet the Fifth year says: "Not when he continues wanting me to."  
This makes me look back at the twins and Fred says: "Ronald has hired some of us Lions.""To stun him.""When his illness gets the better of him." This amazes me as I didn't think my former best friend would be willing to go to such extremes to fight his illness. I look at him again, yet this seems to be the wrong thing to do.

This because Granger notices me and shrieks: "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU DISGUSTING WHORE! RON'S ILLNESS AND OUR MISERABLE STATE! YOU WILL GET WHAT YOU DESERVE! WE WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT! THEY CAN'T KEEP YOU AWAY FROM US FOREVER! YOU WILL GET YOUR DUE, FREAK!"  
And the fact that the girl screams this with so much hatred, disgust and certainty breaks my heart. Yet then I remember what happened this last week, how I grew to consider Katie, Angelina, Alicia as the sisters Hermione never was, and while I don't fully believe my own words, do I say: "You're dead to me, Granger. Just dead."  
And the girl gapes at me while I turn to my breakfast, trying very hard not to let anyone see how much it hurt me to say that and grateful beyond words that today is a Saturday as it means I won't have to deal with her in classes. Yet because I know how stubborn she can be, do I whisper: "Dorms after breakfast." And Katie nods at me.

I make sure to take the healthy stuff that is in front of me, but also cast the spells that Madam Pomfrey taught me as she told me: "There could be Hyenas who will try and use the Hogwarts House Elves against you. These spells will help you recognize it if someone messed with your food and drinks. Just a precaution, dear."  
I had taken the learning of the five different spells to heart and learning them had also helped me get more in-tune with my new wand. I then suddenly, halfway through breakfast, notice that there is someone behind me and turn my head. Uncle Remus is behind me and the man smiles at me as he says: "Your new schedule, dear."  
This confuses me, but then I remember that schedules can be changed if the teachers think that Hyenas might be a threat to the students they used to share the schedule with. I thank him with a smile and take it from him, reading it over and noticing that the whole thing seems to have changed drastically, making my eyes widen.

Yet after reading it through another few times, do I spot the differences. The classes I used to have on Friday are now on Monday, the Tuesday and Wednesday classes have also switched and the classes on Thursday have been changed so that the class I used to end with is now the one I start with and vice versa with all the others.  
This makes me smile, the simple change making it so that it's easy to memorize this new one, but also effective enough so that I won't have to be confronted with Granger or Ronald at all anymore, even if Ronald seems to, if nothing else, want to stop being affected by his illness. And with this knowledge do I continue my breakfast.

A little while later are my friends and I done with breakfast and while I know that Katie actually has my wheelchair shrunk down in size in her pocket, do I really feel like pulling out my Invisibility Cloak and using it to pass the Hyena section of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. Yet I know I can't and just stand up instead.  
Instantly the others are up as well and the twins seem to have somehow apparated or teleported to my side of the table as they are now in front of me, while Katie and Alicia are now on both my sides and I know that Angelina is behind me. They all, again, have their wands out and we start moving, Hyenas glaring at them more than me.  
This is answered by my team pointing their wands at the ones that are glaring at them, sending of silent threats to make the ones glaring back off. We manage to get out of the Great Hall without another incident and head up the staircases. Yet halfway up the Grand Staircase, do we encounter a problem I hadn't counted on.

While the Hospital Wing is actually only a few floors above the Great Hall is Gryffindor common room all the way up in Gryffindor Tower. And because of this, do I feel myself tiring out from moving up the many staircases, my energy levels having not entirely restored themselves from my almost two week stay in bed.  
Katie quickly notices this and instantly pulls out my wheelchair, which has been enchanted with a floating charm to make me capable of going up and down staircases and a single tap of her wand undoes the shrinking charm. I smile at her gratefully and take my seat, Angelina taking the handles and pushing me up the rest of the way.  
"Remind me to do some more staircase walking after lunch. I need to make sure I can just head from one class to another on Monday." I mutter at them, but then Katie says: "Your classes are the perfect chance to practice that, Jillian. You'll have to move from floor to floor, but can use your classes to regain your physical energy."

I nod at this and then we reach the Fat Lady. And the woman herself is actually crying tears of delight and relief when she sees me and gushes: "Oh thank Merlin, you're alright! I've been so worried about you! My friends who have portraits near the Wing kept telling me that you were fine and healing, but it's so good to see you for myself."  
And before any of us can respond or give the password, does she open her portrait, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket and blowing her nose in it. Yet another unexpected hazard hits me upon our entrance. I move into the common room and instantly my eyes are drawn to where it happened, the memory pulling itself to the forefront.  
I whiten and start to tremble as I can almost feel all of the curses and hexes hit me, but then something blocks my sight. I look up and see that the team is looking at me worriedly. I shake my head and mutter: "Guess I need another session with Healer Mitchell." The group nods and then Angelina takes hold of the handles again.

And while I keep my head turned away from where the attack took place, hating how I couldn't keep my Lion strength up to the very end, does she push my wheelchair up to the staircase leading to the Gryffindor Girls dorm. We move up the spiraling staircases four floors and here Katie knocks and says: "Just to play it safe."  
Yet no one answers and so Katie sticks her head in and says: "Yeah, I guess we really are the first ones up here. Come on in, girls." Angelina rides me in and I gasp as the room, while quite similar to the boys dorm still has a few things that set it apart. One of them is that there is a soft golden carpet on the floor, the other is the draperies.  
Every bed in the circular room does have red draperies, but all four of them, bar one actually have different kinds of patterns on them. Only one set of draperies is all red and Katie says: "You can pick your own pattern to set your bed apart from the others. Leanne also wants change the color, but her preferred choice clashes with the red."  
This really intrigues me as the boys dorms have all been the same for the last four years and then Angelina whispers: "Most girls have a better eye for details than boys. Though don't tell them this, they'll just feel insulted." Making me giggle before I roll my wheelchair over to the one bed that has all red draperies.

"How do I change them?" I ask and Katie answers: "Just think of a pattern you like and touch one of the draperies. Also, if you stop liking the pattern you chose, you can change it. Just make sure it's not the same as that of the others. That's the only rule that really counts for these things." At this I turn to her and ask:  
"Are there any other rules?" The girl nods and says: "We discuss who gets the bathroom first every Sunday. Objects that are loud can't be used inside the dorm during certain hours as both Leanne and I like to sleep in. You can only enter another's dorm if they give permission first. And cloths shopping is done dorm wide, always."  
These rules really intrigue me and then Alicia asks: "Did the boys have any dorm rules?" To which I shrug and say: "Just two, really. Don't let your pets on another's bed – Pettigrew used to love breaking that rule when he pretended to be Ronald's pet. And close your curtains when you go to bed. Both Ronald and Dean snore horribly, so yeah."  
The girls cringe at this, but I shrug, happier than words can describe that I am actually rid of that. And while I may have been a girl for almost two weeks now, does being in this new dorm feel like I have officially started my new life. And as I turn to look out the window, does a single thought enter my mind: "I can't wait for classes to begin."

* * *

 _ **I can't either.  
**_ _ **To be honest, while I really wanted to get to this chapter, did I feel a little unsure about it as well as I wondered what I could do now that Jillian was released from the dorm. Yet somehow the chapter just wrote itself and gave me a few ideas. Now I am not going to ditch the Announcement Party, it just needs finetuning.  
**_ _ **The most important problem with that idea is the Hyenas. I need to think of a way for Sirius to announce it**_ _ **without**_ _ **it getting to the Hyenas. And while them being left out of the loop from this will cause a conflict of its own, do I want to make proper use of the Party, specifically for the whole reason Sirius organizes it in the first place.  
**_ _ **I don't want everything Jillian and the others do be messed up by the presence of the Hyenas and this Party is an important part of the plot that will eventually lead to Jillian being paired with someone. And because I already have a storyline in mind for that, do I consider this party a very important plot point.  
**_ _ **Anyway, next chapter: Jillian gets to attend her very first day of classes and all of the teachers prove how happy they are that she is back and welcome her new form with open arms. Even Snape proves that he takes this change of hers into account and that he is ready to start anew just like she has. Just not everyone thinks the same.  
**_ _ **Oh crap-naggit,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	20. Three Contracts, Three Mistakes

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **We're going to stick with the weekend a little bit longer. I didn't originally intend on this, but I felt it'd be something idiots like Smith, Ginerva and maybe one or two others would try shortly after seeing Jillian for the first time. Only this chapter won't actually involve Jillian or even have her present in the first place.  
**_ _ **Confused, yet?**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20  
**_ _ **Three Contracts, Three Mistakes**_

 _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **DADA office, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Sirius' POV**_

The entrance of my little girl to the Great Hall went exactly the way I expected. Everyone was, naturally, stunned by her gorgeous looks, the girl held herself strong and with the natural pride of a Pureblood Heiress – which she will be once my adoption of her is complete – and Granger was the only real nuisance in it all.  
Still, I'm far from stupid and have decided to just stay in my office, behind my desk for the day, having moved it so that it faces both the door and the fireplace on the left of the door directly. And yet the first person to knock on my door and get my permission to enter actually surprises me, even though the surprise is short-lived.  
"Ginny or Ronald?" I ask as Arthur sighs and walks over, coming to sit in the chair in front of my desk and he says: "Ginny, but she says it's in Ron's name and, while I know that Molly is sick of her right now, do I also know them both well enough that, if I'm not seen coming here, Ginerva's going to try and use – Halloween methods, to get this."

This really angers and annoys me, not just because that little girl needs to stop thinking she has any say over my goddaughter – soon to be daughter's – life, but also because I can tell how much it emotionally and mentally hurts Arthur to have to come here and do this, when it's so obvious he really doesn't want to.  
But then I remember something else and mutter: "This – might just work in our favor." Arthur looks up shocked and I ask: "You know about Ron and his illness and what he is doing to try and beat that, right? And he's a chess master, isn't he? Someone who knows how to plan strategies that will ensure him a solid victory?"  
The man nods and I smirk as I ask: "How good of an actor is he?" The man looks confused, but then I start to tell him. Of my plan and what I want to do next weekend. How I fear for the Hyenas and what they might try to get out of that event. But also how Ron, if he plays his cards right, might just prove himself worthy of our trust again.  
"All he needs to do is tell Ginerva and Granger that it's for _the sake of winning our trust , so he can get my girl_ or some stupid excuse like that and they'll think they got us played when it's really the other way around. And that will make sure I can hold my little girl's Announcement Party without fearing for Hyena interference."

I say in the end, yet Arthur still seems hesitant and says: "He'll want something out of it. A reward of some kind." At which I cross my arms and say: "If he does a good job, I will allow him at the party as the one to keep the other Hyena's out. If he does that, I will personally teach him the Patronus and one charm of his own choice.  
Granted that that charm is of **his** choice and his choice only and that it can't be used in anyway or form to get Halloween results. If he wants, I'll hire a Gringotts Goblins to set up a contract." At which Arthur smirks and says: "He just might, if only to have something he can use to trick Ginerva and Granger with."

I nod at him, realizing that he has a fair point and say: "Get him alone, private, and explain all of this to him. Make sure that he doesn't snitch any of this to the other two and then let me know if I need to get in contact with Gringotts or not." The man nods and stands up as he says: "I am sorry about this, Sirius, really, I am."  
But I shake my head and say: "You are protecting my little girl and have given me a solution to a problem I've had for a few days now. You have nothing to apologize for, Arthur." The man smiles and leaves. Yet as he closes the door behind him, do I just know that handling him and his contract was just the beginning of it all.

And indeed not even an hour later, another knock is heard on my door, making me sigh and allow the next one entrance, already knowing that it's not Remus or one of the staff as they use the other entrance, that has a portrait in front of it and know the password. Yet it's not one person who enters this time, but two.  
Both are male and are obviously father and son as they share a lot of similarities. Both of them have blond hair, though the elder one has that combed in a very fashionable and familiar Pureblood style, while the other just has it combed all over the place. Yet it is the way they both have an upturned nose that bothers me.  
And the look in the boy's eyes doesn't help either, no matter how much he tries to hide it. Of course I do know who he is as I have had him in various classes these last few weeks and his attitude makes me feel even more discomfort over why he could be here now. Yet I don't let any of this show and just keep my passive face on.

"Lord Black." The man greets me and I return: "Lord Smith." Remembering the several dozen times that his son would gloat about the fact that he can trace his lineage back to Helga Hufflepuff herself. Yet while I have kept quiet about what I know so far, my memories on Pureblood lessons having returned to me gradually, do I wonder if I still should.  
The two walk into my office and take the two seats that I am sure the House Elves provided after the door was opened and before I can even offer them some pleasantries, as is custom, does the man say: "Allow me to start. I am happy to let you know that my son is most interested in creating a bond of equal benefit with your goddaughter.  
My Zacharias is quite taken with your Jillian and has expressed great promises of what he wants his future with her to look like. Naturally, an Heir of Helga Hufflepuff will have many great things to offer an Heiress of not just the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, but, I can only imagine, House of Black as well."

By now I am trying very hard not to look bored or disinterested at the man and have hidden my lips behind my crossed fingers before I notice it. As his father keeps talking, has Smith junior started to smirk more and more and a strong look of lust is now obvious in the boy's eyes as he has dropped all forms of pretense and dignity.  
This infuriates me and then Mr. Smith asks: "So, what do you say, Lord Black? Do we have a deal? Will there be a contract set up between these two wondrous year mates?" And there the man makes a huge mistake, making me lower my hands down to my desk and show the man the smirk that is on my face and that is positively shark-like.  
The man looks startled and I say: "Oh Lord Smith. Lord, Smith, Lord Smith, Lord Smith. Do you have any idea how lucky you are right now? Lucky to have me in front of you and not my mother? Because let me tell you, if you tried this with her, she would make you feel as if you were under the Cruciatus – without ever touching her wand."

The man gulps, all his bravado and self-confidence gone and his son looks shell-shocked, as if he can't believe I just said that. Yet I turn to him and ask: "What is my goddaughter's favorite class? Who, other than the traitors, did she hang with before her transformation? Where does she prefer to spend most of her free time?  
What is her favorite book? How often does she go to the library? And most importantly, did you _ever_ in the last four years, share any sort of table space with her?" The boy looks between me and his father, his eyes desperate for either of us to help him and I smirk. I turn back to his father, who shows me that he understands what just happened.

"Your son _saw_ my goddaughter, Lord Smith, and lusted after her for her looks and her looks alone. He decided to inform you of this and of his desire to have her join the family. He just forgot to remind you of how serious I take my role as her guardian and how important her future is to me. Which means, I won't give it away all willy-nilly.  
Yes, there is a contract that has already been written, my goddaughter and a close friend of hers worked together to make it while she was staying in the Hospital Wing and it will be revealed at her Introduction Party. Before then, understand that I have _**zero to no interest**_ in any contract of any sort from anyone.  
I already just sent Arthur Weasley on his way, telling him more or less the same thing, so I hope you and your son can see where you stand. Yes, you and your son can lay claim to Helga Hufflepuff's heritage all you want, but – if I were you – I'd check a few facts. Namely the Great Battle of Shrewsbury in 1138."  
The man looks at this confused and I sigh as I say: "Henrius Hufflepuff lost his life in that battle, Lord Smith and while he was engaged, the wedding never happened, thus his fiancé never gained full control of the estate. Yes, your line does descend from her, I checked that after hearing your son speak, but full control, you have not."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Smith junior yells, but I glare him quiet before snarling: "Lord Smith, do yourself and your line a favor. Take your son home and teach him what the Lord of a House that ranks above his can do if said Lord is falsely accused of lying – and then remind him what this Lord Black thinks of false accusations."  
The man whitens, turning whiter than snow and he snaps: "Zach, we're leaving. Now before I get you suspended." He snarls as his son tries to speak out, but the boy squeaks and looks between his father and me one last time before he follows the other man out. And as the door closes behind him, do I sit back and sigh in relief.

Yet I only get a few minutes to calm down before another knock is heard and I suppress a groan as I say: "Enter." And upon seeing who the next visitor is, do I instantly snap: "Don't." Lucius Malfoy stops in his tracks and I growl: "I do not marry family of to family. Jillian is to be my daughter at the end of my probation, so don't bother."  
"Sirius, surely you can –." The man tries, but I give him the one thing I am glad that my mother taught me, a death glare worthy of Walburga Black herself. The man reels back, his grip on his cane slacking and the cane itself falling on the floor, the sound of the silver head hitting the wood at the edge of the floor resounding through the room.  
"I _know_ you have the Mark, Lucius. And unfortunately for you, I already have a contract set up, one were rule #4 is that no direct family of my daughter's partner is to have any association with the murderer of her birth parents or his subjects. You and your sister-in-law, my other cousin, do not have that luxury, so it won't happen."

And this time I decide to just release all of the pent-up anger and annoyance I feel over all of this, all these meetings and the fact that they happened so soon after my daughter only had a single meal in public. I add all of this frustration into my glare and turn my voice as cold as the surroundings of a Dementor as I hiss:  
"And finally, Lucius, is there one more reason, which is also a rule in the contract, that will keep your son from being able to bind himself to my child. He may hide it all he wants, and trust me, Snape has been taking a lot of points from Slytherin over that, but your son, for actions not dissimilar to Ronald's, is a Hyena."  
Lucius looks horrified and I snap: "Go ask your friend yourself if you don't believe me. He'll tell you the exact same thing. And remember, Lucius. Severus _was there_ the night my little one was attacked. He saw the disgusting nature of such people first hand. He, therefore, has a _very_ _ **good**_ reason to be cross with Draco and subject him to that House."  
The man looks at me, his eyes proving how much he is struggling between his own disbelief and the knowledge that I am presenting him with nothing but facts and then he slowly takes back his cane and says: "Lord Black." I nod at him and as he closes the door behind him, do I sigh, my relief growing as the rest of the day passes undisturbed.

* * *

 _ **Well done, Sirius.  
**_ _ **Unfortunately problems like this are far from over. After all, Jillian will be going back to classes next chapter and in those – or in between those – there might be a few who might not be as formal as all of this. However, you don't have to worry, she won't be alone. She will have many of her friends as well as the staff.  
**_ _ **Thank Lady Hogwarts,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Sorry that this chapter wasn't that long. I'll try to make next chapter longer.**_


	21. Classes And Clashes

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This chapter is going to be a mixed bag. Jillian is going to find out that there are indeed people who don't like her change of gender as well as those who like it for**_ _ **all**_ _ **the wrong reasons, but she will also learn that there are plenty of people who are 100% supportive of her change, both in gender and in everything else. So expect some bashing and some characters getting a chance to shine.  
**_ _ **Let's do this,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Shout-outs to:  
**_ _ **Jostanos  
**_ _ **Shadow Wolf 15846  
**_ _ **Lilly-Flower15**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21  
**_ _ **Classes And Clashes**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Jillian's POV**_

After the girls helped me change the curtains to a pattern of stag hooves and dog and wolf paws, did McGonagall enter the dorm, actually knocking and asking entrance just like the girls told me is a rule. I had felt amazed that even our Head of House lived by this rule, but also felt as if this must have been something I just never noticed when I was still Harry.  
The woman had told me how the teachers were considering to have the Hyenas move to the teachers' side of their tables, but I had shaken my head at this and say: "Wait for them to give you a reason. I get that you want to do it to avoid confrontation and I appreciate it, but they will just see it as favoritism and that will draw out a confrontation we don't want.  
And I know that we don't want a confrontation regardless, but knowing them, that will happen. However, if we don't move them until after the confrontation, not only will they have no one but themselves to blame, we can also try and see if they will continue abusing the fact that they are closest to the doors or if they will just accept this sign of trust. It might make some of them debate on how to go back to their original Houses."

"May I ask why you, of all people, are willing to think so high of them, Mss. Potter?" The woman had asked and I had answered: "I don't. I just don't feel like giving them the belief that I plan my life around them or that they are that important to my day to day life. I don't feel like making every move for the next 3 years based on what they might do or to keep reminding myself of Halloween through them. They're just not worth that effort."  
I had looked out the window and said: "Yes, it hurts like no words can describe that the three people who were at the head of it all were people I thought I call my friends and of which two were people I thought I could trust above all else, but – that's life. I moved on, made new, obviously better friends, and got a new gender and with that a new life. It's just that simple. Painful, but simple."  
The woman had smiled at me and said: "I don't think your mother could have said it better herself." To which I had turned back to her and asked: "Professor, would you – I mean, you and Professor Lupin –?" But the woman had stopped me and said: "I believe that is several years overdue. After the new weekly House meetings?"  
Yet I had no idea what these were and Angelina had explained them to me. I had felt shocked that these were now a thing, but also very grateful and had happily agreed with the woman to meet with her about my birth parents every Monday after the House Meetings. Yet after the woman had left, Alicia had asked: "Wait, did you call them your birth parents?"

I had shrugged at the girl and said: "Like I said, I'm starting a new life. And Sirius did tell me that, at the end of his probation, he plans to adopt me. Only better than if I decide to get used to calling him dad or father, right?" And the girls had squealed and asked for details. The rest of the weekend had been all about one thing; girl talk. And it had been the best weekend I've had in a long while.  
We did go down for lunch, but Sirius invited us all to his rooms for dinner and upon entrance, it was instantly clear why. The man was agitated and at the end of his rope and told me: "In one day, I got three idiots thinking they could get a contract with you. I told Arthur, Lord Smith and even Lucius himself that this _would not_ happen and that you already have a contract set up.  
I can only imagine what tomorrow will be like." The man had moaned and the girls and I needed only one shared glance before we made a unified decision. And so all of Sunday became really special. Alicia and Katie would bring us our meals from the Great Hall, Angelina and Leanne guard the door and Sirius and I just have a ton of fun, laughing and talking.

By now I'm ready to head for classes and to my pleasure and pride, do I manage to get down all of the staircases from the dorm room down to the Great Hall without getting attacked by the memory of the attack or fatigue from the many staircases. Of course I know that going downstairs is easier than up, but I am not willing to let that take away from this small simple victory.  
"Well, look who decided to grace us with their presence." Ginerva sneers as she sees me enter, yet I just pass her and say: "How I spend _my_ timeis _my_ business, thank you." And I pass on before the girl can retort, knowing just well I am leaving a steaming redhead in my wake, but determined to keep to the words I told McGonagall on Saturday. I sit down and spare a short glance their way.  
Ginny and Hermione have their heads close together, but Ron isn't with them. He is sitting on the other side and actually notices that I'm glancing their way. And while he bends down to eat his meal, do I spot his lips turn upward in acceptance ever so slowly. This makes me turn away with a small upturn of my own lips and I think: "We may never be friends again, but we can accept each other."

The rest of breakfast does go quite smoothly, but then at the end something happens that I really didn't expect. Hedwig flies into the hall, an actual scroll of parchment in her beak as well as another one tied to both of her claws and I suddenly realize I haven't seen her since she delivered the Daily Prophet copy that covered the attack and the after effects. The owl lands in front of me and hops over.  
Yet because of what Sirius taught me, do I whisper: "Sorry for this, girl." And I pull my new wand out of my holster, casting a spell to detect trouble or dangerous spellwork. All three scrolls come up empty and I happily relieve my owl from her burdens, making sure to feed her an extra bit of ham as a way to apologize for the long time she had to wait. Yet the owl ignores the ham and just flies up, her wing ruffling my hair as she flies off.

I look at the three scrolls that are on the table in front of me, but then Angelina says: "Just put them in your bag, Jillian. We got to get to class." I nod at her and make sure to put the scrolls in a separate small compartment of the bag Sirius bought me last Friday when it became obvious that I would be able to return to classes soon. I had wanted to object, but the man said: "New life, new style."  
And because that has been a way of thinking I have been promising myself to live up to, had I been unable to continue arguing and I had just accepted it with an eye roll and shaking of my head. I get up from my seat and take another look at my schedule as I say: "Charms first, double hour, and then a single hour of Herbology before lunch." The girls smile and Katie says:  
"That's an easy schedule to practice the staircases with. Dean, Neville, you guys ready?" And the two alongside Lavender come to join us, all three of them having one hand in their pockets, obviously ready to pull out their wands. Yet when we want to walk out, do we get blocked by several Hyena-Ravens and Granger at the front, the girl smiling in a way that really unsettles me.

"Your little front means nothing. Hogwarts a History clearly states that magic in the corridors is forbidden. The Headmaster even repeats this warning every –." But then Neville says: "Rule 2104, clause 17A, page 5121. Magic in the corridors _is accepted_ if the situation is, by a verified teacher or member of staff, recognized as self-defense.  
So sorry, Granger, but it's your front that means nothing. You thought you could intimidate us with your smarts, but I have been using the time I've had since the attack quite effectively. I read every last rule and law that my Gran and others thought you or other Hyenas might try to use against us as well as either the counter rules or the clauses that absolve situations regarding them."  
The girl gapes at me and I too feel a great sense of respect for the shy wallflower of the Lion's Den and then Neville turns to me and says: "Though I did have more than one reason, as gran reminded me during my lessons with her. Apparently House Longbottom is responsible for 21% of all of the existing and historical Hogwarts Rules and decrees."  
I smile at him, feeling very happy that he has something like that to be proud of and then Neville turns back and says: "Now if you'll excuse us, we have classes to get to and so do you. And I do believe that Ancient Rules is further away from here than Charms is." The girl lets out a shriek and storms off, her entourage sending Neville furtive looks of annoyance before they follow her.

"That was quite well done, Mr. Longbottom, though I must take five points from Gryffindor." Lupin suddenly says and I turn around to look at him, horrified that he would do such a thing, but then Dean says: "That was my fault, Professor. I got so caught up by Neville suddenly taking Granger down like that I forgot my duty." Lupin nods and Lavender motions me to follow them.  
We walk out of the Great Hall and Lavender says: "A new rule that was set-up after the Hyena House became a thing. _If two or more students of one House come into a confrontation, whether vocal, physical or magical, with any number of members of the Hyena sub-House, one of them is to instantly head out and inform a member of staff. This rule applies even in the Great Hall if the confrontation is anywhere near the doors heading outside.  
_ It was a rule Lady Hogwarts set up the day after she explained everything to the Great Hall. It's kept a lot of the more unruly Hyenas from going for their wands, at least as far as I've heard. Though –." Here she sighs and then suddenly a voice scares me as it says: "My sister, unfortunately, doesn't seem to have the intelligence to realize this fact."

I turn around and see an Indian young lady. "Sorry about that, Jillian. I should have made myself known before I spoke. I heard from Lavender here that Parvati actually aided Granger quite a bit that night, huh? Rest assured she's not getting that chance ever again. Father made sure of that." I look at her curiously and she says: "You can expect correspondence about it soon."  
"Can't you just tell me?" I ask and the girl shakes her head and says: "I'm only the Heiress Apparent. This situation is between the Prominent Heir now Heiress of House Potter, the Head of the House Black and the Prominent Heiress and Lord of the House Patil. I have to keep up with the rules that keep up my family and honor my House, seeing as how my sister just refuses to."  
I look at her in guilt, but the girl shakes her head and says: "Do not blame yourself, Heiress Potter. You did not chose to enter the Tournament nor did you chose to ignore all that my family and House stands for. That is all the work of the deceiver and my sister. I may not be close to you, but I do know that much, so you need not worry yourself." Yet then I say:

"We can change that. The fact that we're not close, I mean. One of the decisions I made when I realized I had a new chance at life was that I wasn't going to limit myself to a certain amount of friends. I want to get to know as many people as possible – as long as they're not Hyenas, that is – and see if I can make new friends, more friends. Want to give that a try?"  
The girl looks shocked at first, but then smiles and says: "Yes, Heiress – Jillian, I would like that. So, when you're not in class, what do you like to do?" I shrug and say: "Still learning about that. Though I do seem quite talkative. Once I get to be with someone I care with, I can talk with them for hours. I did nothing but over the weekend, first with the girls and then with Sirius after."

I then notice that we are nearing the Charms classroom and a hint of doubt and hesitation fills me up as I remember Sirius telling me that Snape, Flitwick and McGonagall all knew my parents, though the former was just close with my mum and not so much with my dad. I try not to falter and think: "Is he going to expect me to be like my mum now that I've changed."  
But before the others can notice, do I take a quick breath and enter the classroom. Yet because of this, do I also make sure to take a seat in the middle of the seats that are on the right of the teacher's desk. And Neville, Dean, Lavender and the girl I now recognize as Padma Patil all take seats of their own, Neville on my left, Dean my right, Lavender in front of me and Padma behind me. The other students come in and slowly but surely the classroom fills, the other Ravens taking seats around me.  
Ronald and Parvati are the last of the Hyena Lions to enter and Parvati instantly spots her sister. This makes a smirk grow on her face, but when she wants to storm over to us, does Padma coldly say: "You know your place, Parvati. I don't sit with a Hyena and you know Father supports that. Be smart like Ronald, see the signs for what they are and move over to your own side. I'd like to enjoy this class, thank you."  
Parvati looks at her flabbergasted, but when she wants to glare at me, does Padma say: "Know your place and show some responsibility. Be the Heiress father wants, for once in your life. You know not owning up to your own mistakes will only agitate father even more.""You filthy snitch." Parvati screeches, but Padma retorts: "I only follow father's orders, as you are well aware, sister."  
And the girl lets out a shriek similar to how Granger did at the Great Hall and while she storms off, do I whisper: "Thanks Nev." As Neville had stood up and left his seat when seeing Parvati approach and Professor Flitwick had come to stand beside me when Parvati accused Padma of being a Snitch. The man smiles at the three of us and then leaves us again.

The rest of class, thankfully enough, goes incredibly smoothly and while Lavender again gushes over seeing my new wand and my new wand holster, drawing the attention of both Professor Flitwick and the more fashion-forward students, do I also love the fact that, somehow, I can do the summoning charm much better as Jillian than I did as Harry as Harry struggled with this one.  
I leave class at the end of the double hour, wondering if the same will apply with any other spells or charms that I had trouble with as Harry, only to suddenly get grabbed and turned to face someone I have never seen before other than in a corridor or two. And it takes me only a second to realize that the boy is pulling me in for a kiss.  
Shock, horror, fright and despair coarse through me as I think: "My first kiss. No, not like this!" Only for a voice colder than ice to sneer: "If you value your parts, Mr. Unifer, you will let go of Mss. Potter right this instant." And while I think: "Unifer? Like unify? Talk about horrible irony." Do I feel like crying as the boy does indeed falter, his face only a nose length away from mine.  
I muster all of my strength and courage – as well as all of the years of emotional inability whenever Dudley would get me in Harry Hunting – and break free from the older boy's grip. Instantly Neville, Dean, Lavender and Padma are around me and I look up, surprised but relieved to spot that the man who threatened Unifer was actually Professor Snape.

The man has Unifer at wand point, his wand in the back of the boy's neck and he makes sure to keep his wand arm steady as he walks around the lad, Neville and Dean moving only just enough that the man can squeeze between them before they close the gap between them again, closing Snape in between them and myself. Only then does the man lower his wand and turn to me.  
"How are you feeling, Mss. Potter? And I mean both emotionally and physically." The man amends and I shiver a little, the rush of emotions from before overwhelming me alongside a strong sense of relief that it's over and whisper: "A – a little winded, e-emotionally, Professor, but – but I'll manage. I – I have Herbology next." The man nods and says:  
"And Potions after lunch. I expect you at the front of the class, understood?" I nod, feeling slightly amazed that the man has yet to let off a sneer or snap an insult. The man then turns to Unifer and says: "You, on the other hand, have the unfortunate trouble that your next class is with me, Mr. Unifer. Move along, I'd rather have Hyenas in front of me where I can see their wands." And Unifer glares at the man before turning around.

"Ten points to Gryffindor." Snape then shocks me as he says this to someone behind me and I turn around, shocked but relieved to see that Lavender has the wheelchair out again. And the look in her eyes proves everything; the girl knows exactly what almost happened and seems to understand just how emotionally horrible that made me feel.  
I sink back into the wheelchair and Snape actually lies a slip of parchment on my lap as he says: "Do not start riding until we are out of sight. Move it, Mr. Unifer." And the two leave while I inspect the note, which is actually an excuse note to Professor Sprout for us being late. I sigh relieved and then Neville says: "Here you go, Jillian." And he hands me a handkerchief.

I look at it and realize that my face is wet. I quickly take it and wipe the tears away, realizing they must have started leaking after I feared losing my first kiss to some random stranger and I think: "That Introduction party _needs_ to happen.""You ready to go?" Lavender asks and I nod, having spotted that Snape and Unifer are out of sight and the girl gently pushes my wheelchair down the stairs.  
"Mss. Potter, there you are. Are you alright, dear?" Professor Sprout asks as we come in and I shudder a little, the emotions from what almost happened still rushing through me. Neville takes the wheelchair from Lavender and the girl goes to whisper what happened in the woman's ear while Neville helps me over to one of the empty benches near the Professor's seat.  
The woman whitens when she hears what Lavender tells me and turns to me, but I shake my head and say: "I'm done missing classes, Professor. The work will help calm my nerves. I'll be fine." And Neville goes on: "And if not, we'll make sure she leaves and heads for the Hospital Wing." At which I glower at him while Professor Sprout nods in pride.

Yet the rest of the hour goes by quite smoothly and while I feel really glad for the gloves we are supposed to wear for this class, as Lavender actually polished my nails for the first time last night, does the simple, menial ground work help me calm the last of my nerves, making me leave the Greenhouses with a relaxed smile on my face.  
And when I spot Sirius and Lupin at the entrance to the Great Hall in concern, do I make sure to get out of my wheelchair and activate the shrinking function in front of them, to silently tell them that I am fine and that nothing happened. The two smile as they see me do this and Sirius pulls me in for a warm hug when I get near him. "Good to see you doing well, little one."  
"I'm not going to let them get me down, Sirius. I'm made from stronger stuff than that, even if my emotions do sometimes get the better of me." But then Lavender says: "Anyone would have needed a wheelchair to calm themselves if they almost had their first kiss stolen from them, Jillian. Trust me on that one." And yet again, I get the feeling she speaks from experience.

We head back into the Great Hall and Sirius actually takes a seat next to me, which surprises me, but the man says: "Teachers are expected to sit at the Head Table, not obligated. If those Hyenas need another reminder that you're off limits, I will be more than happy to remind them. And Unifer is going to know that after lunch as well." At which I grimace and say:  
"Just leave him, Sirius. I'm sure Snape already did his job.""You can say that again." Neville, who sits opposite of me, says and I see him looking over my shoulder. I turn around and spot Unifer sitting at the far end of the Slytherin Table, all by himself and with other Snakes seated three seats away and glaring at him in disgust.

"Can I be honest with you lot?" Sirius suddenly asks, drawing my attention away from the Snake Table and I turn to him as he says: "I got to say this change of acceptance and hatred that is going on at Hogwarts saddens me, but I'm also willing to accept it. I mean, think about it. It used to be Slytherin that was Hogwarts' black sheep, so to say, but now that's been shifted to the Hyena Sub-House."  
The man then starts to stare down our own table and says: "And while I really don't like the fact that that Sub-House has my late godson's former friends at the Head, do I also like the way it makes the Snakes more accepting of the _dirty bloods_ of the other Houses and whatnot. It really is more or less everything we used to fight for, back when the war was raging."  
And suddenly I remember something. "Voldemort. He's back. He's out there and he's going to rage war against us again." And while trying not to, do I feel my eyes drifting off to all of the Hyenas that are seated around the front of the Great Hall and I think: "How many of them, if continuing down this road, will be tempted to join him, just to get back at those they think wronged _them_?"  
These thoughts make me grip my cutlery a little tighter as it scares me greatly, but then another handkerchief rubs itself over my face again and I wonder: "When am I going to realize that I am crying before others do?" As I notice Sirius wiping my face and he asks: "What's wrong, Jills?" But I shake my head and whisper: "Not here, later." The man nods and lunch passes calmly.

The man then walks me to the doors leading out and gives me another warm, comforting hug when we get there and whispers: "Come see me after dinner, so we can talk, okay?" I nod onto his shoulder and then head down into the dungeons, while Lupin takes Sirius up to the Grand Staircase and my friends instantly take their positions again as we part.  
Yet this time, as we reach the dungeon and realize that we are a little bit early and decide to wait, does the realization actually hit. "I used to do this with Ron and Hermione, not Neville, Dean and Lavender." And while I have known that I might never be friends with them again, can I not help the sigh of sorrow that silently escapes me as part of me still misses that friendship.  
"You okay?" Neville asks and I gently answer: "Meet me after dinner." Just as the door to the Potions classroom opens and Snape stands in the doorway, allowing us passage. And inside, I instantly spot that one of the front row seats has had its seat removed, obviously with the intent to have my wheelchair set there instead. I nod at the man gratefully and roll my wheelchair there.

The other students also head for their own seats, yet I notice that, while this is still a Gryffindor-Slytherin seat, none of the Snakes that would usually try to make my life difficult now take the seats near me, instead those are filled with the few Gryffindors that are left. And to make things even more interesting do the other Snakes seem to try and keep Malfoy even further away from me.  
The blonde obviously dislikes them for this and wants to turn to Snape, but the man actually sends him a look that clearly says _do_ _ **not**_ _waste my time._ Something I never thought I'd see on the man's face when it comes to his favorite student, yet Malfoy seems used to it as he just sends the man a dirty glare and then takes a seat that I, to my own shock, realize is close to the seats I used to sit at.  
"Good afternoon. Now that Mss. Potter has finally been allowed to return to us, we are going to make sure we do _not_ bring Madam Pomfrey's ire upon us by unnecessarily injuring or otherwise inconveniencing her. Because of this, I have put your draughts of the last lesson under stasis. Instead of those, we will be returning to one of the more complicated potions from last year.  
However, there will be one more change to this class. I will walk between the rows and pick one student from each row and set of benches. If I pick you, you will be the one to prepare the ingredients and your partner will work on the potion inside the cauldron. Points will be taken and detentions will be served if I see those I picked to prepare ingredients try to work on the potions.

Do I make myself clear?" And while I think: "They really are trying to make sure I can slide back into classes as easily as possible, aren't they?" Do I also nod alongside everyone else, still feeling a little bit intimidated with how the man ends his spiel. He then starts to walk and, as I expected, does he pick me to prepare the ingredients and Dean to work on the potion.  
I want to roll my eyes at this, yet feel too intrigued with why this man, of all of the staff, is so willing to accommodate me like this when he was always so adamant on making Harry's life difficult. Yet this also makes me wonder if, by chance, Ron and Hermione are now receiving the full blast of that old treatment and yet again a pang of loss and pain hits me, making me look down.  
Yet then I notice that others are all leaving and I quickly head for the storage cupboard myself, Dean telling me we need certain ingredients as he has the other ones himself. I make sure to lie those down on my lap while in my wheelchair and thank Lavender as she gets one of the ingredients that are higher up, even if I don't really feel that dependent on my wheelchair anymore.

Still the fact that I have my lap full makes me very grateful for my new dorm mate and I happily ride my wheelchair and lap full of jars and pots over to where Dean is, only to suddenly get halted by Snape standing in front of me. I look shocked and confused and the man says: "Take the other route, Mss. Potter. And Mr. Malfoy, that will be five points from Slytherin."  
My eyes widen as I never imagined Snape of all people to willingly take points of his own House, especially the student he always helped make Harry's life difficult. Yet while I decide to just leave these shocking thoughts for later, do I follow the man's advice and take a bit of a detour back to my seat, Dean gratefully pulling the stuff out of my lap and onto my station.

The rest of the lesson passes quite calmly, Neville actually doing quite well except for when Snape moves past him, but even then the man seems more focused on Malfoy and a few others in the class. This confuses and intrigues me and then Dean whispers: "Malfoy's on the brink of becoming a Hyena. He just does most of the rule-breaking away from the staff, even Snape these days."  
This last bit shocks me, yet the fact that Malfoy is basically a Hyena really doesn't, especially when I think back to the last two years. "Constantly calling Hermione a Mudblood and wanting her dead and working as hard as he did to get Hagrid in trouble and then get Buckbeak killed, even though he was the one ignoring Hagrid's orders when he got injured." I think to myself.

Then finally class ends, but while everyone heads out, do I keep my wheelchair where it is, just patiently waiting and softly telling Dean I'll meet him outside. Snape himself seems to ignore all of this until the lad has left and then he instantly turns to me. "I see that your need to understand and figure things out hasn't changed alongside your gender, has it Mss. Potter?"  
I shake my head and the man sighs as he says: "I wish I could fault you for it or take points, but neither is really an option. Let me just say, Mss. Potter, that when I saw you in that common room that one night two weeks ago – I felt as if I had lost your mother all over again. Yes Potter, your mother and I were close. We grew up in the same neighborhood and went to Hogwarts together.  
She – she was my closest friend and Hogwarts pushed us apart. There were just – various elements that made us grow apart and – mistakes were made, on both sides. Some of these, I was never truly able to forgive myself for, or her. And I will admit that I took that resentment out on you, that I wanted you to feel the pain and heartache I felt when – when I thought she betrayed me by picking your father and his friends over me and our years of friendship."  
I look at the man, transfixed by the emotions in his voice and unable to really think or process what he is telling me. The man has been focusing on the papers lying on his desk the entire time he spoke, but now he looks up and locks his eyes with mine, almost overwhelming me with the emotions showing into those murky, dark depths of his black eyes.  
"But when I saw you lying there, Mss. Potter, bleeding and on the brink of death, I felt as if I was back in that nursery room of yours all those years ago. You probably don't know this, but – when Weasley dropped you, you fell in such a way your body lay down in _exactly_ the same way your mother was lying when she died in front of your crib. It truly scared me when I saw that."

By now my hands are trembling in my lap and I feel glad that I am sitting behind a station as it means the man won't be able to see this as I am also dying to hear more about the woman that allowed me to live my life up to this point. Yet the man does seem to notice it about me nonetheless as he sighs and pushes himself back, opening a drawer on his own desk.  
He pulls a framed picture from the drawer and hands it to me as he says: "Go, before I actually do what I warned your year mates to not try and do. If you ever end up in detention with me again, Mss. Potter, and I have little doubt you will, I will share more about Lily with you." I nod in gratitude and take the picture, but don't look at it as I feel like I should do so when I am alone. And after putting it in my back, do I give the man one last nod before riding out.

* * *

 _ **Well done, Snape.  
**_ _ **So yeah, the teachers are all going to be on Jillian's side, or at least for the most part. They are not going to allow her to break any rules, but they will do whatever they can to protect her until all Hyenas are back to their old Houses. HOWEVER, do**_ _ **NOT**_ _ **expect all Hyenas to be back to their old House by the end of the story, I have various plans, especially for Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
**_ _ **Next chapter; Jillian meets with her godfather and admits to her fears in regard to the Hyenas and Voldemort as well as the fact that she misses her friends and that she still wishes the attackers had been anyone other than Ron and Hermione. But what about Ginny?  
**_ _ **Let's find out,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	22. A Talk And A Task

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Well, it's the end of the year and if there is one thing I want to do, it's end the year with a bang! So this chapter is going to focus on just a little more than a conversation between a godfather/father and his goddaughter/future daughter. After all, we started this story with the Tri-Wizard Tournament, so it's time to get back to that once again.  
**_ _ **Also, I reread the last chapter and realized a little mistake. Before lunch, Jillian got rid of the wheelchair, but at the start of Potions AFTER lunch, she saw a seat specifically made for the wheelchair. So let's just say that, because her two realizations hit her so hard, that she decided to go back to her wheelchair, just for that one class.  
**_ _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Shout-outs to:  
**_ _ **Jostanos  
**_ _ **Shadow Wolf 15846  
**_ _ **Knight5946  
**_ _ **Lilly-Flower15**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22  
**_ _ **A Talk And A Task**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **DADA office, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Jillian's POV**_

We only had an hour of History of Magic after Potions and this helped me get back the last of my strength, making it so that I could just get out of the wheelchair, shrink it down and walk down to the Great Hall for dinner. Sirius was there, again waiting for me at the Gryffindor Table, and there was a huge smile on his face when he saw that I was back to being on my own two legs.  
We ate, talked small talk and kept to ourselves for the meal, my face heating up a little as I noticed that there were several guys who were giving me admiring and respectful looks and who were obviously checking me out. But their looks just stayed generic and didn't linger on my female parts and neither did their gazes make me feel uncomfortable.  
I even heard a few other conversations being whispered around me and to my relief and enjoyment were there stories spreading through the school about the bastard Unifer and how horrible he was for trying to accost me and how much they felt for me for having that happen on my first day back. Not one of the stories condescend me or make me out for a weakling, making me feel relieved.  
I also hear a few guesses on what could have happened to Unifer and this confuses me as I thought he would just become a Hyena and maybe get a detention or two and remember seeing the boy sitting all by himself at the Slytherin Table over lunch.

"Did I miss anything?" I ask after hearing two older girls whisper about how Unifer hasn't been seen since the end of the first class after lunch and Neville grimaces as he says: "Chang. She's the newest addition to the Hyenas, though this time it's done out of punishment and to teach her about boundaries, not because she's been showing the qualities or characteristics of the Sub-House." I look confused and Dean goes on where his dorm mate left off:  
"Apparently she herself lost her first kiss to Unifer – and if the rumors are to be believed even more – and to hear the same almost happen to you made her snap. She apparently waited for him after DADA and went bonkers on him." I then remember something and turn to Sirius, who nods and says: "I had to Stun her. It was the only way I could get through to her by that point."  
This makes me wince, but Sirius smiles at me and says: "Don't worry, that girl has her heart in the right place. She just needs help – and yes, those rumors are true, unfortunately – but I don't think she will be a Hyena for much longer. I even believe she will probably be back to being a Raven by the end of the week, next Monday at the latest.

Besides, I may think she went a little too far and I actually had to take Unifer to St. Mungo's before I could report her to Flitwick, but I also appreciate her actions, at least on a personal level. To me, it's evidence of just how far the students, even those that hardly know you, are willing to go to get back at bastards like Unifer and others like him.""Which is a bonus in and of itself."  
Another voice says and Angelina, Alicia and Katie take a seat opposite of me as Katie says: "We made sure to slow our step while walking past the Hyenas and a lot of them, Hyenas that got into that House because of their lack of moral strength, are now second-guessing themselves. They are actually _scared_ to continue those actions, for fear that we girls might actually fight back. And trust me, Chang definitely inspired a lot of the other girls to do so."

This makes me want to smile, but I really can't as I see this whole situation in a light that the others obviously don't and then dinner ends and the plates clean themselves up. I get out of my seat and follow Sirius to his rooms, Lupin joining us at the entrance to the Great Hall. And the entire trip up do I think of all the things that have been worrying me today.  
We enter the man's personal chambers and while my friends also join us, do they seat themselves a little away from us, as if to let us know without words that we deserve time to ourselves before they come join us. We smile at the girls and Neville and then Sirius asks: "So, what has you so hot and bothered, sweetheart? And don't deny it, it's beyond obvious."  
I look down and say: "It's – it's two things, really. One is Voldemort. And no, I don't mean him personally or directly. I – I mean the others, the Hyenas. I – I'm scared that –.""That he will now try to recruit them the same way he recruited the Snakes during the last war." Remus states and I nod, grateful that he was able to voice what I wasn't.  
The man smiles at me and says: "The Order has been reformed. The Order of the Phoenix. A secret society that, in the last war, worked to fight against Voldemort and was his greatest opposition, outside of the Ministry. There are even members already at Hogwarts, keeping an eye out on all of those Hyenas. And the ones that catch their eye that way, get their parents set on them."  
This shocks me and Remus reaches out to softly rub his hand over my knee as he says: "Severus saw this issue the minute he took his new role as detention supervisor for these students and while he may have to make it seem as if _he_ is the one enticing and recruiting them, is he actually also going to hold meetings between them and their parents to prevent that. Though those meetings are _**top-secret**_."

And just by the tone of the man's voice as he finishes this, do I nod, understanding beyond a shadow of a doubt that the man, probably, wasn't even allowed to tell us about this. Still, the knowledge that there are already plans in play that will prevent the Hyenas from being Voldemort's new henchmen really helps me feel better, especially because of my other problem.  
I sigh and look over at Neville, who comes over to join us and I say: "When we were at the hallway next to the door to the Potions classroom and realized that we were early, did we decide to just lean against the wall and wait for the class to begin. But while this happened, did I realize something; that was something I used to do with Ron and Hermione.  
I – I know it's stupid, but – for some reason – that brought it home for me more than anything else these last two weeks that – my friends just aren't my friends anymore. I mean, yes, Ron seems to be on the road to recovery and all, but – it still hurts. I – I just think I need more sessions with Healer Mitchell or something." But Sirius shakes his head and says:

"No sweetie, those won't help. Betrayal will always hurt and that's exactly what Hermione and the others did. They betrayed you. And the fact that they won't see it that way, that they want to see it the other way around, is just going to make it worse. Though you're lucky, sweetheart. You have one advantage, I didn't have, at least not at first." I look at him and he says:  
"You have your friends. You have friends outside of those two. You have Neville, the girls and the twins. Yes, I have Remus and that does help, but I didn't at first. At first, I was on my own and because of that, it drove me to the point that I tried doing the things I did. Though while I want to say you'll have an easier time, am I not able to. Because of the other difference between us."  
"The distance." Remus grimaces and I look down myself as I already know what he means. Pettigrew is far away, making it so that Sirius won't always have to focus on the fact that there was a traitor amongst his friends. But I have to share a castle with the ones that betrayed me. And suddenly a new realization causes for a new sense of fear to overcome me.

I gasp and whimper, frightful and afraid and instantly the girls are actually the ones that surround me, their soft warm forms all around me and their soft tones calming me down. "Jills, what happened?" Sirius asks and I look at the man, teary-eyed as my fear has been replaced with heartfelt pain as I ask: "What if they join him? What if, out of revenge, Hermione or Ginny join Voldemort?"  
But Sirius shakes his head and says: "They won't. They know of the Order. They were the first to have been informed of all this, the day after Ron had that visit from the Metamorphmagus. Not only that, but Bill has also worked on the ward scheme of the castle and there is now a room near Albus and Minerva's office that is specifically accessible by Muggles traveling by Portkey.  
Molly and Arthur are also constantly on speed-dial by Floo and Percy even had the Floo-office at the Ministry create a direct link between his office, Arthur's office and the offices of Albus, Minerva and myself. If any of us notice even so much as a single sign – or if Severus informs us after his detention supervision – we will instantly Floo or Portkey them over."  
Sirius comes to sit with me, causing for the girls to move out of their seats and the man whispers: "We will never allow you to be betrayed again, little one. Believe you me, that is basically the #1 priority of those who were in the Order last time and were close to either of your parents. They know what it cost you, both of the times you were betrayed, and they never want to see you go through that again."

At this I whimper, but then in gratitude and I cuddle closer with the man grateful beyond words as I whimper: "I can't lose them to him, Sirius. I already lost them as friends, but – but – but if he were – were to take them or – or kill them – I – I just –." Yet I can't finish and just start to softly cry. And yet Sirius doesn't say a thing and only keeps holding me, offering me silent comfort.  
The others also keep quiet, yet by the time that I am able to regain myself, does Neville say: "No offense meant, Jillian, but they don't deserve your tears or your concerns for them." I sigh and mutter: "That's something my Mind Healer and I are working on, Nev. It has to do with my past; everything that happened since my parents died.  
I – I won't go into too much detail, but – there was nothing for me to be happy about in between my parents dying and me getting my first letter. So it's just – it's just hard for me to – to let go of the things that actually did make me happy. And until they stabbed me in the back, both physically and emotionally, Ron and Hermione were the biggest source of my happiness, bar Sirius."

The boy grimaces at this, but I smile at him and says: "But that's just another reason for me to be happy with who I am, now that I'm a girl I mean. I mean, let's face facts. As Harry I could never be truly happy. There would always be the community expecting things of me that I might not always be able to do or live up to. But as Jillian, I don't have that. People won't have expectations of someone who _**isn't**_ the Boy-Who-Lived."  
This makes my former dormmate smile and the rest of the evening goes by quite smoothly, all of us just talking gently and quietly and sharing a few personal details as well as a few jokes and pranks they used to fall for when younger. And while I don't like the fact that I can't share in this experience, do I not really care either because of my earlier words.

 _ **Ten days later  
**_ _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **At The Arena**_

This is **exactly** what I had been hoping for after hearing about the Tournament at the start of the year. I am sitting on a wooden seat in a huge, round arena stage that has a large, rock-like surface in the middle of the arena raised wooden seats all around and has three entrances into the arena as well as several wooden benches raised around the stage, allowing for everyone to look in.  
Sirius, the girls, Neville and the twins are seated with me, yet Lupin isn't and Sirius explains that this is because he has been appointed by two of the Judges to serve as extra security guard, to ensure that absolutely _**nothing lethal**_ _ **or potentially lethal**_ happens to any of the Champions, something I can definitely understand seeing what happened to me and what the Task actually entails.  
The minute I had laid eyes on the three dragons that were being kept in the center of the arena until the beginning of the Task I had told Neville: "Thank Merlin I almost died that night. Going up against one of those? With my luck, the Ministry would have brought in a fourth and that would have been one like the Norwegian Ridgeback or Hungarian Horntail or something."  
Neville isn't all that happy that I blessed my near-death experience – or that I brought it back up – but I can tell that he agrees and we had all taken our seats, the girls having worked together to create a banner for Cedric not unlike the one my House had made for me during my first ever Quidditch match. Yet I myself actually support Fleur in this, regardless of school support.

"It's thanks to her that Ron's on the road to recovery. I'll support her this Task and support Cedric for the rest of the Tournament. Of course, I do still want Hogwarts to win, but I want her to do good and score high this task." I had explained my friends after they saw the shirt I had managed to make, which had a supporting statement written in French for Fleur on the front.  
A few of the students who sit with us had wanted to object to the shirt once they saw it, but they feel appeased by my words and just give grudging nods before going back to the conversations they have with their own friends. Yet at the same time I can't help but worry as I remember what Barty Crouch told the Champions and me about this Task.  
"They're going in blind. Well, maybe not Fleur because Hagrid has the hots for Madam Maxime and Karkaroff is known to be a former Death Eater, so he might have cheated as well. But surely Professor Sprout spotted this and gave some kind of hint to Cedric, right?" And while I still support Fleur, does a sense of concern now course through my person.

I shake my head, trying to get rid of this sense and decide to look around as there is still thirty minutes before the Task officially begins. And the first thing I spot has me slightly worried as, while the stands are raised to the point that even the long necks of the dragons can't reach them, there is actually a table situated halfway down where I can see several adults seated.  
"That's the Judges table. They need to be closer to the Task, so they can accurately see what happens and give out their scores. Don't worry, that single table is more warded than half of Hogwarts." Sirius explains and I sigh relieved, my fear having gone up when I saw it, but then I ask: "Who's that woman sitting there? And why is Fudge with them? Where are Bagman and Crouch?"  
Sirius frowns and says: "Crouch was arrested shortly after your attack. Turns out that he has been housing his son illegally for years, while making the world think that both his son and wife are dead. Though he is going to get a bit of leniency as it was apparently also in his wife's will as her final wish and he's been under the Imperius curse for some time now.  
Bagman has also been arrested. Turns out he only vouched and worked his butt off to get this Tournament going to repay his own debts with the Goblins. He's been charged with attempting to gamble with the lives of young adults and even confessed that, when your name came out, he was instantly going to gamble on you and willingly help you cheat to see your victory assured."  
This whole tale makes me shiver, but then I remember something. I turn to the twins and they both grimace and frown as they nod. "Yeah, he gave us Leprechaun gold after we won that bet. That's what you overheard us talking about when we were discussing that stuff.""You did get your money back, right?" I ask and the two nod, making me smile relieved.

"So who's that?" I ask and Neville answers: "Madam Amelia Bones. She's the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. After the attack and after everyone found out that Moody was Crouch Junior, she insisted on taking Senior's place and got the full backing of Lady Hogwarts. The Minister was a decision made by the other Judges."  
"And only better." Angelina mutters annoyed and I look at her confused. "Dolores Umbridge, his Secretary, was trying to join Madam Bones after Bagman got arrested. She's a real nasty bit of work. My mum absolutely despises everything about her and I don't disagree. She keeps on trying to put up all of these laws that are nothing short of Nazi work, but then on Magical Creatures and Beings."  
"Like Remus?" I ask, horrified and shocked and Angelina nods as Sirius says: "To be honest, sweetie, if it weren't for the Board, Lady Hogwarts, the staff and students all agreeing on the appointment, one of her most recent laws would have kept Remus from being your teacher even now, let alone your Head of House." This horrifies and infuriates me and I ask: "What is her problem?"

"Fear. She's terrified of anything not Pureblood and hates it with a passion. She's just so blinded by those emotions that she doesn't see how her little laws are doing exactly what she's trying to prevent, angering beings like werewolves and Veela until they rebel." Sirius says, but I spot Angelina roll her eyes and says: "She's not blinded, it's exactly what she wants.  
If she angers them enough, they'll break the law, giving her a chance to come down on them hard. Though mum is also in the Wizengamot alongside her and according to what she told me, she's already prevented the woman from sending 7 werewolves, 9 Veela and 14 Goblins through the Veil of Death, mostly because none of their crimes even came close to that level of extreme."  
"And she's still getting paid?" I ask, horrified and disgusted, but Angelina smirks and says: "She is, but she's not welcome at Gringotts, so every time she needs some money, she has to send the Minister's Assistant to get it. Outright humiliating and even a little dangerous as the Assistant hates her almost as much as everyone else does, but she doesn't have a choice."

"Okay, I have to ask. **How** is that woman able to hold such a high position?" I ask flabbergasted and Sirius answers: "Blackmail. She has dirt on a lot of people that could either get them in trouble with others or even with the law. It's the whole reason she's being tolerated. Though I'm sure a lot of people are just waiting for her to fall – and I intend to see that happen."  
This intrigues me and Neville smirks as he says: "You'll be taking your own seat once your probation is over, won't you Lord Black?" And the man smirks back at him before he says: "My own – and that of my future daughter as Proxy. That is, if you'll allow me. I do need official acceptance from you by either vocal or written statement before I can take that seat as well."  
"And if you do, you'll have more power to go against that woman?" I ask, Remus constantly on my mind and my thoughts going wild with how she might try and ruin him and Sirius' smirk widens as he says: "Not just that, I'll also have a special kind of door opened. The Blacks have a Wizengamot union with some families, the Potters with others. If I take the Proxy seat, I'll be able to join that union."  
"Which is a really good thing, because both the Longbottoms and the Johnsons are in that Union, alongside the Weasleys, the Finnegans, the Diggories, the Prewetts, though that line is more or less extinct because of Mrs. Weasley no longer having that name, and a few others. And the Blacks have the Malfoys, the Crabbes, the Goyles, the Crouches and some others in their union."

This really intrigues me, but then Fred says: "Enough politics, the Task is starting." And we all look down at where Dumbledore stands up, puts his wand at his throat and seems to cast a spell that amplifies his voice, reminding me of Bagman doing the same at the World Cup. "Greetings, students, staff and honored guests. The First Task of the **Tri** -Wizard Tournament is about to unfold."  
The man actually puts emphasis on the word _Tri_ and I spot him looking right at me with a large grin on his face, making me hold back a giggle. I notice that two of the three dragons have been moved away and that one of them is now chained to the ground in the center, the Dragon itself curled around the center and looking around, as if expecting a threat.  
I also spot something strangely golden glinting in between his or her scales and then Dumbledore clears it up. "The Task entails one dragon for each Champion. But rest assured, they will not have to **fight** the Dragon, just try and get past it. For you see, in the center of each nest, we have placed a Golden Egg, which will contain a clue for the Second Task for our Champions."

And while the man sounds reassuring and confident, can I not help but feel a new sense of fear grow within me as I think: "Are they for real? Getting past a dragon to get to their eggs? Is that really a safer option compared to fighting them?""That's a risky move, but it does mean that the Champions will have to spend less time actually _near_ the dragons." Sirius mutters and this reassures me.  
Yet at the same time I can't help but gaze at the Dragon, admiring its incredible, yet also strange kind of beauty as there is just something majestic about its shape, the color of its eyes and the way that the sun reflects upon its scales. Then suddenly a canon sound pulls me out my dazed state of admiration and Neville asks: "You okay?" I nod and mutter: "Just admiring the dragon's looks."  
My friends look at me weird and I shrug as I say: "What? I can fear its power, but not appreciate its beauty? It's obviously well-cared for. Not a speck of dust or grime on any of the scales.""As long as you don't go Hagrid on us." Neville jokes and I roll my eyes as I say: "That will never happen. Though I do wonder one thing." The others all look at me and I mutter:  
"Do you think I'll be able to use Parsletongue on them?""Let's not try. You'll probably have to be much closer for them to even hear you and I'd rather you stay here." Sirius strongly states and I nod, yet can't help but look at the twins as I wonder if Charlie, their brother, might have something to do with the dragons even being here in the first place, and the two give me a silent nod.

I smile at them and then spot Fleur entering the arena. The young lady looks calm, cool and confident, proving she already knew that there'd be Dragons. I turn from her to the judges and see Dumbledore and Madam Maxime share some annoyed small-talk. This worries me as it proves that Dumbledore probably prevented Professor Sprout from secretly telling Cedric about the Task.  
Wondering if I should actually switch my support for this Task to the next, do I then feel Sirius tapping me on the shoulder. "Get a load of this." The man snickers and I look around. And to my utter amazement are Fred and George actually fighting each other in a need to get to the edge of the arena and is Neville scouring the ground underneath the stands, as if looking for some kind of rare plant or flower or something. I instantly realize why and turn to Fleur.  
The Veela actually looks even more beautiful than she normally does, a sense of ethereal beauty now enveloping her like an aura that radiates off of her as she seems to sing some kind of gorgeous and soft melody that still somehow seems to ensnare the dragon in front of her. Yet then I realize who it was that brought this to my attention and I turn to Sirius, who smirks and says:  
"I plugged my ears the minute I spotted what she was planning. I also spotted Remus rushing for where the Hyenas are seated and all of the males there are now out-cold. I just thought I'd show you the silliness of your friends before I help them over this." I shake my head at him, even if I'm smiling at the same time and the man waves his wand at Neville and the twins.

The two instantly stop fighting and even look highly confused, increasing my sense of amusement and then I snort as Neville actually hits his head on the stand he was under and he comes up and asks: "What happened?""You got ensnared by the song of a Veela. Though I do think Dumbledore and Amelia will take points for this, seeing the Hyenas." Sirius tells him and I frown, agreeing.  
Yet Fleur herself doesn't seem bothered or even aware of this at all as she just calmly and cautiously approaches the dragon and her nest, using her wand to levitate the Golden one out and even being smart enough to move it out of sight of the dragon before gently moving back. And my admiration for the young woman intensifies as she actually keeps on singing the entire time.  
She leaves the stand through one of the entrances, yet her song is still being heard and this is obviously to help the Dragon Handlers that move in to replace the dragon with another after they see her leave the arena. I then turn to the Judges and see that Madam Maxime is showing a perfect 10, Karkaroff and the Minister a 9, but that both Dumbledore and Madam Bones have a 6 up.  
Madam Maxime turns to Dumbledore at this, but the man only points at the section that has the Hyenas seated and while I can't hear them, do I easily spot the begrudging acceptance on the face of the giant woman. "I wonder why Fudge gave a nine.""Probably to appease his secretary. Giving a perfect score to a Veela won't sit well with her."

Another canon sound is heard and Krum is this time the one entering the arena. Yet before the cheering for him can even end, does he raise his wand and shout something I can't even understand. The young man then just keeps standing and while this confuses his fans, do I turn to look in the direction he aimed his wand at while casting. And after a minute I see why he did.  
A Firebolt shoots over our heads and lands on the ground in front of the young Seeker, who instantly commands it up and straddles it, taking to the sky and drawing both the attention of the dragon and many, many cheers from practically the entire arena. I myself smile widely and think: "If I had been in his place, I probably would have done the same. Clever move."  
And Krum definitely proves why he is so famous for his skills as they surpass even the ones he showed during the Finals last summer, making it so that, even before everyone has stopped cheering for him, the Seeker actually flies above the dragon's angrily snapping maw, Golden egg in hand. This, naturally, causes for a new wave of cheering and screaming to ensue, making the arena almost shake with the tremendous sound and noise.

Yet I reach out to halt my friends as I suddenly notice the dragon shrinking in on itself and say: "That poor thing is suffering. It can't stand so much loud noise." And instantly the others stop. Remus also seems to have spotted this as he is again running around the arena, drawing the attention of the cheering crowd and alerting them to the problem.  
And slowly but surely the crowd goes silent, making me look up at Krum. And while he is high up in the sky, can I still see a level of understanding shown on his face as he flies out the same way he came in, dragon handlers coming in to help and escort the poor dragon out, some of them waving their wands over its head in an obvious attempt to help sooth it.

The last of the dragons is brought in and another canon sound is heard. Yet this time the entrance through which Fleur and Krum came actually remains empty and this causes those that had started chanting Cedric's name to fall quiet. Confusion and concern rage through me and then suddenly I spot it. A beam of light hitting one of the rocks on the other side of the arena, lighting it up.  
The Dragon turns to look at it, but is only distracted for a few minutes. This then happens again and this time I realize what's happening. "That's UTTER GENIUS! Cedric hid himself with some kind of cloaking spell and he's using the arena to his advantage, distracting the dragon to get close enough to get the egg." And I smile widely as I watch the arena closely.

And when I see the golden gleam of the egg disappear from the center of the arena do I start to yell. The others look at me weirdly, but I say: "He's invisible. Those glowing rocks are his work. It's utter genius!" This shocks the others and then I get proven right. Cedric appears in the entrance, a little sheen of sweat shown on his forehead and the golden egg tucked under his arm.  
The sight of the Hufflepuff startles many, but it takes them only a few seconds before they spot the same thing and instantly the arena erupts just like it did when Krum took to the sky. My friends instantly throw up their banner and many others join theirs as almost all of Hogwarts celebrates their Champion's cunning sense of genius.  
Yet while Krum actually got a perfect score, can I just not fault Maxime or Kararoff from giving him only a 6 and a 4 respectively, even though that does cause for all of the Badgers to yell profanities at the man and others to cheer for Dumbledore, Fudge and Madam Bones, who show up an 8, 10 and another 8 respectively. "They weren't able to see him work, so the lower score makes sense."  
Sirius says and I nod as I say: "So I guess it's Krum in the lead, then Fleur and then Cedric. Though Cedric and Fleur are only 4 points apart." The others nod and Sirius smiles as he says: "Better get ready. That just means that anything can happen. Hogwarts may be dead last now, but it might still run away with the victory in the end." And my friends and I all smile at this potential prospect.

* * *

 _ **Go, Hogwarts, go!  
**_ _ **Now THAT was a lot of fun to write. When it came to Fleur and Krum, I really wanted to do what Moody/Crouch told Harry to do; to play to their strengths. And while Fleur is definitely someone who wants to be seen for more than her pretty face, do I think that the events with Ron and his illness gave her a new respect for her kind, so she used those skills instead.  
**_ _ **As for Krum, am I the only one who wondered why he didn't do what Harry did in canon? Anyway, onto Cedric. First of all, I know that in canon the order was different, but I wasn't entirely sure how I wanted him to get that egg, that didn't come to me until after I wrote about the dragon that was in pain. And personally, I can see him do something like this.  
**_ _ **Why do I think that? I'm going to go back to what was going on between him and his father at the beginning of Goblet. His father just kept on praising him, but Cedric obviously didn't like that and tried to stop him. I think this would be a good way for Cedric to show that. To prove he has Hogwarts pride, but doesn't want to be in the spotlight the way his father tries to get him to.  
**_ _ **Anyway, next chapter is going to be fun! It's going to concern that one thing Harry dreaded almost as much as he did the Tasks in canon, but it's also going to feature Ron and the task set on him by his father and Sirius as well as the actual event that Sirius is still planning.  
**_ _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	23. Announcements And Discussions

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I just want to let you all know that with this chapter I am ending the Ron Bashing! Not entirely, but I am just going to go on a little from where I left of in Chapter 19 "Greetings, Hogwarts". However, just because I'm going to lessen on the bashing of one character, does not mean the other two are going to enjoy the same luxury. If anything, it will be exact opposite.  
**_ _ **Even more bashing,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Out To:  
Shadow Wolf 15846  
Knight5946  
Jostanos (How are you enjoying your Christmas gift?)  
ThunderClaw03  
Lilly-flower15**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23  
**_ _ **Announcements And Discussions**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of December 1994  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **McGonagall's POV**_

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" I ask, part of me still not entirely sure if this really is such a bright idea, but another part of me conceding to the fact that, with teenagers being our students, keeping things like important events a secret is just not an option and luckily enough does it take only a few nudges here and there for all students to stop their chatting and turn to me.  
"Thank you. Now, most of you have probably already been informed by your Heads of House or other teachers about the upcoming Yule Ball, which will take place on Christmas Eve. However, that is not the only event that will take place this month. I am proud to announce that one week before then, on the 17th of December, there will be an official Announcement Party for Mss. Potter.  
For those of you who do not know what this means, it will be a party where Mss. Potter will try and find herself a partner for life by interacting and conversing with all those that managed to gain an invitation. And like with all Announcement Parties, there will be certain rules to follow for all those who want to gain this honor, as an invitation to any such party always is. Lord Black?"

The man nods and stands up himself as he says: "Thank you, Professor McGonagall. Here are the rules that you need to follow if you want to be invited. For Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, _show your best qualities_. Be courageous when others are being bullied. Share your smarts with those having trouble learning. Help those being lost in the hallways. Show off that you can provide for yourself in an honorable, respective way.  
And before any of you Hyenas start raging or bemoaning your fate, there are two other offers that, if you also follow these rules, you can chose from at the end of the invitation period. Either you can get your parents to meet with me over a business deal that can help your family forward or you will be allowed back into your House, no questions asked.  
You may not be invited, but you will receive a much better chance, in larger numbers, to improve your own futures and even those of your families, if you so choose to. However, let me make one thing very clear to everyone who does get the chance to be invited. The rules comply to _everyone_. I won't just invite you if you follow these rules for my goddaughter, but not others.  
If you can prove that you can be just as courageous, smart, generous and ambitious to others as yourself or my charge and you manage to use those qualities for the betterment of Hogwarts in the next two weeks, you assure yourself a fine chance to be invited. Also, whoever my charge choses as her partner for life will also be her partner to the Yule Ball. That is all."

And with that do the two of us sit down, me hiding a small smile behind my glass of water as I hear the entire hall buzzing with thoughts and ideas of how they can use the rules to ensure themselves an invitation. "I guess this really was the best way to get this mess out of the way. Straight forward and straight to the point." And I calmly return back to my breakfast meal.

 _ **That Night  
**_ _ **Ron's dorm room  
**_ _ **Ron's POV**_

I've been dreading this day for some time, since a few days before the First Task commenced and even before a knock is heard, do I state: "Just come on in." Sitting on my bed and trying to keep my grimace under check as Hermione and Ginny come in, both of them with smirks of victory on their faces as they join me. But before they can start, do I say:  
"Don't even bother. Nothing you have planned isn't something the teachers aren't already expecting and won't see coming a mile away. And even if you did manage to get back to Gryffindor –." But then Ginny asks: "Who said anything about getting back into that House. This is our chance to get back at that stupid little slut." Making me groan and ask:  
"What, in the name of Merlin, made you think you could get back at Jillian? Did you guys turn deaf or something when Professor Black said that Hyenas don't get invited?" The two girls roll their eyes and say: "We can. We're old friends.""And traitors who almost got his godchild killed. You're wasting your time, so just stop, now."

"How could you just give up like that?" Hermione asks and I snap: "I'm not giving up, I never even started. I listened and recognized the warning signs for what they are. And like I said, even if we get the teachers convinced to return us to Gryffindor, it's not going to change how Brown, the Chasers and the other girls think about us.  
So if you thought getting back to Gryffindor could get you a chance to share a dorm with Jillian, think again. McGonagall and Lupin offered her and Brown to be moved to Bell's dorm and I doubt that will change after you become a Lion. If anything, I think they will want to move up to Spinnet and Johnson's dorm if that happens."  
I then turn away and say: "And besides, I don't need to change how I've been behaving so far. Thanks to Ginny and her _genius_ idea to threaten dad with mum in order to make him approach Lord Black with the offer of a marriage contract, I got hired by the staff to be a guard during the party. I'm already in, _**but**_ if I screw up, I'll be expelled alongside anyone who made me screw up."  
I glare at both the girls as I say this, having raised my voice when they tried to interrupt me and Ginny shrieks: " _Why didn't you tell us?"_ "I was ordered not to. Professor Black warned me not to speak of the Announcement Party until he did. And besides, just because I have this job doesn't mean I'll get any time with Jillian. I'm not exactly allowed to interact with her or anything."

"How is that even fair?" Hermione shrieks and I roll my eyes again as I say: "Considering everything I've done since Halloween, I think it's a lot more fair than I deserve. For Merlin's beard, guys, they're trusting me to keep Jillian safe, even though I was the last person to endanger her health. And even then they only do so because of how I have been trying to treat my illness so far."  
The two look at me, shocked and mouths agape and I sigh as I say: "There's something you should know. A few days before the First Task Lady Hogwarts approached me in here. She said that she believes I have my illness well enough under control that she'd like to try and bring me back into the Gryffindor fold. I refused.""WHAT? **WHY**?" The girls chorus and I snap:  
"Because she may trust me like that, but I don't trust myself. I'm still ill, I still need to be put down from time to time and I actually think that allowing me that close to Jillian, when she is probably going to look her top best, is a really dangerous thing for the staff to do. But I also consider it a test of my own mental and personal strength and so I took it.

But once the party is over, once Jillian has her partner, once her life is back to what it should be, I'm going to meet with her, Professors McGonagall and Black and go into a negotiation. I'm going to ask for the assurance that, while my charges will still stand, I won't be send to Azkaban for them and in return, I will accept suspension and use the time suspended to get the help I need.  
And that, once I find it and have, truly, been healed, I get to return to Hogwarts and actually return to the Gryffindor fold. Those are my plans and I'm sticking to them. And I don't care one single Knut what you two think about them or me. I made up my mind and I'm not changing it, no matter what you or anyone else may think or say."

The two girls look at me, their eyes proving they can't believe what I just said and that Hermione is even wondering if she ever really knew me and then Ginny shrieks: "HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU JUST GIVE UP ON US LIKE THAT! HOW COULD YOU –!" But I silence her by aiming my wand at her, causing Hermione to yelp.  
"Unlike you, I have more important things on my mind than revenge that is never going to work. I am trying to get my life back here, you two stupid witches. Now, I am going to kindly ask you two to leave. Professor McGonagall gave us permission to decide whether we want someone in our dorm or not, so leave now before I use the wards to push you out."  
And to my annoyance do I spot Ginny slowly trying to reach for her own wand, but I instantly turn mine on her, making her whiten as I hiss: "Don't, Ginny. You know what you taught me just before Harry came into the common room. Do **not** give me a reason to use that on you." And both girls spot that I mean what I say, causing them to whiten in fear.

"What is going on here?" A stern voice asks and I turn my head to see Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway. "We had a disagreement and I asked them to leave as I could tell we would not get to any kind of understanding. They basically called me a traitor to their need for revenge, so I decided to draw my wand in case they tried to attack me like we all did Harry."  
The woman nods and says: "Leave, girls. You have overstayed your time here." And while I hear Ginny whisper: "You really are a traitor." Do I no longer care as I have been holding onto my ever-developing plan for the last few weeks. The two girls leave and yet Professor McGonagall walks in, pulling one of my chairs to stand next to my bed and taking a seat on it.  
"You weren't really planning to curse either of them, were you Mr. Weasley?" The woman asks and I shake my head as I say: "I know the rules set for these dorm rooms, Professor. I know that you are alerted the minute one of the Hyena-Lions draws their wand, just like Sinistra and the Snakes, Pince and the Ravens and Hagrid and the Badgers."

The woman nods and says: "I have to admit, Mr. Weasley, with your behavior this last week –." And so I repeat to her what I told Hermione and Ginny about my meeting with Lady Hogwarts and my plans for when Jillian has her life in order. The woman's eyes widen a little bit, but when she asks: "You do know that returning to Gryffindor means the charges are dropped?"  
Do I shake my head and say: "Charges of an attempt of rape shouldn't be dropped, Professor. I – I don't want to go to Azkaban for it, that still scares me something horrible, but – but I don't want to be let off scott free after I graduate either. I – I guess this is just me finally living up to my Mirror of Erised image. Just ask the Headmaster, he knows."  
The woman gives me another nod alongside a small smile and then stands up, using her own wand to move the chair back to my desk before she says: "Very well, Mr. Weasley, I will. And I just want you to know that I am very proud of you and your parents will too when they hear of this. I'd award points, but I believe your personal accomplishment is a better reward here." Making me smile as she leaves.

 _ **One week later  
**_ _ **9**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1994  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Jillian's POV**_

I am just done. This needs to end and so I stand behind the Owl Stand, having asked permission from the Headmaster through Sirius just last night after dinner and feeling ready to put all these issues that have been coming up this last week behind me. I clear my throat and this is actually enough to make most of the students go quiet, turning to me and motioning those close to them to do the same.  
"Sorry to interrupt lunch, but I need to get something of my chest. When my godfather, Professor Black, said that treatment of each other would get you more opportunity to get an invitation than positive treatment of me, he meant it. This is because, by the rules, I am _**not**_ _allowed_ to accept anything that can, in even the slightest form, be considered related to courting.  
I am not allowed to accept any gifts or treats, regardless if they come from someone I only met once, like a Ravenclaw Sixth year, or someone I spend a lot of time with, like my dorm mates. I'm not even allowed to accept any kind of gifts from my own guardian, not until the party is over and I have chosen a partner for life. And I **have** been trying to tell this to most of you.  
This is the reason why I have started walking in the middle of my group of friends again, why I am starting to spend more time with Sirius in his rooms and why my friends have been the ones accepting the gifts, because it's against the rules for me to. That is also the reason why you always find your gift back on your own beds at night as they were put there by the House-Elves.  
Now I'm not saying this to hurt or insult any of you, just to make the rules perfectly clear once and for all. I am not your ticket in, you all are. So I am just going to repeat this one last time. Your treatment of _each_ _ **other**_ is what will get you an invitation. Please remember that, thank you." And with that I sit down, yet there is still one other matter that has been confusing me for some time.

And so after lunch I return to the rooms Sirius has been staying in since my attack and wait for him there, the man coming in a little bit later with a large grin on his face as he says: "You did that brilliantly, little one. A lot of students are talking with each other and joking over how stupid they feel for misunderstanding the rules I set up a week ago."  
This makes me smile, but then I ask: "Sirius?" And instantly the man is by my side as he asks: "What's wrong?" I shrug and say: "Nothing much, I'm just confused about something and I was hoping you could help me." The man nods and I say: "As I said, I've been forced to refuse a lot of gifts these last couple of days, definitely over a few dozen.  
The biggest problem – or at least the one thing that confuses me the most – it's not just boys that try to give me gifts. It's girls too and not all of them are Hyenas. Heck, most the girls aren't. Why are they trying? Do they think they can get one of those business deals as well? Should I have talked about that as well when I explained myself?"

The man stares at me for a few minutes and then suddenly take on a goofy expression as he rubs the back of his head and says: "Whoops, guess I should have explained this one to you. I just assumed that the girls did when you had that lesson in playing with yourself." The man goes to take a seat of his own near me and takes a deep breath, me raising an eyebrow as he actually turns a little red.  
"Jillian, the reason those girls are trying to get an invitation just as much as the guys are – is because the contract doesn't have to be just between you and some guy. It can be between you and a girl as well, if that is up to your acceptance and preference.""Wait, what? Girls can be – be into – other girls?" I ask, shocked and amazed as I never even imagined such a thing.  
Sirius nods and says: "Lily had that in her dorm. She shared a dorm with two other girls and they started dating around this age as well. They just had this contract set up with another family, of which the Heir was of the same standing as them, where he would accept to help them birth an Heir for each of their Lines if he in return could get one Heir for his own.  
It's actually called a Threesome and it happens more often than not in the Wizarding World, really, especially if you take Magical Creatures and Soul Bonds into account. It's one of the reasons we hide ourselves from the Muggles. Due to how powerful that Church, religion, Christianity thing of theirs is, it's just not safe for us to come out about things like this."

I look at the man, amazed and awed at hearing this and the man laughs and says: "I'm just going to assume that these girls are trying to get an invitation because of either one of two reasons. One, they're hoping that your change in gender doesn't affect your preferences as Harry was probably into girls or it's because most of your friends are female, so they think you like girls over boys – or both."  
This makes me rub the back of my own head and I say: "I – I don't – I don't know what to think about this. I mean, I – I'm not against it, but – but I had no idea about any of this either. And – and to be honest they – they might be right. I – I mean, yeah, Cedric is hot and he's definitely good looking, but – but so are Fleur, Angelina and a few other girls. I guess I – I really do like both genders."  
"Or as most people say it, you swing both ways." Sirius jokes and I laugh at this before starting to snicker in guilt as I say: "I guess that means we need to bring a few changes to the contract, seeing how many times I used the term "he" in there." The man smiles and says: "Just leave that to me, little one. And sorry again for not teaching you this sooner."

I shake my head, but then ask: "Just out of curiosity, do you have any invites ready yet?" The man nods and says: "I am definitely inviting all your friends, just so they can keep you company and because they know more about the people I plan to invite than I do. I also plan to invite some Heirs and Heiresses from families that your House is in alliance with and the three Champions."  
This makes me smile at the man, excited and interested with his choices and the man laughs as he asks: "So why don't you go and fantasize about what you want to talk about with these people and what you hope to get out of meeting them at the party and then I'll go change the contract." I nod and laugh at him, but still do as he suggested, spending the rest of the day with a smile on my face.

* * *

 _ **So many options.  
**_ _ **And if you want to really know, I actually already gave a few hints as to what I have planned for Jillian. It can be found in this chapter, but only if you know what to look for. And just to give you all a warning ahead of time: Jillian's party – will not be the end of her discovering things about herself or making decisions for her future.  
**_ _ **Also, before I get any flames or something, I did not mean any hate or insults when I wrote about Sirius and his explanation about the threesome. I just wrote it that way because Sirius, like so many other Purebloods, doesn't really know about the Muggle world nor does he have Arthur Weasley levels of interest in it. He's just your usual ignorant wizard and I wrote him that way.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: PARTY TIME! And trust me, that chapter is going to be quite long, though there is one more small event I have planned before the party actually starts; something that will, again, tie Jillian back into the Tournament, but then without having her needing to be a Champion. Want to know what I have planned. Just think of this,  
**_ _ **Krum and Yule,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Yeah, I made that one pretty obvious – or did I?**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **WOW! I did NOT make that hint even half as obvious as I thought I did. Apparently you guys think that I am planning way further ahead with this story than I actually was. When I was writing that hint, I really only had the Yule Ball in mind. The Second Task is something I have no ideas about just yet, but definitely not what Knight5946 mentioned.  
**_ _ **NO! I am NOT going to stick Jillian to the bottom of the Lake for Krum to save. Like I said, the Second Task was the LAST THING on my mind when I wrote that hint down. The only thing on my mind for this story and that hint was the Yule Ball. No more, no less. So I want to, again, apologize to Knight5946 for giving him the wrong idea.  
**_ _ **Sorry again,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24  
**_ _ **The Party And The Ball**_

 _ **10**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1994  
**_ _ **Entrance Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Cedric's POV**_

"Hey Jillian, wait up!" I shout out to the young girl that has, luckily enough, been left alone by most of the other students after her announcement of what the actual requirements for an invitation were and the girl herself turns around, gently telling her friends that she will meet them at the table before she waits for me to catch up. I smile at her and say: "Hey, great speech the other day."  
"Thanks. And thanks for not joining in on that craze. I heard from Susan that a lot of other Badgers were giving you a hard time over, and I quote _, not winning me over before the others could get a chance._ " This utterly astounds me and I can only ask: "Is she talking about her fellow Badgers – or is my House mates hiding secret Snake qualities or something?"  
The girl bursts out giggling at this and I smile, feeling a little proud of myself and when she calms down, does she: "So, what can I help you with?" I rub the back of my neck, feeling a little self-conscious and say: "Don't get angry about this, but – Fleur, Viktor and I have been talking and – you've been a constant topic." This does, unfortunately, seem to tick the girl off and I say: "I mean, in regards to what we think you would or would not like.  
And we're talking about that, because of the Yule ball. Fleur thinks you are really going to enjoy that and – well – we would really like to help you enjoy it even more. You know, because you were almost forced to participate and all that." The girl looks at me intrigued and I say: "We – and this is just _in case_ your party doesn't get you the goal you want – we'd like you to come with us; as a friendly date to the Yule Ball."

The girl looks at me confused and I say: "I mean say, you have the first dance with me, then have the dinner meal with say, Fleur and then share dances with each of us over the course of the dance." Yet at this the girl says: "Sorry Ced, no can do. I got caught dreaming by McGonagall earlier in class and she told me I could chose between detention tonight or joining you guys in opening the Yule Ball. And sorry, but I chose the detention.  
I'm not saying that I don't plan to enjoy the Ball, to be honest, I was daydreaming about going to it with my upcoming date when McGonagall caught me, but I really _do_ _ **not**_ want to open it." At this I shrug and say: "Alright then. Just thought we'd let you know. Fleur would have let everyone know at lunch if you had accepted, so that people wouldn't hound us in asking until after your Party. Yeah, it was Viktor's idea; he's getting a little sick of those fangirls of his."  
At this the girl giggles and says: "Well, tell him I'm sorry that I can't help him, but I can only do so _if_ I pick him as my partner after the Announcement party. Otherwise, I'd have to go back on my choice with McGonagall and I really do not feel like doing so.""Don't worry, none of us would want you to. Thanks for hearing me out, though. I'll make sure Fleur knows of this."

Yet then the girl smiles and says: "I do like this, though. The fact that you guys are friends like this and talking with each other, even though you're all in the Tournament." I sigh and mutter: "Then you're one of the rare few." Confusing the girl and I look away as I say: "Most of my year mates; they're hating me for it. Thinking that I'm _fraternizing with the enemy_."  
The girl looks at me shocked and asks: "You're joking, right?" But I shake my head and say: "No. I've been getting a _lecture_ from each of my dorm mates for two weeks now. Heck, if you _had_ been a Champion, they would have done everything in their power to make me know they'd disagree.""Even with us _just talking_?" The girl asks and I growl: "Even with us just talking."

To which another voice suddenly speaks up and says: "Thank you for that one, Mr. Diggory. That is interesting information to know." And I suddenly spot Professor Black passing us, a look of annoyance on his face. My eyes widen and I ask: "I just ruined their chance to be invited, didn't I?" But Jillian shakes her head and says: "No, they did so themselves. Sirius would have found out about this one way or another, trust me on that one."  
And this makes me feel a little better and then the girl starts to frown and ask: "Could you walk with me for a moment?" I nod at her and we actually head out of the castle, past the Entrance Courtyard and over to a secluded part of the grounds which is a bit of a cliff that looks out over the Black Lake. Here the girl keeps standing and after a few minutes of silence, do I ask: "So, what's on your mind?" And carefully the girl answers:  
"As you probably know, until my speech, I was being given all kinds of gifts. But some of these gifts, they came from girls. And until last night, I had no idea that girls could be into other girls or that the whole thing with the threesome contract was a thing. And – and I know that – that Sirius meant well, but – that knowledge feels like a weight that is now on my shoulders."  
This intrigues yet also confuses me, even as the girl's words remind me of the fact that she was raised by Muggles where this whole thing is only slowly becoming an accepted fact of society these days, and she mutters: "It – it's just – my friends are definitely going to be invited to the party and – and I feel like I should give them the same chance as I will give all the others that will be invited, but –." And instantly I get what could be troubling the girl.

I wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders and say: "But you're afraid that getting into a relationship with them, just when you are becoming fast friends, could hurt your friendship in the long run, especially if the relationship doesn't work out in the end." The girl shows off a small nod and whimpers: "E-e-e-especially be-because – I – I think they're right. The – the girls that are – are hoping that my preferences haven't changed along with my gender.  
I – I just don't want to make a – a definite decision on that until the party, but – but I keep catching myself looking at Angelina and Alicia, especially after they helped me discover certain things that – that teen girls like I learn about ourselves at this age. Like how to play and whatnot." And while the girl whispers this last bit, do I get what she means and instantly I get why this would make her feel attracted to the two girls she mentioned.  
"Those two are already considered hot just from how they look and how they dress. And I'd be gay if I didn't admit to myself that I sometimes imagine what they could look like undressed." And while I feel a small spark of jealousy at the fact that this girl actually got that chance, do I push down on that and smile at her as I say: "Well, I can't really help you, but I can say that I am glad that you're waiting like that. Makes me feel I haven't lost all of my chances yet."  
The girl looks at me shocked, but then spots my playful smirk and she pushes me away as she says: "You prat." Yet she still giggles again and then we start walking back to the Great Hall, me deciding to just start talking about random topics and Jillian happily joining me in this. We promise to see each other soon again at the doors and then split up, heading for our respective House Tables.

 _ **17**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Jillian's POV**_

The problem I've discussed with Cedric has actually gotten worse every day since and last night I felt I had no other choice. I called all of my friends together, especially the Chaser girls and met with them in Sirius' chambers. And there, once they were all present, I just blurted it out in one go: "I'm lesbian." Startling everyone into staring at me.  
"You – are you sure, sweetie?" Sirius had asked and I had glared at him at which he said: "It's just the way you say it. It makes me worry, that's all. I don't disbelieve you, I just wonder why you'd say it like that." And I had let out a sigh of relief before I said: "Yes, I do feel sure. I – I think I've been sure for some time now. I – I just didn't know the whole thing existed until a few days ago, when we had our last talk here in these chambers."  
"What makes you feel so sure?" Neville had asked and I had sighed and said: "To be honest, it's something that makes me both feel very, very sure – and makes me wonder if I'm not just reading all of these signs wrong. Though this _stays_ _ **between these**_ _ **four**_ walls, understood?" And everyone had given me solemn nods, to prove that they would not let me down and blabber about this.  
I had turned to the Chasers and said: "It's that one day in the Hospital Wing. The one in the bathroom there, where you girls had taught me how to wash and what it means for a girl like me to play with herself. I – I've caught myself dreaming and fantasizing about that more and more often – and constantly with one of you three."

The three had smiled at this and Angelina says: "And this makes you feel doubtful, because we are the only ones you have ever been sort of intimate with and you don't know if you will be able to do the same with anyone else, even if you fall for someone else tomorrow at the party." And the groan that escaped my throat had proven the girl right. Yet then Sirius had reassured me and said:  
"Jillian, sweetie, listen to me. There will always be something special, something unique, about that first time you find out you can play with yourself, bring pleasure to yourself through your own body. And that is often made even more special if you can share it with someone or learn it from someone close, like a sister or a close friend.  
But there is and always will be a difference between learning this and experiencing it with someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. Trust me, that experience might, if nothing else, prove that your preferences just haven't changed as much as the rest of you. And even if you do chose a girl for your mate, there is always the Threesome contract, remember? You being lesbian is nothing to worry about, it really is not a problem."

And then Neville had calmed the last of my nerves and said: "The Potters and the Longbottoms have been Allianced since 1250. I just know Gran would be proud beyond words if, on the acceptance of both you and any female partner you chose tomorrow, I would offer my Line's help to continue that of yours and your partner's. And to be honest, you'd be doing me a favor with that as well. I've been getting offers from – less than pleasant families as of late."  
I had worried over this and Sirius had asked: "Families like which?" Neville had sighed and said: "Families in Alliance with House Malfoy. And I know it's on his orders, because it always happens when I spot him walking into the same corridor as I am or when I spot him coming to sit on a table close to mine at the library. It's all just one big joke to him, a need to see me humiliated. And most of them even know of – well – certain private information and use it against me."  
This had really worried me and yet Sirius had scowled quite severely at this and growled: "Well trust me, Heir Longbottom, that time is over. Draco is perhaps Heir Malfoy, but he is also a Black by birth, so he answers to me, especially now that he is here at Hogwarts with me. I will make sure he knows exactly what I think of this and will meet with the parents of those families."  
Neville had actually reverted back to the shy, scared young man who I had met on the train during my first train ride and had muttered: "I – I don't want to cause trouble." Yet Sirius had retorted: "You're not. Malfoy did. And it's a teacher's job to stop that." And Neville had accepted this, but still sent him a small grateful smile afterwards, the man smiling back reassuringly.

By now it's an hour into the Announcement Party and while I had made exactly the entrance that was expected of me, looking breathtaking enough that I had left everyone who saw me gaping in my wake as I descended the stairs leading down from the Grand Staircase and into the Entrance Hall, yet I now feel quite annoyed and ready for all of this to end.  
The behavior that students had tried to show off before my speech has come back full force, yet then hidden within high society talk and conversations and because it would look unladylike for me to just outright insult them or directly point this out to them, do I feel forced to just continuously bare it, just keeping my calm by the constant thought of _They're just wasting their chances.  
_ Another few things that I feel very grateful for are the fact that Sirius constantly pulls the older, more boring adults away when they try to engage me in dull, political talk, telling them of my decision to have made Sirius my Regent, the fact that Ron is actually working his hardest and then some to be a good bodyguard and make the others keep to proper protocol – especially when it comes to time they can talk with me – and the fact that my friends take plenty of time to dance with me.  
The way that it feels to be in the arms of either Angelina, Cedric, Viktor, Oliver, Padma or even the twins helps me calm down and regain my composure and the grins that they show at me at the start of every dance proves that they are very much aware of this. Yet I am constantly too glad to be away from the annoyances to be annoyed with them.

Then suddenly, while I am on the verge of groaning as Cormac McLaggen, who has actually been himself for most of the night, but has also been constantly boasting and trying to look down my dress, convinces some other poor soul to have him take the seat next to mine, sending me a grin that leaves nothing to the imagination as to how he sees me, does something happen.  
Sirius stands up from where he has been busy conversing with Fudge, a man who is apparently in alliance with his family and someone whose family is in alliance with my own and taps his glass, causing for the choir that constantly sings softly in the background to quiet down and for all conversations around the room to stop quite abruptly.  
"Thank you all for coming. I would like you to know that introduction hour has now ended. Would the following wizards and witches please leave the room. You have had your chance and your behavior has proven you an unfit match for my charge and goddaughter." And to my utter and sheer relief does the man actually call out every name of every idiot that has been bugging me this entire hour.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" McLaggen jumps up shouting, causing for his father to glare at him in disgusted disappointment, but Sirius just stares the boy down and says: "You will find, Heir McLaggen, that I can. You were informed of this party weeks in advance and have had more than a fortnight to read up on how an Announcement Party is done. Introduction hour is a vital, traditional part of any and every AP and, usually, everyone who attends knows about this."  
And while it is quite obvious that the man wants to go on, does he seem to hold back, yet then, just when the boy wants to turn to me, does the man have his wand aimed at the boy, only for his father to stop my godfather and say: "Lord Black, leave this to me. Cormac Isaac, we're leaving. Come." And the second name seems to cow the boy, making him follow his father.  
I sigh in utter relief at this and smile widely as Lee comes to sit with me, taking the other boy's seat. I then notice that everyone else who Sirius mentioned has already left, yet Sirius keeps standing and mutters: "Lady magic, please let me be wrong." And he snaps his fingers. And to the shock of both myself as well as several others, can shouts be heard from the other side of the doors.

"House Elves. They are usually ordered to keep guests that are ordered to leave after the introduction hour from trying anything like sneaking back inside or making an attempt on any of the leaving guests. Though it really is considered disgraceful even among just the Noble Rank for any member of the family to be caught at such a thing." Lee whispers in disgusted awe.  
I cringe and then notice Sirius gaze straight at me. Lee winces and whispers: "Right, another part of the tradition. After the introduction hour does the Heir or Heiress voice at least some of his or her preferences, so that the guests remaining behind can, if so necessary, adapt their own behavior, to make sure that they don't accidentally annoy or insult the Heir or Heiress."  
I nod, remembering reading up on this myself after Angelina explained to me about the whole concept of the party and I stand up, everyone's attention now on me. And while I do have Harry's years of experience, do I still try to work down on the way that my cheeks want to light up at this and clear my throat before I simply state:

"Thank – thank you, Lord Black. I – I am very grateful to you for how well you have been doing your job tonight, not just as the host of this Announcement Party, but also as the Regent to my House. I also want to thank several Heirs and Heiresses who are here tonight and not just because I have grown close to them over the last few weeks to months.  
Heiresses Angelina and Padma and Heirs Oliver, Viktor, Cedric, Fred and George and Ronald. I want to thank you for all you have done for me tonight. You have made sure that both the other guests kept to their respective times to interact with me and that I didn't lose my temper with those that were – that have just been requested by Lord Black to leave the party.  
As for where my preferences lie, I – I cannot honestly say. I will not deny that my gender change hasn't fully affected my preferences as I definitely catch myself admiring several of the gorgeous Heiresses that are present here with us tonight, but it also feels as if my admiration for the good looks and fair character traits of people like Heir Cedric Diggory has increased after my change.  
So, if I had to put it down to a single preference, it'd be this; accept that, if you wish to be with me, you'll have to agree to share me with one other. I would hereby like to make it known that, whatever contract I will write up after this night, will absolutely 100% be a Threesome contract. If you cannot accept this, then I apologize, but this is my decision. Thank you."

And with that do I sit down, hiding my clasped and trembling hands under the table and feeling Lee put a soft, comforting hand on top of mine. I twitch my lips up for a short minute to show him my gratitude for this and then suddenly a grown man stands up and says: "Lord Black, I must apologize. My Heir and I came here tonight with hopes in mind that, unfortunately, clash with Heiress Potter's desires. I do hope our Houses can continue striving together."  
Sirius nods at this and sends me a short glance, that shows a great sense of pride, before he says: "Of course, Lord Dawlish. And please let it be known that this counts for all other Houses that have wishes that comply with those of House Dawlish. This Announcement Party is for the sake of finding my Heiress a worthy partner, not to decide whether or not to continue alliances."  
Lord Dawlish nods at this and says: "Thank you, Lord Black. And may I, as a final word, be one of many to say that your Heiress looks as beautiful as the first clear night sky of Spring." And because I know that the Dawlish line is known as either Farmers, Astronomers or Aurors, do I smile at the huge compliment coming from the man before looking down on my dress.

A dark pink ball gown that has a sweetheart cut neckline to actually show off my cleavage, but with a transparent bodice laying over this that has a scoop neckline made of detailed embroidery and gorgeous beading. The same counts for the sleeves, the back has a small part that is open and that is above a corset that is tied around my waist. And finally the skirt is made of tulle and is incredibly full, but not so much that I feel like drowning in it when I sit down.

 _ **If you want to know what this gown looks like, Google the Vizcaya Quinceanera Long Sleeved Ball gown 89142 at Peaches Boutique**_

Lord Dawlish then bows to both Sirius and me and I make sure to nod back at him before he leaves the Great Hall. And to my slight disappointment do a few other Lords and Ladies follow his lead. Yet then suddenly Lord Spinnet says: "Alicia, come." But the girl stands up and says: "Father, I'm afraid I must disagree. You might not consent with a Threesome contract, but I have no problem with it." And this seems to actually startle the man.  
Yet before this can turn into any sort of drama, does Sirius smile and say: "Well done, Lord Spinnet. You seem to care so much for your Heiress' future, you wish for her to be the whole world of whoever might be lucky enough to end up with her in their future. A true trait of a loving father, if I ever saw one." And many of those around the man nod in agreement. And while I silently sigh in relief, do I also breath in deeply to hide a sniffle.  
This because, unlike the others who left, I could actually hear an undertone of disgust coming from Lord Spinnet when he spoke and this makes me wonder if it was aimed at either myself or his daughter. And while I decide to find out later this year, do I just enjoy the rest of the night; something that is much easier now.

Then suddenly another hour is over and suddenly all Heirs and Heiresses leave. This confuses and startles me, but then I remember and I happily move over to the seat that Sirius conjures to stand just a few inches in front of the steps that lead up to the Head Table. I also spot Ron standing at a distance that is both considered respectable and also close enough he can jump in would someone try something that is either untoward or considered a threat.  
I smile at him, yet he only nods back at me, something he's been doing all night and that really hurts me every time it happens. Then I take my seat and suddenly Sirius whispers: "Ron took a draught before he came here tonight. He is suppressing all of his emotions, just to make sure that his illness won't act up and he does something he'll regret." And this both astounds and slightly horrifies me, but Sirius whispers: "Later." And I give a silent nod, which to me is also a solemn pledge.

Then a spotlight is shot at the door and my eyes widen in astonishment as, one Heir and Heiress at a time, every teen who has stayed behind after the Introduction hour was over and the others left, comes into the room, dressed to a t to impress and using his wand at an acceptable distance to show off his or her greatest skill before making a single statement.  
And while some of them are nothing but cheesy, while I pick out two that aren't even heartfelt, but just practiced and rehearsed for hours, and even hear three that make me feel a slight sense of either annoyance, anger or disgust respectively, do I also smile at others as they sound heartfelt and like things I would definitely like for my future together with these Heirs and Heiresses.  
All this takes another hour and a half and afterwards do all of the Heirs and Heiresses take a stand in front of me in several lines, the rows based on their height and making it so that the eldest and the tallest stand in the back and the shortest and the youngest – under which is actually a girl named Luna Lovegood who is in her Third in Ravenclaw – are in the front.  
I take a deep breath, knowing that this is it; that this is what the whole Announcement Party is about and that this will be what it all comes down to. "Time to make my decision." I think to myself as I get out of my seat, yet then suddenly Ron moves and pushes me back in, his wand in hand and casting some kind of spell at my feet. And to my shock, does it turn out to be a cutting curse that cuts an invisible thread in two.

"DAMNIT WEASLEY!" One of the assholes, whose statement has utterly infuriated me, shouts, yet instantly he has several wands on him, both from my friends, from Sirius and from various adults that are situated around the room, forming the circle that is now around me and those that just had their performances. And to both my relief and horror is the boy's father one of the people actually aiming his wand at the lad.  
"You unbelievable – ahem. Lord Black, may I ask you for an audience between yourself and I sometime after Christmas in return that I swear on my family that I will take my Heir home and that your Heiress will not hear from him until after the audience?" And yet Sirius strongly states: "I would have accepted, Lord Ewlish – if not for the nature of the curse that is on that line."  
The man grimaces, but nods and Sirius says: "The audience, I'm truly sorry, will and can only take place in the DMLE office. Nowhere else, I will not risk it." And after another nod does the man storm over and hiss: "You've brought this on yourself." Before he drags his stunned Heir out of the room, leaving a horrified silence behind.

Yet then suddenly a thump is heard and I look down and gasp: "Ron!" Instantly crouching down at my former fallen friend. Sirius rushes over along with another man, who I suddenly recognize as Amos Diggory and the man says: "The Potion was wearing off. It looks like young Ronald had to fight and break the hold the draught had over him in order to react to the spelled wire as quickly as he did. Brave lad, really. You picked quite wisely when it comes to a bodyguard."  
This reminds me of the time we had gone down the trapdoor on the Third Floor corridor and had reached the living chess set, where Ron had sacrificed his health to make sure that Hermione and I could go on and stop Voldemort from getting the Philosopher's Stone. Tears start to prickle in my eyes and I whisper: "Don't I know it. A Gryffindor through and through, regardless of his House symbol." And to my relief, do I notice Fred and George nodding at this.

"You can't let yourself be tardy any longer, sweetie. We got Ron, don't worry." Sirius then tells me and I nod, thanking Lord Diggory softly when he silently casts a spell to painlessly remove the tears from my eyes and I stand up, running a bit of a hand through my hair to make sure that the stylishly-messy bun on the back of my head is still in place.  
I then take a deep breath and say: "I – I have made my choice. And I want to start by saying this. Professor McGonagall, I owe you an apology." The woman looks startled and then I turn to the group again and say: "It would appear that I _will_ be part of opening the Yule ball in a week from now. My choice has fallen on two people; one Heir and one Heiress.  
I would like to let everyone know that I base this decision on a total of three factors. For the Heir, I – I do admit – base this decision on his handsome looks, his skill in both magic and the air and the fact that he is both very popular and still very easy to hang out with. For the Heiress I, again, admit that the decision is based on her looks, all I have been allowed to see of her and all that I have come to learn about her over the years, especially the last few months.

My choices – are Heir Cedric Diggory and Heiress Angelina Johnson." And while Angelina actually looks at this shocked, do I again try to work down a blush as she has been making me feel a little jealous and possessive ever since she came out in a dress that is almost more gorgeous than mine – almost as that is against tradition – do I also send a quick look at Neville.  
Yet my new best friend just keeps smiling at me and sends a quick look between me and Sirius and back and this makes me smile as I can easily get its meaning. Even though I may not have taken him up on the offer he made me the other night, he is going to do everything in his power to continue the alliance that is between House Potter and House Longbottom – just like Sirius will with the other Houses that have left with pride instead of arrogance.  
And while I happily move over to accept a warm embrace from my two new partners in life, do I actually find myself looking forward to next week. And then, after I spot Angelina send Cedric an apologetic look, does the girl actually break with tradition. While Cedric gives me a traditional kiss on the forehead, does Angelina pull my lips towards hers.  
And the feeling of my lips on hers, even if it is only ever so fleeting, fills me up with an incredible sense of warmth and love from within, as if with that one single touch of her lips on mine, Angelina transferred her heart into my form and its emotions are now filling me from the inside. And all I can do afterwards is smile at the girl before deciding to prove I will not leave either of them out. And Cedric happily accepts the fleeting kiss I give him as well.

* * *

 _ **Aawwww, how romantic!  
**_ _ **And I am going to be honest with you all. My original plan was for Jillian to find herself a male partner, slowly but surely realize that she is only superficially attracted to their looks and then realize that she is in love with Angelina before asking the girl to be her girlfriend. The end of the last chapter just made me decide on a change of pace.  
**_ _ **Now I know that the Yule Ball hasn't really played a role in this chapter and that it was only a topic of conversation, but now that I have Jillian "partnered up", so to say, do I have a clear sight of what I want for the Yule Ball. And I know that Cedric is a Champion, but I am keeping to what I said at the start of this chapter. JILLIAN WILL NOT END UP IN THE BLACK LAKE!  
**_ _ **Period,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	25. Law And Contract - Day 01

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is NOT going to be about the Yule Ball. Instead I feel I should use this chapter to alleviate the concerns of one of my most dedicated readers who leaves a review on almost every chapter – and no I am not expecting them to leave one on every chapter, that'd be crazy. This chapter, Dark Serpent Cat, is especially for you. Hope you enjoy it lots and lots.  
**_ _ **Also, I am aware that Article 13 has been accepted by the European Parliament - or whatever - but I do not care, at least not yet. This whole act is not going to count for us for another two years, so until then I am going to continue posting updates every month. At least until as many of these stories are completed. Though I am hesitant to start new stories because of this as well, sorry.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hope you understand,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Outs To:  
Shadow Wolf 15846  
Gleefan2009  
Dark Serpent Cat  
ThunderClaw03  
Lilly-flower15**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25  
**_ _ **Law and Contract – Day 01**_

 _ **20**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1994  
**_ _ **Sirius' Chambers, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Jillian's POV**_

It's been a few days since the Announcement Party and the news that Cedric, one of the Champions, is part of my new Threesome contract spread through Hogwarts faster than any bit of news of gossip that has ever been known to the grapevine. And considering the stuff I have gone through and the ways that some of my adventures and mistakes have spread through the school, do I consider this quite the incredible achievement, one that awes me.  
After this did Fleur and Krum want to decide to just go and take to the Ball together – while Cedric promised me he would open the Ball with Angelina and that he would spread the rest of the dance night between the two of us, which I thought was cuter than should be considered right – yet their decision actually met some really surprising resistance.  
While most of the Durmstrang and Beauxbattons students were, more or less, 100% okay with this alongside Madam Maxime, did Karkaroff actually forbid Krum from doing so, constantly harping on the fact that they were Champions and calling Fleur _the competition._ And to the annoyance of practically everyone present, did the man just turn deaf when Krum and others tried to tell him that the Tournament was meant to strengthen bonds between the schools.

I too felt greatly annoyed at this and asked: "What, was he against the idea of the four of us going as friends, too?" And while Krum confessed that he actually hadn't asked the man, had it come as no surprise that the man was indeed against this and glad that it was no longer possible. Yet the fact that he was so stubborn in his need to win, even outside of the tasks, annoyed me and I decided to embrace a side of me I know only some would expect.  
I had approached the Bulgarian students, making sure that Karkaroff didn't see me by using my dad's cloak, and asked them who of them spoke French. I was pleasantly surprised to hear it was all of them as they had all studied the language after being granted the right to come along. And it felt even better to hear that Karkaroff had _not_ joined his students in this endeavor.  
"Well, there you have it. Your way of getting back at him for being so – sorry to say it – stupidly stubborn. Personally I think Fleur and Krum would do great together at the Yule Ball and that it would do them, their countries and the Tournament a lot of good for them to be seen together. So let's prove to Karkaroff how close-minded he is. Next time you are around him and the French witches come around, engage them in conversation and make sure to speak French."  
I had told this to the older students, who had actually gaped at me and I winked at them and say: "Hey, that's what you get when you mix the daughter and goddaughter of the two greatest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen with the future owners of the best joke-shop in Magical England. Though if anyone asks, I will deny it to the day I die, so don't bother."

And before they could argue, had I just swished my cloak around my form and disappeared, making sure to be even more quiet than when I approached them as I had to pass Karkaroff. Yet I had seen the Bulgarian students take to my idea right the same day and everyone had laughed like mad at seeing the Durmstrang Headmaster gape at his own students, yet the Beauxbattons witches had just enjoyed the conversations too much to join in.  
This happened several times more and finally the man had yelled: "kakvo v imeto na magiyata se sluchva s teb, mnogo sŭzhalyavash." Which Krum later told me was the man asking: "What in the name of magic is going on with you sorry lot?" And because of this did I not feel an ounce of pity for the man when his students – especially his _star_ student – laid into him in the same language.  
Yet the best of it all was that, later that night, I actually spotted Fleur and Krum meeting in secret, Krum telling Fleur that he had his school mates keeping Karkaroff away from the castle before he asked her. And because he had been talking French, a language I have been learning as that is something my dad would have taught me, had I understood every word.  
"Fleur, tu es une sorcière incroyable, puissante et capable, qui a du talent et qui cherche à complimenter tout cela. Ma mère ne me regarde peut-être pas, mais si je peux être aussi audacieuse, je crois que mon talent sur un balai correspond au tien avec une baguette. Seriez-vous ma date, peut-être?" And my heart had melted as my mind translated the words:  
"Fleur, you are an incredible, powerful and able witch, who has talent and looks to compliment all of that. I may not have my looks from my mother, but, if I may be so bold, I do believe my talent on a broom matches yours with a wand. Would you be my date, perhaps?" I had snuck away from the two, just as Fleur happily accepted, and silently hoped that either Cedric or Angelina would do something similar either before or during the Ball. And that night my dreams had been filled with possibilities.

 _ **Sirius' POV**_

"Amos, Lorraine, thank you both for coming? Are Nella and Marcus inconvenienced, perhaps?" I ask as the two, one after the other, enter my rooms, me having hired Bill the other night to further strengthen all of the protective and privacy-aimed charms, enchantments and wards and the two smile at me as they dust themselves off as Amos says:  
"I'm afraid that my Nella has been dealing with a bit of a head cold these past few days and, unfortunately, there seems to be something wrong with our heating charms. She took a bath the other night, but fell asleep and the water cooled down. Hence, she is now in bed, fighting a really bad fever, the poor dear. She feels awful that she can't be here, but her health comes first, you know."  
I nod at the man and Lorraine says: "And my Marcus is abroad in the Middle East. There is a new company that is starting to become a pretty good rival to one of the companies he has shares in over there and the last time we let our company men handle a situation like that – it almost caused a civil war in that country. Marcus felt compelled to go as he wanted to prevent that." This makes me wince and I think: "Wow, thank goodness for Lily. She really knew how to do business."

"So, where are our sports?" Amos then asks and I answer: "I just send a House Elf to collect Cedric and Angelina and my Jillian is over there in her room. Oh and Lorraine, she asked me to send the ladies into her room. She wouldn't tell me why and I didn't ask. You know kids, they love to have at least some level of privacy and I do know my Jillian, she is quite the private person."  
"Really? You think so, Sirius? It's just, you wouldn't have said so with how she held herself during her Announcement Party." Amos tells me and I smile at him and say: "Something you will learn soon enough, Amos my friend. How to spot the small signs on my goddaughter's face that she is, in fact, acting. Jillian, truth be told, doesn't do well in large crowds, which I think was a little obvious as she constantly avoided the larger groups and tables."  
The man seems to think back to the night itself and then his eyes widen as he says: "By Merlin, you're right. I hadn't even noticed that. Wow, that girl is a natural. Just like her mother and grandmother, am I right?" At this I nod, even though the mention of Dorea does still sting as my memories of the lovely, kind and caring elder woman, even with my sessions with my Mind Healer, are still vague at best.

I notice that Lorraine has already gone and left for Jillian's room and guide Amos over for the six-seated table that I set in the center of the chambers, making sure to clear the space around the table just for this meeting. The man then notices the open window through which a small gust of wind with flecks of snow is blowing in and actually shudders before he asks:  
"Sirius, wouldn't it be better to keep your windows closed?" But I shake my head, actually grimacing this time and say: "I can't do that, Amos, sorry. It's an after-effect from my time spent in Azkaban. I can't stay in a room where windows are closed. I can't even stay in the Great Hall for more than half a meal, simply because the windows can't open. It makes me feel as if the walls close in on me."  
The man winces and says: "Right, sorry. Forget I asked. On another note, why was it so hard to get into your chambers?""Two reasons. One, I naturally have a lot of protective enchantments on my chambers, because of Pettigrew and I had them strengthened for this meeting. I don't want _anything or anyone_ keeping us from what we can accomplish today.""What I can accomplish today." I think to myself, but I don't voice this.  
The man nods and I move a hand around the room as I say: "There are anti-Animagus charms, a charm to make it so that the strongest element of each season reach only into the room at the width of the windows, anti-portkey and floo-charms, a charm to accommodate each bit of the room in regards to temperature to whatever someone who is on a surface, such as a chair, needs it and a few others. I hired Bill to set the whole set. Told him to just get creative."

The man nods, looking impressed and I say: "A perfect way to feel comfortable, have the windows open without either freezing in winter or sweating my wand out of my pocket in summer and not have to worry about rats sneaking in or someone throwing a portkey at me through the window. Yes, I know that we are up pretty high, but I also know that brooms are a thing. I may sound like Alastor, but my goddaughter spends a lot of her time here and I am not taking any risks for it."  
"And that's why I love spending time here." Jillian says, her and Lorraine exiting her room and the girl looking absolutely stunning in a gorgeous pink dress that looks to be from somewhere around the seventeenth or eighteenth century and which has a gorgeous pink rose embroidered on the front and of which the neckline is circular and made of fine, white silk.  
"That – is stunning." Amos mutters and the girl smiles and curtsies perfectly as she says: "Thank you, Lord Diggory. It's kind of a Muggle thing, to them meeting the parents of your boy/girlfriend for the first time is – kind of a big thing." And this is further amplified and proven by Angelina, who walks in along with Cedric and who is also wearing a gorgeous dress, while Cedric himself looks incredibly fine in the set of dress robes he wore for the party.

"Sorry, father, I had no idea dressing to a t was expected here." The young lad says, looking a bit ashamed, but his father shakes his head and says: "Don't worry about it, my boy. Apparently it's a Muggle thing. Though if I may be so bold to ask, Heiress Johnson, how did you know about it?" And the girl answers: "My friend and dorm mate, Katie Belle, told me about it." The man nods and then turns to me as he says: "Oh Sirius, I almost forgot."  
And this sudden change from formal to informal throws me off course a bit, but I try not to let it show as I just turn to the man. "The day after the party, the Wizengamot held a public vote among the shoppers and shopkeepers of Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and other spots. There were a few among them who all asked a very significant question. And this morning, after your very impressive article was released, did we take that and the votes to a Wizengamot meeting."  
This really worries me, but for the sake of those around me, especially Jillian who seems to, instinctively, seek reassurance with Lorraine – which I consider a good thing – do I just try to keep calm, putting one of my hands, which is shaking quite bad, in my pocket. The man then slaps a hand on my shoulder and grabs my other hand, shaking it as he says:  
"The question those, very intelligent, people asked was _why haven't we just cleared your name yet?_ Well Sirius my friend, I am happy to say that many in the Wizengamot agreed with that, 86% even. Congratulations, your probation is over and your name has, by official decision of the Wizengamot, been cleared of all charges. You are a free man once more, 100% this time." It takes a solid minute for my mind to clear from the fright and register what the man just said.

 _ **Jillian's POV**_

"You are a free man, 100% this time." Those eight words make me lose all decorum and make me gape at the two men standing before me. My heart and mind then both catch up with what has just been told and, while I had really wanted to leave a proper impression with the two, do I decide to just screw the whole Muggle thing. I squeal in exuberance and dash for Sirius, crashing into his back and screaming all kinds of happy exclamations, all about the man and his new freedom.  
This seems to pull the man from his own daze and he happily, somehow, turns himself around while in my grasp, takes me in his arms and actually lifts me up, making me squeal again as he turns me around in circles around the room, laughing loudly as he does until he suddenly trips. And I actually land on top of him as he does, the two of us still laughing and me even crying softly, I feel that happy.  
Sirius is the first to regain himself and when he sees that I have too and that I am just calming down on his chest, does he start to run his hand through my hair and say: "Guess we'll have to make a visit to Gringotts tomorrow." Which just confuses me. The man smiles and says: "Did you forget, Jillian? I promised, didn't I? While you were still in the Hospital wing, recovering from the attack. The minute I get freed, I'd adopt you. I promised you that, remember?"

But because of everything that has happened did I indeed forget this and so I just look at the man awestruck, needing another minute before my brain catches up with what I have just been told before I repeat my earlier reaction. The man laughs, even as he falls back onto the carpet with me and my rambling this time is mostly aimed at thanking him and asking him if he really means it.  
"Yes, Jillian, I _**really**_ honestly and sincerely mean it. You are already my Goddaughter and my Heiress and I just want to make it one level more official. I know for a fact that Lucius has been planning something, the way he was looking the last time I met him when Draco was indeed forced into the Hyena House just outright proved that, but that is not my main reason. My main reason is, quite simply, because you deserve it, little one. You deserve a home."  
"Sirius, sorry to interrupt, but was this before or after the party?" Amos asks and his son answers: "Before. But that doesn't matter, dad, trust me. Lucius obviously met with Draco after. And I say _obviously_ because the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs have their common rooms quite close to each other and I saw the lad try to mask a smirk of supreme arrogance every time he left the dungeons for the Great Hall or classes. They're up to something."  
"And whatever it is, I won't let them get their way. Draco got into the Hyena House because he has been caught perverting after several of his own House and the fact that Lucius was one of the people willing to try and trick me into a contract between Draco and Jillian the weekend after she left the Hospital Wing says enough. I will not give them any kind of chance like that." And just all of this talk about the two blondes makes me shudder something horrible.

"We'll leave for Gringotts first thing after this meeting, little one. I promise. Plus, the Black Account Manager is ordered to keep an eye on the Malfoy one, considering Lucius has been trying to get things from the Black vaults that the Malfoy House has no rights of claim to, and he has assured me he will contact me should Balrog try even a single thing, regardless of what it might be." These calming words coming from my godfather reassure me and I decide to get up.  
Angelina instantly comes over, not just to give me a reassuring hug, but to wave her wand over my dress and work out any possible creases, making me smile at her while Mr. Diggory helps Sirius up and the former of the two says: "And now that our families are contracted – or soon to be contracted – I will happily set my Account manager on the same."  
Mrs. Johnson nods and says: "The time that Lucius Malfoy thinks that he is the powerhouse around here is over. The things that man has been trying to get away with, even after that whole fiasco with the Imperius curse and all that crap." The woman shakes her head and says: "I just have no words for it." Which once again makes me feel frightened about the vile man.  
"Then let's not. We came here to discuss our contract, not some monster of a wizard and his failure of a son." Cedric suddenly says and we all nod at him, me feeling a little better thanks to the strong determination in his tone. He and Angelina take me between them and I happily, gratefully, let them lead me to the chair in the center on the left of the table, Sirius sitting opposite of me and each parent sitting opposite their respective son and daughter as well.

 _ **Sirius' POV**_

I take a deep breath and say: "Alright, onto the main point of this meeting. I'm going to assume that you were already expecting this, but Jillian and I made a few rules for the sake of this contract and how we would like this meeting to commence. However, there are also a few facts and warnings I must share with you all before I go into those rules.  
First of all, as Angelina, Jillian and I already know, were there certain facts withheld from the article that described the attack on Jillian back on Halloween. This to protect the other members of the Weasley family as otherwise even calling a Blood feud on Ronald and Ginerva would not have saved them from losing everything they live for by the pressure of the public. However, if either Jillian or I find out that any of you snitched this information – the contract is voided on the spot."

The two adults look shocked at this and then Lorraine raises one hand and puts the other on her chest as she says: "I, Lorraine Jolanda Johnson, hereby swear upon my magic that I will not share any information given to me by either Sirius Orion Black or Jillian Forge Potter unless in only the vicinity of these two or when given express and official permission by either party. So I swear, so mote it be." And to my immense relief do Amos and Cedric quickly quote the same oath for themselves.  
I nod and share a quick look with Jillian, who again looks frightened and I nod at her, telling her silently that I will take this one. Angelina takes the girl's hand in hers and I say: "Let me be very clear on this. Jillian, even when she was Harry, was a very private person. She has never _ever_ showered with another person in the same room, not even in Quidditch."  
Angelina nods to confirm this, slightly shocking Amos and I look at him, knowing Jillian will not be able to handle this if I look at her as I say: "Because of this – and because the most she ever saw of her dorm mates was them switching a shirt – did she never, even when still a boy, see another man naked from the waist down. And while he knew this, did Ron push Harry on his knees, unzip his own pants and try to force his manhood – into Harry's mouth."

All three of the oldest members here gape at me, their eyes wide while Angelina has now moved her own chair as close to Jillian's as possible, but she is also looking at Cedric, telling him silently to not do a thing as we both know that Jillian, while trying to fight off the mental anguish she feels of hearing about that night, can't handle any male contact. This was something that was found out during a joined sessions with her Mind Healer between her, the Healer and me.  
I grimace as I try to ignore that very memory and I say: "After this, did the girls, Angelina and her friends, become a mayor help to Jillian. They helped her not only learn about the differences between being male and being female, they also helped her appreciate her own body. However, they also warned her about other perverts like Ronald. That is how so many of them are now Hyenas.  
Angelina was also the one to come up with the idea of the Announcement Party and she was the one to, when Jillian still had her arms in casts and healing, wrote up the contract Jillian wanted for her and her partner. However, Jillian is willing to adept that contract to a certain extent, not just to accommodate the fact that it is now a threesome, but to respect all three parties, Jillian, Angelina and Cedric each." Which makes both of the other two teens smile.

"However, there are two rules to this and one fact you all need to understand. The contract we are about to write up – is only temporary. It will be a base of the contract that we will sign when Jillian is seventeen as her Mind Healer believes that she will have been healed at that point and there are certain lines in this one that are simply there because of her traumatic experience, to help her get closure with what happened that night."  
The group nods in understanding at this, Angelina having moved her chair back as Jillian has stopped shaking and has obviously won the battle against her memories, something that makes me really proud of her. "Now onto the rules. One, something can only be changed, added or detracted if we all vote on it and the majority votes in favor of this. Two, if we want to change, add or detract something that Jillian put in for her own closure, she has the right to veto this decision."  
"That sounds fair. And we can add any suggestions?" Lorraine asks and I answer: "Any – as long as they benefit either all of our Houses, one House which, long-term, can benefit the others, or either of these two scenarios for the three before us. However, if I find that any decision is solely for the benefit of one single individual and might disadvantage the others, I will have Jillian veto against it." The woman nods and I can see in her eyes that she doesn't take offense to this.

I smile at her and say: "Okay, so I've laid copies of the contract, the base, from which we will work for our current one. Why don't you all – bar Angelina and Jillian, who quoted and wrote it, of course – read it through and if you have any questions or suggestions, please let me know." The three nod and take the scrolls that I made sure to put in front of their seats before asking Dobby to fetch Angelina and Cedric and giving the password for the floo-access.  
"Okay, I don't want to be rude, but just this first line here confuses me. _Rule #1, what I wear and how I dress myself is my choice and only my choice. My spouse can advise me, but nothing more."_ Amos then says, quoting one of the lines that made me so proud of my little girl after I heard what she and Angelina worked on after my day of teaching and Jillian sighs as she says:  
"That one is kind of created by a combination of things. Before I was changed, when I was still Harry, I always felt I only had my eyes to be proud of, that the rest of me was just – bland, every day, simple and common. I never even tried to look anything other than acceptable for public view, but also tried to – hide certain – after effect. Sorry, I – I just can't." Amos nods and Lorraine gently coaxes the girl to continue, smiling at her invitingly. Jillian smiles back and says:  
"Well, when I changed and realized that I actually looked better than the girl I, as Harry, had a crush on, I felt I finally had more of myself, of my looks, to be proud of. But then I started hearing how being pretty, dressing pretty, was almost considered dangerous for some girls, then I learned of those perverts. And when I learned of the contract, I just wanted two things; the chance to be able to dress nice for my partner – without enticing those bastards.

So I had Angelina write up this rule. By being the only one allowed to _decide_ how I dress, I can assure both my own pride and my own safety. I just – I want Angelina and Cedric to give me advice and tips when they think I am taking it too far, though at the same time I just don't think that will ever happen. That night and those lessons probably traumatized me against that, at least in public."  
At this my smile turns into a grin and Angelina asks: "Jillian, did you just hear yourself. You said _in public._ That proves that you're not entirely against it, that it didn't scar you as badly as you just said. You're really healing." Jillian smiles at her and then proves the bond between the two as she calmly says: "Why should I want to hide what, one day, might rightfully be yours to look at? I know neither of you would ever abuse that right like Ron, so – yeah."

And while I shortly think back to Ronald, who I happily met with the day after the Party, who I talked with and from who I learned that he had actually been invited back to Gryffindor. "But I can't, Sirius. I am around Jillian around for now, just seeing her during meals. If I go back to Gryffindor, I'll see her in classes and the common room as well and – that might worsen the illness again. I am learning to control it, I don't want to risk that, not for her or myself."  
The boy had told me and I had proudly, while fighting back tears, told him: "I felt that you were like me when we first met, Ronald, but thought you had become like Wormtail when you turned on Harry last Halloween. I – I cannot tell you how happy I am to see that other side of you come back." At which the boy had smiled back and said: "Let's not risk that filthy rat coming back, Sirius. I – I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if – if that happens." And I had agreed with him.

"Sirius, you okay?" Jillian asks me and I blush a little as I say: "Yes sweetie, I just thought of Ron. I met him the day after the party and he told me that he could actually come back to Gryffindor." The girl nods, which intrigues me as it seems to shock Cedric and she says: "Angelina told me the same. She has a – a former friend in the Hyenas who overheard him, Granger and Ginerva talking on the night you announced the party."  
This makes me wonder if this _former friend_ might not have the same connection with Hogwarts as Ron has recently been privileged with, but I ignore it for now. "Alright, I think I know a way we can change this little something so that Jillian can still keep her safety net and we can continue to enjoy it even after she heals. Make it something she will want to put in the contract that we will put up when she comes off age." Lorraine says and we all turn to her in interest.

"As the future Lady of the House, it _will_ be expected of her to, at least in a way, go with today's fashion. Now if she ends up seeing the summer fashion of 1995 and she thinks the fashion of summer 1994 is more to her taste, no one will look or down from that, half the female magical community is like that on a yearly basis, but she does need to at least keep up with the fashion of each present year or that of the previous one. Same with Nella, Angelina and I."  
We all nod, while I wonder why the woman is explaining this as I doubt it is just to teach Jillian something new about her role as future Lady of the House of Potter and then the woman smiles at the other two girls in the room and says: "So, how about this. Every summer and Christmas break, the four of us go on a shopping spree – and then give our lucky men the honor to be the first to see us in our newest purchases in an all-out fashion show?"  
At this I notice Amos grimace and I quickly give him a subtle elbow in the side to stop him before any of the girls notice and Angelina says: "That's brilliant. It will be something we girls can all bond over, it will be brilliant for people to see Jillian behave like just your everyday Heiress of a powerful House and it will give our men the chance to learn what we bought for the public and what we bought for – say – private time in the bedroom?" And instantly Amos perks up, making me smirk at him.

"I love it, though I will have to ask if it can have one small thing added to it. Could we make it so that the shopping takes place in both worlds? You know, the Muggle and the Magical?" This seems to confuse Amos and he asks: "Why would you want that?" To which the girl asks: "What do you think of my dress?" And the man asks: "Is that modern time Muggle style?"  
But Jillian shakes her head and says: "No, it's more from the 17th or 18th century. I just prefer them over the Magical style, because they are more – well, sorry to say this, but there is more variety in styles, fabrics, fits, sizes and whatnot in the Muggle world. Plus, it doesn't move around the same way like robes do, though robes do hide subtle moves better."  
And while I wonder if this is the girl telling me without words that she spotted me elbowing Amos, do I just ignore it. "I have to say, I do like that addition. Dad, you remember commenting on some of the dresses worn by the Heiresses at the party? They were all either Half-Bloods or Purebloods who have a lot of Muggleborn friends. They were all Muggle-style dresses. And I got to say, they appealed to me a lot more than the dresses worn by Purebloods like Greengrass, Chang and Bones."  
Cedric then comments and I ask: "Very well then, all those in favor of the following sentence: _Jillian Forge Potter will remain the sole person responsible for her choice of outfit, but she will join Lorraine and Angelina Johnson and Nella Diggory every summer and winter break on a shopping spree in both worlds before giving Sirius Orion Black, Amos Diggory and Marcus Melvis Johnson a sneak preview and/or full fashion show of their newest purchases."_

And to my and Jillian's delight do all six hands raise up. Yet then suddenly Jillian's smile leaves her face and she takes a deep breath, looking as if she is gathering herself for something important. "There – there is – there is something else." She speaks, saying at a hesitant but normal tone at first, but mumbling almost incoherently at the end, which really worries me.  
Yet before I can inquire if she is feeling alright, do I suddenly notice something from the corner of my eye. Instantly my wand is in my hand and my chair is on the floor, yet I am not the only one. And while, out of nowhere, Rita Skeeter pops up from the windowsill of the open window, do both Cedric, Jillian and Angelina react as well, all three of them drawing their own wands.  
"EXPELLIARMUS!""PROTEGO!" Cedric and Angelina actually beat both Jillian and I to the punch and Cedric's curse disarms the crazy reporter witch while Angelina's charm conjures a bright shield to cover both her and my goddaughter, making me smile at her gratefully. I then notice that Skeeter actually has a notepad and her usual quill out of her bag and I instantly swish my own wand, causing for an extra ward that I hadn't told Amos about to activate.

And while the woman slams against the wall due to Cedric's spell, do her eyes widen and does her jaw drop as she sees her notepad and quill go up in smoke before she shouts: "HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! I DEMAND RETRIBUTION RIGHT THIS –!" But the woman, stupid as she is, seems smart enough to suddenly notice how we are all glaring at her in revulsion.  
She shudders and draws back against the wall before I snarl: "The only thing I did, Mss. Skeeter, is activate a ward on these chambers that protect me and mine against anything Hogwarts considers a threat. And considering the level with which Hogwarts desires to protect my Heiress, I find it almost laughable that you think you can try something like this. Also, it looks like you either only just arrived or weren't listening in well enough earlier.  
I, after all, upon his entrance told Amos that I have an Anti-Animagus charm on these rooms and that this, among other charms, has been strengthened only last night. And your presence here right now make me very glad that I decided on that. You might not be my reason for having that charm, but I am most certainly glad that it's currently active." I then scoff as the woman tried to look attractive and before she can start any kind of spiel, do I say:  
"And you can forget even trying to _convince_ me into giving you an interview. I am following on where Lily and James left off when they signed a contract between Gringotts and the Daily Prophet, accepting interviews on their work for the Order as long as the truth was being written and no _Quick-Quoting Quill_ was in action during their interviews. And we both know what kind of quill was just identified by the ward I just told you about. I am the Regent of House Potter and I will not – no, I refuse to – break the contract set up by the previous Lord."

"Well then, perhaps your Heiress is willing to share a few words?" The woman tries, making me glare at her furiously, only to get shocked when Jillian smirks and says: "A few, only." Everyone gapes at her, but the girl only continues to match her grin with Skeeter's smirk, the woman herself at least smart enough to grab a new notepad and a regular quill. She seems to ink it with her tongue, which makes me wonder what is on that appendage and then lets loose:  
"Mss. – no, Heiress – Potter, there are just so many questions that have been flying around about you since your transformation, so I will just jump right in. Is it true that you wanted the gender change so that you could die and allow the Wizarding World to continue believing in your Legend after your passing? How painful was the transformation? Did you see anything when you were about to die? Did you perhaps get a chance to meet your actual parents?  
And about them, how do you think they feel about you now? Do you think they'd be proud of your decision or disappointed that you couldn't continue to please the masses? And what about this decision to join a threesome? Do you think that these two are the ones Lord and Lady Potter would have chosen for you? Or do you think they would have wanted you to follow in their footsteps and just fall in love in your final year? How do you feel about the night they died?"

By now it takes everything within me not to jump the woman, who has actually had the guts to conjure a chair that is face to face with my daughter and all that goes through my mind is: "I just got cleared. I can't give the Wizengamot reason to throw me back. Jillian needs me. I can't make her suddenly rely on Angelina and the others full-time. I can't give her the belief that she will be sent back to those Muggles. _WHY IS SHE STILL GRINNING LIKE THAT?"  
_ I screech silently to myself, letting out an inward screech that makes Lorraine look at me weirdly, proving she only slightly picked up on it and then Skeeter actually asks that same question. At this Jillian starts to grin even wider, now showing her teeth and looking almost like a lioness that just hit a weak bit of prey before she says: "No comments." And she actually turns her chair on the woman, turning to me as I gape at her.  
Skeeter splutters and asks: "WAIT, **WHAT?"** And while her back is still to the woman, does Jillian lock gazes with me, making it look as if she is explaining this to me and not the woman and she says: " _No comments_. A statement often used by famous movie stars, singers, actors and other people in high positions when they know an interview with a reporter is inevitable, but have nothing to share. Also there is the Rights to Freedom of Speech and my speech is just that: no comments."

And while she temporarily turns her head around the chair as she says this last bit, does she then turn back to me, only for me to suddenly sense something else worrying. "That was me, Sirius. Mss. Skeeter, this is an official meeting between Heads of Ancient and Noble Houses, a meeting that, by law, is protected for its sense of privacy. You have invaded upon that privacy, using an illegal Animagus form to fly in through an open window on the _sixth floor of a tower_.  
Because of this have I called on my boss, Madam Bones of the DMLE and she is currently asking Lord Black for permission to enter through the Floo." And instantly I happily allow the woman access, the Head of the House of Bones stepping through the fireplace a moment later and using her wand to clean herself off before instantly aiming it at the reporter.

"You – you – you can't do this! If – if you – the public deserve their answers! They deserve to hear about Jillian Potter and her Announcement party!" Skeeter screeches, but this just makes me scoff and say: "Wow, I guess you really did fly in late. I gave an interview to a reporter who I _know_ follows the guidelines of Lily and James' contract the morning after the party. The article with that interview was this morning's headline. I guess you don't read your coworker's articles, do you?"  
"HOW DARE YOU! I HAVE EXCLUSIVE RIGHTS TO ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THE TOURNAMENT! THAT BASTARD WAS IN VIOLATION!" The woman screams, but I coldly retort: "No, he wasn't. He was given a private interview with the Head of Black and the Regent of Potter. There was nothing Tournament related in the entire interview." But when Skeeter dares to point a finger at Cedric, do I smirk and say:  
"He is a person, Skeeter, a human being. His personal life is not, in any way or form, connected to the Tournament and this is a part of just the former, not the latter. Therefore, even if I mentioned him, I did so as _Heir_ Diggory, nothing else. I constantly evaded using that title, but gave permission to for the reporter to change any titles he saw fit, as long as the replacement remained respectful." And while I silently think: "Say those last three words ten times fast." Do I watch the woman rage.

"THERE IS NO WAY ANYONE WILL TAKE THAT RAG SERIOUSLY IF I DON'T WRITE THE ARTICLES!" The woman shouts, but this time it's Amos who retorts: "On the contrary, Mss. Skeeter, it was that very article, alongside the party, Lord Black's excellent teacher and the lengths he has been going through to be there for his goddaughter that made the Wizengamot clear his name. That article was the final piece of the puzzle, so to say."  
The woman gapes at the man and I say: "And I will be having another interview with this same reporter later today, to let him know that I have been cleared, to thank him for his contribution to this and to announce my – you know what, no. You obviously weren't present when I decided this and I have no interest in sharing this with you. Therefore I will, from this point on, follow in Heiress Potter's example."  
And as I tell the woman: "No comments." Do I almost laugh as Lorraine, Amos, Angelina and Cedric all join me, making Amelia smirk and making the woman rage at me. She then tries to grab for something only for her eyes to widen and for Cedric to ask: "Did you forget something, Mss. Skeeter?" And he holds up her wand, pulling away when she tries to reach for it. And right before she can try again, does another shield appear between them.

Cedric smiles at Angelina over this and then suddenly Skeeter screeches: "YOU IMPUDENT LITTLE **FREAK! THIS IS ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT!"** And to my disgusted horror does she try to strike at my little girl, Jillian freezing up as I remember her telling the Mind-Healer about the two things the Dursleys were known for; blaming her and calling her a freak. Yet before the woman can take more than three steps, does a cage suddenly surround her.  
This shocks us all and then I remember; the ward to protect me and mine is still very much active. Yet then I remember something else and while I'm sure she will hate me over this later, do I glare at Amelia and snarl: "What are you waiting for? For me to file a complaint with the DMLE or the Minister?" And the woman does indeed turn to glare at me. I even feel her using passive Legilimency and allow it, lowering my shields just enough for a conversation to occur.  
"Are you an Auror or not?" The woman mentally asks and I angrily snarl back: "Not anymore. I lost that position when I was thrown in Azkaban, something you as Head did nothing to rectify or even investigate years ago, Amelia Susan. And while I may have been an Auror, that is now your job and you even lead it. So do your job before my daughter starts thinking she needs to do it for you – like other adults have been making her believe in the past."

At this the woman winces, pulling back and turning to the scene in question. "Rita Skeeter, you have infiltrated a private meeting between Ancient Houses. You are an illegal Animagus who is unregistered, even among the Auror force like Lord Black, who used this force to report his form during his years employed, just like the Late Lord Potter. You also drew your wand and attempted an attack on minor Heiress Potter. And you verbally abused said Heiress.  
You have, with this, broken three Ancient Laws, of which each the sentence is a certain amount of time spent in Azkaban. I would also like to inform you that, through a donation given to the DMLE by Lord Black, Azkaban is now warded against Animagus transformations. So if you think your indebt report on what it's like inside Azkaban prison will only be for 24-hours, you are quite mistaken." And after this she starts the usual Auror spiel, casting spells all the while.  
And each summoning spell that is supposed to disarm suspects of potential escape methods and/or weapons feeds my raging anger as I spot various objects, some of them glowing with the magic of the protective ward that is still strong and active, fly from various points all over the woman's body, the woman herself having already been silenced and cuffs having been charmed over her wrists, which are now tied behind her back. Yet I instantly notice a problem and call Amelia out.

The woman turns to me, her face proving she still isn't happy with the fact that I won the mental fight, but I summon a pair of cuffs of my own and hand them to her. "Here, these are different. I had Fred and George Weasley especially design these, though they were actually meant for Pettigrew, who is a Rat Animagus. They may not suppress as much magic, but they have a special feature when it comes to Animagus. If she tries to transform, just press this button here."  
Amelia's eyes widen at this and Jillian grins widely at me along with her friends and new partners as I show the button off for the others to see, the button itself on the very center of the chain that connects the two cuffs. Amelia then takes the cuffs from me, her face now showing a grateful look and she quickly switches the cuffs in her hand for the ones around Skeeter's wrists. But then Skeeter actually tries to transform just as Amelia seems to get the ward to lower the cage.  
This infuriates me, but then Jillian turns around, rushes for and presses the button just before the cuffs fall from the shrinking woman's wrists. And instantly the magic activates and the cuffs change, moving to surround the transforming woman as they change and landing on the floor, an ugly beetle inside them and their form now resembling that of a plastic jar with small holes in the lid. "Those two are geniuses." I hear Amos mutter and I mutter: "I didn't pay them enough for those."  
Amelia then recovers, a lot faster this time in my opinion and picks up the jar before turning to me and saying: "Tell Arthur that I hereby officially hire his sons and that I am placing an order with them. I want a total of 5 dozen of those for my men in the field by the end of their year. I don't know what you paid them, Sirius, but tell them I will pay them triple and that I won't take no for an answer. Lorraine, make sure to be with Sirius when this happens, so you can emphasize."

The woman nods and a few minutes later is everything back to normal, yet I still feel my heart beating with every emotion it went through in the last couple of minutes. "Can we – perhaps – continue?" Jillian then asks, shocking me and Cedric asks: "Are you sure? We can come back tomorrow. Wouldn't you rather calm down and then go with Sirius to get adopted?" At this the girl rubs the back of her head and asks: "You – you guys wouldn't mind? I mean, I know a part of this contract that might us help relieve some tension."  
But we all shake our heads and Lorraine says: "It's better if you get changed to something more – publicly neutral and then head for Gringotts with Sirius, Amos goes back to the Hufflepuff common room with Cedric and that Angelina and I go talk to the twins and then later Arthur. Don't worry, child, Amelia won't mind who tells them as long as they get told. Besides, I feel like focusing on this task is the only thing that is going to keep me from ripping that witch a new one." Jillian winces and then winces again when she sees the rest of us nod in agreement.  
"Okay." She whimpers. Instantly I realize what is going on and, ignoring all decorum and whatnot, I jump and climb over the table to take the poor girl in a tight and warm embrace, Jillian clinging to me and proving she too has been trying to keep up a brave face as she starts to bawl: "I'm _**not**_ a freak." And this startles and shocks everyone bar Angelina.

* * *

 _ **Poor Jillian.  
**_ _ **But yeah, while this chapter didn't go into too much detail about the contract, do I still think it covered the basis of it enough that you can see that, while I do take Jillian's trauma into account and her need to heal, that I also want to have this bit of the story focus on both Cedric and Angelina as well as Jillian. And I plan to emphasize on this fact even more in the next chapter. Which is why this chapter has the "day 01" added to the chapter.  
**_ _ **Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Voldemort. He will actually be the one who will play a role in the Second Task. And remember it WON'T be Jillian who will be down there – at first. No, there won't be any Port Keys taking her there, I assure you. I have other plans for our darkest of Lords and sweetest of girls, plans that might stir this story even further away from GoF canon.  
**_ _ **Care to guess,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	26. Law And Contract - Day 02

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I'm sure I'm going to piss a lot of people off with this, but I am going to skip the whole adoption thing. It is just going to be summarized at the start of this chapter and maybe be a bit of dialogue between the three adults and three teens as yet again, the contract will be the main focus. Though next chapter is going to be ALL ABOUT the Yule Ball.  
**_ _ **Hope that helps,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Out To:  
Shadow Wolf 15846  
ThunderClaw03**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26  
**_ _ **Law and Contract – Day 02**_

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **of December 1994  
**_ _ **Sirius' Chambers, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Jillian's POV**_

"So, how did it go?" Angelina asks me as we retake the seats we were in the other day and I smile at her as I say: "The adoption? Quite brilliant, really. Because we agreed that our first picture for the Prophet would be during the Yule Ball, no one outside of Hogwarts knew what I looked like and Sir – dad was wearing a hoodie with the hood up, so we weren't recognized and could just meet with the Potter and Black Account Managers no problem."  
"Did any changes happen? Like to your name?" Cedric asks, but I shake my head and say: "Dad and I agreed that my new gender and name were good enough. I do now have Potter-Black as my last name, but because dad already made me his heir when I was born as Harry, that doesn't really change much anyway. I do think the teachers will call me that from now on, but nothing else. Though we did make one decision after leaving the bank."  
And at this does dad pull out his new wand, intriguing Mr. Diggory and Mrs. Johnson and shocking Angelina and Cedric, yet making me smile at him as the man explains: "Jillian and I discussed it after meeting with the Account Managers and – on New Year's Eve we're going to have an official burial for Harry, for friends, that is. And while we might not have a body to bury, we're going to compensate through three items that really _are_ Harry."  
My new partners look at me over this and while I tear up a little as these items have always been dear to me, do I whisper: "I – I've been thinking long and hard about this and – because I am now adopted, I want to bury my – my cloak, my wand and – and my photobook. I am not just going to bury Harry, I'm going to bury everything that links me to Lily and James as well; hold a burial of my own as I was never able to attend theirs."

At this Cedric and Angelina instantly hug me close while their parents cringe and grimace in guilt over this and yet I smile at them, grateful for the support of my partners and proving their parents I don't hold it against them as I silently thinking to myself: "Neither Granger nor Ronald would be like this; they'd object and try to change my mind. Or one of them would agree and the other disagree and they would argue and somehow make it about them instead."  
And while it has been several months since I decided that they were never my real friends, do I still feel a twinge of pain and disappointment, something that happens often when I talk with my Mind Healer about what my _relationship_ with the two had been like before the change. These talks are definitely the hardest as they prove that, as Harry, I really was just too accepting with the two, encouraging their negative character traits.  
Though she also assured me at the same time that this doesn't make me responsible for their actions on the night of Halloween. And every time this conversation came up, the Healer made sure to end it by reminding me of one of the many times that Ronald and Granger _did_ stand by my side. Though the fact that this was mostly in times of dire need just made me doubt the friendships even more.  
I do feel very glad that they are over now, but also feel very proud of Ron as he, according to various sources across Hogwarts, is really growing into his own, into someone I know the Weasleys will again be proud to call their own. And the fact that Ron is actually still staying with the Hyenas just because of his illness makes me really proud of my old friend.

Then Mrs. Johnson pulls my mind away and says: "Well, while you were at Diagon Alley, dear, did Amos and I go over the base contract that you wrote up with Angelina along with our partners. And I have to say, for someone who wrote this to protect herself against the creeps that are apparently out there, you are incredibly generous and caring with your offers in this, Jillian. We definitely spotted a few instances that proved you were being protective, but mostly it was really sweet."  
At this I smile and say: "I did have the creeps and bastards in mind when writing about a quarter of the contract, but I also had myself and what I would want for my future in mind. So to be honest, when I put down stuff that would benefit my partner, I was really thinking like _this is something I would want my partner to do for me_. That and I was determined to make sure that, if I bind myself to someone, it would be for life."  
"That is just beyond romantic, dear. And I can definitely see that when looking at this contract. Though I did hear that Amos needed Nella at one point while reading." At this we all turn to the man, who turns a little red as he says: "I – kind of took one of those rules you had obviously put up to protect yourself and your rights the wrong way and needed Nella to remind me I would have done the same for Cedric. Sorry about that, dear." Yet I just shrug and say:  
"I don't mind. It proves how much you care for your son. To be honest, that might not be in the contract, but that was one of my personal wishes. For there to be a good, solid bond of love between my partner and their family." This makes everyone beam at me and I ask: "So, shall we move on with the contract?" To which Mrs. Johnson says:

"Yes, though I don't think we really need to go over every last line and rule anymore. Let's just discuss the ones we feel we need to and agree to leave the rest for what they are." At which everyone nods in happy agreement before dad asks: "I have an idea. How about we _adapt_ the rules put down to protect Jillian against bastards so that they, instead, protect their bond against bastards, creeps and people who – ahem – _disagree_ on this union?"  
At this everyone nods in agreement and dad taps his wand to the contract that lies in front of him. And looking down at my own, do I notice several words at several spots all over the paper changing and being moved over to other spots on the contract. This takes only a few minutes and after it is done, do I read a few of the newly written sentences and smile at the changed results. "Now that we're done with that, there is one rule I would like to add to this contract.  
I know you probably didn't think this rule to be necessary, Jillian, seeing as how you were trying to make this contract benefit you and your partner, but I want this added for one simple reason. There are two years between Cedric and Angelina graduating and your own. Because of this, do I want the following rule. _At least one weekend a month is to be spent together with all three partners after the graduation of the two eldest."_

Yet while I love the idea of this rule, do I say: "I think you missed one of my rules, Mr. Diggory. _Upon the signing is the bonded couple to be allowed their own chambers within Hogwarts and while they may still wish to stay at their House Dorm, are they to spend at least (enter number here) amount of weekends a month together._ And because it's the three of us, do I want one weekend with Angelina, one with Cedric and one with them both."  
Mr. Diggory looks startled at this and goes back to reading his own version as dad says: "We already got the deal with Albus that this rule would remain implemented even if Jillian would bind herself to someone who would graduate before her." And Mrs. Johnson smiles at this before Mr. Diggory mumbles: "Ah, sorry, I guess I did miss that one." Making us smile at the man before Mrs. Johnson asks: "Onto another something. I noticed this one rule at the start of the contract.  
 _A Vault is to be made for all partners of this union for them to use up to the graduation of all partners. However, the control of this vault is to be in the hands of the parents/guardians until the graduation of all partners._ I definitely like and agree with this rule, but I would like to know how much money is to be in this vault, when it is to be refilled and how much you three will be allowed to take out at a time." To this I rub the back of my head and dad says:  
"Jillian and I agreed that that would be discussed between the parents and Gringotts. We didn't put any amount in, because Jillian wanted to keep families like the Weasleys into account. And remember, Percy, Fred and George were there as well at the Announcement Party. That and I already warned Jillian beforehand that her family is much richer than most others." At this I remember the meeting with my Account Manager and rubs the back of my head again.

The meeting hadn't been just to sign an adoption form that Sirius had, apparently, set up in the second weekend after Halloween, but also so I could finally get my first chance to learn exactly what Lily and James left me. And when I first looked at the total amount of Galleons that were stored in all of the vaults that my family has been collecting over the centuries, did I almost faint and did dad need convince me for ten solid minutes before I believed it.  
I did reassure the Goblin Account Manager that I didn't doubt his ability to manage my account or put the results of that managing in a report and explained him that I had been growing up at the bottom of the food chain with my Muggle relatives, who constantly complained about how much feeding and housing me cost them. The Goblin had been even more insulted at this and told me that, by order of my parents' last wishes, they had constantly sent the Muggles a small amount for my care.  
And when I heard how much that _small amount_ had been had I finally understood how Vernon, with his regular and simple job, was always able to make such expensive trips to Hawaii and other rich countries and how Dudley was always able to get all of the gifts that he kept asking for, regardless of their expensive prices. Instantly dad and I had demanded all of this money to be paid back to us, dad even demanding there be a 39% rent.  
The Goblin had asked why 39 and dad had answered: "Because that's the amount of years they have been stealing from my late friends – times three. One time extra added for all three of them." And the Goblin had been only to happy to agree and comply with this. I had also found out that a lot of people in Magical England had actually demanded compensation for the _gifts_ they kept sending me, gifts I never received and that the compensation came from my mother's vault.  
This I myself had demanded back and I had told the Goblin: "For every time they refuse to pay me back, add a 14% rent and double that for every time as well. Fourteen percent the first time they refuse, twenty-eight for the second, forty-two for the third. And even if you reach 100%, do _not_ stop. They only demanded that out of my mother's vault, because she is Muggleborn. I consider that both theft and a bad case of them insulting my mother and her sacrifice for me. I won't allow it." And the Goblin had viciously grinned at me as he had agreed to these terms.

I take a deep breath as I remember this and put one of my arms beneath the desk, touching the small roll of parchment that is in my pocket and that has the total amount of my vaults' monetary value written on it as dad had recommended I keep it on me until I could convince myself that, on a financial level, I was worth this much. "Though even that number pales in comparison to how much you yourself are worth to me, of course." The man had told me afterwards.  
I turn slightly to look at both Cedric and Angelina respectively and think to myself: "I know I'm already worth a lot to both of them, they wouldn't have agreed to this union if I wasn't. I just wonder – will I ever be worth _that_ much to them?" And as I think this do I know I don't just mean dad's words, but the amount of money written on that note in my pocket. "There is _one_ thing I want to mention. Something I think we need to take into account, at least now that we've started all of this." Angelina says and this takes me out of my train of thought.  
We turn to the girl and she says: "I have gone with Jillian to a total of two meetings that she has with her Mind Healer now and she allowed me to ask said Mind Healer how much and how well Jillian has recovered from that unnamed event back in Halloween, the one that wasn't mentioned in the Daily Prophet article. The Healer was very honest with me and, while I know it isn't part of the contract, do I feel that we need to discuss it, if nothing else."

This makes me grimace as I had really hoped that I wouldn't have to discuss that anymore during these meetings, but I know Angelina and I know she has my best interest at heart. She turns to Cedric and says: "I _really_ hope you won't take offense to this, Cedric, but the Mind Healer told me that, the best way for Jillian to fully heal, is for her to be intimate with me first, then watch us be intimate and only be intimate with you when she feels ready.  
This doesn't mean you can't do things like holding her hand or kissing her when you both feel ready, but – just be careful when you want to undress or when you want to – let's say – commit to this bond and only try that with me, not Jillian. It's not that – I'm sure – she doesn't want to, it's just that her meetings with her Mind Healer has convinced them both that she just _isn't_ ready." Yet at this Cedric smiles at us both and says:  
"Don't worry, girls. The minute I heard about that event, I already realized that myself. And I have a personal code. I don't sleep with anyone unless I am committed to them, have had several dates and they _come_ _ **to**_ me. Heck, I have a few Muggleborn friends in my dorm and they told me that they are actually not going to commit until they get married and I was more than ready to, if either Jillian or you wanted that, have that added to the contract." At which both of us smile at him.

"Okay, I think that covers everything, doesn't it? The rules that benefit the trio as a whole have been agreed on to stay, the rules to protect Jillian are now rules meant to protect the three of them against creeps and bastards and there have been a few personal agreements made between them. I just have one last question. Amos, Lorraine, what do you think of the date and visit rule?" Dad asks the other two adults and Mr. Diggory smiles as he says:  
"I think that date rule that says that at least one date is to be had between the couple a month is very nice and will prove a lot of those more Traditional Purebloods that Jillian respects their ways. And I definitely love the rule that states that spending the Easter, Summer and Winter break is to be divided between our three families. Nella was over the moon when she read this and actually looked as if reading it had cured her a bit of her fever."

At this Cedric starts to grin and he says: "And speaking of that date rule – Jillian, Angelina, would you two mind following me, please?" This confuses me and intrigues Angelina and we want to do as asked, but then Mr. Diggory says: "Just a minute, Ced. We need to sign these contracts first." And the slightly older and very handsome boy turns a slight shade of red, which really brings out the brilliant grey of his eyes. We all take a quill and ink pot from dad and the man says: "With this, we complete this union. So it is written, so shall it be known."  
And I happily put the new signature that dad and I practiced yesterday morning before the other meeting on the bottom of my version of the contract. The others do the same and when everyone is done, do five of the six contracts light up and fly over to the sixth, which is in front of dad. They all merge together and when this is done, does the man roll up his version and put it in the inside pocket of his robe. "Can I?" Cedric asks and dad nods.

Angelina and I start to follow the boy out and while I walk past a few of the other students who are out and about, do I try not to feel uncomfortable as I suddenly notice how many of the girls are glaring at me and hissing things to their friends as they see me pass. "They're just jealous, Jill. Our Cedric is, after all, very handsome, very popular and a Hogwarts Champion. This was expected to happen." Angelina whispers at me reassuringly.  
Cedric then slows down his pace a little and comes to walk in between the two of us, grabbing both of our hands and gently entangling his fingers with ours as he says: "And trust me, this is nothing compared to how the guys treated me after I came back from that Announcement Party. I actually lost two friends to their own jealousy because they accused me of having been picked over nothing more than my looks and my role in the Tournament."  
This horrifies me and I want to stop, but Cedric just gently tugs at my arm and says: "Don't worry about it, Jill. I've been having arguments with them all summer and from time to time over the last few months. Those insults were just the last straw as I felt they insulted both me and you. I was furious with them for thinking you would have such a bland taste. I may not know you as well as Angelina does, but I know you're not a girl like that."

He glares at another group of girls, this one from Ravenclaw who are also glaring at me, and angrily snaps: "Unlike _some people_." And the girls look at him startled before I suddenly realize that we are heading up to the North Tower of the school. This intrigues me, but as we pass the entrance to Gryffindor common room does the Fat Lady suddenly open and a second later does Angelina have her wand out. And just in time as she instantly needs to block a nasty hex heading my way.  
Cedric instantly pulls both his hands free and pulls out his own wand just as, to my shock, Parvati comes storming out of the portrait hole, her eyes blazing with rage and aimed my way as she screams: "YOU FILTHY LITTLE BITCH! MY DAD WAS PLANNING TO MEET WITH MR. DIGGORY TOMORROW AND NOW YOU RUINED IT! **YOU RUINED MY CHANCES!"** But before she can continue, does something happen.  
Nearly Headless Nick, the Bloody Baron, the Grey Lady and the Fat Friar all float out of the walls of the Grand Staircase and fly right for the girl, the Baron and the Lady flying through her and causing her to shiver so badly she halts in her tracks and drops her wand before, to my shock, Nick and the Friar actually grab both her arms and raise her off the floor. "I – I didn't know the – the ghosts could do that." I whisper as I watch them work.  
"Normally we can't, Jillian, but Lady Hogwarts gave us this power, at least until every last Hyena, like this little witch, has repented for their actions and returned to their former House." Nick says while I also notice Peeves coming out of the ground in front of me and picking up Parvati's wand. "Take it to McGonagall, Peeves. We will follow." The Baron then actually orders Peeves and the Poltergeist nods, but before they leave, does Cedric step forward and snarl:

"Let me make two things clear. One, _no_ , my dad was _not_ going to meet with your father tomorrow, because he knows that you are a Hyena. He was contemplating it, because he thought it meant your sister, but when he found out it was for you, he instantly declined the request. Two, _I_ _ **don't**_ _associate with_ _ **Hyenas**_ _, especially not_ _ **Lion-Hyenas.**_ You have no right to be angry with Jillian for choosing me, that's what happens at an Introduction Party. You only have yourself to blame."  
The ghosts all nod at this, the Fat Friar smiling in pride at one of his own Badgers and after they drift off, does Angelina move over and actually kiss Cedric on the cheek as she says: "And _that_ is why the Goblet chose you as Champion and not me." Making both of us smile at her, but then suddenly the twins exit the portrait hole and Fred says:  
"Hey Ced, I think the ghosts are going to be a little busier.""Yeah, it looks like something happened to your little date plan." And while I feel astounded at the thought that Cedric had already prepared a date site for us, does the Badger ask: "How do you know?" And the two aim inside with their thumbs as they chorus: "It got moved in here – and it looks a bit roughed up." Instantly Cedric gets angry and yet he turns to us first. "You're our partner, Ced. You can come in." Angelina tells him.  
Cedric nods and we all climb inside. And the sight that greets me there looks horrible. What is supposed to be a gorgeous table for three with a silvery-white linen cloth and the usual golden plates that are always in the Great Hall and with a small chandelier in the center has been utterly destroyed, the linen ripped, the chandelier bent in half and the plates scratched and covered in mud.

Cedric snarls at the sight of this, but then takes a deep breath and actually calms himself down before he calls: "Challa?" And a small female House Elf appears in front of him. "Did they get to the food?" Cedric asks and the elf answers: "No Master Cedric sir. Challa take the food before they could.""Did you see the culprits? Can you identify them?" The House Elf nods at this and Cedric says: "Report them to their Heads of House. Thank you, Challa."  
The elf nods again and then snaps his fingers before popping out. And to my shock does that one snap of the elf's fingers fix everything, returning the table to its former glory. Cedric sighs and says: "I would have preferred to have this date in the North Tower, but – if you girls are okay with it – ehm –." And while he falters, do Angelina and I smile before I say: "Give us five minutes so we may go dress for the occasion and just wait here. We'll be right back."  
Cedric beams at us, making me gulp as the sight of his huge grin makes my heart skip a beat and makes my cheeks flush and Angelina giggles at seeing this before she pulls me up to her own dorm, my trunk actually appearing next to hers. "Let's give our man a reward for how obviously hard he worked on all this, shall we?" She asks and I nod, giggling myself at the term _our man_.

And about ten minutes later do I feel like I'm in paradise. The twins actually conjured a secrecy wall that is more or less similar to the shields that held them back on Halloween, but these still allow people to pass through them, just not for anyone outside the shield to hear what is being said inside it. I am dressed in my favorite dress and both Cedric, who seems to have changed as well, and Angelina look good enough to eat.  
And under the intense enjoyment of Hogwarts' delicious cuisine, do we just simply talk and laugh and joke with each other. But what actually makes me feel as if I'm in paradise is not the scrumptious food, is not the funny jokes that Angelina and Cedric crack with each other. It's the way that the two look at me as the look actually reminds me of how Mr. Weasley looks at his wife and vice versa from time to time and makes me feel all warm inside.  
"I made the right choices." I think to myself several times over and, when we finish a mouth-watering piece of treacle-tart, do I decide to prove this to not just my two new partners, but all of Gryffindor, especially because I feel sure that, if I do, it will be all over the rest of Hogwarts by dinner time if not sooner. And so, after cleaning my mouth with a napkin, do I get up and move over to crouch down between where Cedric and Angelina are seated.  
The two turn to me and I, after taking a deep breath to gather my courage and while it feels as if I am sucking and absorbing all of the courage that is in the rest of the students around me, mutter: "You are mine. My future is yours, but you are mine." And while Cedric looks startled at this, does Angelina beam at me and this time, do I kiss Cedric first and Angelina second, both on the lips.

* * *

 _ **Okay, that was sweet.  
**_ _ **Honestly, I was grinning throughout almost the entire chapter and I definitely plan to make the next chapter – which will cover the Yule Ball – just as precious and adorable for our new trio as the ending of this chapter. I just need some time to decide what I want the three of them to look like. And to be honest, I could use some help with that. WHAT DO YOU WANT THEM TO DRESS LIKE FOR THE YULE BALL?  
**_ _ **Let me know,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	27. The Yule Ball - Part 01

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I'm going to be honest with all of you; I had almost NO inspiration to write these chapters this month. The first half I worked on editing To Read Into The Universe and I got about 10 to 15 chapters in and after that a story idea that had been bugging me all month kept my attention for almost another week. I wrote 11 chapters in just three days, just to get the whole thing out of my head and even then I just wanted to write on.  
**_ _ **I was actually planning to just write first page previews for all of these stories – bar Harrison and Harry, The Fidelius Kept Secret and The Unspeakable Escape Program which had chapters pre-written – and just promise you guys two chapters for next month alongside posting the 11 chapters of my new story this month. But I decided on the 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **to just see how far I could get with all these stories and go from there.  
**_ _ **Wish me luck,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Special Shout-out to Jostanos for making a dress suggestion. I think I found a few good designs to go with. Hope you like them.  
Also Shout-Out To:  
RainRaven  
Shadow Wolf 15846  
ThunderClaw03**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 27  
**_ _ **The Yule Ball – Part 01**_

 _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1994  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Jillian's POV**_

Tonight is the big night. I know today is actually Christmas Eve, but because of the Ball did Sirius and I agree that we would do gift giving tomorrow morning. I also agreed with Cedric and Angelina that I would get to spend the first day of Christmas with my new father and the second with them and them alone. We would also go and spend New Year's Eve with Angelina's parents and then visit Cedric's family the day after, on the first of January.  
But I don't really care for any of this, I am busy trying not to tear my dress up as my nerves are going crazy while Angelina and are heading down to meet with Cedric. Like every other girl in Hogwarts are we actually enchanted so that we will be invisible to all eyes until we reach the top of the last staircase and I am beyond nervous and worried about what he will think when he sees us. "You look great, Jill. Relax. You'll make his mouth drop."  
Angelina gently whispers at me and I whisper back: "You will definitely. I don't know about me." But the girl just shakes her head, doing it just light enough that it doesn't mess with the gorgeously messy knot that she has tied her hair in just for the night. I myself actually managed to get my hair in what I call the Belle-Ballroom style, a bun at the back of my head with most of my hair flowing out from the bottom of the bun.

I am mostly nervous about my dress, not just about Cedric's reaction, but that of the school as a whole. Both Angelina and I actually decided to go for a sweetheart neckline, but we also both have a transparent overlay on top of this that reaches from our neck down to our wrists. And both overlays are inlaid with star-shaped sequences. Angelina's dress is a soft pink and is more A-line, while mine is closer to a purple hue and has a wider and more flowy skirt.  
Dad also taught me a charm that he put into the overlay that would change it to be the same color as the rest of my dress if I get too many negative or offensive comments send my way and I know he taught Angelina the same charm. Yet at the same time do I feel sure that Angelina will be less inclined to use this spell, while I feel my worries overwhelming me more and more, especially because of one vital reason.  
The Yule ball – is open to all Houses, including the Hyenas of each and every House. And the idea that I get to show myself off to so many sick, perverted minds with my shoulders and arms barely covered make me almost feel as if my entire dress is nothing more than the overlay and that I am not even wearing a bra or the panties that I was able to buy. Only the idea that I am going to be in the constant presence of my friends and Champions helps with that.

Fleur actually knows about our dresses as Angelina confided in her when she realized what I was worrying about and she swore that she and her date would be with me whenever Cedric and Angelina are having a private dance or something. And I just know that Angelina is planning to make sure that there will be as little time of this happening as possible and that Cedric will be on board with her the minute he hears about it.  
Yet then, just as we are about to reach the top of the staircase, do I whisper: "Sorry Angelina." But the girl just smiles at me and I activate my enchantment. And even though it's only a spell, do I still feel much stronger and much more confident as we both take our positions at the top of the staircase. And the fact that all of the chatter in the Entrance Hall stops as we do makes me feel a little giddy as I seek out the only eyes I care about.

Cedric actually looks absolutely incredible. His blonde hair has been combed back, allowing for the fullness of his face to come out better and he even seems to have applied something to his skin to make it look healthier than usual. Even his eyes, gorgeous as they are with their charcoal grey color, seem to somehow stand out more than usual. And while his suit actually looks like it's a Muggle design, do I then notice something else.  
Cedric is drooling. His mouth is opened wide and he is gaping at Angelina and me, his eyes constantly switching between us. And to my amazement does he seem capable to somehow keep his gaze from going down past our waists, even though we are both wearing dresses that accentuate that area as well as our hips. This makes my smile widen and makes me feel confident once again that I really did make the right choice for my male partner.  
"We should go help him out before he starts embarrassing himself." Angelina giggles at me and I giggle back before I whisper: "Am I the only one who thinks he looks amazing in that suit?""It's definitely Muggle design and thank heavens for that. I can only imagine how much of his hunky form his dress robes would have hidden from view. Can you imagine?" And while we walk down, do I whisper: "I'd rather not."

And we giggle yet again, apparently loud enough to pull Cedric out of his stupor. He rushes for us and actually grabs each of us by our respective right hands, kissing them both and softly whispering: "I will _definitely_ be blessing the Goddess of magic for allowing me the divine privilege of being in your presences tonight, ladies. You look so gorgeous, calling you Goddesses would be an insult to how beautiful you look this evening."  
At this I try my hardest to hold back a squeal and giggle instead yet then I move my face closer to his and whisper: "Both our dresses have a transparent overlay that is visible from the top of our sweetheart necklines. I just changed mine to be the same color as I didn't like the idea of showing that much skin." And Cedric makes both my day and my night as he whispers back: "Keep it; it looks way better on you this way."  
Angelina nods to prove she agrees and then Fleur comes over. And to my utter shock is she actually dressed in a gorgeous silver version of Belle's Ballgown. "Fleur, where did you get that?" I can't help but ask and the Veela answers: "Our magical community is really close to this Muggle tourist attraction called Disney Land Paris, because Muggles consider it the _most magical place on earth_. Our tailors like to take inspiration from the characters that are showcased in that park and the shows that revolve around it."  
And while I instantly demand for myself to head for Paris, France for my first upcoming holiday trip and make a mental note to tell Sirius of this, do I then hear a familiar voice ask: "What? Am I invisible or something?" And when I turn to look past Fleur, do my eyes widen. Dressed down to the last detail, from his hair that is also combed back and tied into a ponytail to his brown-leather shoes, like Prince Adam – is Bill Weasley.

"Bill, what are you doing here? I thought Fleur was going with Viktor!" This makes both of the two others wince and Bill mutters: "You know how Karkaroff hasn't been seen since Krum asked Fleur to the Ball? Turns out he's been causing international scandals for Fleur all over the continent by spreading rumors about her in countries that speak in languages she can't understand. She called her date off and he stopped as well.  
It's petty, but unfortunately Madam Maxime is needed here and both Krum's father and Fleur's are too busy with the Winter Solstice session of the ICW to do proper damage control or to stop him. They are making preparations and those will come out after the meeting tomorrow and Karkaroff did negate some of his rumors, but – yeah. Besides, Fleur and I met this one time we both wanted to come visit you and we just – hit it off.  
We were already friends when Viktor asked her and I do admit I have quite the fancy for her, so when Fleur called it off, I just – took my shot. I just hope Ron isn't going to make a mess of things. I hear he's been making a bit of an idiot of himself whenever he's around Fleur." But to this I shake my head and say: "That's the old Ron, Bill. I'm sure Ron will be at his best this year.""And it looks like you're not the only one, Jill."

Angelina says and I turn around, my eyes widening before a large grin grows on my face. Angelina's best friend Katie Bell looks incredibly gorgeous in a form-fitting forest green dress that has spaghetti straps over her shoulders and a small slit at the left ankle and her colors match perfectly with Ron, who is actually wearing a soft golden set of dress robes with bits of fur visible here and there, giving it a bit of a Gryffindor vibe.  
The two are actually coming down together, Katie apparently having no interest in letting Ron wait for her here at the bottom of the stairs, and they spot the five of us looking at them. Ron sends me a huge grin and I happily return it, feeling as if the last two months never happened and that our friendship is still what it was before Halloween and the choosing of Champions. Yet even though I know this isn't the case, does this still make me feel great.  
"You all look _amazing_. The teachers are going to be so proud of you all, you are going to make them so happy that you guys are the ones to represent their schools. Wait, where's Krum?" And only then do I realize that we haven't seen the Bulgarian Champion and Seeker yet. Professor McGonagall then approaches us, dressed in very nice-looking Scottish dress-robes with a tartan pattern all over and seems to have heard the question.

"No need to concern yourself, Mss. Bell. Mr. Krum and the Bulgarian Ministry agreed that, in order to apologize to Mss. Delacour and France in general, Mr. Krum would not openly or publicly represent Durmstrang this evening. He is already inside and I suggest you both do the same. It's about time for a temporary closing of the doors so that the Champions can be properly announced." At this Katie nods and wishes us luck as she and Ron leave.  
And while I feel my nerves renew themselves as they rush through my body a second time, does Professor McGonagall then make things both better and worse as she asks: "Mr. Diggory, who will you be opening the Ball with? Mss. Spinnet or Mss. Potter-Black?" And yet Cedric makes everything better as he says: "Angelina, Professor. And I do believe that Lord Black is waiting for his daughter inside the Great Hall."  
The woman nods and Cedric gently kisses me on the cheek as he says: "As promised. I'll meet you inside. You look incredible." At which I sigh and mumble: "So you do, my handsome prince." And this makes Fleur giggle, proving she gets my secret little reference to a movie that came out recently and that, according to what I heard from Katie, is taking the Muggle world by storm. I head out and over to the hall doors.

And Sirius is indeed waiting for me there, his grin almost splitting his face in two when he sees me and he wraps a warm arm around my form as he says: "You look gorgeous, my little princess. Let's head inside so I can boast with the fact that you're my daughter now." Which makes me giggle as that is something Sirius has been saying over and over ever since he officially adopted me, something which reached the Daily Prophet the following day.  
It had instantly gone through the entirety of Hogwarts, everyone talking about it like it was the most shocking news ever, even though the article of the previous day had officially declared my godfather innocent of all charges and by the Wizengamot declared to have ended his probation early due to brilliant behavior, both as a teacher and as a godfather. Yet Sirius had been quick to explain me why this was going on.

"Yesterday's article declaring me a free man already makes – shall we say – free to hunt by the ladies. Becoming the father of the new Potter Heiress and uniting our two very powerful and very influential families together just makes me more eligible. The reason all these students are talking about it is because most of them only have one parent left, thanks to the war. And for those who only have their mothers left – they're now dreaming of being in your shoes."  
This had astounded me and I had startled myself by actually feeling envious and annoyed with these students and even catching myself on the thought: "No, I am not going to share my father with them. They're not worthy. They don't deserve to have my father be theirs as well." And Sirius had apparently been able to read my thoughts off of my face as he hugged me close, kissed me close to my hairline and whispered:  
"Don't you worry your sweet, pretty little head, Jilly. I have no interest in getting hitched and am constantly checking both myself and my foods and drinks on potential potions or spells. Dobby is even checking all my mail for me to make sure I don't get anything nefarious or dangerous. I'm here for you and you alone and I plan to keep it that way for a long time to come. Trust me, little love, no one is going to steal this daddy away from his daughter."

"I'm really proud of you, you know." Sirius says, drawing me from my thoughts and I already know what he means. Yet this makes me feel disappointed with myself and I mutter: "I activated the enchantment.""I know you did, that's why I'm proud. The enchantment makes the dress even more beautiful. It was the right choice to make. I knew you would make it." And this makes me smile at him yet again, feeling reassured.  
"You know, Granger and Ginerva actually tried to make a scene about Ron going with Katie. Apparently they're still aggravated about the fact that he's a Hyena, even though he can return to being a Lion." Sirius tells me, yet I just shrug, not willing to care about the two tonight. Yet then suddenly a voice yells: "HEY, YOU SLUT!" And I turn my head, shocked to see something bright green thrown at me.

* * *

 _ **Wait what?  
**_ _ **Yeah, due to time constraint, I decided to divide the Yule Ball into two parts and end the first on a Cliff Hanger. Though let me make one thing clear; the bright green thing was THROWN not CAST! Still, next chapter is going to start with a bit of a confrontation regarding this as well as the official opening of the Ball and Jillian enjoying her evening. After that we are going to skip to the Second Task – and return Voldemort into the story.  
**_ _ **The tension rises,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	28. The Yule Ball - Part 02

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **IMPORTANT UPDATE! This will be the last month where I will be updating all 14 stories at the end of every month. I am just going to do the same thing everyone else does; either fully finish a story and then post the full thing or finish a chapter and then post it once it's written. However, there are stories, like to Read Into The Universe, where I will probably try to finish the whole thing and edit out the mistakes and whatnot and only then post the finished product.  
I'm sorry if this upsets some of you, but I know about myself that I NEED to do this. Over the course of the last few months, I just haven't felt as if I have given these stories the attention they deserve and while I am happy with some stories and how some chapters are written, do I just feel lost and disappointed looking back on others. I'm just starting to feel like thinking: "I could have done better." when looking back at some of the chapters I wrote, so I made this decision. Onto the story.  
**_ _ **Here we are! I'm sure some of you have been sitting on pins and needles waiting for this chapter to come. And trust me, I was feeling kind of guilty that my time restraint of last month made me have to cut the whole Yule Ball in two after needing so many chapters to just get to the blasted thing. but I do promise one thing; This is a chapter that is going to get my full attention and I am going to make it Disney Princess levels of romantic.  
**_ _ **I solemnly swear it,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Out To:  
Ravenshadowclaw07  
Knight5946  
Lilly-flower15**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 28  
**_ _ **The Yule Ball – Part 02**_

 _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1994  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Jillian's POV**_

Something bright green is shot at me from an angle that confuses me as the sight of this horrifying color reminds me of all those nightmares I used to have growing up, of the curse that Fake Moody taught me to be the Killing Curse, the curse that took me my birth parents all those years ago. But before I can comprehend how a curse like that can be shot at someone with a bow like this, does dad suddenly jump in front of me.  
I shriek out in horrified fright at this, but then the man shouts: "EVANESCO!" And aims his wand at the bright green, which I only then realize isn't a spell – but a plastic bag filled with something made of bright green liquid. The bag and the content in it vanishes as the spell hits it and Sirius follows this up by yelling: "Mr. Captains, you were allowed to attend even as a Hyena and now, you've ruined that right. Leave the hall this instance. _**Now, Mr. Captains**_."  
And while the elder lad glares at my father, does he storm past us. Yet as he passes me, does he still hiss: "I was just going to show everyone who you really are, Potter." But I ignore him, remembering what I promised myself. "I am not going to let my night be ruined by petty Hyenas." And after the boy has slammed the doors behind him, probably alerting Professor McGonagall, does dad turn to the Great Hall at large and say:

"Two words to all of you who still think like that; final warning." And with that does he take his place beside me again, take my arm back in his own and gently lead me further into the Great Hall. And now that I am not being spooked by something that looked just too much like the curse that first ruined my life, do I find myself properly appreciating how gorgeous the whole décor looks and how much the teachers and House Elves must have worked on it.  
 _ **Just read the Goblet for the description. Sorry, not sorry.  
**_ I notice that there is a gap of four empty seats at the Head Table at the back of the Hall and that Headmaster Dumbledore is on one side of the gap and Madam Maxime on the other. And Sirius guides me there as I spot it, actually holding my seat out for me before taking his own seat. Yet while I feel incredibly grateful, does this also remind me of what had been going on the last few days, with the teens that wish for their single mothers to be the next Lady Black.  
And taking a quick furtive look around, I sigh as I notice that there are indeed quite a few girls giggling amongst each other while obviously staring at us and that a few guys are looking at Sirius in intrigued appreciation. Obviously all of them are imagining Sirius doing the same for their own mother one day. "This is your night, honey, remember that. And that I'm your father, not theirs." Sirius whispers at me and I smile at him.

Then the doors open and while I had already seen all of the Champions, do my eyes still widen in awe at seeing them walk into the Great Hall. Fleur and Bill actually look perfect together and Cedric and Angelina make me feel beyond happy that they are mine as the whole Hall is either staring starry-eyed at the two – especially Cedric – or glaring at me in annoyance and envy. And while I know it's not right, do I feel like this is a proper form of karma or something.  
The two pairs take their own seats, Angelina to my left, Sirius to my right and Cedric on Angelina's left. And while I can instantly see how this seems to make some of the girls around the hall look as if they are cooking up plans, do I suddenly realize something. "They don't get it. They don't get that, while Cedric is bound to me, he's seated like this to prove that I'm not the Champion's date. That he's doing this for me."  
And while I feel a little giddy for how stupid these girls are – and spot that a few of them are actually Ravenclaws – do I also feel my heart beat faster in loving excitement over how sweet and caring my boyfriend is. And my heart misses a beat yet again as I mentally address Cedric as my boyfriend, just like it does every time I do so. I turn to give Cedric and Angelina a dazzling smile and then turn my head the other way as Dumbledore says:  
"Porkchops." And I notice him reading it off of a small piece of paper in his hands before, to my slight shock, a delicious set of porkchops appear on his place, covered in a rich looking gravy. I look down and notice a similar looking card on my own plate. I happily take it and read the menu that is written on it before I mutter: "Chicken Caesar Salad." And a delicious plate of lettuce leaves, small rips of chicken and other vegetables appears before me, all of it covered in dressing.

I turn my head and notice that Sirius has picked a Chicken Salad as well, but then with small bits of orange fruit that look like a mix between oranges and mandarin mixed with the rest. And, as if the elves know that Sirius is the one to order it and that he is a canine Animagus, do I also notice that his plate has mostly chicken on it and that the man is actually dividing this from the rest, obviously saving it for last which he usually does.  
Angelina is actually eating some goulash and Cedric has a plate of Bouillabaisse in front of him, a dish made of shellfish stew and that has been set at the House Tables every so often ever since the arrival of the other schools. Then, as we begin to enjoy our meals, small-talk starts to erupt all over the table as well as over the rest of the Hall. Yet while I just know that girls are staring at us, hoping for me to make a mistake, do I just enjoy myself.  
Cedric even leans over Angelina a few times, either to steal a bite from me or to feed me some of his own meal and Angelina and I happily do the same to and from him. Madam Maxime does seem to have a bit of a problem with this at first, but the Headmaster just gives her a friendly smile and says: "Teenage romance, isn't it just the most wonderful thing, Olympe?" And this seems to warm the woman up to it. And to then see Bill and Fleur do the same seems to hit the nail on the head for the gigantic woman.

And then things get better as, after the disappearance of the small remains of our meal, Angelina suddenly picks up her menu and says: "Molten Chocolate cake – for three, please." And to my shock, does my own plate disappear alongside Cedric's and does Angelina's turn from a golden round plate to a huge silver straight one. And the cake that appears on the plate, which is actually covered with a small tower of vanilla ice cream and molten chocolate sauce makes my mouth water, even though I only just ate my meal.  
Angelina hands us both a spoon and whispers: "Let's enjoy ourselves." And Cedric raises his offered spoon as he says: "To the Yule Ball." And while I know that others might call it corny and cliché, do I feel my heart melt like the chocolate sauce on the cake and the ice cream as I raise my own and sigh: "To our future together." And the two beaming faces that greet me at this makes me ignore just about everything around me.  
We enjoy our treat, laughing and snickering when one of us gets a bit of either chocolate sauce or ice cream to seep from our lips and Cedric even seems to whisper something in Angelina's ear that makes her try to keep from blushing before she hurriedly uses her napkin to wipe away the sauce. Then even the delicious cake – or better said the few crumbles and sauce that remain – vanishes and Dumbledore stands up as he loudly states:

"Now that we have all enjoyed our meal, it's time for our two Champions to open the dance part of the Yule dance with the first dance, the Wizarding Waltz. And for those of you few wondering where Champion Krum is, unfortunately he decided not to attend the Ball in protest to the actions of Headmaster Karkaroff in regards to his previous date." Yet as he says this, do I grimace and think: "In all honesty, that's really not fair.  
In the end, Karkaroff still won, he still ruined the night for Viktor, who just wanted to create a bond of interschool unity between Beauxbattons and Durmstrang. And he obviously did like Fleur, so that just makes it all worse, even if Fleur does seem to like Bill a lot more." And while two friends and my two partners head out over to the large round raised dais that serves as dance floor, do I start to silently think to myself on how to fix this.  
Yet then the music starts and my mouth drops just a little as the sight of Cedric and Angelina dancing with each other has me in awe. The two are utterly gorgeous and amazing and the way they dance together has me mesmerized, has it so that I just can't focus on or even see anything other than the two of them. It almost feels as if a huge cloud of mist covers everything and everyone except me and my two partners, making it so that I feel as if we're all by ourselves.

And while Fleur and Bill do pass between the two of us and while, after a while, other couples also start to dance and pass through my sight, do I not care as I just stare at my two partners. Yet the longer the waltz lasts the more I feel like I have to tilt my head either to the left or right and then suddenly Dad mumbles: "Now that is just sad." And I turn from my two partners to him as he says: "Those girls are purposely dancing in front of you."  
This really annoys me and Sirius gets out of his seat as he says: "Come on, let's put a stop to this." And while I agree, do I wonder why he has his hand reached out to me. This wondering lasts only a second and I smile brightly at my father, happily taking his hand and allowing him to guide me onto the dance floor. The man takes me in his arms and just like always do I feel special and safe as he holds me, gently guiding me as we wave to the music.  
From the corner of my eye I notice a few girls either giggling or smirking at me, but they seem so confident in the belief that their little plans worked that they don't notice how, slowly but surely, dad is leading me over to where Cedric and Angelina are dancing. Yet the man also actually sways and swirls me in several circles around the two for a couple of tunes before he moves over and asks: "Care for a switch?"

And Cedric, who seems to have noticed us, smiles and shakes his head. The two men then seem to agree to a certain plan and, in a motion that absolutely astounds and amazes me, do they both move in such a way that Angelina and I get gently swirled over to the other. And the feeling of Cedric's arm wrapping itself around my waist and his other hand grabbing mine makes me feel as if the cloud of mist is back, this time encasing Cedric and me only.  
The look in his eyes as he smiles at me is beyond dreamy and I actually feel tears of joy prickling in my eyes. I blink them away and Cedric whispers: "Let me make your night perfect, my precious princess." And just the fact that he calls me his makes me feel as special as the nickname and I give a weak but loving nod before just letting my body focus on following Cedric's motions.  
Yet then I suddenly notice that the music has picked up and while it's no longer a waltz is it not anything too crazy either. Cedric's pace also speeds up a little, but he keeps his arm wrapped close around my waist and my hand tightly within his own. Yet this change of tune reminds me of what I had been thinking of earlier and I whisper:  
"I've got a plan. One to help Viktor have the same magical night we're having. It's not fair that he has to miss out on this just to go against the bad behavior of his Headmaster." Cedric nods in agreement to this and asks: "What is your plan?" And I actually notice that Angelina is moving in circles around Sirius behind the man, obviously on purpose, as I whisper: "Just wait for the music to pick up some more and then _guide_ me out the room."

Cedric nods at this and I notice Angelina sending me a smile before Sirius guides her further away but still within viewing range. I turn back to Cedric and just focus on how the music has picked up and how Cedric smiles brightly as we just start to enjoy ourselves. And then suddenly the music stops, making us all turn to where the orchestra is at. Professor Flitwick steps up and as he does, does a podium seem to raise out of the ground.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, students of Hogwarts, this is what you have all been waiting for. You have done incredibly well – a few escalations not included – and have shown each other the best of each of Hogwarts, Beauxbattons and Durmstrang. Now it's time to just let your hair loose, your wild spirits go and to really enjoy yourselves. Boys and girls, I give you – _**the Weird sisters!"**_ And while this makes the whole hall erupt in wild cheers, do I whisper at Cedric:

"Now." My partner nods and I give Angelina a quick hand motion. And while Sirius actually also follows us out, do I feel amazed that there really is no one who even looks up from their cheering and screaming, even the few that we accidentally bump into in our need to get outside. We reach the Hogwarts grounds and head out over to the Durmstrang ship which is still docked at the Black Lake. And as we traverse, do I start to hear the band in the distance.  
"Not exactly the most romantic music." Angelina mutters and I smile as I say: "That's why we'll be providing our own bit of music when we get to Viktor.""So that's why you guys left." A voice suddenly sounds behind me. I turn around shocked and spot Bill and Fleur walking behind us, the two of them smiling at us in pride.  
"Okay, _**now**_ people are going to notice." Dad mutters, but I shrug and say: "It doesn't matter. Professor Flitwick said it himself, we've done our jobs for the night." The others all nod at this and I take a deep breath, pull out my wand and tap the top of my dress again, feeling perfectly confident to drop the colored glamour spell over the top of my dress. "Wow, that looks amazing.""It's the natural state of the dress. I just – didn't feel confident wearing it like this – inside."  
Bill nods after complimenting me and Fleur smiles at me as she says: "You were brilliant, sweet Jillian. You can be proud of yourself, both of how you behaved during the ball and for what you're about to do." I smile at her as Fleur still considers me little, but has also admitted that she is slowly but surely starting to see me as her little sister. And while I know that she actually has a younger sister and feel like meeting her, do I turn around.

And after a few minutes do we reach the Durmstrang ship and I softly call out: "Dobby." And the ever excitable elf appears as I whisper: "Go see if you can get inside and if not, if you're held back by other elves, go tell them that the Champions are here to see Viktor." The elf nods and a few minutes later, while I notice that the sound of the Weird Sisters is almost inaudible from this point, Viktor comes out, actually looking pretty simply dressed.  
But this really doesn't matter to me and the Bulgarian Champion comes down as he asks: "What are you doing here? What of the ball?" At which I turn back to Dobby, who happily snaps his fingers. And the grassy terrain under our feet flattens out, gets completely cut and gets its grass fully removed before a soft, melodic tune starts to play. And Angelina steps forward, reaching an arm out as she says: "That's exactly what we're here for, Champion Krum."  
The slightly older teen's eyes widen for a few seconds and then he shows us all a grateful smile. And while Bill takes Fleur in his arms and Cedric gently pulls me back in his, does Viktor happily accept Angelina's hand and take her in his own arm. And the rest of the night, while Angelina, Fleur and I actually switch between partners every so often, do I feel like I'm experiencing the perfect night. I may not be inside, but I feel like I'm at the ball. "I am basically Cinderella." Is my thought through most of the night.

* * *

 _ **Wow, can I get anymore corny?  
**_ _ **Honestly, I don't care if I could or not, I LOVED that ending. It was beyond unexpected and yet, I am going to be honest, I would have LOVED it if I had a date to the Yule Ball – or any ball – and my date suddenly did something like this. I considered it beyond romantic and just had to add it to the story. Also, the whole thing with Hagrid and Skeeter and Snape catching students out of bonds, just forget about that, that's not happening.  
**_ _ **Sorry, not sorry,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


End file.
